Secret médical
by calimero59
Summary: L'histoire d'Edward MASEN, 17 ans, face à son destin, et à la rencontre de Carlisle CULLEN, qui va boulverser sa vie… *SLASH* All human.
1. Forks

**Secret médical**

Personnages principaux :

Edward MASEN

Carlisle CULLEN

Résumé :

Je suis Edward MASEN, j'ai toujours vécu à Chicago en compagnie de mes parents, Elizabeth et Anthony. Suite au rejet de mon père, à cause de mon coming-out, il est devenu violent envers ma mère et moi. Ils ont divorcés.

Ma mère et moi avons déménagé à l'autre bout des USA, à Forks.

N'ayant jamais connu l'amour, je suis quelqu'un de timide et renfermé sur moi-même, ce n'est pas simple pour aller vers les autres. Mais en arrivant à Forks, j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables ainsi que l'homme de ma vie.

Disclaimer :

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

Notes :

Tous mes personnages sont humains.

Cette fiction sera entièrement rédigée à travers le point de vue d'Edward et de Carlisle essentiellement. Mais il y a aura d'autres point de vue de temps en temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01 : Forks<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PDV d'Edward**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui je viens d'emménager avec ma mère à Forks dans l'état de Washington. La cause de ce déménagement ? C'est simple mes parents viennent de divorcer.

Je m'appelle Edward MASEN, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Chicago. Pourquoi Forks ? Ma mère a eu sa mutation, et en même temps s'éloigner de là-bas était bénéfique pour elle, car je pense qu'elle était malheureuse à rester dans l'endroit où elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec mon père.

Moi, cela ne me dérangeais pas de partir. Cela va me permettre de mieux m'occuper de ma mère et de mes études. Mon but est de travailler à fond, pour pouvoir accéder à la fac de médecine, mais pour cela, je dois aussi trouver un job pour mettre de l'argent de côté pour aider ma mère à me payer l'université.

Pendant mes quinze jours de vacances d'hiver, je les ai passés à ranger, à aider et à emballer les cartons. Maintenant, c'est le déballage avec ma mère.

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de disposer mes affaires. Cette pièce est plus petite que celle de Chicago, mais plus intime. C'est tout ce que j'aime, être dans ma bulle, dans les tons blanc, noir et gris. Je finis de mettre mes fringues dans mon petit dressing.

Après je m'attaque à ranger dans ma petite bibliothèque de trois étagères style « métal » accrochées au mur au-dessus du bureau. Le premier étage, mes CD, j'en ai pas beaucoup, mon style est un peu de tout, du classique en passant par du rock et pour finir par du métal. En second niveau, mes DVD, j'en ai peut-être une vingtaine, c'est surtout des films de science-fiction ou d'horreur. Et en dernier, mes livres, j'ai un style assez mélangé : classique, magie, histoire vraie… Le tout est ordonné par artistes, par scénaristes ou par auteurs.

Ensuite, mon bureau assez moderne, avec mon portable accès au net, ma petite chaine HIFI et mes affaires de cours.

Enfin, mon lit du style futon, avec un bois noir autour du matelas. Les draps simples de couleur avec des variances de bleu. Et ma table de chevet est dans le même style que mon lit, assez simple avec des tiroirs.

Demain, c'est déjà la rentrée, j'appréhende celle-ci. Je ne connais personne et en plus arriver en plein millieu d'année, c'est pas le top. Dans mon ancien lycée, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, j'étais donc habitué à la solitude. J'y trouvais même un certain réconfort, étant seul, je pouvais m'évader en rêvassant ou alors me concentrer sur mon objectif : la faculté de médecine.

_**Edward à table !**_

_Oui, m'man j'arrive._

_**Alors mon chéri, prêt**__**s pour demain ? **_

_Ouais._

Je débarque dans la cuisine en marchant entre les cartons non déballés qui trainent un peu partout. Je m'installe, ma mère a préparé une de ces soupes asiatique qui se font assez rapidement, avec un simple ajout d'eau bouillante.

_**C'est un petit oui, mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Tu stresses encore pour pas grand-chose. **_

_Et toi, maman, prête pour ton nouveau job ?_

_**Oui, je pense que ç**__**a va aller. Donc demain matin, je te dépose au lycée en voiture, mais demain soir, tu rentreras à pieds.**_

_Pas de souci m'__man._

Le diner se passe tranquillement. Je suis très complice avec ma mère, elle est ma confidente…. C'est à elle que je me suis confié quand j'ai découvert que j'étais homosexuel. Elle a su me rassurer et m'aider dans cette épreuve, car ce n'était pas évident à l'âge de 13 ans de le découvrir et de supporter les moqueries des autres et le rejet de mon père.

J'aide ma mère à débarrasser nos couverts, en les mettant dans le lave-vaisselle.

Une fois la cuisine en ordre, je retourne dans ma chambre pour finir de ranger quelques cartons. Ma mère continue à ranger un ou deux cartons avant d'aller se coucher. A bout d'une demi-heure, ma mère passe me voir pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et elle part se coucher.

Du coup, j'arrête aussi, pour éviter de faire du bruit, et je vais prendre une bonne douche pour me délasser, pour dormir sereinement, pour assurer demain, mon 1er jour dans ce lycée ! Je stresse…. Le jour J !

_**Bip, bip…..bip…bip…**_

Satané réveil ! C'est déjà l'heure de se lever. Ah non, c'est trop tôt, encore un peu de répit, suppliais-je en appuyant d'un geste lourd sur l'appareil pour le faire taire.

_**Edward, **__**lève-toi…. Tu vas être en retard, allez debout mon grand**_.

Au même moment ma mère ouvre le rideau, qui m'aveugle directement, mon réflexe est de replonger ma tête sous la couette. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma mère qui, sans pitié, tire la couette. Heureusement, je dors toujours en boxer !

_Ok maman, je me __lève…. _

Je m'étire comme un félin et je fais un bisou sur la joue de ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte. Je vais ensuite directement à la douche. Ouahhh cela fait du bien, l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Après 10 bonnes minutes sous la douche pour me réveiller, je me sèche. J'enroule ma serviette autour de ma taille pour aller me chercher des vêtements dans mon dressing. Je me prends un boxer noir, un jean bleu un peu délavé taille basse, un T-shirt noir moulant, une chemise bleu et mes converses noires. Après, j'essaye de me coiffer, mais avec ma tignasse, rien à faire, mes cheveux sont toujours en bataille. D'après ma mère, cela fait sexy…

Je rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine, je vois qu'elle m'a tout préparé mon bol de lait avec des céréales et mon verre de jus de fruit …. Je m'installe tranquillement, sans oublier de la remercier.

_**Alors mon grand, t'as bien dormi ?**_

_Ouais, comme un loir, mais le __réveil pas top…. Et là, je stresse un peu…_

_**T'**__**inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te mordre.**_

_Oui, je sais, __mais là, le lycée est plus petit qu'à Chicago. Donc, je vais avoir du mal à me fondre dans la masse._

_**Tu sais, fais pas attention aux autres, tu restes toi-même. Je parie que tu imagines pleins de **__**scénario dans ta tête, arrête d'y penser… Tout se passera bien… **_

Après ça, ma mère part finir de se préparer, je range la cuisine et je pars chercher mes affaires et ma veste, je rejoins ensuite ma mère dans l'entrée, elle est prête à partir. On rejoint la voiture de ma mère : une petite Ford. On démarre et 5 minutes après on arrive déjà sur le parking du lycée. J'embrasse ma mère et je descends de la voiture.

Et me voilà… Mon premier jour au Lycée de Forks ! J'espère que tout va bien se passer. Déjà, il n'y a pas encore grand monde d'arriver, je profite pour observer ce lieu, en fumant une clope, qui sera mon quotidien pendant les mois à venir.

J'arrive devant la porte du secrétariat, je toque.

_**Entrez**__** !**_

J'ouvre la porte, je marche jusqu'au guichet de la secrétaire… Je me présente.

_B__onjour, je suis Edward MASEN, je viens d'arriver._

_**Ah oui, c'est vous le nouve**__**au… Attendez, je vais chercher votre emploi du temps… Tenez donc voici votre planning, le plan du lycée, votre code pour votre casier et cette fiche, il faut la faire remplir par chaque professeur et me la ramener en fin de journée. Bonne journée !**_

_Merci, à vous aussi. _

Je repars de ce bureau, en regardant, mon emploi du temps avec le plan. En arrivant dans le couloir, je remarque que les autres élèves sont déjà là, en train de courir, de parler…. Moi, j'essaye de passer inaperçu. Mais j'entends quand même quelques chuchotements sur mon passage. Je ne fais pas plus attention à eux.

J'arrive devant ma classe sans problème. Je rentre, et je vois quelques élèves déjà installés. Je préfère rester à côté du bureau du prof, pour qu'il signe mon papier, en espérant qu'il ne me demande pas de me présenter devant tout le monde. Ah, le voilà !

_Bonjour, je suis Edward MASEN, je dois vous faire signer ma fiche de __présence, lui dis-je._

_**Ah oui, vous **__**êtes le nouveau.**_

Il me signe ma fiche et regarde sa classe qui s'est remplie entre temps.

_**Tenez, **__**allez-vous assoir à côté de Mr CULLEN. **_

Je me dirige vers la place qui m'est indiquée par le prof, je m'installe en sortant mes affaires en jetant un coup d'œil à mon voisin… Il me regarde…

_**Salut, je suis Jasper CULLEN et toi ?**_

_Euh… Salut, moi, c'est Edward MASEN… _

« Ouah, il est magnifique ce blond aux yeux bleus » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

J'arrête de le mater, le prof commence le cours, j'essaye de suivre….Le cours d'aujourd'hui est simple pour moi, car je l'ai déjà étudié dans mon ancien lycée. Cela me permet d'observer ma classe. Je remarque que les autres sont vraiment attentifs au cours. Je me concentre sur ce que raconte le prof en prenant des notes. Déjà la fin du cours arrive, ouah, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ce prof est vraiment passionné et arrive à nous captiver… Je remballe mes affaires, c'est l'heure du déjeuner…

_**Euh… ****Excuse-moi Edward, ça te dit de venir manger avec nous ? Me demande mon voisin, Jasper.**_

_Nous ?_

_**Oui, je mange avec des amis, je vais te présenter, si tu veux ?**_

_Euh… J__e ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger._

_**T'inquiète, tu ne déranges pas, sinon, je t'aurai pas proposé… **__**Dit Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_Merci__._

_**Allez viens…. **_

On marche l'un à côté de l'autre en silence et nous arrivons à la cafétéria. Elle est plus petite que celle de mon ancien lycée. Je suis Jasper au comptoir pour prendre mon plateau où je dépose une salade, un soda et une pomme. On se dirige vers une table, où il y a déjà 2 filles et un mec. Les filles sont petites et mignonnes et le gars est assez costaud.

_**Hello, je vous présent**__**e Edward, Edward voici Bella et Jacob son copain, et Alice, ma petite-amie, nous sommes dans la même classe, dit Jasper.**_

_**Salut, di**__**rent Bella, Jacob et Alice, en chœur !**_

_**Alors c'est toi, le nouveau ? M**__**e demande Alice.**_

_Salut tout le monde…__Euh oui, c'est moi, dis-je en m'installant à côté de Jasper._

_**Alors, Edward**__**, raconte-nous un peu, dit Alice.**_

_Bah…euh… Je viens d'arriver, il y a quelques jours avec ma m__ère….Je viens de Chicago. _

_**Ouah**__**, cela doit te changer d'être ici ? Me demande Jacob.**_

_Ouais, c'est plus petit ici… Mais je ne connais pas encore__. Je pense que je vais faire un petit tour après les cours pour me familiariser avec les environs._

_**Si cela **__**te dit, je peux faire le guide ? Me propose Jasper.**_

_Ouais ce serait cool…M__erci._

_**Par contre, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur **__**en moto ? Demande Jasper.**_

_Euh non, pourquoi ?_

_**Mon moyen de transport, c'est la moto…**_

_Ok__. _

Et voilà, l'heure du midi passe rapidement, en discutant de tout et de rien… J'ai pu faire connaissance avec un peu tout le monde. Alice ressemble à un petit lutin avec ses cheveux qui pointent dans tous les sens, Bella a l'air d'être quelqu'un de calme et de timide, elle rougit facilement un peu comme moi, Jacob est cool et toujours en train d'amuser tout le monde et Jasper c'est quelqu'un de calme et posé.

Avec Jasper, on a 2h de Bio avancée… On rejoint la classe. Ah voilà une de mes matières préférées ! Jasper va s'installer, moi, j'attends le prof pour qu'il me signe ma fiche. Tout le monde arrive et le prof aussi, il me signe ma feuille, et me dit de m'installer à côté de Jasper. Cool, au moins je ne suis pas à côté de quelqu'un d'autre ! Donc jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on sera ensemble. Le cours commence, et encore un sujet que j'ai étudié à Chicago. Bah si c'est comme ça pour tous les cours… Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour mes résultats ! Les deux heures de cours passent très vite, et c'est déjà la fin des cours pour aujourd'hui. Nous rangeons nos affaires. Je dis à Jasper que je dois passer au secrétariat pour déposer ma fiche de présence.

_**Ok, pas de souci, on se **__**rejoint sur le parking, offrit Jasper.**_

_Ok à tout de suite_, dis-je en me dirigeant au plus vite à l'accueil, pour ne pas trop faire attendre Jasper. Je toque et je rentre immédiatement, je donne ma feuille.

_**Alors cela a été votre 1**__**ère journée ? Me demande la secrétaire en prenant ma fiche.**_

_Oui, merci, __lançais-je pour montrer que j'étais pressé._

_**Au revoir Mr MASEN**__** !**_

_A revoir ! _

Je sortis du bureau et je rejoignis Jasper sur le parking qui était avec les autres.

_Hey…._

_**Salut Edward, me disent les autres.**_

_**Alors comment a été ta **__**1ère journée au lycée de Forks ? Me demande Bella.**_

_Bien dans l'ensemble… __Personne ne m'a mordu…_

Tout le monde rigole… En même temps, Jasper me tend un casque de moto.

_**Prêt**__**s pour un « Forks tour » ? Me demande Jasper.**_

_Yes__…_

On se dit tous revoir et à demain, je monte derrière Jasper sur sa moto. C'est une Duscati rouge, elle est trop belle !

La moto, j'adore… Cela donne une sensation de liberté et Jasper conduit très bien et vite, comme j'aime ! Il me fait faire un petit tour de Forks en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour me montrer le supermarché, la pharmacie, les divers magasins, etc.…Après il me propose d'aller boire un verre à deux, j'accepte sans problème. J'envoie un texto à ma mère pour lui dire que je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Et mon portable vibre juste après, ma mère me répond qu'il n'y a pas de souci.

On rentre dans un café... On s'installe et on commande chacun un soda. Le serveur nous les ramène de suite et on commence à discuter tranquillement.

_**Alors, pas trop **__**déçu par Forks ?**_

_Non, pour le moment…En fait, c'est un __coin assez calme et c'est ce qu'on voulait ma mère et moi._

_**Donc**__**, tu vis avec ta mère ?**_

_Oui,__ dans un appartement dans le centre, pas trop loin du lycée à environ 5 minutes en voiture._

_**Et pourquoi Forks ?**_

_Mes parents ont divorcé, et donc ma mère a voulu partir assez loin de Chicago, et elle a demandé sa mutation par ici….Donc, nous voilà à Forks !_

_**Et toi dans tout ça ? **_

_Moi, je voulais aussi m'évader de là-bas, donc ce n'était pas un souci…_

_Et toi raconte-__moi, un peu ?_

_**J'ai une grande sœur Rosalie et un grand frère Carlisle. Ma sœur est à l'université,**__** elle étudie la mécanique à New York. Elle vit là-bas avec son copain Emmett, qui lui fait des études en sport étude et c'est aussi le frère de Bella. Mon frère est interne à l'hôpital de Forks, j'habite avec lui. Mes parents sont décédés en revenant de leurs vacances il y a 4 ans. C'est Carlisle qui s'est occupé de nous. **_

_O__h, désolé pour tes parents !_

_**Pas**__** de souci, je commence…..**_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, je vois bien qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées…Je le laisse donc tranquille et je bois mon soda. Il me propose d'y aller. J'insiste pour payer nos consommations et on repart en moto directement chez moi. En arrivant, devant mon immeuble, je lui propose de rentrer, mais il refuse car il doit rentrer. Avant de partir, il me propose de venir me chercher demain matin pour aller au lycée. J'accepte tout en m'assurant que cela ne le dérange pas. Il m'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, nous décidons qu'il passera me prendre vers 8h demain matin.

Je rentre chez moi, avec le sourire et une bonne impression sur ma première journée… Je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec Jasper et les autres ! Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée donc j'en profite pour aller dans ma chambre et avancer sur mes devoirs. Quelques minutes après, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

_**Mon chéri, je suis là**__** !**_

_Oui, m'man, je suis dans ma chambre. _

Je l'entends arriver.

_**Coucou, mon grand, alors cela a été ta journée ?**_

_Ouais, les cours __étaient assez tranquilles, j'ai bien sympathisé avec un mec de ma classe, Jasper. Le midi, j'ai mangé avec lui et ses potes. C'était avec lui, que j'étais tout à l'heure. Il m'a fait faire un tour de Forks et après nous sommes allés boire un verre pour faire plus ample connaissance._

_**Je suis contente que tu te sois **__**déjà fait des amis. Allez viens manger, j'ai pris des pizzas sur la route.**_

Cool, je me lève pour suivre ma mère dans le salon. Je vois qu'elle a déjà déposé les pizzas sur la table basse. Je vais en cuisine pour aller chercher les couverts et de l'eau. Ma mère allume la TV sur le journal télévisé. Je dépose le tout sur la table et je m'installe à côté de ma mère, à terre, entre le canapé et la table, je commence à manger en écoutant les infos. A la fin du journal télévisé, j'aide ma mère à ranger notre repas, à jeter les boîtes et à mettre les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

_**Cela te dit**__** de m'aider à ranger les derniers cartons ? **_

_Ouais, m'__man. _

On déballe les derniers cartons du salon, de la salle à manger et de la cuisine. A la fin, on s'affale dans le canapé.

_**Il commence à être tard, on va se coucher ?**_

_Ouais, je vais prendre une douche avant. _

Je me lève en faisant un bisou à ma mère, je pars en direction la salle de bain.

_**Ne reste pas trop longtemps dans la douche, j'aimerai aussi avoir de l'eau chaude !**_

_Ok, m'man !_

Je claque la porte, je me déshabille vite fait et je rentre dans la douche. Dix minutes après je ressors de la salle de bain avec ma serviette autour de la taille, je crie à ma mère que la salle de bain est libre.

_**D'accord mon grand, merci**__**.**_

_Bonne nuit maman__ !_

_**Toi aussi**__**.**_

Je rentre dans ma chambre, je prends un boxer propre noir, je ferme les rideaux, et je me faufile sous ma couette, installé sur le dos, je repense à ma journée. Et je m'endors…

**.**

**. **

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**. **

Je viens de rentrer chez moi, après une journée de 12h de garde, je suis naze. Je vais en cuisine, je vois que Jasper n'est pas encore rentré. Je commence à préparer le repas. Quelques minutes après, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, cela doit être Jasper.

_**Salut, c'est moi**__** !**_

_Je suis dans la cuisine._

_**Ok, j'arrive…hey…**_

_Salut, alors ta journée ? _

_**Bien, le nouveau est dans ma classe et on **__**s'entend très bien, il est vraiment sympa… Là, je viens de lui faire un petit tour dans Forks, et après on a été boire un verre pour faire connaissance. Il s'appelle Edward, il vit avec sa mère, dans le centre. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une soirée ce week-end ici ?**_

_Euh oui, pourquoi pas, je ne bosse pas ce week__-end, donc no souci… Je suppose qu'il y aura Alice, Bella et Jacob en plus ! _

_**Ouais…. Cela ne te dérange pas ? **_

_Non, pas de problème._

_**Et qu'est ce que tu fais de bon ? **_

_Une salade…. Cela te va ?_

_**Ouais, alors ta garde ?**_

_Bien, assez tranquille… P__as d'accident grave ! Tiens, tu peux mettre la table, s'il-te-plaît ?_

_**No souci**__**.**_

Je finis le plat, on s'installe au bar de la cuisine, en discutant de tout et de rien et après on nettoie et on va dans le salon.

_**Cela te dit qu'on regarde un DVD ?**_

_Oui, choisi__t-le._

Je m'installe dans le canapé et mon frère met le DVD dans le lecteur avant de me rejoindre sur le canapé. On regarde le film. Après le DVD, on monte se coucher chacun dans notre chambre, en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, je vais directement dans la salle de bain adjacente à celle-ci, pour prendre une douche rapide, et je plonge sous ma couette. Je m'endors rapidement…

* * *

><p>Voilà, ça y est, après plusieurs hésitations, je me suis jetée à l'eau. Ce début d'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois. J'attends vos commentaires pour m'encourager, ou non, dans ma lancée.<p>

Grand merci à **Missloup**, pour ses nombreux conseils, ses encouragements, et pour tout le temps qu'elle a pris à me relire et à me corriger !

**calimero59**


	2. La rencontre

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Un **grand merci** pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes, c'est vraiment sympa !_

_Ma fréquence de publication sera une fois par semaine : le dimanche._

_Bonne lecture…_

**Réponses aux anonymes**** :**

**Katymina, kristen971, fat :**

Merci à vous pour tes encouragements !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>****:**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 02 : La rencontre…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Je n'ai pas vu ma semaine passer, entre les cours, les devoirs faits avec Jazz chez moi et les derniers cartons à déballer, j'ai à peine eu le temps de souffler ! En tout cas, je m'entends très bien avec la bande. Je me suis vraiment rapproché de Jasper et je pense qu'il deviendra un très bon ami. En plus, il m'a invité chez lui ce week-end avec les autres et son frère. Ma mère a, bien entendu, été d'accord pour que j'y aille, elle était ravie que je me sois fais aussi vite des amis.

_Samedi matin…_

Je me lève vers neuf heures, j'enfile un jogging et un pull et je prends mon MP3, où j'ai mélangé plusieurs styles de musique, au départ en douceur avec de la pop, après un peu de métal pour la course et enfin plus douce avec un mélange pop rock pour terminer ma course. L'appart est silencieux. Je sors donc de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds car ma mère est peut-être encore en train de dormir. Je lui laisse un mot sur la porte du frigo pour lui dire que je suis parti courir. Une fois dans l'entrée, je mets mes baskets, puis, je sors sans oublier de fermer la porte à clef.

Les écouteurs de mon MP3 vissés à mes oreilles, je m'élance avec une petite foulée au rythme de la musique. L'air frais du matin mord mon visage, mais cela ne me dérange pas au contraire. J'accélère rapidement mes foulées, gagnant de la vitesse. La fraîcheur caresse mon visage et pendant un court moment je ferme les yeux et me laisse griser par la sensation de liberté que la course et la musique m'offrent. Je respire un grand coup et je me rends compte que je me sens léger, un sourire s'étend sur mon visage, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Je cours encore pendant une bonne heure, avant de rentrer. Je suis épuisé, je transpire, mais je suis heureux, la course m'a toujours permis de m'évader, d'évacuer et donc de me retrouver.

Quand je rentre, j'enlève mes baskets et j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Je me dirige là-bas, ma mère est en train de nous préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_Salut, m'man, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ?_

_**Bonjour, mon grand, je fais des pancakes. Vas-y installe-toi !**_

Je m'installe en prenant un bol de lait et un verre de jus de fruit, mon regard affamé ne tarde pas à repérer l'assiette débordante de pancakes que ma mère pose devant moi. Je la remercie avant de saisir le sirop d'érable avec lequel je recouvre mes petites crêpes.

Alors tu as bien couru ? Tu as trouvé un parcours sympa à faire ?

_Euh ouais, j'ai fait le tour du pâté de maison, déviant de temps en temps… En plus, il fait beau et doux._

Ma mère me couva du regard, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux en un geste affectueux avant de se servir une autre tasse de café.

_**Edward, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à Port-Angeles pour faire un peu de shopping ? L'appartement manque cruellement de décorations et on pourrait en profiter pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? **_

_Pas de souci, je suis libre. Par contre, Bella et Jacob viennent me chercher vers 19 heures pour aller chez Jazz. _

_**On sera rentré à temps, me rassura-t-elle**_

Nous recommençons tous deux à manger, chacun se perd dans ses pensées et un silence apaisant nous entoure. Une fois mon petit-déjeuner terminé, je range ma vaisselle avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Je m'arrête sur le seuil de la cuisine et me tourne vers ma mère.

_Je file sous la douche, après on peut y aller, si tu veux ?_

_**Oui, je t'attends dans le salon.**_

Je quitte la cuisine pour filer directement dans la salle de bain en me déshabillant. L'eau chaude qui coule sur mes muscles m'aide à me détendre, je ferme les yeux et savoure cet instant. Dix minutes plus tard, je m'oblige à sortir de mon cocon en me rappelant que ma mère m'attend, je sors de la salle de bain et je vais directement dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je prends un boxer noir, un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc moulant à manches longues et une chemise anthracite que je laisse ouverte en remontant les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Je mets mes converses. Puis, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à mon miroir, j'enfile ma veste et je range mes papiers dans la poche intérieure de celle-ci. Enfin prêt, je rejoins ma mère dans le salon.

_Hey… je suis prêt !_

_**Aaaaahhhhhh ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Me reprocha ma mère. J'étais plongée dans mon livre. **_

_Désolé, ricanais-je ce qui m'attira son regard courroucé qui me fit exploser de rire. _

_**Mouais, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Bon, quand tu auras décidé d'arrêter de te moquer de ta vieille mère, on pourra y aller. Je suis trop bonne, soupira-t-elle en me montrant ses clefs de voiture.** **Tu veux conduire ?**_

_Ouais ! Merci maman, la remerciais-je tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. _

Une fois au volant de la Ford de ma mère, nous prenons la direction de Port Angeles, une ville plus grande que Forks. Dans la voiture, nous sommes chacun dans nos pensées. Une heure après, nous arrivons enfin, je me gare directement sur le parking du centre commercial, j'éteins le moteur, et on descend de la voiture.

_Alors, on commence par quoi ? Demandais-je en observant le grand bâtiment. _

_**D'abord, les magasins de décoration et après les boutiques pour toi. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais aussi à acheter quelque chose pour les Cullen, non ?**_

_Oui, ça serait bien, mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre, avouais-je en me rendant compte que je connaissais peu les goûts de Jasper et encore moins ceux de son frère. _

_**On trouvera bien un truc sympa à leur offrir, murmura pensivement ma mère en observant l'immense galerie marchande qui s'étendait face à nous. **_

_Je te fais confiance, m'man, comme d'habitude, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle fit de même en enlaçant ma taille. C'est ainsi qu'étroitement enlacés, nous commençâmes notre déambulation entre les différents magasins.

Pendant environ deux heures, nous avons fait quelques magasins de décoration, en trouvant certains trucs sympas, comme des cadres, des stickers à coller au mur ou aussi à mettre sur les éléments de la cuisine. Ma mère a pris quelques bricoles pour sa chambre. Moi, je rêve d'avoir un nouveau piano, parce que depuis trois ans, mon père a décidé de revendre celui de la maison pour me faire chier, il disait : _c'est pour les filles, et non pour moi !_ Donc depuis ce temps-là, je n'ai plus touché un piano, mais ma mère m'a promis qu'on en achètera un plus tard. Après, on a fait les boutiques pour homme, ma mère m'achète 2 pulls, 1 jean, et quelques tee-shirts. J'adore faire les boutiques de fringues avec ma mère, car elle a toujours de bons conseils. Et là, je vois notre complicité, je suis heureux et elle aussi.

Ensuite, nous allons prendre un petit goûter, nous n'avons pas mangé ce midi, mais avec le petit-déjeuner gargantuesque préparé par ma mère ce matin, nous n'avons vraiment pas faim !

_Tiens, on pourrait aller manger un morceau là, maman ? Proposais-je en désignant un salon de thé. _

_**Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-elle.**_

Nous entrons dans le salon de thé où l'ambiance est douce et tamisée, les boiseries sombres se marient agréablement aux fleurs et plantes parsemées un peu partout. Nous nous dirigeons vers une table entourée de banquettes bordeaux, à peine assis, mon regard se pose sur la baie vitrée qui laisse voir le parc attenant où des enfants jouent. Une serveuse arrive pour nous proposer la carte, elle me regarde intensément sans prêter attention à ma mère. La serveuse s'éloigne quelques secondes et je sens peser sur moi le regard moqueur de ma mère.

_Quoi ? Grognai-je sur la défensive. _

_**Bah, tu as vu comment elle t'a regardé ? S'amusa ma mère. **_

_Ouais, mais je m'en fous maman, je ne suis pas intéressé et tu le sais très bien !_

_**Mais oui, mon chéri, dit-elle en continuant de rire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?**_

_Euh… Une gaufre de la chantilly avec du chocolat et un soda et toi ?_

_**Je pense prendre la même chose, mais avec un café.**_

La serveuse revient et je peux toujours sentir son regard pesant, alors, je baisse les yeux vers ma mère.

_**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre ? Nous demande la serveuse.**_

_**Deux gaufres de la chantilly avec du chocolat, 1 soda et 1 café, merci, commanda ma mère.**_

_**D'accord, je vous ramène cela de suite, nous dit la serveuse.**_

_**Alors, mon grand, as-tu une idée de ce que tu pourrais offrir aux Cullen ?**_

_Euh toujours pas, une bouteille ou des chocolats ? Proposais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_**Oui, c'est de bonne idée ! On ira voir après.**_

La serveuse débarque avec notre commande. Je la remercie du bout des lèvres, ne souhaitant pas l'encourager. C'est alors que je remarque un petit papier sous mon verre. Intrigué, je l'ouvre et soupire en voyant noté le prénom de la serveuse ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Je lance un coup d'œil à ma mère qui éclate aussitôt de rire.

_Euh, excusez- moi, Mademoiselle, la rappelais-je, je vous redonne ceci, je ne suis pas intéressé, merci. _

Les joues de la serveuse s'empourprent et je me sens légèrement mal pour elle d'autant que le fou rire de ma mère est tout sauf discret, d'ailleurs, je ne tarde pas à me joindre à elle ! Une fois notre calme retrouvé, nous mangeons tout en discutant tranquillement. Ensuite, nous allons voir quelques magasins pour un présent pour Jazz et son frère. Au bout une bonne demi-heure, on trouve une bouteille, excellente selon le caviste, avec des chocolats, j'espère qu'ils aimeront. Nous rejoignions la voiture en déposant les affaires dans le coffre, puis, nous reprenons la route de Forks.

Arrivés à la maison, on descend les affaires de la voiture et on rentre chez nous. Ma mère dépose mes nouvelles fringues à côté du panier à linge et moi, je dépose les affaires de décoration dans un coin du salon, on aura bien le temps de les ranger plus tard !

_**Oh mon chéri, j'ai oublié de te dire que ce soir je passe la soirée avec quelques collègues, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, donc, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**_

_D'accord, maman ! Moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment va se passer la soirée et si on dort sur place, mais je t'enverrai un SMS pour te prévenir._

_**Bien, je vais aller me préparer. Tu m'appelles quand tes amis arrivent, pour me présenter.**_

_Oui, maman. _

Je m'installe dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision en attendant l'arrivée de Bella et Jacob.

Dix minutes après, j'entends sonner, je vais ouvrir. Ma mère arrive en même temps que moi. Je fais les présentations.

_Maman, voici Bella et son copain Jacob, et Bella, Jacob voici ma mère._

_**Enchantée, dit ma mère.**_

_**Bonjour Madame MASEN, dirent Bella et Jacob en même temps.**_

Rapidement, je prends ma veste, la bouteille et les chocolats et je fais un bisou à ma mère en lui souhaitant bonne soirée. Bella et Jacob lui font un petit signe en guise d'au revoir. On rejoint la voiture de Jacob et je monte derrière. Voyant que nous n'étions que nous trois, je leur demande si on doit aller chercher Alice.

_**Non, elle est déjà là-bas, m'informa Bella.**_

Rapidement, nous arrivons chez les Cullen, je sens l'anxiété lentement me gagner car je ne connais pas Carlisle. J'espère qu'il est aussi cool que Jasper. En plus, il pourra peut-être m'aider pour mes études de médecine ?

Jacob se gare dans l'allée devant une grande villa. Je reste quelques instants interdit devant la beauté des lieux. C'est une immense maison blanche avec des grandes baies vitrées, entourée d'une pelouse et de bois. On descend de la voiture et on va directement à l'entrée. Je laisse passer devant Bella et Jacob, préférant rester en retrait. Jacob sonne. La porte s'ouvre rapidement sur un homme plutôt grand et blond qui doit sûrement être Carlisle. Il salue les autres, mais je ne fais pas trop attention à eux. Mon regard est focalisé sur ce magnifique blond, mais lorsque mes yeux croisent son regard bleuté, c'est comme si une connexion s'établissait entre nous et que le reste disparaissait. Cependant, Jasper nous interrompt en nous présentant.

_**Salut, Edward, me dit-il, je te présente mon frère Carlisle, Carlisle voici Edward. **_

_Salut Jazz… Euh… Bonjour Carlisle, bafouillais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. _

Je me dépêche de me débarrasser de la bouteille et des chocolats en les donnant à Jasper, mon attention étant concentrée sur l'aîné des Cullen, je craignais de me ridiculiser en les laissant tomber.

_**Salut, Edward, me dit Carlisle**_.

Sa main se tend vers moi et je m'empresse de la serrer. Lorsque nos peaux se touchent, je sens une décharge électrique qui traverse tout mon corps. Surpris, je le regarde et je vois qu'il a ressenti la même chose. A nouveau, Jasper brise notre échange silencieux pour m'entraîner vers le salon où les autres sont déjà installés, son frère nous suis, je peux sentir sa présence dans mon dos. Je m'avance vers Alice pour la saluer. Puis, je regarde autour de moi, la déco est vraiment sympa, très contemporaine et moderne.

_**Jazz, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter la maison à Edward ? Propose Carlisle.**_

_**Ouais, allez viens, me dit Jasper.**_

Il me montre presque chaque pièce de la maison. Leur villa est vraiment immense. Il y a au moins quatre chambres avec salle de bain attenante, un bureau, une piscine à moitié intérieur/extérieur, une cuisine moderne et bien équipée, une belle salle à manger. Bref, une maison de rêve ! Une fois la visite terminée, on rejoint les autres dans le salon qui discutent.

Jazz s'installe avec Alice dans le fauteuil, Bella et Jacob sont à terre, collés l'un à l'autre, Carlisle sur le canapé, je regarde où je peux m'installer, Carlisle me fait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les discussions reprennent et partent un peu dans tous les sens. Moi, je reste un peu en retrait, dans mes pensées qui sont essentiellement orientées vers le beau blond assis à côté de moi. Par ailleurs, je ne cesse de penser à ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure en lui serrant la main.

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes enfin le week-end ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer, ma semaine a été chargée. Je reprends seulement dimanche soir. Mais là, je vais profiter de notre week-end avec mon frère et rencontrer ce « fameux » Edward dont Jazz n'arrête pas de me parler.

Je me lève vers midi, ma garde a fini assez tard, il y a eu un accident juste quelques minutes avant la fin de mon astreinte. J'enfile un bas de jogging et un pull et je descends dans la cuisine où je trouve Jazz en train de manger un sandwich.

_Salut petit frère, lançais-je en me préparant un café._

_**Hey ! Ca y est, la marmotte est levée ! S'exclame-t-il en me voyant. **_

_Ah très drôle, mais tu sais, ma garde s'est prolongée à cause d'un accident. Je suis rentré tard cette nuit. _

_**Ouais, ouais, dit Jazz en balayant mes explications d'un geste de la main, moi, en tout cas, je suis pleine forme ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir.**_

_Ah oui ! Pour ta petite Alice ? Le taquinais-je. _

_**Oui et non, Alice arrive dans l'après-midi pour nous aider à préparer, mais j'ai aussi hâte de passer une bonne soirée !**_

On finit de manger tranquillement, puis, on commence à préparer le repas de ce soir tout en discutant. Alice arrive juste quand on a fini de préparer. Je les laisse tous les deux et je monte dans ma chambre pour me préparer avant que les autres arrivent. D'après Alice et Jazz, Edward a l'air de quelqu'un de cool mais assez timide.

Je prends une bonne douche bien chaude pour détendre mon corps. Puis, je retourne dans ma chambre pour aller chercher les affaires que j'ai choisies pour ce soir. Je prends un boxer blanc, un jean bleu délavé, une chemise blanche dont je retrousse les manches jusqu'aux coudes et mes chaussures.

Je commence à redescendre pour rejoindre Alice et Jazz quand la sonnette retentie à travers la villa. Etant déjà dans le hall, j'arrive le premier à la porte, j'ouvre. Je vois d'abord Bella avec Jacob qui me disent bonjour et rentrent directement. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur le « fameux Edward ». Oouaaaahhhh ! Il est vraiment magnifique ! Je vois qu'il me détaille et je croise ses yeux, de beaux yeux verts… Je sens une sorte d'alchimie se créer entre nous. Et là, Jazz nous interrompt en nous présentant.

_**Salut, Edward, dit-il, je te présente mon frère Carlisle, Carlisle voici Edward. **_

_**Salut, Jazz… Euh… bonjour Carlisle, bafouilla Edward dont les joues s'empourprèrent délicieusement et il se dépêcha de donner ses présents à mon frère.**_

_Salut, Edward, dis-je en lui tendant la main. _

Je vois sa main s'approcher de la mienne et quand nos peaux se touchent, je sens comme une décharge électrique qui traverse ma colonne vertébrale. Surpris, je lève la tête et je plonge dans ses émeraudes où je vois qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Finalement, je suis Jazz au salon avec Edward juste devant moi. Il va dire bonjour à Alice.

_Jazz, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter la maison à Edward ? Proposais-je à mon frère._

_**Ouais, allez viens, dit Jasper.**_

Edward et mon frère visitent la maison. Pendant ce temps, je propose aux autres de s'installer au salon tout en apportant des boissons que je leur offris. Une fois que tout le monde a un verre à la main, je vais chercher les gâteaux apéritifs et les toasts que nous avons préparé, Alice vient m'aider.

_**Alors, Carlisle, que penses-tu d'Edward ? Attaqua aussitôt Alice. **_

_Il a l'air sympa. _

Je repars directement au salon pour déposer le tout et aussi éviter l'interrogatoire d'Alice. Je vois bien comment elle me regarde et en retour je lui fais un clin d'œil. On commence à discuter joyeusement en attendant qu'Edward et mon frère nous rejoignent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jazz et Edward reviennent. Mon frère s'installe avec Alice dans fauteuil, Bella et Jacob sont à terre, collés l'un à l'autre. Je vois Edward hésiter, je lui fais signe de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Les discussions repartent un peu dans tous les sens. J'y participe, mais je remarque que mon voisin reste un peu en retrait et qu'il a aussi l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment et l'heure tournant, je propose qu'on passe à table. Alice et Bella viennent m'aider à débarrasser et à ramener les plats. On s'installe, je remarque qu'Edward est assis juste devant moi, mais il n'ose pas trop me regarder. Cependant quant au cours du repas, nos regards se croisent, je remarque qu'il rougit ou baisse les yeux dans son assiette. Tout le monde se sert, les discussions commencent doucement.

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Ouah j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive quand je suis proche de Carlisle ! J'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Pourquoi je bégaye ? Pourquoi mes gestes sont maladroits ? Pourquoi mon corps tremble-t-il ? Pourquoi mes foutues joues ne cessent-elles pas de rougir quand il me regarde ? Et c'était quoi ce courant électrique qui a traversé mon corps dès que je l'ai touché ?

On passe tous à table et je me retrouve juste assis en face de lui. Je n'arrête pas de le mater en douce. Il est magnifique, blond aux yeux bleus où je pourrais plonger pendant des heures…

A table, tout le monde me pose pleins de questions et je vois que Carlisle me regarde de temps en temps, mais dès que nos regards se croisent, je me sens rougir, donc je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Tout le monde se sert, l'ambiance est bonne enfant et les discussions commencent doucement. J'essaye de suivre mais j'ai beaucoup de mal et cela à cause de qui ? Du beau blond assit face à moi…

_**Eh, oh, Edward ? Tu es avec nous ? Me demande Alice**_.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que tout le monde me regarde.

_Euh ! Ouais, désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu voulais savoir quoi ?_

_**Te demander ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Me redemande Alice.**_

_Euh…Je suis allé au centre commercial avec ma mère à Port-Angeles._

_**Ah oui, mon frère m'a dit que tu avais emménagé avec ta mère, mais ton père ? Questionna Carlisle.**_

_Euh….Mon père ? Je m'en fou… Je ne veux plus le voir…_

_**Mais pourquoi ? Insiste Bella avec curiosité. **_

_Nous ne sommes pas trop en bons termes depuis quelques années…_

_**Ok, murmurèrent-ils. **_

Je fus soulagé lorsqu'ils changèrent de sujet en voyant que j'étais mal à l' n'avais pas envie de leur parler de mon « géniteur ». En ce moment, il doit être enfin content d'être débarrassé de ma mère et de moi.

C'est ainsi que le repas passa, tranquillement, pendant que nous faisions plus ample connaissance les uns et les autres. Pour le dessert, Jazz nous propose de passer au salon. On le suit et on se réinstalle comme tout à l'heure. Carlisle, Alice et Bella arrivent avec le dessert, le café ou le thé.

_**Alors Edward, que veux-tu faire après le lycée, t'as une idée ? Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais la semaine prochaine au lycée, ils vont nous demander notre orientation, m'informa Jasper. **_

_Oui, je voudrais entrer en fac de médecine, mais pas trop loin d'ici, pour pouvoir rester proche de ma mère, mais je n'ai pas encore choisi laquelle. Et vous ?_

_**Je voudrais aussi faire médecine, mais me spécialiser en psychologie, pour être psy, répondit Jazz.**_

_**Moi je veux être styliste, m'apprit Alice. **_

_**Euh… En ce qui me concerne je voudrais faire littérature ou journalisme, avoua Bella**_

_**Mécanicien, dit Jacob pour terminer notre petit tour de table. **_

_**Et moi, je suis interne à l'hôpital de Forks, je suis dans ma dernière année, donc si tu veux des conseils ou autre, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, me proposa Carlisle.**_

_Ok merci, c'est sympa, Carlisle. Au fait, vous ne savez pas où je pourrai trouver un travail à Forks ?_

_**Bonne question, me disent Bella, Alice, Jacob et Jazz d'un ton pensif. **_

_**Et quel style de travail cherches-tu ? Me demanda Carlisle. **_

_Peu importe le travail, c'est juste pour mettre de l'argent de côté et aussi pour pouvoir aider ma mère, confiais-je. _

_**Je crois que j'ai entendu à l'hôpital qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un pour faire un peu de tout, si cela t'intéresse, je me renseigne, offrit Carlisle.**_

_Oui je veux bien, si cela ne te dérange pas…_

_**Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, je te tiens au courant, dit-il en me couvant du regard. **_

_Merci beaucoup Carlisle. _

_**Bon, les gars ça vous dit qu'on regarde un DVD ? Propose Alice. **_

Tout le monde répond oui, mais le choix du film n'est pas évident. Les filles voulaient un film à l'eau de rose et nous les mecs un film d'action. Alors, on a choisi les deux en suivant, d'abord, celui des filles et après le nôtre…

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

En attendant, que les filles mettent le DVD en route, je vais préparer à nouveau du café.

_**Alors grand-frère, tu n'aurais pas flashé sur Edward ? M'interroge Jazz qui m'avait suivi à la cuisine. **_

_Peut-être bien, pourquoi ?_

_**J'ai bien vu vos regards pendant tout la soirée ! Et je ne suis pas le seul l'avoir vu ! Déclara Jasper d'un ton triomphal. **_

_Ah bon, c'est qui l'autre personne ?_

_**Alice, répondit mon frère. **_

_Ah oui quelle question… _

_**T'inquiète, je lui dirai rien, mais je pense que lui aussi est attiré par toi…. Cela se voit dans la manière dont il te regarde, confia Jazz. **_

_Ok, merci. Tu peux m'aider à porter le tout dans le salon ?_

_**Oui bien sûr.**_

En arrivant dans le salon, mon regard est tout de suite attiré par la silhouette d'Edward. J'avance pour tout poser sur la table basse et je m'installe à côté d'Edward pour regarder le film, cependant, je n'arrive pas trop à me concentrer à cause de mon voisin, je vois que lui c'est pareil ou alors je rêve.

Au fur et à mesure, que le film avance, j'observe tout le monde, notamment Edward. Les filles sont à fond dans le film ainsi que Jazz, Jacob lutte pour ne pas s'endormir et Edward, je pense qu'il s'endort. Du coup, je me lève pour aller chercher un plaid et le recouvrir avec. En me voyant faire, Jazz ne peut s'empêcher de m'envoyer un clin d'œil. Je pose le plaid sur lui, puis, je me réinstalle tranquillement en jetant un coup d'œil à mon voisin. Enfin, le film se termine, tout le monde s'étire, sauf Edward qui semble dormir profondément et avant que quiconque ne fasse trop de bruit, je leur ordonne le silence.

_**Bon nous on va y aller, mais il faut réveiller Edward, car on doit le ramener, fit remarquer Jacob.**_

_Attendez, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est déjà 2 h du matin, si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester dormir ici, demain, vous appellerez vos parents pour les prévenir. Je vois bien que vous êtes fatigués, il est donc hors de question que vous preniez le volant, sans compter que vous avez bu ! _

_**Ok, tu as raison Carlisle. On fait comme d'habitude, alors ? Me demande Bella**_

_Oui. Bon, je vais monter notre dormeur dans la chambre d'ami. Bella et Jacob vous dormez dans la chambre de Rosalie. Sur ce, bonne nuit tout le monde !_

Je prends Edward dans mes bras et je monte les escaliers pour le coucher dans la chambre d'ami. J'ouvre la porte, je le dépose doucement sur le lit, puis, je lui enlève ses chaussures, mais j'hésite à le déshabiller. Je pense que je vais le laisser comme ça, sinon, je ne sais si je pourrais me contrôler. Je recouvre mon beau dormeur avec la couette et, juste avant de partir, je me permets de déposer un baiser sur son front. Incapable de partir de suite, je reste un instant à l'admirer avant de me décider enfin à rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois seul, je me déshabille et je plonge dans mon lit. J'ai à peine fermé les yeux que je vois deux magnifiques émeraudes qui m'hypnotisent. Doucement, je m'endors en rêvant à leur propriétaire…

**.**

**.**

**PDV Jasper**

**.**

**. **

Après que Carlisle soit parti coucher Edward, Bella et Jacob allèrent eux aussi se coucher. Avec Alice, nous échangeons un regard avant de monter, ce n'est pas la peine de parler, je sais que nous pensons la même chose pour Carlisle et Edward ! Heureux pour eux, nous nous embrassons.

_**T'as vu les regards ton frère sur Edward et inversement ? Demande Alice en sautillant de joie. **_

_Oui, j'ai bien vu, j'ai parlé avec Carlisle et il m'a confirmé._

_**Ouahhh trop fort, me dit Alice**_**, **en sautant de plus belle_. _

_Du calme Alice, allez viens te coucher. _

J'attrape mon petit lutin et nous montons, on ne croise personne et on rentre dans ma chambre. Chacun à notre tour, on va dans la salle bain, on se couche collés l'un et l'autre en s'embrassant, puis, on s'endort.

* * *

><p>Immense merci à <strong>Missloup<strong> !

**calimero59**


	3. Faire connaissance !

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Un **grand merci** à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !_

**_Merci_**_ pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa !_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux anonymes<span>****:**

**Fat : **Cela me fait plaisir que tu as aimé cette suite !Merci

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 03 : Faire connaissance !<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille tranquillement…. Doucement, je m'étire tout en tournant sur moi-même, c'est alors que j'ouvre les yeux et là je suis perdu, je ne reconnais pas ma chambre, étrange ! Mais où suis-je ? Mes sourcils se froncent alors que je fouille dans ma mémoire. Ah oui ! Ma soirée d'hier, chez les Cullen, avec le reste de la bande ! Les Cullen… Un petit sourire niais se dessine sur mon visage alors que je repense à l'aîné de la fratrie. Et alors que le visage de Carlisle m'apparaît, je me remémore la soirée, nous avons mangé, discuté et regardé un film. Je me souviens vaguement de ce dernier, mais, par contre, je me rappelle parfaitement avoir lutté pour rester éveiller. Finalement, j'avais dû perdre mon combat et m'endormir sur le canapé. Cependant, comment avais-je atterri dans ce lit encore habillé ? Peut-être est-ce Jazz qui m'a porté jusque-là ?

Soudain, je réalise que la lumière du jour filtre doucement entre les lourds rideaux de la chambre. Oh putain, quelle heure est-il ? Ma mère va s'inquiéter. Je cherche mon portable, je suis soulagé de le trouver sur la table de chevet. Je regarde l'heure et il est 8 heures du matin, j'envoie directement un texto à ma mère pour la rassurer et lui dire que je rentrerai dans la journée. Alors que je m'apprête à reposer le téléphone, je reçois un message de sa part, elle vient juste de se réveiller et de remarquer mon absence, elle me dit qu'elle est rassurée et qu'elle me verra plus tard. Satisfait par sa réponse, je me lève rapidement pour retirer mes vêtements qui me gênent avant de replonger dans le lit, Morphée me rattrape rapidement….

**.**

**.**

**PDV Jasper**

**.**

**.**

Vers 9 heures du matin, Alice et moi nous émergeons lentement, rien de tel qu'un tendre câlin pour se réveiller. Un peu plus tard, nous nous décidons enfin à nous lever pour filer prendre une petite douche ensemble. Une fois secs et habillés, on descend voir qui est déjà réveillé, mais la maison est silencieuse, tout le monde dort encore. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'Alice range les restes d'hier soir.

Quand tout est prêt, Alice me rejoint dans la cuisine avec Bella et Jacob. Nous déjeunons tout en discutant de la soirée de la veille. Je souris en remarquant qu'eux aussi, on constaté l'attraction qui existe entre mon frère et Edward. D'ailleurs, ces derniers sont encore endormis, enfin, je pense….

Vers 11 heures, Bella et Jacob partent, puis une demi-heure plus tard, nous décidons d'y aller nous aussi. Je laisse un mot aux dormeurs et je rejoins Alice dans l'entrée pour partir chez ses parents.

_**Je crois qu'ils se sont bien trouvé nos dormeurs.**_

_Je crois que « oui ». _

Tendrement, j'embrasse mon petit lutin, puis, nous sortons, je ferme la porte et nous prenons la direction de chez Alice.

**.**

**.**

**PDV de Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille en m'étirant, je fais jouer mes muscles sous ma peau avant de me lever pour enfiler un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt. Une fois vêtu, je descends directement pour voir les autres, mais pas un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant, dans la cuisine, je vois un mot de mon frère :

_**Hello, les marmottes !**_

_**Alice et moi, nous sommes partis manger chez ses parents ce midi.**_

_**Bella et Jacob sont rentrés chez eux.**_

_**Donc il ne reste que vous : Edward et mon frère.**_

_**Bye, Jazz. **_

Edward doit encore dormir. Je vais aller vérifier. Je remonte directement vers la chambre d'ami. Je frappe doucement, mais pas de réponse. Normalement, je devrais partir, le laisser dormir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte pour le regarder. Edward dort paisiblement, allongé sur le ventre en travers du lit. En prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, je me rapproche. Mes yeux ne peuvent quitter son dos dénudé, ses cheveux, j'ai tellement envie de passer ma main dans ces derniers ! Après certain temps, je me ressaisis et j'essaye de le réveiller en douceur, car après tout il est tard et sa mère doit s'inquiéter.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je retiens difficilement un gémissement, sa peau est si douce, si chaude sous ma paume… Je le secoue un peu et il grogne faiblement et commence à bouger. Soudain, Il se retourne en ouvrant ses beaux yeux verts, ceux-ci m'observent avec une intensité qui me ravie le cœur, mais dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il les referme aussitôt en tournant la tête. Ses joues s'empourprent et je peux m'empêcher de le trouver très mignon.

_Allez Edward, tu peux te réveiller tranquillement, lui dis-je. Tu peux prendre une douche, si tu veux. Je vais te sortir des serviettes propres. _

Je vais dans la salle attenante à la chambre pour sortir une serviette, du gel douche et du shampoing. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, je me fige quelques secondes, mon regard vient de se poser sur son torse où se dessinent des muscles fermes. Je déglutis péniblement en voyant le V que forment ces derniers et qui disparaît sous le drap. Je soupire, il faut absolument que je pense à autre chose au risque de faire une bêtise !

_Quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras me rejoindre en bas dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, enfin, si tu veux ? Ajoutais-je pour ne pas paraître trop envahissant, après tout, il avait peut-être autre chose à faire ? _

_**Oui, avec plaisir, murmure-t-il en rougissant. Quelle heure est-il ? Et les autres ? **_

_Il est presque midi, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens aussi de me réveiller. Les autres sont déjà partis, donc prends ton temps. Tu me rejoins à la cuisine et après je te raccompagnerai chez toi._

_**Merci, Carlisle. **_

_Je te laisse …Je vais prendre aussi ma douche et on se rejoint en bas. A tout de suite. _

Tout en le couvant une dernière fois du regard, je quitte la pièce, avec regret, et je file me préparer.

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Ouahhh quel réveil ! A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que je tombe sur Carlisle ! Au départ, je pensais rêver, mais non, c'était bien lui. On a discuté tranquillement, puis, il m'a laissé pour prendre ma douche tout en me disant de ne pas me presser. Pourtant, je me dépêche car je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de le retrouver !

Une fois prêt, je descends et je vais directement à la cuisine. Il est déjà là en train d'installer notre petit-déj. Je m'arrête sur le seuil tout à coup impressionné de me retrouver seul avec lui. Finalement, je rentre dans la cuisine, timidement, avec les mains dans mes poches.

_Hey… _

Je bloque mon regard sur lui, il est canon avec ses cheveux encore mouillés, son jean bleu et sa chemise blanche. Oh putain, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'essaie de me ressaisir, mais trop tard, il me sourit, je suis gêné et je détourne le regard en rougissant.

_**Salut, dis-moi ce que tu veux manger ?**_

Ouf ! Il fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Je lui réponds.

_Euh…. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

Putain, je n'arrête pas de bégayer en sa présence, il va me prendre pour un demeuré !

_**Jazz nous a fait des pancakes, des crêpes…. Tu veux quoi avec café, thé ou chocolat ?**_

_Chocolat, s'il te plait, merci._

_**Ok vas-y, assieds-toi. Je te le prépare.**_

Je m'assois sur un tabouret entourant le bar.

Carlisle me donne mon chocolat chaud et je le remercie. Il se sert un café et on mange tranquillement dans un silence non gênant tout en se jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil. Il interrompt finalement ce silence…

_**Alors comme ça tu veux faire médecine, quelle spécialité ? **_

_Euh…. Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pensé aux urgences ou alors en pédiatrie. Et toi ?_

_**Les urgences, car tu peux voir différents cas dans plusieurs domaines. Donc, après mon internat, je pense que je vais postuler pour un poste dans ce service.**_

_Et tu vas rester sur Forks ou pas ?_

_**Je ne sais pas encore avec Rosalie à New York et Jazz peut-être à Seattle. Je vais essayer de postuler ici ou à Seattle. Je verrais bien comment ma vie va évoluer dans les prochains mois… **_

Il me parle sur de son travail et je suis vraiment fasciné par ce qu'il me raconte. Je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix de devenir médecin.

_**A part la médecine, qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ?**_

_J'aime beaucoup la musique. Quand j'étais petit jusqu'à mes 13 ans, je jouais du piano. _

_**Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? **_

_A cause de mon père ! _

_**On dirait que tu ne portes pas ton père dans ton cœur ? **_

_Non, pas vraiment…. Il m'a rejeté depuis cet âge-là. Donc nous ne sommes pas trop en très bons termes. Et toi, quelles sont tes passions ?_

_**La musique aussi, un peu tous les styles. J'aime beaucoup voyager, c'est un moyen pour m'évader. Après il y a aussi la lecture, les balades, les voitures…. Et toi ?**_

_Un peu comme toi : la lecture, les voitures, les voyages …_

_**Ok ! Au fait, hier tu disais que tu venais de Chicago. Cela ne te manque pas ta vie là-bas ? Tes amis ? Ta famille ?**_

_Euh, non ! Pour le moment, je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir déménagé avec ma mère. En plus, j'ai rencontré des personnes sympas ici. Pour les amis, je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Je suis juste resté en contact avec ma meilleure amie et son ami. Et au niveau famille, depuis le divorce de mes parents, l'entente n'est pas top. Donc, ma mère et moi, nous sommes bien loin d'eux !_

On finit de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, il commence à débarrasser, donc, je l'aide à ranger. Ça me fait penser à un couple ! Ouah ! Quelle pensée ! Mon cerveau est tout sauf rationnel quand je suis avec lui, Carlisle me perturbe énormément !

_**Si tu veux, je te raccompagne chez toi maintenant ? Me propose-t-il.**_

_Ouais, merci. _

On rejoint sa voiture : une belle Mercedes noire ! On prend la route et je le guide jusqu'à chez moi. On arrive assez vite devant mon immeuble, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de lui. Alors en croisant les doigts, je lui propose de m'accompagner. Et il est d'accord ! Je sauterai bien de joie tant je suis content, mais je me retiens. Une fois dans l'appartement, je signale à ma mère que je suis rentré.

_Maman, c'est moi !_

_**Oui, mon chéri, je suis dans la cuisine, me dit ma mère. **_

_Bonjour maman, la saluais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Tiens, je te présente Carlisle, le frère de Jasper, Carlisle voici ma mère._

_**Enchanté, Madame MASEN, dit Carlisle.**_

_**Bonjour, le salua ma mère. Vous voulez quelques choses à boire les garçons ? **_

_Euh, un soda pour moi et toi Carlisle ?_

_**Pareil pour moi, merci**_

On s'installe avec ma mère dans la cuisine en discutant tranquillement et je suis ravi de voir que ma mère et Carlisle s'entendent bien ! Cependant, ma petite bulle de bonheur éclate soudain lorsque je vois notre invité se lever.

_**Excusez-moi, je travaille ce soir et si je ne veux pas être en retard, il faut que j'y aille. **_

Ma mère et moi l'imitons, nous nous levons à notre tour pour le saluer.

_**Au revoir Madame MASEN et merci, dit Carlisle.**_

_**De rien, Carlisle, mais appelle-moi Elizabeth, s'il te plait, lui demande-t-elle. **_

_**Merci, sourit Carlisle.**_

Souhaitant profiter encore un peu de sa présence, je décide de raccompagner Carlisle jusqu'à sa voiture. Arrivés devant la Mercedes, on se regarde en silence, aucun de nous ne semble vouloir quitter l'autre et cette impression fait battre un peu plus vite mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

_**Au fait, peux-tu me donner ton numéro de portable ? Ce sera plus simple pour te tenir au courant pour le travail ? Me demande Carlisle.**_

_Oui, donne-moi ton portable que je le rentre directement._

_**Tiens….**_

Je mets mon numéro dedans et je lui rends.

_**Merci, à bientôt, Edward. **_

Doucement_**,**_ il s'approche de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue, je me fige et rougis en même temps, sans réagir. Il monte rapidement dans sa voiture en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis, il démarre et je le vois s'éloigner. Je reste un moment immobile en mettant ma main sur ma joue là où ses lèvres si douces ont touché ma peau.

Lentement, je reprends mes esprits. Je rentre chez moi, complètement bouleversé et dans mes pensées. Ma mère passe devant moi en me faisant un clin d'œil et je pars directement me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive depuis hier soir. Et je me pose la question : _Serait-il attiré par moi ?_ Je repense à certains petits gestes, à ses paroles, à son regard sur moi lors de mon réveil, à ce baiser sur ma joue… Je ne cesse de penser à tout cela en m'allongeant sur mon lit, à force de réfléchir, je m'endors….

Alors que je dormais, je sens quelqu'un me secouer, j'ouvre un œil en pensant que c'est Carlisle, mais je suis déçu en reconnaissant ma mère. Je tourne ma tête pour ne pas lui montrer ma déception, car j'étais, bien entendu, en train de rêver de lui. Néanmoins, ma mère n'est pas dupe, mais elle ne dit rien, préférant sûrement que je vienne me confier de moi-même lorsque je serais prêt.

_**Allez à table, mon grand ! Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré, des lasagnes !**_

_Ok m'man, j'arrive. _

Je m'étire et je me lève. Je passe vite fait à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Je rejoins, ensuite, ma mère dans la cuisine qui est en train de nous servir. Je m'installe en restant silencieux. Ma mère me jette un coup d'œil, mais ne dit rien. Dès que j'ai fini, je me lève, débarrasse mon couvert et je fais un bisou sur sa joue en lui disant merci.

_**Mais de rien, mon chéri. Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas !**_

_Merci, m'man. _

Je lui offre un petit sourire avant d'aller dans le salon où j'allume la TV. Ma mère me rejoint cinq minutes après, on regarde un film. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que raconte le film, je suis aussi perdu dans mes pensées.

_Maman…_

_**Oui ? **_

_Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ?_

_**Oui et non ! Cependant… Je vois bien la manière dont tu regardais Carlisle, continue-t-elle alors que je baisse la tête, et j'ai aussi vu la façon dont il te regardait, ajoute ma mère alors que ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces mots. C'est pour ça que je me dis que tout compte fait le coup de foudre ça existe vraiment. Dis-moi, Edward, tout à l'heure, tu croyais que c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_Euh… oui…, avouais-je en baissant à nouveau la tête._

_**C'est un petit oui, mon grand ! Murmura ma mère en mettant son doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.**_

_**Apprends à le connaitre et tu verras ainsi si tu l'attires, d'accord ?**_

_Oui, merci maman, dis-je en lui faisant un câlin et un bisou. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, maman._

_**Toi aussi, bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves ! Ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. **_

Je rentre dans ma chambre complètement perdu. Je me déshabille et je plonge sous ma couette, en mettant mon réveil. J'éteins la lampe. Et tout à coup, j'attends mon téléphone vibrer. Je regarde, c'est un texto d'un numéro inconnu.

_**Salut, Edward.**_

_**Merci pour cette journée magnifique.**_

_**A bientôt, bonne nuit, Carlisle.**_

Ouahhh c'est Carlisle ! Je suis fou de joie. Est-ce que je lui réponds ou pas ? Allez, oui, mais quoi ? Et là, mes doigts tapent seuls le message :

_**Salut,**_

_**J'ai aussi passé une bonne journée…**_

_**A bientôt, bon courage, Edward.**_

Sur ce je m'endors avec mon portable dans les mains.

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

Je rentre directement chez moi en étant toujours perturbé par Edward. Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête… Quand j'arrive dans l'allée juste devant le garage, je vois la moto de Jasper. Je coupe le contact et je sors de la voiture pour rentrer. Je vais directement dans le salon où je trouve Jazz en train de regarder la TV.

_Salut, frérot !_

_**Salut grand frère, alors ta journée s'est bien passée ? Me demande Jazz en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_Ouais, soufflais-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil._

_**Alors mon frère est sous le charme d'Edward ? Insiste-t-il. **_

_Euh… Peut-être bien… _

_**C'est génial ça ! Tu penses que tu vas le revoir sans nous ou pas ?**_

_Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense bien, confiais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de_ _sourire. _

_**C'est bien, tu bosses ce soir ?**_

_Oui, je ne vais pas tarder. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires._

_**Tu veux que je te prépare un sandwich ?**_

_Oui, je veux bien, merci._

Je pars dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires et je descends rejoindre Jazz dans la cuisine. Il vient juste de finir nos sandwichs. Il m'en tend un et on mange en silence.

_Allez, j'y vais, bye à demain._

_**Salut, bon courage !**_

J'arrive rapidement à l'hôpital, je me dirige immédiatement aux vestiaires en croisant quelques collègues. Devant mon casier, je regarde mon portable, j'ai envie d'envoyer un SMS à Edward avant de commencer ma garde :

_**Salut, Edward.**_

_**Merci pour cette journée magnifique.**_

_**A bientôt, bonne nuit, Carlisle.**_

Ensuite, alors que je mets ma blouse, je sens mon portable vibrer, c'est Edward qui me répond.

_**Salut,**_

_**J'ai aussi passé une bonne journée…**_

_**A bientôt, bon courage, Edward.**_

Je range mon portable avec le sourire aux lèvres et c'est d'un pas léger que je vais voir mon résidant pour commencer ma garde….

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Immense merci à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	4. Le choix de l'université

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Un **grand merci** à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !_

**_Merci_**_ pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa !_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux anonymes<span>****:**

**Fanny : **Merci de me lire et de me laisser une review !

**Law : **Oui, les choses prennent place fur à mesure !

**Katymina : **Oui ! J'essaie de créer une atmosphère timide et tendre entre les deux héros.

**Réponses aux personnes, donc les messages privés sont désactivés :**

**Indosyl : **Merci à toi de me lire et d'aimer mon histoire !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 04<strong>** : Le choix de l'université.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

Il est 7 h du matin, et je viens de finir ma garde, je suis vraiment fatigué. Je monte dans ma voiture et je n'ai qu'une seule hâte rentrer chez moi. Enfin, j'aperçois la villa ! Une fois ma Mercedes bien à l'abri dans le garage, je vais directement à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau bien décidé ensuite à aller me coucher, seulement, je tombe sur mon frère qui prend son petit-déjeuner.

_Hey…_

_**Salut, alors ta garde s'est bien passée ? M'interroge Jasper. **_

_Fatigante, il y a eu un accident impliquant plusieurs personnes, donc, ça a été assez mouvementé. Là, je suis complètement naze. _

Tout en discutant avec mon frère, je me sers un verre d'eau.

_**Ok, bon j'y vais, m'annonce Jazz, je dois passer prendre Edward ce matin. Bonne nuit, à ce soir !**_

_Merci, à ce soir !_

Après le départ de mon frère, je monte directement me coucher. Je me déshabille rapidement et me glisse avec délectation sous ma couette. Je ferme les yeux et aussitôt Edward vient me rendre visite…

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**. **

**.**

Je suis en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec ma mère lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement résonne. Ma mère se lève et va ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient en compagnie de Jasper.

_**Salut, me lance Jasper. **_

_Salut Jazz, répondis-je tout en baillant. _

Et oui, le matin ce n'est pas vraiment évident. En plus ce matin, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai pris un cachet qui ne semble pas faire effet pour le moment_._ J'espère que cela va passer dans la journée.

_**Ouah, t'es toujours pas du matin toi, se moque doucement Jasper en rigolant.**_

_**Ah, ça non, le matin, c'est dur de le lever, assure ma mère. Veux-tu un café Jasper en attendant qu'Edward ait fini ?**_

_**Oui, merci, accepte mon ami. **_

Alors que ma mère sert un café à Jazz, je me dépêche d'aller dans ma chambre pour finir de me préparer. Après un dernier coup d'œil à mon miroir, je prends mon sac de cours et rejoins au plus vite la cuisine.

_Je suis prêt ! On y va ? _

Jasper avale sa dernière gorgée de café pendant que j'embrasse ma mère en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

_Merci pour le café, Elizabeth, dit Jazz en saluant ma mère d'un petit signe de la main._

_**Bonne journée les garçons ! **_

Rapidement, nous rejoignons sa moto, je grimpe derrière lui tout en enfilant le casque qu'il me tend, puis, il démarre. Arrivés au lycée, nous nous dirigeons directement vers les autres en les saluant. Dès que ça sonne, je pars en direction de mon cours avec Jazz.

Là, il en profite pour me demander comment ma journée d'hier s'est passée. Je lui explique sans trop donner de détails et, malgré moi, je rougis dès qu'il fait allusion à son frère. Il le remarque, mais ne dit rien et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

On arrive à notre classe et on s'installe. Peu de temps après, notre prof arrive. Directement, il nous annonce que ce matin nous allons travailler sur notre orientation. Il nous distribue divers papiers à remplir et à faire signer par nos parents. Avec Jazz, on regarde ensemble les différentes facs de médecine.

_**Eh, cela te dit, qu'on prenne la même fac l'année prochaine ? Me demande Jazz.**_

_Ouais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée précise et toi, tu pens_es_ à laquelle ?_

_**Bah, Seattle ou New **__**York? **__**Mon frère lui est inscrit à celle de Seattle, car il voulait rester près de moi, mais ma sœur est sur New York.**_

_Moi, je pense peut-être aller à Seattle pour rester près de ma mère, mais pour toi, Alice a encore une année de lycée, non ?_

_**Ouais t'as raison, si tu veux, on pourra demander à mon frère ?**_

_Oui, bonne idée. Il pourra nous conseiller et je vais en parler avec ma mère aussi._

En même temps, le prof passe dans les allées pour aider ou conseiller les élèves indécis.

A la fin du cours, on va rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. Jazz et moi, on leur parle de ce qu'on a dû faire ce matin, Jacob a eu droit à la même chose, étant lui aussi en terminale. Il nous explique qu'il pense choisir une fac sur Seattle pour rester près Forks et de sa Bella, comme nous.

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement, je me sens mieux que ce matin par rapport à mon mal de tête.

Après le lycée, on se rejoint tous sur le parking, Jasper nous propose de passer le reste de l'après-midi chez lui. Alice et moi, nous sommes d'accord, mais Bella et Jacob ont d'autres projets. Je pars donc avec Jazz sur sa moto en direction de chez lui. Alice nous suit avec sa voiture. Je commence à stresser un peu, mais je suis aussi impatient, je vais enfin revoir Carlisle et je ne sais pas trop comme réagir.

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

Je me lève vers 15h, je vais prendre directement ma douche pour me réveiller et je m'habille avec une tenue décontractée : un bas de jogging et un sweat à capuche. Je descends à la cuisine pour manger un morceau et boire un café. Après, je m'installe dans le salon pour lire en attendant le retour de mon frère. Mon téléphone vibre, je viens de recevoir un SMS de sa part pour savoir si cela ne me dérange pas qu'Alice et Edward viennent chez nous. Je lui réponds que non. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je me dis qu'il sera bientôt là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je les entends entrer dans la maison, ils me rejoignent directement au salon.

_Hey ! Bonjour, tout le monde !_

_**Hello, me saluèrent-ils tous en chœur. **_

Alice et mon frère s'installent dans le canapé, mais je vois Edward hésiter. Alors, je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre et lui proposer de s'installer à côté de moi. En même temps, je leur propose une boisson.

Thé pour Alice, soda pour mon frère et Edward, et je vais me faire un nouveau café. Je pars dans la cuisine en les laissant discuter. Edward est magnifique aujourd'hui avec son jean bleu taille basse et ce pull noir moulant si bien son torse.

Quand je reviens, Jazz me pose directement une question :

_**Eh, grand frère, aujourd'hui on a du commencer à remplir nos vœux pour l'université. Comme Edward et moi, nous voulons aller en fac de médecine, est-ce que celle de Seattle est bien ? **_

_Oui. J'y suis, c'est une bonne université qui offre un cursus assez complet. _

_**D'accord, mais nous sommes obligés de mettre plusieurs vœux… Alors on ne sait pas quoi mettre après, tu pourrais nous conseiller ? Me demanda mon frère.**_

_Bonne question ! J'avais mis celle de Seattle en premier choix et mes autres vœux sur New York et Chicago. Après, c'est à vous de voir, terminais-je en regardant mon frère et Edward._

_**Je pense que je vais faire comme toi pour pouvoir rester auprès de ma mère, nous apprit Edward.**_

_**Moi aussi, comme ça je ne reste pas loin de mon Alice et de toi. En plus, avec Edward, on sera dans la même fac, donc, on pourrait prendre un appart ensemble, si cela te dit ? Propose Jasper. **_

_Ouais à voir avec ma mère, Dit Edward._

Une fois le sujet de leur orientation abordé, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Cependant au bout d'un moment, Alice et mon frère s'éclipsent à l'étage pour avoir plus d'intimité. Je regarde Edward et je me rapproche de lui pour pouvoir discuter.

_Au fait, je me suis renseigné pour le travail, ils cherchent toujours quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de l'expérience, mais ils exigent que tu ais ton diplôme de secouriste et que ton dernier bilan santé soit impeccable. Si tu es toujours intéressé, la personne qui s'occupe du recrutement m'a dit que tu pouvais passer après tes cours. Je me suis permis de lui parler un peu de toi. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Et si tu veux, je peux demander à Jazz de te conduire demain après les cours et, après ton RDV, je pourrais te ramener. A toi de voir ?_

_**Merci c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, d'accord pour demain, j'ai mon diplôme de secouriste et au niveau santé, je suis nickel. Merci beaucoup, Carlisle. Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer avant que ma mère commence à s'inquiéter.**_

_Si tu veux, je peux te ramener, car je pense que les deux amoureux là-haut t'ont oublié, de plus, il y a de fortes chances qu'Alice passe la nuit ici. _

_**Merci, mais je ne veux pas te déranger, je peux prendre le bus tu sais. **_

_Tu ne me déranges pas et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que c'est avec plaisir que je te le propose. _

Edward rougit avant de me sourire doucement. Je me lève et il me suit jusqu'au garage où nous montons dans ma Mercedes. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se passe bien, on apprend à se connaitre. Nous avons pas mal de points commun et je le sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi. On arrive devant son immeuble. Je descends de la voiture pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa porte et lui dire au revoir comme hier soir.

Après, je repars chez moi tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui…

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Je rentre chez moi et je remarque que ma mère est déjà là.

_Hey, maman c'est moi !_

_**Je suis dans la cuisine, mon grand ! **_

Je vais directement la rejoindre et je lui explique que j'ai passé le reste de mon après-midi chez les Cullen avec Alice.

On passe à table, je lui rencontre ma journée et elle la sienne. On parle de la fac. Elle est d'accord avec mes choix et elle me dit qu'on verra pour le logement. Elle préfère attendre de mieux connaître les Cullen. Donc, elle me propose de les inviter à manger avec Alice, Bella et Jacob. J'acquiesce et nous terminons notre repas. Je l'aide ensuite avant de débarrasser et juste avant de partir de la cuisine, je pense à mon entretien.

_Au fait, maman, demain après mes cours, j'ai un entretien pour un travail à l'hôpital, pour faire un peu de tout… _

C'est bien mon chéri. Mais comment tu l'as trouvé ?

_Euh... Je l'ai trouvé par l'intermédiaire de Carlisle._

_**D'accord, mon grand, me dit-elle en me souriant tendrement. **_

Je lui rends son sourire, puis, je vais directement dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs et ensuite pour prendre ma douche. Au moment d'aller me coucher, ma mère entrouvre ma porte pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir en pensant toujours à Carlisle… Comme tous les soirs depuis que je l'ai rencontré…

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Immense merci à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	5. Mon entretien

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Un **grand merci** pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa !_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mères, donc je souhaite bonne fête à celles qui sont maman !_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux anonymes<span>****:**

**( )** : Merci à toi pour tes encouragements !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 05<strong>** : Mon entretien.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Je n'ai pas vu ma journée passer. C'est aussi dû au fait que j'ai mon entretien ce soir et que je stresse à mort… C'est le premier entretien de boulot de ma vie, j'espère que cela va bien se passer. J'essaye de ne pas trop montrer ma nervosité aux autres, mais ce matin ma mère l'a capté et je pense que Jazz aussi. Cependant, il ne dit rien, il me laisse tranquille, c'est ce que j'aime chez lui, je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi tout comme ma mère.

Là, je me trouve assis derrière Jasper sur sa moto alors que nous roulons vers l'hôpital. En principe, dès que j'arrive là-bas, je dois me présenter à l'accueil. Jazz me fait sortir de mes pensées et me dit qu'on vient d'arriver sur le parking. Je descends de la moto.

_**Eh, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, assure-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_Ouais, merci de m'avoir accompagné, je te tiens au courant…Bye, à demain !_

_**Bonne chance, à demain !**_

Je le regarde s'éloigner, puis, j'avance vers l'entrée. Je me dirige directement vers l'accueil où je me présente.

_Bonjour, je suis Edward MASEN, j'ai rendez-vous pour le travail…_

_**Ah oui ! C'est vous, attendez là, Mr SMITH va venir vous chercher, je vais lui signaler que vous êtes arrivé.**_

_D'accord, merci._

Je vais m'asseoir, je prends mon portable pour le mettre sur vibreur pour ne pas être dérangé pendant l'entretien. Je stresse…Je stresse, mes mains deviennent moites. Un homme s'approche de moi…

_**Bonjour, vous êtes Mr MASEN ?**_

_Bonjour, oui, c'est moi._

_**Suivez-moi, si vous plait.**_

J'acquiesce silencieusement tout en me levant pour le suivre au bout du couloir. Il ouvre une porte et me fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau à la décoration assez simple.

_**Installez-vous.**_

_Merci_, _murmurais-je en m'installant sur l'une des chaises faisant face à son bureau._

_**Alors, d'après le Dr CULLEN, vous recherchez un travail après vos cours ou le week-end ?**_

_Oui._

_**Et pourquoi, vous êtes encore lycéen, non ? **_

_Oui, je suis en terminale. En fait, si je cherche un travail c'est pour aider ma mère à me payer l'université, je voudrais faire médecine après mon bac._

_**Très bien, donc, le Dr CULLEN vous a expliqué quel profil nous recherchons ?**_

_Oui, vous cherchez quelqu'un pour faire un peu de tout, cette personne doit avoir au moins le certificat de premier secours et être impeccable au niveau santé….. Tenez, j'ai pris mon certificat et mon carnet de santé._

_**Merci, dit-il en les regardant avant de faire des photocopies. Je vois que vous êtes honnête et motivé. Ce travail consiste à faire un peu de tout : transmettre le courrier dans chaque service, réception des colis et parfois aider à l'accueil. Si vous êtes d'accord, on peut commencer à faire une période d'essai pendant 15 jours, après nous reverrons les termes de votre contrat sur le long terme en fonction du résultat de votre période d'essai, d'accord ?**_

_D'accord._

_**Est-ce que vous pourrez commencer la semaine prochaine ? **_

_Oui, je suis disponible._

_**Pour les horaires, vous travaillerez le soir ou le week-end, avez-vous l'emploi du temps de vos cours sur vous ?**_

_Oui, tenez. _

_**Je vais le photocopier aussi, comme ça, je vais réfléchir à vos horaires. Pour le contrat, venez le signerez en fin de semaine et en même temps, je vous donnerais votre planning et nous verrons si cela vous convient ?**_

_D'accord, je peux passer vendredi après 16h ?_

_**Oui, je serai là, donc à vendredi. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Au revoir Mr MASEN.**_

_Merci, au revoir, Monsieur Smith._

Je quitte son bureau après lui avoir serré la main. Je suis euphorique, je souffle doucement évacuant ainsi la pression qui habitait mon être. Je me dirige vers l'accueil en regardant l'heure, je pense que Carlisle doit avoir terminé sa garde. Je regarde à l'accueil et je l'aperçois de dos en train de discuter ou draguer la réceptionniste. Je ne me sens pas bien, un sentiment de jalousie m'étreint, mais pourquoi ? Je me rapproche doucement et d'un pas hésitant, la gorge serrée de voir la jeune femme lui sourire ainsi.

_**Eh, Carlisle, ce n'est pas lui que tu attends ? Demande soudain la réceptionniste en me montrant du doigt.**_

_**Oui**_, dit-il en se retournant pour plonger son regard bleuté dans le mien, aussitôt, je baisse les yeux alors que je sens mes joues se réchauffer.

_**Salut, Edward, on y va ? A bientôt, Lisa ! **_

On part en direction de sa voiture qui est garée sur le parking de l'hôpital.

_**Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Mr SMITH ?**_

_Bien, je pense, avouais-je en lui offrant un sourire._

Je vois qu'il me regarde pour avoir plus de détails. On monte dans la voiture, il attend que je lui en dise plus.

_Oui, je suis pris, je signe mon contrat vendredi après-midi juste après les cours et je commence la semaine prochaine._

_**Mais c'est super ça… Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Est-ce que cela te dit que l'on mange ensemble ce soir pour fêter ça ?**_

_Euh, ouais…. Attends, j'appelle ma mère pour lui demander, si cela ne pose pas de problème._

_**Ok.**_

Carlisle démarre pendant que j'appelle ma mère.

_Hello, maman, c'est moi. Je t'appelle pour savoir si cela te dérange si je mange avec Carlisle ce soir ?... Merci maman, dis-je tout en lui faisant signe que c'est d'accord. Oui, maman pas de souci. Pour le job, c'est bon, je commence la semaine prochaine. D'accord, bisou, dis-je tout en raccrochant._

_Je suis tout à toi ce soir, lançais-je sans vraiment réfléchir à mes paroles._

Je m'accroche soudain à mon siège lorsque la Mercedes fait un petit écart sur la route. Surpris, je me tourne vers mon chauffeur pour croiser son regard légèrement obscurci. C'est alors que mes paroles me reviennent en mémoire, je m'empourpre alors qu'il m'offre un petit sourire en coin irrésistible.

_Je dois juste ne pas rentrer trop tard, ajoutais-je pour dissimuler ma gêne._

_**Pas de souci, je dois aussi me lever tôt demain pour aller bosser.**_

_Où va-t-on ?_

_**Chez moi, on sera tranquille, Jazz est chez Alice.**_

_Ok._

Je rougis une nouvelle fois alors que je réalise que nous serons seuls. On arrive chez lui, on descend de la voiture et je le suis. On va directement dans la cuisine. Il regarde dans le frigo et me propose une omelette avec des pommes de terre.

_Oui, pas de souci. _

Il sort les ingrédients et commence la préparation. Je lui demande si je peux donner un coup de main.

_**Ouais, tu peux éplucher les pommes de terre, s'il-te-plaît**__._

_Oui, bien sûr. _

Carlisle me tend un économe et les pommes de terre, nos doigts se frôlent et une nouvelle fois je sens l'électricité parcourir mon corps. Je commence à les éplucher et lui prépare l'omelette.

_Alors ta journée, c'est bien passée ?_

_**Oui, c'était assez calme. Et toi ?**_

_Bah, tranquille ! Je commence à m'habituer au lycée grâce aux autres qui me facilitent la tâche. _

_**Et pas trop déçu de Forks ?**_

Pour le moment, non, je fais des rencontres sympas, répondis-je en lui faisant mon sourire de coin.

Je me rapproche de lui pour lui donner les pommes de terre et il commence la cuisson. Je le regarde faire.

_T'as toujours su cuisiner ?_

_**Oui, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris. J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner. Si tu veux, tu peux mettre la table ?**_

_Oui_.

Carlisle sort les couverts et j'installe le tout. On passe à table, il me sert et on commence à manger. On parle un peu de tout. Ensuite, il me propose de regarder un film, il me demande de choisir pendant qu'il prépare le dessert. Je vais dans le salon, je regarde leur bibliothèque. Ouah ! Ils ont pas mal de livres, de CD, de DVD… C'est impressionnant ! D'un coup, je sens deux mains se poser sur ma taille et un torse se coller à mon dos, je me fige et je n'ose plus bouger. Je sens son souffle juste à côté de mon oreille qui caresse mon cou, je sens ma peau s'hérisser à son contact.

_**Alors tu as trouvé un film qui te plait ? Susurre la voix de Carlisle à mon oreille.**_

_Euh…. _

C'est la seule chose que je réussis à dire car il vient juste de poser ses lèvres contre la peau fine de mon cou pour y déposer un baiser. Je frissonne… Lentement et sans me quitter des yeux, il me retourne dans ses bras, puis, il plonge directement sur ma bouche. D'abord je suis surpris, je ne réagis pas pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, rapidement, je réponds à son baiser en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux et en fermant les yeux, il me mordille la lèvre inférieure pour accéder à ma bouche dont je lui donne tout de suite l'accès… Il me colle à lui. Carlisle interrompt soudain le baiser, m'arrachant un petit grognement de frustration. Il pose son front contre le mien. J'ouvre les yeux pour me noyer dans les siens. Là, c'est moi, qui prends l'initiative de l'embrasser pour lui montrer que je suis consentant. Il répond à mon baiser et on se sépare à bout de souffle. Carlisle me serre dans ses bras, je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je me sens tellement bien là, tout contre lui... Trop tôt à mon goût, il commence à bouger en me prenant la main pour m'entraîner vers le canapé. Il s'installe en m'attirant sur ses genoux, je ne me fais pas prier, j'y m'installe et je me blottis contre son torse en calant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, il referme ses bras autour de moi. On reste un petit moment sans bouger en silence, en savourant la proximité de l'un et de l'autre. Il desserre son emprise en cherchant mon regard, mais je n'ose pas bouger, il met un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête, on se regarde, il me fait un petit bisou.

_**On prend ce dessert ? **_

_Euh, ouais, dis-je en rougissant. _

Je m'installe à côté de lui pour lui permettre de nous servir. C'est une tarte aux pommes.

_**Ça va ?**_

_Oui._

_**Tu sais depuis que je t'ai vu arriver la première fois, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Là en te voyant dans mon salon, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'espère que….**_

_Moi aussi, le coupais-je, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi jour et nuit. _

Je termine ma confession en me rapprochant pour l'embrasser. On continue à manger notre dessert en se regardant.

_Alors comment on fait par rapport aux autres ?_

**_Bah comme tu veux… mais on doit faire attention à l'extérieur, car tu es encore mineur et moi majeur ! On pourrait m'accuser de détournement de mineur._**

_Euh, ouais… On peut faire attention à l'extérieur, mais avec nos proches on peut leur dire non ?_

_**Oui, je pense que nous pouvons, admet-il en me souriant tendrement. **_

Carlisle me fait un bisou avant de m'attirer à lui tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Je me cale contre son torse en posant ma tête et nos jambes se mélangent. Je suis vraiment bien et je me sens à ma place dans ses bras. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, cela m'apaise.

**_Tu sais, je pense que mon frère et Alice se doutent déjà de quelque chose, depuis samedi dernier, ils me l'ont fait remarquer lors de la soirée._**

_Oui, Jazz a essayé de m'en parler hier et ma mère l'a aussi remarqué, on en a parlé hier soir. _

**_Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à officialiser ! Déclare Carlisle avec un sourire._**

Mon cœur bondit de joie en entendant ces mots, je révèle la tête pour l'embrasser, notre baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Lentement, nos corps se mettent à bouger l'un contre l'autre réveillant une chaleur encore inconnue dans mon bas-ventre. Je continue à me frotter contre lui, c'est si bon, alors que ses bras raffermissent leur emprise sur mon corps pour me coller encore plus à lui. Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose de dur près de mon ventre, je me fige et me redresse rompant ainsi notre baiser.

_**Excuse-moi, dit aussitôt Carlisle. **_

_Euh, désolé._

Je baisse la tête en rougissant, la situation est gênante, mais mon ignorance l'est tout autant.

_**Hey, Edward, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.**_

Je relève timidement la tête en ayant l'impression que mes joues vont finir par prendre feu.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, on ira à ton rythme, d'accord ? M'assure Carlisle en prenant ma tête entre ses deux mains, les bouts de ses doigts effleuraient mes tempes en une caresse apaisante.**_

_Merci, soufflais-je soulagé._

Carlisle me sourit avant de déposer un rapide bisou sur mes lèvres.

**_Je vais te ramener, il commence à se faire tard, annonça-t-il avant de me regarder d'un petit air désespérer, même si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir._**

_Alors, je pourrais rester encore un peu ? Tentais-je. _

**_J'aimerais, mais ta mère risque de s'inquiéter._**

_C'est vrai, convins-je. _

Je lui fais un bisou pour le remercier avant de me lever. On se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre nos vestes. On monte dans sa voiture, il démarre, on ne parle pas, chacun reste dans ses pensées durant tout le trajet. Trop tôt à mon goût, on arrive devant chez moi, je commence à descendre, mais Carlisle agrippe mon bras.

_**Où vas-tu comme ça ?**_

Je le regarde un peu perdu et c'est alors qu'il plonge vers mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec passion.

_Désolé… bisou… bonne nuit… bisou._

_**Bonne nuit, je t'appelle ?**_

_Ok !_

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de descendre. J'arrive devant ma porte, je me retourne, il commence à partir, je lui fais signe et je rentre. Je vois que tout est déjà éteint, donc ma mère est couchée. Ouffff ! Au moins j'ai quelques heures de répit avant l'interrogatoire qu'elle ne manquera pas de mener ! Je vais directement dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et je plonge dans mon lit. Je repense à ma soirée, d'abord au job et ensuite à Carlisle. Je m'endors heureux…

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

Je viens de rentrer chez moi, après avoir déposé Edward. Ouah ! Je n'en reviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ce soir : lui et moi. Je repense à cette soirée en m'installant dans le canapé. J'avais remarqué son regard au moment où je me suis retourné à l'accueil de l'hôpital, c'était comme s'il était jaloux de la situation lorsque j'étais en train de discuter avec Lisa. Sa réaction m'a fait comprendre qu'il était vraiment intéressé par moi. Déjà, lors de la soirée de samedi dernier, où il me regardait régulièrement en rougissant, j'avais eu des doutes. Quand je l'ai vu devant la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller vers lui, de me coller à lui. J'ai eu peur de son rejet, mais non, il éprouvait la même chose que moi et là j'ai ressenti une énorme joie dans mon cœur. Après, on ne s'est pas lâché et je voyais bien qu'il voulait rester ce soir et moi aussi, mais sa mère se serait inquiétée de ne pas le voir rentrer. Je préfère aller doucement avec lui et qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je commence à ranger le salon, après, je monte me coucher. Je rentre dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et je m'installe sous la couette. Je regarde mon portable pour régler mon réveil. Je m'endors en rêvant au jeune homme qui partage désormais ma vie.

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

**_Grand merci à Missloup_**, _pour ses nombreux conseils, ses encouragements, et pour tout le temps qu'elle prend à me relire et à me corriger !_

**_calimero59_**


	6. Le diner chez moi

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Un **grand merci** pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa !_

**Petite annonce**** : **

_Je pense que ce sera une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais pour moi une bonne nouvelle (lol), dimanche prochain (le 12 juin), je pars en vacances pendant trois semaines (du 12 juin au 04 juillet)._

_Je vais visiter la «Laponie » en smart (Eh oui, ce n'est pas une blague), donc pas d'internet !_

_Mais je peux vous offrir un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine le mardi ou mercredi soir (peut-être) ou ce sera pour le 10 juillet._

_A vous de me motiver avec vos petites reviews !_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux anonymes<span>****:**

**kristen971** : Eh oui, ils sont enfin décidés de se lancer… Merci

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 06<strong>** : Le diner chez moi**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Là, je suis entrain d'aider ma mère à préparer le repas de ce soir, il y aura toute le monde : Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, ma mère, mon homme et moi. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je sors avec Carlisle en cachette. On voulait garder le secret jusqu'à ce soir pour leur faire une surprise. Je pense que ma mère et Jasper se doutent de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas simple de se voir sans se toucher parce que les autres étaient là. Nous n'avions pas non plus pu trop nous voir pendant toute la semaine à cause de nos horaires ou des autres à l'affût du moindre geste. Donc, là, j'ai hâte que tout le monde soit au courant, j'en peux plus de rester loin de lui quand on est dans la même pièce, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras ou inversement.

_**Mon chéri, peux-tu dresser la table ?**_

_Ouais, m'man. _

Je commence à sortir la nappe, ma mère vient m'aider à la mettre, après elle repart dans la cuisine, et moi, je continue à mettre les couverts.

_Euh, maman, le couteau s'est à droite ou à gauche ?_

_**A droite, mon grand !**_

_Ok, merci !_

Je continue en mettant la décoration : les bougies et le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai offert à ma mère en rentrant du boulot ce midi. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon travail, puis, satisfait, je tourne les talons.

_Voilà, m'man, c'est fait, l'informais-je en rejoignant ma mère à la cuisine._

_**Moi aussi, je viens de finir, tout le repas est prêt. Il est 18h30, on va aller se préparer avant que tout le monde arrive.**_

J'opine de la tête avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, je prends une douche, bien chaude, pendant au moins 10 minutes, pour me relaxer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que je vais enfin le voir ! Je me sèche et je vais chercher mes vêtements dans mon dressing : un boxer blanc, un jean délavé noir taille basse, un t-shirt blanc, un pull bleu moulant et mes converses noires. Après j'essaye de dompter ma tignasse, mais c'est impossible. Au bout d'une heure, je rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine.

_Ouah, maman t'es magnifique_, _la complimentais-je avant de l'enlacer._

Elle avait mis une robe bleue avec une ceinture noire ainsi que des petites chaussures noires. Ces cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon simple, mais élégant.

_**Toi aussi, mon grand ! Dis-moi, serait-ce pour plaire à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux inquisiteurs. **_

_Euh… _

La sonnette résonne dans l'appartement me permettant ainsi d'échapper à un interrogatoire. Je me sauve en courant vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à nos invités. J'ouvre, je vois tout le monde, mais le seul qui m'intéresse me fait un petit clin d'œil, aussitôt, mon sourire s'agrandit.

_Hey, salut… Allez-y, entrez ! _

Tout le monde me salue et Carlisle entre en dernier, il m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier, il est magnifique avec son jean bleu et sa chemise verte ! Pendant ce temps, les autres saluent ma mère qu'ils avaient déjà croisée auparavant. On va s'installer au salon pour l'apéro. Tout le monde s'assoit et ma mère s'avance vers eux.

_**Alors, les jeunes, que voulez-vous boire ? J'ai de la bière, du vin, des jus de fuit, du soda ou de l'eau ?**_

Toute le monde fait son choix : les mecs prennent de la bière, sauf moi qui prend un soda et les filles un jus de fruit, ma mère les imite.

_Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est les filles qui conduisent, conclus-je en les regardant._

Ouais, me confirme Jacob.

Je leur souris avant de rejoindre ma mère en cuisine pour l'aider à tout ramener.

_**Je peux vous aider ? Questionne Jasper qui m'a suivi. **_

_**Oui, Jasper, prends les verres, Edward, les bouteilles et moi je vais porter les amuse-gueules, dit ma mère.**_

On revient dans le salon, les filles parlent de shopping ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Carlisle, quant à lui, demande à Jacob s'il peut faire la vidange de sa voiture. Ils s'interrompent quand on arrive…. Alice aide ma mère à servir, je m'installe pas trop loin de Carlisle à qui je jette un coup d'œil discret, nous échangeons un sourire, mais je reprends un visage neutre quand ma mère vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_**Merci à tous d'être venu ce soir, j'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec les nouveaux amis de mon fils, nous dit ma mère.**_

**_Merci aussi de nous avoir invités, la remercie Carlisle._**

Tout le monde acquiesce, les discussions partent un peu dans tous les sens. Je me sens observé, je tourne ma tête vers la personne dont le regard pèse sur moi et je remarque qu'il s'agit de ma mère. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur, elle m'ouvre les bras et je vais m'y réfugier pour la remercier pour cette soirée. Notre étreinte est soudain brisée par quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge.

_**J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Carlisle en ne me quittant pas des yeux. **_

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que tout le monde regarde avec impatience Carlisle. Ils se demandent sûrement ce qu'il va annoncer. La main de ma mère serre brièvement la mienne et Jasper me fait un clin d'œil, ils ne sont pas dupes.

_**Voilà, lança Carlisle en m'ouvrant ses bras, Edward et moi, on vous annonce qu'on est ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine. **_

Ma tête tourne légèrement, est-ce l'euphorie du moment ou un peu de crainte quant à la réaction de mes amis ? J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour me cacher. Doucement, la main de Carlisle vient me déloger de ma cachette. Je relève la tête pour remarquer que tout le monde nous regarde et je rougis.

**_Je l'avais deviné ! S'écrient Jasper et Alice en même temps._**

**_Ouah, bah, félicitations à vous ! S'exclame Bella. _**

**_Ouais, c'est cool ! Affirme Jake._**

Soudain, je me rends compte que la personne la plus importante à mes yeux n'a rien dit, timidement, je me tourne vers ma mère et mon cœur bondit de joie quand je vois son sourire !

_**Je pense que je l'avais aussi deviné, souffle doucement ma mère, tu es constamment de bonne humeur ces derniers jours et puis la lueur qui brille dans tes yeux ne trompe pas. Soyez heureux, mais attention, Carlisle, si tu le rends malheureux, tu auras à faire à moi ! **_

A peine a-t-elle énoncée sa menace que je lui saute dans les bras tout heureux, sous le regard bienveillant de mon homme ainsi que ceux de mes amis. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de ma mère, je rejoins enfin les bras de mon homme qui m'avaient tant manqué.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, Elizabeth, je vais prendre soin de lui, il compte trop à mes yeux pour que je lui fasse le moindre mal, promit Carlisle. **_

Ma mère hoche la tête satisfaite avant de me sourire. S'ensuivit une succession d'embrassades, à tour de rôle, ils nous prennent dans leurs bras tant ils sont heureux pour nous. Dès qu'Alice me relâcha, je cherche mon homme du regard et je le retrouve dans les bras de ma mère. C'est avec émotion que j'observe ces deux personnes qui me sont chères, soudain, Jazz me donne une tape sur l'épaule et me dit :

**_Toi aussi, fais attention à mon frère !_**

_Je te promets que la seule chose que je désire c'est le rendre heureux. _

Jasper me sourit, ravi de ma réponse. Ma mère me reprend dans ses bras, émue.

_**Je suis heureuse que tu trouves enfin le bonheur, mon grand, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. **_

_Merci à toi de respecter mon choix, maman, lui répondis-je. _

J'ai les larmes aux yeux tout comme ma mère et je peux sentir les regards attendris de mes amis peser sur nous. Un poids a disparu de sur ma poitrine, je suis heureux qu'ils acceptent notre choix à Carlisle et à moi. Ils ne nous jugent pas, ils sont juste heureux pour nous. Je retourne vers mon homme pour l'embrasser et me réfugier dans ses bras. Je pleure de joie sur son épaule. C'est la première fois que je suis vraiment heureux.

_**Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon bébé ? Me demande Carlisle **__**en relevant ma tête tout en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.**_

_Rien, je suis juste heureux …_

_**Mon fils est très sensible, lui confia ma mère en nous couvant du regard. Bon, on va peut-être passer à table, après cet apéro riche en émotions ? Propose ma mère.**_

_**Bonne idée, Elizabeth, dit Jacob **__**dont l'estomac venait de se manifester par un grognement. **_

Tout le monde éclate de rire car il est bien connu que Jake est un estomac sur pattes. Après que tout le monde se soit installé, j'ai voulu aider ma mère, mais les filles me disent de rester assis et elles sont allées la rejoindre en cuisine. Je sens deux bras enlacer ma taille, je me laisse aller contre son torse et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tressaille alors qu'il souffle quelques mots à mon oreille.

_**Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir juste à côté de moi sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, m'avoue-t-il. **_

Je lui réponds que pour moi aussi cela a été dur et on s'embrasse tendrement avant que Jazz ne se racle bruyamment la gorge pour nous interrompre. C'est vrai que quand je suis dans ses bras, j'oublie tout ce qui est autour de moi et surtout le fait que nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Alice, Bella et ma mère reviennent avec les plats, maman nous a préparé un rôti avec des petits légumes. On s'installe tous en couple et ma mère en bout de la table. Chacun se sert et commence à manger.

_**Et comment vous avez fait pendant une semaine pour vous voir, vous…vous voyiez, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande Bella.**_

_**Ce n'était pas simple, on voulait garder la surprise jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour vous l'annoncer tous ensemble, dit Carlisle.**_

_Mais cela a été très dur toute la semaine, ajoutais-je ce qui leur arracha un sourire amusé. _

_**Je pense qu'ils en ont profité le soir où Edward avait son entretien pour le boulot, car ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seul, se rappelle Alice. **_

_**Je suis d'accord avec Alice, depuis ce soir-là Edward m'évite pour ne pas avoir à me parler de cette soirée, ajoute ma mère.**_

_Oui, c'est depuis ce soir-là, admis-je. _

_**C'est pour cela que tu repoussais chaque fille qui t'abordait au lycée ! S'écrie Jacob**_

_Euh… Ouais, je ne suis pas intéressé… Murmurais-je en serrant ma main dans celle de Carlisle qui fit des petits cercles sur la paume de ma main avec son pouce pour m'apaiser. _

_**C'est vrai qu'Edward a toujours eu du succès. Dans son ancien lycée, il attirait pas mal de monde que ce soit des filles ou des garçons, confia ma mère.**_

_**Bah, je sens que cela va faire des jalouses, dit Jazz en nous regardant.**_

**_On voudrait garder notre relation discrète pour le monde extérieur, intervint Carlisle. _**

**_Pourquoi ? Demande ma mère._**

_**J'ai 23 ans et Edward a 17 ans, il est mineur. Notre relation ne sera pas forcément vue d'un bon œil et on risque de m'accuser de détournement de mineur, répond Carlisle.**_

_**Oui, c'est un fait, mais ne laissez pas les mauvaises langues gâcher votre relation. Si quelqu'un dit ou vous fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi ! Déclara ma mère. Mince ! On est dans les « années 2000 », ils peuvent comprendre non ?**_

_**Les rumeurs vont bon train à Forks, c'est tellement petit que tout le monde se connait, dit Jazz**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma maman, on va s'aimer en restant discrets jusqu'à mes 18 ans en juin, après on sera plus tranquille. _

Une fois le sujet de notre couple abordé, ils changent de discussion, mais moi je reste collé à Carlisle. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui, je pense que pour lui c'est pareil.

Je me lève pour aider ma mère à débarrasser et aller chercher le dessert. On arrive à la cuisine et timidement je l'interpelle.

_Euh, maman ? _

**_Oui mon grand ? Répond-elle en se retournant vers moi._**

_Je… Je voulais savoir, si cela ne te dérange pas si Carlisle dort ici ce soir avec moi ?_

_**Non, mon chéri, pas de problème, mais soyez sages, précise ma mère en me faisant un clin d'œil. **_

Je la remercie d'un bisou sur chaque joue, puis, je m'empresse de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Je prends ensuite les assiettes à dessert que me tend ma mère et je m'empresse de retourner à table pour les distribuer. Ma mère arrive juste derrière moi avec le gâteau. Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de mon homme. Ma mère sert tout le monde et chacun se régale, d'ailleurs, plus personne ne parle ce qui est assez évocateur. J'observe ma mère qui me sourit. Elle a préparé mon dessert préféré un tiramisu aux chocolats. Je remarque alors que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer, Carlisle a aussi l'air de se régaler !

**_C'est trop bon, Elizabeth, dit Jacob et les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer. _**

**_Merci, qui veut un café, un thé ou un chocolat ? Demande ma mère._**

_**Un thé, répondent Bella et Alice.**_

Comme à mon habitude, je réponds un chocolat alors que tous les autres désirent un café. Ses commandes en tête, ma mère part dans la cuisine pour préparer le tout, les filles ne tardent pas à la rejoindre pour l'aider. Jazz et Jake discutent sur… Et bien je n'en sais rien et je préfère profiter de ce moment d'accalmie pour me tourner vers Carlisle et l'informer que, s'il veut, il peut rester dormir ici cette nuit. Il est d'accord et je suis heureux qu'il accepte, je le lui signifie d'ailleurs aussitôt en l'embrassant. Une nouvelle fois, nous sommes interrompus par un raclement de gorge…

_**Je crois qu'ils vont nous en faire un, ricane Jake en nous observant.**_

Les filles qui sont revenues ainsi que Jasper se joignent à lui pour nous railler. Je rougis fortement tout en tentant de dissimuler mon visage dans le cou de Carlisle.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob, on ne fera rien devant vous, le rassura Carlisle**_ _**en plaisantant.**_

**_Moi, je ne veux pas de détails, assura Jazz en prenant une mine écœurée._**

_**Voilà vos boissons !**_

Ouf ! Ma mère me sauve ! Chacun boit, tout en discutant. Une fois nos boissons terminées, on retourne s'installer dans le salon.

**_Au fait, Edward, ton boulot se passe bien ? Demande Bella._**

_Oui, c'est sympa, mais assez fatiguant !_

_**C'est clair que c'est sympa de travailler au même endroit que son chéri, relève Jazz avec un sourire amusé. **_

_Mais tu crois qu'on a le temps de se voir pendant le boulot, je passe la plupart du temps entre les étages et Carlisle est occupé avec ses patients !_

_**Oui, mais vous vous croisez de temps en temps dans les couloirs, non ? Insiste Alice.**_

_**Ok, on en profite de temps en temps, admet Carlisle, mais on fait très attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer.**_

**_C'est bien beau tout ça, dit soudain Bella après avoir consulté sa montre, mais je commence à être fatiguée, on va y aller avec Jake._**

_**Nous aussi, disent Alice et Jazz.**_

_**En tout cas, merci d'être venu, leur dit ma mère.**_

_**Non merci à vous deux de nous avoir invités pour ce bon repas, la remercie Jake.**_

On se dit au revoir et ils ne tardent pas à partir. Carlisle, ma mère et moi commençons à ranger. Une fois que l'appartement a retrouvé son aspect propre et rangé, on s'installe dans le salon et je me cale dans les bras de mon homme. Carlisle et ma mère discutent, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, car je lutte contre le sommeil.

J'ai du m'endormir, car je me sens bouger, c'est Carlisle qui me porte jusqu'à la chambre et me dépose sur mon lit. J'ouvre un œil…

_**Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? Me demande-t-il tout en fermant la porte.**_

_Mouais._

Je m'allonge et je vois son regard gourmand sur moi. Il s'installe au-dessus de moi, me surplombant, mais il s'appuie sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas peser de tout son poids. Il m'embrasse tout en glissant une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, tendrement, il caresse mes abdos. Il se relève pour se mettre à califourchon sur mes jambes. Il remonte mon pull et mon tee-shirt en même temps, dévoilant ainsi le passage pour ses lèvres qui déposent de petits bisous humides le long de mon torse. Je me relève pour lui faciliter la tâche et il m'enlève mon haut. Il m'embrasse en se collant à moi. Tout à coup, je ressens la même gêne que la première fois, sa virilité. J'essaie de faire comme si ce n'était rien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me figer.

_**Si tu veux qu'on n'arrête pas de souci, on ne va rien faire ce soir, juste découvrir nos corps pour que tu te sentes un peu plus à l'aise, enfin, si tu veux bien sûr ? Me questionne Carlisle.**_

J'hoche timidement la tête en rougissant.

_**Tu veux que je te guide ?**_

_Ouais, dis-je, se baissant la tête, j'ai trop honte d'être aussi nul !_

Il passe son pouce sous mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête et ainsi me ravir un baiser. Puis, il prend mes mains pour les mettre sur son corps.

_**Suis ton instinct, écoute ton cœur…**_

Il m'embrasse, je me laisse aller dans son étreinte. Mes mains se faufilent sous sa chemise, je caresse son dos musclé. Il parsème mon torse de baisers, jouant un instant avec mes mamelons, mon corps s'embrase de plus en plus. Il arrive à la boucle de ma ceinture, il me regarde pour avoir mon consentement, j'acquiesce en hochant la tête. Je me laisse retomber sur mes oreilles en profitant des petites attentions de mon homme. Il m'enlève mon jean en effleurant ma virilité durcie par ses douces caresses et je gémis.

Il revient sur moi et je me rends compte alors que je ne suis plus seul à être en sous-vêtement, il porte seulement un beau boxer noir avec de fines rayures grises qui ne laisse aucun doute sur son érection.

_**Ce que tu vois, te plait ?**_

J'hoche la tête en rougissant.

Il me sourit en retour et il revient sur moi pour caresser son sexe avec le mien. Il grogne et je gémis fortement. Je ressens plein de nouvelles sensations dans mon bas ventre. Mon bassin va à la rencontre du sien. Il prend mon téton droit dans sa bouche et je perds un peu plus la tête, gémissant de plus en plus. J'essaie aussi de lui donner du plaisir en le caressant du haut de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses pour appuyer nos virilités ensembles. Je sens sa main se faufiler entre nos deux corps, pour jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer, il me regarde avant d'immiscer ses doigts sous la bordure du vêtement. Je sens son pouce titiller mon gland.

_Carlisle !_

Il prend ma main pour la mettre sur son érection et on grogne ensemble. J'ose glisser ma main dans son boxer pour lui rendre le plaisir qu'il m'offre. Là, il me regarde avec des yeux assombris par le désir. Soudain, il se baisse vers mon sexe pour en lécher toute la longueur, mon dos se cambre automatiquement vers sa bouche. Il commence à me masturber avec sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents…. Ma main se tend vers son sexe, il se déplace un peu sur le côté pour me permettre de reprendre mes caresses sur son membre, allant au même rythme que lui.

Mon corps commence à trembler au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme s'approche et là je crie son prénom. Carlisle jouit, en même temps, dans ma main. Il nettoie mon membre avec sa bouche câline, puis, il se redresse pour m'embrasser et je me goûte à travers lui.

Je reviens sur terre lentement, je n'ai même pas remarqué que Carlisle s'était allongé et que j'étais dans ses bras.

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser, pour le remercier pour l'orgasme qu'il m'a offert. Il répond à mon baiser. Puis, je me cale contre lui, je sens qu'il resserre son emprise sur mon corps et il m'embrasse la tempe en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit…._

Je m'endors avec le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

><p><em>Soit à mardi soir, mercredi soir prochain ou au 10 juillet !<em>

**_Grand merci à Missloup_**_, pour ses nombreux conseils, ses encouragements, et pour tout le temps qu'elle prend à me relire et à me corriger !_

**_calimero59_**


	7. L'anniversaire de Carlisle

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Comme promis, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre avant le départ de mes vacances. _

Un** grand Merci **pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**doudounord **(Désolé, je n'ai pas pu te répondre, tu n'autorises pas les MP)**, Elunea, tinga Bella, Triskelle sparrow, ankoda, Ed-and-Bell's42, pierard85, mamoure21, litteangelordevil93, DavidaCullen et Bibine **(Merci beaucoup pour ta review).

_C'est vraiment sympa pour moi, **merci** !_

_Je viens d'éditer mon profil, à voir, si cela vous dit d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil !_

_Bonne lecture…_

_PS : Juste un petit message pour remercier, tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes ou en favoris, ça me fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 07 <strong>**: L'anniversaire de Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vendredi 25 mars, c'est l'anniversaire de mon homme ! Avec la bande, on a décidé de lui faire une surprise le weekend prochain, parce que ce weekend il est de garde à l'Hôpital. Cependant, étant donné qu'il termine son service comme moi à 19 heures, on va pouvoir passer la soirée ensemble. Je me souviens que c'est avec les joues en feu que j'ai demandé l'appartement à ma mère. Elle a accepté et au moment où j'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre, elle m'a rattrapé et m'a fait asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, il s'en est suivi la demi-heure la plus longue et la plus gênante de ma vie. A la fin de cette discussion, elle parut satisfaite et soulagée d'en avoir terminé, mais au moins, maintenant, selon elle, j'étais briefé. Ma mère devait donc passer la soirée avec une de ses collègues qui était devenue une amie et elle devait dormir chez elle. Heureusement, la vieille, elle m'a aidé à préparer le repas et le dessert pour ce soir. Eh oui, en cuisine, je suis nul, donc il vaut mieux, qu'on m'aide. Avant d'aller bosser, je suis passé chez moi pour préparer la table et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre.

Là, je suis en train d'attendre Carlisle en fumant une cigarette sur le parking de l'hôpital à côté de sa voiture. Je suis de plus en plus nerveux quant à mes projets pour la soirée. J'ai décidé de lui offrir ma virginité ce soir, de passer à l'acte et même si je suis sûr de ma décision, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu effrayé.

_**Hey, salut, tu n'as toujours pas arrêté ça ? Gronda-t-il en montrant ma clope et en m'embrassant dans le cou.**_

_Euh…non. _

Je n'allais sûrement pas lui avouer que j'avais éprouvé le besoin de fumer une cigarette pour évacuer mon stress à cause de ce soir !

_**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?**_

_On va chez moi. _

_**Ok, en route**_.

Carlisle déverrouille sa voiture avant de la contourner pour s'installer derrière le volant. Il démarre. J'écrase rapidement ma clope et je monte côté passager. Après avoir vérifié que j'étais bien attaché, il enclenche la première. En une dizaine de minutes, on arrive devant mon immeuble. Sans un mot, on descend de la voiture pour se rendre à l'appartement.

_**Ta mère n'est pas là ? S'étonne-t-il. **_

_Nan, on a l'appartement que pour nous deux, pour toute la soirée et toute la nuit, précisais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Un sourire s'étire sur le visage de Carlisle et je l'attire dans la salle à manger où j'avais préparé la table.

_**Ouahhh….**_

Je suis heureux qu'il apprécie. Aussitôt, Carlisle m'embrasse et je lui souhaite un « joyeux anniversaire ».

_Vas-y installe-toi. _

Je sors la bouteille de champagne du frigo et je nous sers deux coupes avant de le rejoindre pour lui en donner une.

_**Tu bois, toi, maintenant ? S'étonne mon homme.**_

_De temps en temps, là, c'est pour ton anniversaire ! _

_**Merci**_ _**pour avoir préparé tout ça.**_

Carlisle m'attire sur ses genoux, je ne me fais pas prier pour m'y installer et je me calle contre son torse.

_**Je t'aime.**_

Je me fige. C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit, je suis sous le choc, je ne réagis pas de tout de suite. Ce sont ses doigts qui caressent doucement mon visage qui me ramènent à la réalité, il me regarde, un peu inquiet. Je lui souris. Ses lèvres fondent alors sur les miennes et il m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Il l'essuie avec son pouce en me regardant comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Encore ému, je ne peux que le serrer très fort dans mes bras, il répond à mon câlin en me serrant lui aussi. Ensuite, je me relève pour commencer à préparer le repas, je sens ses mains sur ma taille et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder ce que je fais.

_**Veux-tu un coup de main ?**_

_Ouais, je ne sais plus combien temps je dois la faire réchauffer ?_

_**Tu as fait une tarte aux poireaux, ouah, tu m'impressionnes **_!

Carlisle dépose un baiser dans mon cou avant de regarder le four, il me prend la tarte des mains et la met dedans, puis, il programme la cuisson.

_**Voilà, cela va réchauffer environ cinq minutes ! Alors, tu as fait tout le repas ?**_

_Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère m'a aidé. Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, assurais-je. _

Pendant que la tarte se réchauffe, je commence à faire la salade, il m'aide à l'assaisonner. Une fois que tout est prêt, on passe à table.

_**Je suis content qu'on passe la soirée en amoureux. J'avais envie que l'on passe un peu de temps en tête-à-tête, mais les autres doivent être déçus, non ?**_

_Tu sais, je voulais qu'on fête ton anniversaire à deux, donc ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Mais attends-toi à autre chose avec Alice._

_**Oui, je n'en doute pas…, sourit-il, en tout cas, elle est très bonne ta tarte. Merci. **_

_Je voulais marquer le coup, mais la soirée n'est pas finie, ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_**J'ai hâte de voir la suite…**_

_Il faudra être patient._

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de prendre nos assiettes et de me lever pour préparer le dessert. Une fois seul dans la cuisine, je pose mes mains tremblantes sur le rebord du plan de travail. Plus le temps passe, plus l'impatience et la crainte se mélangent en moi. Il faut que je me calme, tout va bien se passer. Il m'aime et j'en ai envie, alors, pourquoi cette appréhension ? Lentement, je me dirige vers le frigo pour prendre le dessert. Tout va bien se passer, me dis-je, en revenant dans la salle à manger et en priant pour qu'il ne voie pas mon anxiété. Je reviens avec le crumble aux pommes, ma mère a préparé ce dessert pour lui en sachant que c'est son préféré.

_Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant son assiette, c'est ma mère qui te l'a préparé._

_**Mmmmm... Il est délicieux. **_

Après le repas, je lui prends la main pour aller dans le salon, on s'installe dans le canapé. Carlisle m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser et c'est le souffle court que j'arrête le baiser en posant mon front contre le sien. Je le regarde attentivement, mes émeraudes plongent dans ses prunelles bleutées, mes lèvres remuent doucement, frôlant les siennes.

_Je t'aime_.

Carlisle ferme brièvement les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion, un sourire radieux se dessine sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassons et, lentement, il m'allonge sur le canapé tout en me surplombant de son corps.

_**Je t'aime, mon bébé**_, _**me redit-il entre deux baisers.**_

Tout en m'embrassant, ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt, il me caresse avec douceur, je commence à gémir et je sens ma virilité se réveiller ainsi que la sienne. Je frotte mon érection contre la bosse qui déforme son pantalon le faisant ainsi gémir. Il commence à me déshabiller en enlevant ma chemise et mon t-shirt, puis, tendrement, il mordille le lobe de mon oreille. Cependant, ses lèvres ne restent guère longtemps là, elles descendent se promener sur mon torse, laissant un sillage humide sur leur passage. Je sens ses doigts se poser sur la ceinture de mon jean, il me regarde pour avoir mon autorisation que je lui donne sans problème. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses prunelles bleues qui s'obscurcissent, ma respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'il me retire lentement mon jean, ses yeux ne cesse de me fixer. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque. Au même moment, il glisse une main dans mon boxer pour venir titiller mon gland avec son pouce pendant que son autre main fait glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Je me cambre vers sa main, ivre de désir. Carlisle me regarde avec malice alors qu'il descend lentement le long de mon corps, ses mains glissent sous mes fesses et je le sens me soulever quelque peu. Je m'interroge sur ses intentions et l'anxiété naît en moi, veut-il le faire là maintenant ? Sur le canapé ?

Tout à coup, mes doutes disparaissent quand je sens sa bouche entourer mon sexe, il empoigne fermement mes fesses pour mieux le prendre en bouche. Il aspire mon sexe goulument, mes hanches commencent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, il les bloque avec sa main gauche ce qui m'arrache un petit grognement de frustration. Ses lèvres remontent le long de mon pénis turgescent pour mordiller mon gland. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, puis, tout d'un coup, il reprend mon membre entièrement dans sa bouche et sa main libre vient cajoler la base de mon sexe. Il intensifie ses caresses, je sens mon corps se tendre, il m'aspire toujours plus en lui avec plus de fermeté. J'arrive au bout de mes limites, j'explose dans sa bouche si accueillante, il récolte toute ma semence, l'avale, puis, sa langue continue à s'affairer sur mon membre nettoyant ainsi toute trace de jouissance. Lentement, il se relève pour venir s'emparer de mes lèvres. Son baiser à un étrange goût et je rougis en comprenant qu'il s'agit de mon essence, je me goûte à travers lui et j'adore, nos langues se caressent alors que je me presse contre lui. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il s'allonge sur moi, sa tête repose contre mon torse, il me laisse le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Quand ma respiration devient plus calme, il se redresse, sa main caresse mes cheveux.

_**Si tu veux, on peut aller dans ta chambre ? **_

J'hoche la tête pour répondre. Tendrement, il me prend dans ses bras pour me porter. Je noue mes mains autour de son cou, ainsi que mes jambes autour de sa taille, ma tête trouve sa place contre son épaule. Alors, qu'il se redresse, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir son érection à travers son jean. Il glisse ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève, mes jambes se nouent autour de sa taille et on part en direction de ma chambre.

Alors qu'il marche, je commence à mordiller lobe de son oreille pour attiser son désir et je sens sa virilité de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Il me dépose en douceur sur mon lit et allume seulement mon spot pour éclairer ma chambre d'une lumière tamisée. Carlisle se penche pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, mais je le repousse sur les oreillers.

_A moi de m'occuper de toi. _

Mon homme sourit, mais il accepte de se laisser faire et il me le signifie en s'allongeant sur le dos et en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Mes lèvres frôlent, embrassent, son torse y traçant des arabesques humides. Sa main vient se poser dans mes cheveux quand j'atteints la ceinture de son pantalon. Je le regarde en lui souriant et, en même temps, je défais sa ceinture, puis, je fais glisser son jean le long de ses jambes. Je le contemple un instant, mon regard ne peut se détacher de sa virilité qui m'attire tant. Un peu hésitant et sans que nos regards ne se quittent, je laisse mon doigt glisser sur la longueur de son sexe, par dessus son boxer noir. Mes mains se posent doucement sur la fine couture du sous-vêtement que j'abaisse peu à peu avant de le lui enlever complètement. Mes lèvres viennent se poser doucement sur la peau étonnamment douce de son membre, ce dernier durcit un peu plus alors que mes lèvres parsèment sa hampe de baisers, puis, timidement, je l'accueille dans ma bouche. Les gémissements de Carlisle me ravissent et ne tardent pas à réveiller mon sexe qui reprend de la vigueur. Nos gémissements se mêlent et, j'ignore comment, mais je sais que c'est le bon moment. Je délaisse son membre ce qui le fait grogner de mécontentement.

_J'ai envie de toi, annonçais-je._

_**Tu… Tu es sûr ? Murmure Carlisle un peu surpris. **_

_Oui. _

Je lui souris tendrement avant de m'allonger sur le ventre, son regard ne me quitte pas alors que je m'offre à lui. D'un œil gourmand, il se penche vers moi pour embrasser mes épaules, puis, il descend le long de ma colonne en laissant une traînée humide pour finalement arriver à mes fesses qu'il mordille tendrement. La peur revient sournoisement en moi et je me crispe, mes poings se referment autour des draps. Rapidement, il s'allonge sur moi, laissant son poids reposer sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas trop m'écraser. Tout comme lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir quand je sens son sexe trouver sa place entre mes fesses. Se rendant sûrement compte de mon état, ses mains se posent sur les miennes pour les masser et ainsi me détendre.

Doucement, je m'habitue à sa présence, j'apprécie de le sentir aussi près de moi et percevant sûrement mon abandon, il commence à faire de légers mouvements du bassin, laissant son sexe frotter contre mes fesses. Nos gémissements se mêlent et nos respirations deviennent de plus en plus saccadées. Il s'écarte de moi pour me demander :

_**As-tu …..**_

Sans lui laisser finir sa phrase, je tends ma main vers ma table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif et la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il me regarde et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

_**Tu me surprends de plus en plus ce soir…**_

En même temps, il commence à enduire ses mains du liquide huileux, il s'applique ensuite à masser mes fesses, ses lèvres déposent des petits baisers dans ma nuque. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent de mon intimité, d'un coup, il se fige quand il sent que je me crispe.

_**Tout va bien ? Tu me fais confiance ?**_

_Oui… Mais… J'ai un peu peur, avouais-je honteux. _

_**Edward, bébé, on n'est pas obligé… **_

_J'ai envie de toi, Carlisle, mais j'ai… J'ai peur d'avoir mal…_

_**Je sais que c'est ta première fois, je vais aller doucement, d'accord ? Dit-il en me retournant avec douceur. Tu auras sûrement un peu mal au début, mais je te promets qu'après tout ira bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement, sans penser à moi, veux-tu continuer ? **_

_Oui, répondis-je sûr de le vouloir. _

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser, mais Carlisle me repousse tendrement. Il cherche mon regard, mais j'essaye de détourner la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas la légère appréhension qui subsiste dans mes yeux.

_**Je sais, que tu as peur, tu veux qu'on arrête ?**_

_Non, assurais-je en rougissant. _

Carlisle me juge du regard pendant quelques minutes avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser tendrement.

_**J'irai à ton rythme, d'accord ?**_

_Ok, soufflais-je rassuré par la douceur et l'amour que je lisais dans ses prunelles. _

Je me rallonge sur le ventre, mais il m'arrête. Doucement, il me pousse pour que je sois face à lui, puis, il prend un oreiller pour le caller en bas de mon dos et il écarte mes jambes pour se placer entre mes cuisses. Carlisle parsème mon torse de petits bisous humides pendant que l'une de ses mains glisse le long de mon corps pour se faufiler ensuite vers mes fesses. Sa main atteint mon intimité qu'elle cajole avant d'introduire doucement un doigt. Je ne peux empêcher mes mains de se crisper sur ses épaules.

_**Détends-toi, bébé.**_

Il observe un instant mon visage rougit, cherchant sûrement une trace d'hésitation, mais il ne voit que mon regard déterminé, car, oui, je le veux malgré la douleur. Tendrement, il continue à me préparer alors que je me laisse aller au plaisir, il introduit un deuxième doigt, je me fige…

_**Respire calmement, mon amour.**_

J'arrive à me calmer en me concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il me procure, mais j'ai toujours de l'appréhension quant à la suite des événements. Tout à coup, je sens ses doigts se figer en moi et je sais qu'il a perçu mon inquiétude.

_**Tu veux qu'on arrête ou on peut échanger nos places ? Propose Carlisle toujours soucieux de mon bien être. **_

_Non, ça va aller._

_**Nous avons notre temps.**_

_Non, je veux te sentir en moi._

_**Ok, mais tu dois promettre de me dire si tu as mal ou si tu veux arrêter ?**_

_Je te le promets. _

Satisfait par ma promesse, il se penche pour m'embrasser avec passion. En même temps, il prend mon sexe entre ses mains pour me faire retrouver ma vigueur perdue en me masturbant. Je commence à me détendre et sa main libre retrouve mon intimité, il introduit un troisième doigt en moi. Je gémis, il me sourit et tout en se redressant il enlève ses doigts pour attraper un préservatif. Il veut l'enfiler, mais je le lui arrache des mains pour m'en occuper moi-même. Tout en caressant sa verge tendue à bloc, je déroule le préservatif sur celle-ci lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement de plaisir.

Carlisle se rallonge en m'embrassant, il prend une de mes jambes pour la poser sur son épaule. Délicatement, il écarte mes fesses et je sens son membre commencer à s'immiscer en moi. Je serre les dents, il progresse lentement, mais je me crispe et des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Il se penche pour lécher ces dernières tout en me murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Je le sens se figer, me laissant ainsi le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Peu à peu, je commence à me détendre, je fais un mouvement avec mon bassin, on gémit ensemble. Carlisle recommence alors à bouger en moi, doucement au départ. Je me laisse aller, il prend ma seconde jambe qui s'étend le long de son corps pour à la mettre au niveau de son bassin lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer plus en moi. Je crie de plaisir quand il touche ma prostate et il augmente ses coups de riens en allant et venant plus en plus vite et fort en moi. Ses grognements de plaisir me rendent fou. Ses longs doigts fins s'enroulent autour de ma virilité pour me masturber au rythme de ses pénétrations. Je sens mon orgasme arriver, mon corps s'arque contre le sien, mes parties intimes se resserrent autour de son sexe. Je le sens jouir, je le suis juste après en me répandant entre nos deux ventres. Il s'effondre sur moi et nous restons ainsi un moment sans bouger pour reprendre nos esprits. Je suis complètement à l'ouest, j'ai du mal à redescendre sur terre.

Trop tôt à mon goût, Carlisle commence à bouger, il se retire créant un sentiment de manque en moi, puis, il enlève son préservatif et le met dans la poubelle de mon bureau. Rapidement, il me rejoint dans le lit pour me voler un baiser. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il prend un mouchoir en papier sur la table de nuit pour nettoyer mes traces de jouissance. Après, il se rallonge et m'attire à lui, je pose ma tête sur son torse. Il prend la couette pour recouvrir nos corps. Je me redresse un peu pour l'embrasser. Une fois nos lèvres séparées, je lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

_Joyeux anniversaire, je t'aime…_

_**Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau, c'est le plus beau de toute ma vie, merci, c'était tellement intense et merveilleux !**_

_Pareil pour moi !_

Je baille et je me réinstalle contre son torse. Il passe son bras en bas de mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

_**Bonne nuit, mon bébé.**_

_Toi aussi._

Je m'endors, un sourire béat dessiné sur mon visage.

* * *

><p><em>Rendez-vous au <strong>10 juillet, <strong>avec pleines nouvelles idées pour les deux beaux gosses ! _

_Un** immense merci **à** Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	8. WE du lendemain de l'anniversaire 1

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Eh oui ! Me revoilà, pour la suite de l'histoire avec les deux beaux gosses !_

_J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, avec pleins de souvenirs et de beaux paysages dans la tête. Et vous, les vacances passés ou pas ?_

Un** grand Merci **pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**mamoure21, pierard85, Elunea, tinga Bella, Triskelle sparrow, DavidaCullen, litteangelordevil93, Imagiaire-de-kiki, andoka, doudounord2 et Kristen971 **(Oui, Edward est très sensible et passionné, merci !).

_C'est vraiment sympa pour moi, **merci** !_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 08:<strong>** Le week-end du lendemain de l'anniversaire - 1er partie**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

_Bip….Bip….Bip_

Putain de réveil ! J'ouvre un œil ensommeillé, il est six heures trente du matin. Je sens Edward bouger contre moi, se collant toujours plus à moi sans pour autant se réveiller. J'éteins son réveil et je décide de le réveiller en douceur. Je commence à lui faire des petits bisous sur son épaule. Décidément, il a du mal à se réveiller ! Je le secoue un peu en lui disant des petits mots doux à son oreille et enfin il émerge tranquillement. Je le retourne, pour qu'il soit sur le dos, pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus aisément.

_Allez ma marmotte, debout, tu bosses ce matin !_

_**Ouais, grogne-t-il en refermant les yeux. **_

Je caresse son torse, traçant des arabesques, agaçant ses deux bouts de chair qui se tendent, glissant lentement jusqu'à l'objet de mes désirs. Il a toujours les yeux clos alors que je commence à lécher son gland, il gémit.

_**Oh putain, Carlisle !**_

J'engloutis son sexe dans ma bouche pendant que l'une de mes mains cajole sa base. Je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux, il soupire de bien être et il commence à bouger ses hanches. Je passe ma langue sur sa longueur, mes dents se frottent contre sa verge et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Je sens qu'il est proche…

_Regarde-moi, s'il te plait !_

Je me noie un instant dans ses iris émeraudes avant de reprendre sa bite dans ma bouche pour continuer mes va et vient.

_**Carlisle….C'est trop bon, gémit-il.**_

J'accélère le rythme, je sens qu'il griffe mon cuir chevelu, il se tend et explose dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom. Je continue à le lécher pour nettoyer son sexe. Je me redresse pour déposer un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Je vois qu'il a du mal en s'en remettre, sa respiration est saccadée.

_Bonjour, bébé._

_**Salut**_.

Il ré-ouvre les yeux pour plonger dans les miens. Edward me sourit tendrement avant de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser avec passion, ses mains fermement nouées dans ma nuque.

_**C'était waouh, souffle-t-il encore sur son nuage avant de se laisser retomber contre son oreiller. **_

_Allez, il faut se lever, sinon, tu vas être en retard ! _

_**Ouais… Tu prends la douche avec moi ?**_

_Oui, allez viens._

Je lui prends la main pour le lever et on prend la direction de la salle de bain. Heureusement que nous sommes seuls dans l'appartement car, là, on se balade nus. Je tends une main vers le robinet pour régler la température de l'eau pendant que de l'autre j'entoure la taille d'Edward pendant que nos lèvres s'embrassent, puis, je l'entraîne dans la cabine.

_Tu n'es toujours pas du matin ?_

_**Non, mais j'ai adoré ce réveil ! M'assure-t-il**_.

Alors que l'eau coule sur nos corps étroitement enlacés, je sens sa main se faufiler vers mon membre. Il veut s'occuper de moi, mais on n'a pas le temps, donc je le repousse tendrement. Aussitôt, il se met à bouder m'arrachant un sourire, je lui fais un bisou sur le nez pour me faire pardonner. Je commence à le savonner, il se laisse faire et il fait de même. Un quart heure plus tard, on sort de la douche, puis, on se sèche mutuellement et on retourne dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, on rejoint ma voiture. Je prends la direction de l'hôpital et quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrête sur le parking et il m'embrasse avant de sortir. Je descends ma vitre.

_Edward !_

_**Oui ? **_

Il se retourne vers moi avec le sourire.

_Tu finis à quelle heure ?_

_**A 13 heures, pourquoi ?**_

_Ok, je viens te chercher, d'accord ?_

_**Ouais, tu ne dois pas te reposer avant ta garde ce soir ?**_

_Ça ira, donc je serai là. _

_**Ok !**_

Il se penche à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser et pour me remercier. Après, il part vers l'entrée et il ne tarde pas à disparaître dans l'hôpital. Je démarre pour rentrer chez moi. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'arrive enfin. Je vois la voiture d'Alice garée dans l'allée. Je sors de ma voiture, je rentre sans faire trop de bruit, il est encore tôt et je ne voudrais pas réveiller Alice et mon frère. Je monte directement dans ma chambre en passant devant celle de mon frère, j'écoute à sa porte, il n'y a pas de bruit, j'en conclus donc qu'ils dorment. Je rentre dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et je plonge sous ma couette pour dormir un peu. Avant de fermer les yeux, je programme mon réveil pour aller chercher mon homme.

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Ouf, enfin ma pause ! Je sors prendre l'air et aussi fumer une clope. Je m'adosse contre le mur à côté de l'entrée des urgences. Je pense à mon homme, au magnifique réveil qu'il m'a offert ce matin. Hélas, je n'ai pas pu le lui rendre sous la douche même si j'en avais très envie. Cependant, je me promets que je vais me rattraper tout à l'heure. Ensuite, mes pensées dérivent vers la soirée d'hier, c'était extra ! Il m'a fait découvrir le plaisir en douceur, bien sûr, j'ai eu mal, mais le plaisir a pris le dessus et il m'a envoyé au septième ciel !

_**Edward, on a besoin de toi !**_

_J'arrive. _

_**Tu dois ramener ça au plus vite en trauma, s'il te plait. **_

_Ok, j'y vais !_

Je prends l'escalier et monte les marches deux par deux pour aller le plus vite possible. J'arrive à l'étage, je fonce vers l'infirmerie pour leur donner le dossier d'un patient. Ils me remercient et je repars en bas, tranquillement… Et le reste de ma matinée se passe sans encombre et assez rapidement.

Il est 13h10 quand je sors, je vois mon homme adossé contre sa voiture. Il s'est changé, il est magnifique dans son jean noir avec une chemise noire aussi, cela fait ressortir ses yeux magnifiques.

_**Salut, alors, ta matinée ?**_

On remonte dans sa voiture et il m'embrasse rapidement.

_Bien, mais long sans toi !_

_**T'as faim ?**_

_Ouais_.

Je baille alors qu'il démarre.

_**Tu n'as pas l'air d'être trop en forme ? **_

_Non, là je suis naze et j'ai mal au crâne._

_**OK, on va rentrer, Je vais te donner un cachet. On mange avec Alice et Jazz, cela ne te dérange pas ?**_

_Nan, murmurais-je en posant ma tête contre la vitre._

Je commence à sommeiller. Je sens sa main sur ma cuisse et je mets la mienne dessus. On arrive rapidement, on descend et on rejoint les autres dans la cuisine. Je les salue.

_**Eh salut, Edward, alors ta matinée, pas trop dure ? Me demande Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.**_

_Ça va, mais longue, dis-je en m'installant sur un tabouret et en soupirant._

_**Salut ! Bah, dis donc, t'as pas l'air en forme ? Me dit Jazz**_ _**en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.**_

_Non, pas trop, j'ai mal à la tête._

Carlisle arrive à cet instant dans la cuisine avec une boîte de médicaments, il remplit un verre d'eau qu'il me tend avec un comprimé.

_**Tiens, prend ça, je pense qu'après tu iras mieux, assure Carlisle**_ _**en embrassant ma tempe.**_

Je prends le cachet en buvant d'une traite le verre d'eau. Puis, on commence à manger, les autres discutent tranquillement. J'essaye de suivre, mais avec mon mal de crâne, ce n'est pas le top. Je n'arrive pas à finir mon assiette, je prends ma tête entre mes deux mains. Je sens un bras autour de ma taille, je relève la tête et je vois que c'est Carlisle.

_**Viens, suis-moi, me dit Carlisle.**_

Je le suis en me laissant guider, on arrive dans sa chambre, je m'allonge sur son lit. Il me déshabille et je me laisse faire. Il me rejoint, en s'allongeant près de moi, il m'attire vers lui, en rabattant la couette. Je pose ma tête sur son torse en mettant ma main sur sa hanche et nos jambes s'entremêlent. Il me caresse les cheveux et cela m'apaise. Je sombre…

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je suis toujours collé à lui.

_**Coucou, alors tu te sens mieux ? Me demande Carlisle**_ _**en embrassant mes cheveux.**_

_Ouais, ma tête va mieux, merci, dis-je en me redressant pour l'embrasser_. _Quelle heure est-il ?_

_**17h…**_

_Oh putain, ma mère ! M'écriais-je en me rendant compte qu'elle doit s'inquiéter. _

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, Jazz l'a appelé tout à l'heure.**_

Ouf, tu commences à quelle heure ce soir ?

_**21h, tu veux prendre une douche ou un bain ?**_

_Je veux bien prendre un bain, mais seulement si c'est avec toi. _

_**Pas de souci, sourit-il en partant**_ _**en direction de sa salle bain.**_

Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et j'entends l'eau couler. Je regarde vers la salle de bain et je le vois qui m'observe adossé à l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il est magnifique en boxer blanc avec un tee-shirt noir.

_**Ce que tu vois, te plait ?**_

_Oui beaucoup, assurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

Il me rejoint pour me prendre dans ses bras, je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de son bassin et je lui mordille l'oreille. Il me dépose sur le bord du lavabo. Je caresse son dos en descendant vers ses fesses et il en fait autant. On se déshabille mutuellement. Il s'installe dans la baignoire et il me tend la main pour que je le rejoigne, je me cale entre ses jambes et mon dos repose contre son torse. Heureusement que sa baignoire est immense ! Je me laisse aller sous ses caresses. Après plusieurs minutes, je me retourne pour l'embrasser fougueusement en caressant son corps. Mes mains vont vers son membre dressé, je commence un doux va et vient. Il gémit. Sa tête part en arrière contre le rebord de la baignoire. J'intensifie mon va et vient sur son sexe en caressant la base de ce dernier tout en lui faisant plein de petits bisous humides sur son torse. Il commence à se tendre, je continue à le masturber en griffant son gland, il se lâche dans ma main en criant mon prénom et je jouis en même temps que lui sans qu'il ait eu besoin de me toucher tant le voir prendre du plaisir a éveillé mon propre désir. Je repose ma tête sur son torse et il me serre dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, l'eau commence à refroidir, on se lave l'un l'autre et on sort de la baignoire, on se sèche mutuellement, puis, on va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il prend des affaires propres dans son armoire et il me donne un boxer blanc avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur et un pull bleu foncé. Je m'habille avec ses habits et en remettant mon jean noir. Je lui fais un bisou et il me regarde.

_**Tu es magnifique dans mes fringues !**_

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je grogne.

_**J'adore tes cheveux et cela fait sexy. On descend ?**_

_Ouais._

Je lui prends la main et on descend l'escalier, on entend du bruit dans le salon.

_**Ah, voilà les marmottes ! S'exclame Jazz.**_

_**Alors, bien dormis les amoureux ? Nous demande Alice.**_

_**Oui, répond Carlisle.**_

_**Ta tête va mieux ? M'interroge Jasper.**_

_Oui, j'ai un bon médecin qui m'a soigné._

Je cale mon dos contre son torse, il met ses bras autour de ma taille. Il m'embrasse la tempe. Après, on s'installe dans le canapé et on discute tous les quatre.

_**Edward, cela te dit de venir avec nous ce soir ? Me demande Alice.**_

_Euh où ça ?_

_**On va aller en boite avec Bella et Jake, m'apprend-elle.**_

_Ce n'est pas trop mon truc…._

_**Vas-y, va avec eux, m'encourage mon homme, amuse-toi, tu resteras dormir ici.**_

_Ok, je vais appeler ma mère pour savoir si elle n'a rien prévu. _

Je me lève, pour aller dans la cuisine pour aller téléphoner à ma mère. Ça sonne, au bout de deux sonneries, elle me répond.

_Maman, c'est moi. Oui je vais mieux, je me suis reposé et Carlisle m'a donné un cachet. Est-ce que cela te dérange si je sors avec Alice, Jazz, Bella et Jacob ce soir ? Non, on va aller en boite. Ok merci maman à demain, bisous._

Je retourne vers le salon pour leur apprendre que je suis partant. Je me réinstalle dans les bras de mon homme.

_Tu vas me manquer ce soir, souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser. _

Vers 19h, Jazz et mon homme nous préparent à manger. Je reste avec Alice dans le salon. Je profite pour savoir ce qu'elle a prévu pour la semaine prochaine pour l'anniversaire de Carlisle.

_**On a prévu un resto, un ciné ou un bowling, me dit Alice.**_

_Cool, encore une bonne soirée en perspective. _

Une demi-heure après, on passe à table, on mange tranquillement en discutant.

Vers 20h30, Carlisle commence à se préparer pour aller bosser, je l'accompagne jusqu' à sa voiture. On s'embrasse à en perdre haleine, je reste un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras. Je lui dis _: je t'aime_ à l'oreille.

**Je t'aime aussi**.

Il monte dans sa voiture. Je me baisse à sa hauteur pour lui faire un dernier petit bisou.

_Tu vas me manquer ce soir._

_**Toi aussi, fais attention à toi, d'accord ?**_

_Oui,_ _ne t'inquiète pas_, bisou…_je t'aime_…bisou.

Il démarre, je le regarde s'éloigner et je rentre dans la maison pour rejoindre les autres en m'affalant sur le canapé et en soufflant.

_**Il te manque déjà ? M'interroge Jazz.**_

Ouais…

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite le revoir ton chéri, me dit Alice.**_

Au même moment, on sonne à la porte, c'est Bella et Jake. Jazz se lève pour aller ouvrir, suivi par Alice. Je me lève à mon tour quand ils entrent dans le salon et je prends Bella dans mes bras pour lui dire bonjour et Jake me donne une tape sur l'épaule. On se réinstalle dans les canapés.

_**Alors comment s'est passé ta soirée hier ? Me demande Bella.**_

Très bien, répondis-je en voyant que Jazz et Jake discutent sur les voitures.

_**Mais encore ? Insiste Alice.**_

_Nous avons passé une très belle soirée, très romantique…_

_**Et tu l'as fait ? Questionne Bella en rougissant alors que je fronce les sourcils. Tu sais… Enfin, tu vois ? **_

_T'es bien curieuse…._

_**Alors Edward ? S'impatiente Alice. **_

_Oui, avouais-je en rougissant. _

_**Ouah… C'est génial ! T'as pas eu trop mal ? S'inquiète Bella.**_

_Euh…Si au début, mais après le plaisir prend le dessus. Carlisle a été très attentionné et très doux._

_**Ok, souffle Bella songeuse.**_

Je la regarde, je vois qu'elle rougit. Je jette à coup d'œil à Alice qui confirme mes soupçons d'un seul regard.

_**Et toi, t'en es où avec Jake ? Interroge Alice.**_

_**Euh….. On n'a pas encore passé le cap, j'ai un peu peur, admit Bella.**_

_Tu sais Bella, j'appréhendais beaucoup avant, mais ensuite c'est magique !_

_**Je suis d'accord avec Edward, affirme Alice. **_

_**Bon les filles, on y va ! Lance soudain Jazz. **_

Je grogne en lui jetant un regard noir. Je sais que dans mon couple, on me situe plus vers la personne efféminée et cela ne me dérange pas, mais je suis tout de même un homme !

_**Eh mon pote, c'est pour rire, se rattrape Jasper. **_

J'hoche la tête en tapant sur son épaule. On part avec deux voitures pour aller en boite. On arrive sur le parking. Il n'y pas une trop grande file d'attente pour rentrer. C'est une boite où les mineurs peuvent accéder sans difficulté.

A l'intérieur, il fait noir avec des néons de toutes les couleurs et la musique est à fond. J'espère que mon mal de crâne ne va pas revenir ! On s'installe sur une banquette, Jazz et Jake vont chercher les boisons. Ils reviennent peu de temps après, puis, on décide d'aller danser. Je ne suis pas trop chaud pour y aller, mais Bella et Alice me prennent par la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste.

On danse depuis une demi-heure à cinq. Je suis content, ils ne me laissent pas tomber, nous sommes toujours unis. Mais hélas, la musique change pour une série de slow, alors, je les laisse entre couple pour aller me réinstaller sur notre banquette. Je les observe, je pense à mon homme.

Je suis dans mes pensées, quand je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, une blonde.

_**Alors beau gosse, on est seul ? **_

_Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, assurais-je en la regardant dans les yeux. _

Elle se barre et je suis soulagé. Je bois mon coca en observant la salle. Les autres reviennent vers moi et se réinstallent pour souffler.

_**Alors, Eddy se fait draguer ? Ricane Jacob. **_

_Ouais, mais pas intéressé, maugréais-je. _

Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes.

Lorsque je ressors des toilettes, je commence à sentir mon mal de crâne revenir, je vois que les autres sont sur la piste et je les rejoins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence à avoir fortement mal à la tête et je ne me sens pas trop bien, je vais vers Jazz pour le lui dire et je suis soudain obligé de m'accrocher à lui tant tout tourne autour de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et il me dirige vers l'extérieur. Je m'adosse au mur, l'air frais me fait du bien.

_**Ça va ? **_

Bof…

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, je m'assois par terre et je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Jazz s'accroupit devant moi.

_**Les autres arrivent avec les affaires, on va rentrer…**_

J'hoche la tête…. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus de force. Je sens qu'on me lève, je m'accroche à la personne. On rentre dans les voitures. Je me cale contre la vitre et je m'endors.

Quelqu'un me secoue doucement pour me réveiller.

_**Edward, viens, on est arrivé, m'annonce Jasper.**_

Il m'aide à sortir de la voiture, on rentre et on va directement dans la chambre de son frère. Je m'allonge sur le lit, Alice vient me donner un verre d'eau et un cachet, ils me font un bisou et ils sortent de la chambre. Je me déshabille et je plonge sous la couette en enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller de mon homme pour sentir son odeur. Je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain… Je reprends le même rythme qu'avant, une fois par semaine !<em>

_Un **immense merci **à** Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	9. WE du lendemain de l'anniversaire 2

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je suis contente, j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews, grâce à vous ! C'est vraiment sympa de me laisser un avis ou une trace de votre passage, merci !_

Un** grand Merci **pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**tinga Bella, pierard85, caropat07****, Ginie74, doudounord2, litteangelordevil93, Triskelle sparrow, mamoure21, Elodie Breuse, Elumea, sandraj60, ankoda et lunesaphir **(Merci pour ton commentaire! Pour Edward, réponse ci-dessous).

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 09:<strong>** Le week-end du lendemain de l'anniversaire - 2er partie**

**.**

**. **

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**. **

Enfin ! Ma garde est terminée et je dois admettre que je suis épuisé. En plus, je ne cesse de m'inquiéter pour Edward depuis le coup de téléphone d'Alice cette nuit. Il n'allait pas trop bien, il avait toujours mal à la tête.

J'arrive chez moi et je rentre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Je me rends dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau avant de monter dans ma chambre pour rejoindre mon homme. Je rentre sans faire de bruit et je me déshabille rapidement. Je m'approche du lit pour voir qu'Edward s'est étalé de tout son long à travers de celui-ci, je me faufile sous la couette et l'attire dans mes bras. Je remarque de suite que son corps est très chaud, je pose ma main sur son front, il est bouillant. Edward bouge quelque peu pour se tourner vers moi, un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres et il ouvre un œil endormi.

'_**jour, dit-il avec une voix rauque.**_

_Hey…_

_**Je me sens pas bien, j'ai mal partout et à la tête…**_

_Attends, je vais aller chercher le thermomètre, il me semble que tu as de la fièvre. _

Je n'obtiens qu'un vague marmonnement en retour. Je sors du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je prends le thermomètre et reviens dans la chambre. Doucement, je l'aide à s'asseoir au bord du lit, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

_Allez__, ouvre la bouche, s'il te plait._

Je le lui mets, on attend le résultat. A bout de quelques temps, je regarde.

_Tu as de la fièvre, je vais te donner un médicament. _

Je me lève pour aller chercher un comprimé qui, je l'espère, fera tomber la fièvre ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, je reviens dans la chambre et je vois qu'il somnole.

_Allez, prends__ ça._

Edward ouvre péniblement les yeux, mais il prend tout de même le comprimé avec plusieurs gorgées d'eau avant que je ne l'aide à se rallonger sur le dos. Après avoir posé le verre sur la table de chevet, je le rejoins dans le lit pour le prendre dans mes bras et je rabats la couette sur nos corps. Il se colle à moi, je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en les caressant. Il se détend et on sombre tous les deux dans le sommeil.

….

Plusieurs heures ont passé lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, la tête d'Edward repose sur mon torse et son corps est collé contre le mien. Je pose ma main contre son front qui est encore chaud. Je soupire en me disant qu'il a dû attraper la grippe, ces jours-ci, j'ai eu pas mal de patients présentant ces symptômes. Pourtant, malgré la fièvre et sa respiration forte, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il commence à bouger, mais il ne se réveille pas pour autant, je regarde l'heure et remarque qu'il est presqu'une heure de l'après-midi.

Je me lève en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Je le laisse dormir, je vais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Je reviens dans la chambre pour prendre des affaires et je regarde mon dormeur qui est étalé de tout son long en travers du lit. Je m'habille rapidement en faisant le moins de bruit possible, puis, avant de descendre, je lui fais un bisou sur son front bouillant en me disant que dans une heure, je devrais le réveiller pour lui faire prendre un autre comprimé.

Je rejoins le rez-de-chaussée et j'entends du bruit provenant de la cuisine.

_Salut, lançais-je pour leur manifester ma présence_.

_**Salut frérot, répond Jazz**_ _**en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.**_

_**Bonjour, dit Alice**_ _**alors que nous nous étreignons.**_

Je me sers un café et je m'installe avec eux.

_**Alors comment va Edward ? Me demande Alice.**_

_Pas très bien, je pense qu'il a attrapé la grippe. Ce matin, il avait de la fièvre et je lui ai donné un médicament. Là, il dort encore._

_**Pas cool, murmure Jasper. **_

Mon café terminé, je vais téléphoner à la mère d'Edward pour la prévenir. Je prends mon portable posé sur le bar et je sors pour l'appeler. Je compose son numéro, elle répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

_Allo, Elizabeth ? Bonjour, c'est Carlisle. Oui, je t'appelle pour te dire qu'Edward est malade, je pense. Euh oui… Mais là il dort encore. Oui, pas de souci, ok à tout à l'heure._

Je raccroche juste au moment où Alice et mon frère me rejoignent dans le salon.

_Bon, sa mère va passer le voir d'ici une heure._

_**Ok, acquiescent Alice et Jazz.**_

On s'installe dans le salon et ils me racontent leur soirée. Apparemment, Edward ne s'est pas trop ennuyé. On vient juste de finir de manger un repas vite fait quand on sonne à la porte, je vais ouvrir pour me retrouver face à Elizabeth. Je la salue avant de m'effacer pour la laisser entrer. Puis, on rejoint les autres au salon qui l'embrassent à leur tour.

Alors, il dort toujours ? M'interroge la mère d'Edward.

_Oui, je viens d'aller le voir, il dort paisiblement._

Je peux le voir ? Me demande Elizabeth. Oui bien sûr, suis-moi.

On monte jusqu'à ma chambre dont j'ouvre doucement la porte, on rentre sur la pointe des pieds et je remarque qu'il est en train de se réveiller.

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Je commence à me réveiller et j'ai un putain de mal de tête, on dirait que j'ai un marteau piqueur à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je tends mon bras pour trouver Carlisle, mais sa place est vide. Je regarde le réveil et je vois qu'il est bientôt quatorze heures. Je me rallonge sur le dos.

C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas derrière la porte qui s'ouvre doucement pour me laisser entrevoir ma mère et Carlisle.

_**Hey, me dit Carlisle**_ _**en voyant que je suis éveillé.**_

Mon homme s'approche pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il m'embrasse tout en posant sa main sur mon front.

Tu es encore chaud, constate-t-il.

_**Alors, mon grand, tu es malade ? S'inquiète ma mère. **_

_Ouais, j'ai encore mal au crâne et je me sens tout mou._

_**Je pense qu'une bonne douche te ferait du bien. Après, je**__** t'ausculte, m'annonce Carlisle.**_

_Mouais, marmonnais-je peu désireux de quitter le confort douillet du lit_.

_**Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas, nous dit ma mère en quittant la chambre. **_

_**Ok, Elizabeth, je m'occupe d**__**e lui, assure mon homme, avant de se tourner vers moi. Bon, tu veux prendre un bain ou une douche ? **_

_Euh, je ne sais pas…_

_**Allez viens**_.

Voyant que je ne bouge pas d'un cil, Carlisle se penche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne me sens pas trop bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je la cale contre son torse en fermant les yeux. On arrive dans la salle de bain, il m'installe sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant qu'il règle la température de l'eau de la douche. Je commence à grelotter et à trembler. Il s'en aperçoit et il me rassure tout en me déshabillant. Il fait de même avant de me soulever et de me caler contre lui pour nous faire rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Alors que je ne voulais pas y aller, je me mets à apprécier l'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps couvert de sueur. Je me laisse aller dans les bras rassurants de mon homme, mais ma tête ne cesse de tourner. Soudain, tout devient flou autour de moi et je ferme les yeux pour arrêter de voir la pièce tanguer. Mes mains s'agrippent aux épaules de Carlisle avant que ma force ne me quitte. L'obscurité m'entoure, mes jambes ne me portent plus, je me sens chuter…

**.**

**.**

**PDV Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

Alors que j'allais attraper le gel douche, Edward s'agrippe à moi, je le regarde et j'ai juste le temps de voir ses pupilles se troubler avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Rapidement mes bras enlacent fermement sa taille pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse sur le carrelage de la douche. J'éteins l'eau et je le porte hors de la cabine jusqu'au lit. Je retourne vite fait dans la salle de bain pour prendre des serviettes pour nous sécher.

J'essaie de le réveiller, mais il ne réagit pas. Je connais les gestes, je les fais plusieurs fois par jour, mais là, il me semble avoir tout oublié parce que c'est lui. La panique menace de me submerger, alors que je sais qu'il faut que je me reprenne. Mes doigts se posent sur son poignet, cherchant son pouls que je perçois. Posément, je compte, son cœur bat doucement, mais rien de trop inquiétant pour quelqu'un dans les vapes. Doucement, je relève ses jambes contre mon torse nu, mes yeux ne quittent pas son visage alors que je l'appelle. Enfin, je vois ses paupières papillonner ce qui semble lui demander un effort surhumain.

_Hey, tu m'as fait peur, murmurais-je. _

Soudain, il se met à trembler, mes sourcils se froncent lorsque je remarque que son rythme cardiaque s'emballe soudain, ça, ce n'est pas normal ! Je l'ausculte et il tremble encore.

_**Je **__**me sens pas bien, Carlisle, articule-t-il faiblement. **_

_Ça va aller, mon amour, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. _

En un clin d'œil, je m'habille et je lui enfile un boxer avec un tee-shirt avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture, je le prends dans mes bras. Il cale sa tête dans mon cou en fermant les yeux. On descend les escaliers. En arrivant en bas, je vois les autres.

_Bon, Edward ne va pas trop bien…_

_**Quoi ? S'écrie **__**Elizabeth en se levant pour nous rejoindre. **_

Elle caresse tendrement la joue d'Edward qui ouvre difficilement les yeux.

_Jazz, peux-tu nous conduire à l'hôpital ?_

_**Oui, pas de souci, assure mon frère en allant chercher mes clefs de voiture.**_

_**On vous suit, nous disent Alice et Elizabeth.**_

Je me dirige directement vers la Mercedes que Jazz vient de sortir du garage, il saute du siège conducteur pour venir m'ouvrir la portière et m'aider à installer Edward sur la banquette. Je me glisse derrière lui pour le prendre dans mes bras pendant que Jasper se réinstalle au volant. Mon frère démarre en trombe. Un coup d'œil par la vitre arrière me permet de voir Elisabeth et Alice qui nous suivent avec la voiture de cette dernière.

Je reporte mon regard sur Edward. Il est toujours inconscient, je masse ses cheveux humides sans arrêter de lui parler.

Après un temps qui me paraît interminable, on arrive enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital, Jazz se gare, il m'ouvre de suite la portière pour m'aider et on se précipite vers les urgences, Edward toujours dans mes bras.

_**Carlisle ? Mais Carlisle, qu'est ce**__** qui se passe ? Me demande le Docteur BENTON**_

_C'est Edward, il n'est pas bien…._

_**Ok ! **_

Mon supérieur fait signe à une infirmière qui le rejoint avec un brancard, pendant ce temps, le Docteur BENTON s'approche de mon précieux fardeau, sa main se pose dans son cou cherchant son pouls. Le brancard arrive et je dépose Edward dessus.

_**Que s'est-il passé ? M'interroge mon supérieur en posant son stéthoscope sur le torse d'Edward. **_

_Depuis hier, il n'est pas bien, il a mal à la tête. Cette nuit, il a eu de la fièvre, je crois d'ailleurs que sa température doit toujours être un peu élevée. Il s'est évanoui et est revenu à lui au bout de quelques minutes. Son rythme cardiaque était plutôt bas avant de devenir plus rapide, ses pupilles sont réactives, résumais-je d'un seul trait. Il oscille entre conscience et inconscience. _

_**OK, on l'emmène**_.

Mon supérieur et l'infirmière poussent le brancard vers une salle d'examen, je leur emboîte le pas, mais le Docteur BENTON m'arrête devant cette dernière.

_**Carlisle, tu restes là. **_

_Mais… _

_**Tu connais le règlement**__**?**_

_Oui, répondis-je en soufflant. _

Je regarde une dernière fois Edward avant que les portes ne se ferment. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne, c'est mon frère.

À regret, je suis Jasper, Alice et Elizabeth dans la salle d'attente. Ils s'installent, mais, moi, je reste debout, je suis bien trop nerveux pour rester assis. Je m'inquiète, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux plusieurs fois tout en faisant les cent pas.

Arrête, Carlisle, viens t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tournis à force, me dit Jazz

Tout en laissant échapper un soupir d'exaspération, je m'affale sur une chaise à côté de la mère d'Edward. Elizabeth me prend la main pour me rassurer. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et son regard rassurant réchauffe quelque peu mon être.

_**Tu sais, quand Edward est malade, c'est toujours assez dur… Mais là, c'est la première fois que je le vois si mal et aussi pâle ! Me confie Elizabeth.**_

_**Il est souvent malade ? Demande Alice à Elizabeth**__**.**_

_**Oui, cela lui arrive assez souvent, mais il n'a jamais été dans cet état. Tu sais Edward est un prématuré, il est né deux mois avant terme, il a été en couveuse pendant un bon mois avant de rentrer à la maison, nous explique la mère de mon homme. **_

_Donc il est plus fragile…._

_**Oui, dit Elizabeth. **_

Un léger silence s'installe entre nous, chacun se plonge dans ses pensées. Peu à peu, la salle d'attente se vide, il ne reste plus que nous. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et je sens la fatigue commencer à m'étreindre. Je me lève et je propose un café à tout le monde, mais personne n'en veut. Il me faut seulement quelques minutes pour aller me chercher un café, puis, je reviens dans la salle d'attente. Je ne m'assois pas, je n'en peux plus. Je reste là debout, immobile, à fixer la porte par où est parti Edward.

Au bout deux heures, les portes s'ouvrent enfin sur mon supérieur. Je vais à sa rencontre, impatient de savoir comment va mon homme, je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne, c'est Elizabeth.

_**Carlisle, Madame **__**MASEN, nous venons de faire divers examens à Edward. La prise de sang a révélé une consommation récente de drogue. Edward a-t-il déjà eu des problèmes avec des stupéfiants ? **_

_**Quoi ? Non ! Se récrie Elizabeth. Mon fils ne se drogue pas !**_

_**Les analyses disent le contraire et son état le confirme, nous rappelle le **__**Docteur BENTON. Son Glasgow est à 12. **_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, son Glasgow étant à 12, il n'y avait aucune atteinte neurologique, ni de risque de coma.

_**Je lui ai posé deux voies veineuse**__**s, les informa le Docteur BENTON. **_

_Glucose et Adrénaline en IV ? _

_**Oui, Carlisle. Cependant, **__**Madame MASEN, j'ai besoin de savoir si votre fils se drogue ? **_

Edward ne se drogue pas, je ne peux pas le croire ! Par ailleurs, l'hôpital lui a fait passer des tests avant de l'intégrer au personnel. Il doit y avoir une autre explication, mais laquelle ?

_Ils ont été en boîte, lançais-je tout à coup, il est possible qu'une personne mal intentionnée ait mis quelque chose dans son verre, non ? _

_**Oui, c'est possible, admet mon supérieur, depuis ce matin, nous avons déjà eu deux cas similaires au sien, des jeunes gens qui ne prenaient rien et qui se retrouvaient **__**contrôlés positifs. Madame MASEN, nous allons garder votre fils, nous devons surveiller son rythme cardiaque ainsi que respiratoire. A son réveil, nous lui ferons des tests pour vérifier ses capacités motrice et intellectuelle, cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. **_

_**On peut aller le voir ? Demande Elizabeth**__**.**_

_**Oui, bien sûr, mais il doit dormir je pense. Il est au premier étage chambre 101. **_

_**Merci docteur, dit Elizabeth. **_

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs, mon supérieur m'appelle.

_**Carlisle, attends, j'aimerais te parler. **_

_Oui, bien sûr, allez-y, je vous rejoins, dis-je à l'attention d'Elizabeth, d'Alice et de Jasper qui montent dans l'ascenseur. _

Me doutant de la conversation qui va suivre, j'inspire profondément avant de me tourner vers mon supérieur. Ce dernier me fait signe de le suivre, nous nous retrouvons dans un coin de la salle d'attente à l'abri des curieux.

_**Carlisle, tu as l'air d'être proche d'Edward, non ?**_

_Oui, pourquoi, cela pose problème ? Questionnais-je sur la défensive. _

**_Non, bien sûr que non, mais fais attention, il y a certaines rumeurs…_**

_Quoi ? M'écriais-je étonné qu'il y ait d__éjà des rumeurs sur notre couple. Ecoute, Peter, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. _

**_Je sais, mais… Ces rumeurs…_**

_Stop, arrête de tourner autour du pot, pose-moi plutôt la question qui te brûle la langue ?_

_**Donc, ce qu'on dit…**_

_PUTAIN, oui, Edward et moi nous sommes ensemble ! Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?_

_**Calme-toi, cela ne me pose aucun problème, tant que vous restez discret**__**s, d'accord ?**_

_Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, marmonnais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'en ai marre. Si j'étais avec une femme personne n'aurait rien trouvé à redire, mais dès qu'on sort du lot… _

C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment cachés, trop heureux d'être ensemble.

Il est vrai que lorsque nous sommes seuls, j'oublie assez vite le monde extérieur, en restant dans notre petite bulle de bonheur. Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec lui, que je veux toujours l'avoir dans mes bras, le chouchouter, l'embrasser, le toucher… Et je pense qu'Edward est pareil, je le vois, la façon dont il me regarde, ses petits gestes timides…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je relève la tête, sortant de mes pensées, pour croiser le regard compatissant de mon supérieur.

_**Es-tu**__** de garde cette nuit ? Me demande-t-il. **_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_**Je vois, tu es fatigué et inquiet, je vais donc te faire remplacer, repose-toi.**_

_C'est vrai que je suis inquiet pour Edward et quant à ma fatigue, elle n'existera plus après quelques tasses de café, tu peux compter sur moi pour ce soir. _

_**Non, reste auprès d'Edward…. Va le rejoindre et si tu veux rester avec lui cette nuit, préviens les infirmières, d'accord ?**_

_Très bien, merci, capitulais-je. _

Je m'avance vers les ascenseurs et je monte directement dans la première cabine qui arrive. Rapidement, je suis devant la porte de la chambre de mon homme. Je rentre et tout le monde se retourne, je leur souris pour les rassurer, mais mon regard se bloque sur Edward qui a les yeux ouverts.

Je me précipite vers lui pour lui prendre la main, j'embrasse avec tendresse son front moite avant de plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes.

_Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ?_

_**Désolé, je…**_

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres sèches pour le faire taire tout en lui assurant que ce n'est pas grave et que tout allait bien.

Je m'installe sur le bord du lit en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je vois qu'il lutte contre le sommeil. Je me penche pour l'embrasser tout en lui soufflant qu'il peut s'endormir et que je reste à ses côtés.

Edward s'endort rapidement. Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet d'Elizabeth, je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Je lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille l'informant ainsi que je vais veiller sur son fils cette nuit.

_**Je vais rester aussi, me dit Elizabet**__**h.**_

J'hoche la tête, je me retourne vers Edward, il dort. Je me réinstalle à côté de lui en lui prenant la main et en caressant ses cheveux. Je vois qu'Elizabeth s'installe aussi mais de l'autre côté du lit. Je relève la tête vers mon frère qui tient Alice dans ses bras. Je vois bien qu'il est aussi inquiet.

_Jazz, tu pourrais retourner à la maison__ pour me ramener quelques affaires, s'il te plait ?_

_**Ouais…. Mais tu bosses ce soir, non ? **__**Me demande mon frère. **_

_Normalement, oui,__ mais mon chef préfère que je me repose et que je reste ici. Ils me biperont, s'ils ont besoin de moi._

_**Très bien, je fais l'aller-retour**__**. **_

_**C'est possible que je vienne avec toi, **__**j'aimerais passer à la maison pour prendre quelques affaires pour Edward ? Demande Elizabeth à Jazz.**_

_**Oui, pas de sou**__**ci. **_

_**Merci, dit la mère d'Edward**__**. **_

Elizabeth se penche et dépose un baiser sur la joue de son fils avant de se lever, elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de suivre les autres. Une fois seul, je me retourne vers mon homme qui est éveillé mais semble toujours groggy.

_Hey_, _murmurais-je pour attirer son attention_.

_**Carlisle, je me sens bizarre**__**, dit Edward d'une voix faible.**_

_C'est normal, tu as été drogué à ton insu hier soir à la discothèque.__ Tu es sous perfusions, l'une des poches te réhydrate et l'autre contient des antalgiques. Ils t'ont donné un sédatif pour que tu te reposes. _

_**Ok… O**__**ù sont les autres ? Et ma mère ? M'interroge Edward. **_

_Ils sont partis chercher quelques affaires, __ils reviennent après. Repose-toi, je veille sur toi, mon bébé. _

Je lui masse son cuir chevelu pour le détendre. Il commence à s'endormir. Je l'observe quelques minutes avant de me lever, je récupère son dossier au bout du lit pour le consulter. Une fois ce dernier épluché, je reviens auprès de mon homme, je pose ma tête près de la sienne pour me reposer aussi.

…..

Quelqu'un me secoue doucement, j'émerge en cherchant du regard la personne qui vient de me réveiller, c'est Elizabeth. Je remarque alors qu'il n'y a qu'Edward et moi dans la chambre.

_Où sont Alice et Jasper ?_

_**Je suis revenue s**__**eule, j'ai pris tes affaires ainsi que celles d'Edward. Je leur ai dit de rester à la maison pour se reposer, comme Edward est hors danger, m'explique Elizabeth.**_

_Ok, tu as bien fait. _

Je m'étire. Puis, je me lève pour aller me rafraîchir dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

_Quelle heure est-il ?__ Demandais-je en revenant de la chambre. _

_**Il est bientôt 21 heures, tiens je t'ai ramené un sandwich, me donne Elizabeth**__**.**_

Je la remercie tout en réalisant que j'ai dormi une heure. Nous nous réinstallons sur les fauteuils qui entourent le lit pour manger, nos regards ne quittent pas le dormeur des yeux.

_**Comment va-t-il ? **__**Demande doucement Elizabeth. **_

_Quand vous êtes partis, il s'est réveillé, je lui __ai expliqué ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Après, il s'est rendormi. _

On discute un peu et je vois qu'Elizabeth commence à être fatiguée. Je lui propose de rentrer tout en lui assurant que je la préviendrais s'il y avait le moindre changement dans l'état d'Edward. Elle hésite, mais je réussis à avoir gain de cause. Elizabeth me serre dans ses bras tout en me remerciant. Elle embrasse une dernière fois son fils avant de quitter la chambre.

Je me réinstalle auprès de mon homme, avec tendresse, j'enlace nos doigts, puis, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je m'endors….

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense merci **à** Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	10. Un moment de tendresse !

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Ouahhh, vous avez explosé ma boite mail par vos commentaires, cela me fait énormément plaisirs, merci beaucoup !_

Un **grand Merci** pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**tinga Bella, caropat07, pierard85,****Ginie74, litteangelordevil93, DavidaCullen, ankoda****, ****mamoure21, erika shoval, Triskelle sparrow, Elodie Breuse, Elumea, doudounord2, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Cendrillon49 et lunesaphir** (Merci pour ton commentaire ! Avoir si ton intuition est bonne, à suivre…).

_Bonne lecture…_

_PS : Une petite pensée aux norvègiens..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** :

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**10**** : Un moment de tendresse !**

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes vendredi, cela fait trois jours que je suis sorti de l'hôpital et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Actuellement, je suis chez mon homme, ma mère étant en déplacement pour son travail, Carlisle m'a proposé de rester chez lui et je suis fou de joie ! Mais, là, hélas, il bosse pour récupérer les heures qu'il n'a pas faites en début de semaine et aussi pour avoir son week-end. Eh oui, mon homme est resté près de moi pendant mon séjour à l'hosto.

En plus, il va avoir une très belle surprise demain, sa sœur revient avec son copain pour que nous fêtions tous ensemble son anniversaire. J'appréhende un peu ce moment-là car je ne les connais pas. J'espère qu'ils seront sympas comme le reste de la bande !

En ce moment, je profite d'être seul pour travailler sur mes cours que Jazz m'a filé et ainsi récupérer mon retard. Au moins, je ne serais pas largué en revenant à l'école. Je reprends le lycée lundi prochain ainsi que le boulot. J'appréhende un peu mon retour, je pense que tout Forks doit être au courant maintenant pour ma relation avec Carlisle. J'espère qu'ils seront moins « cons » qu'à Chicago, mais ici au moins je peux compter sur le soutien de mes amis et surtout j'ai Carlisle !

En pensant à lui, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, il est presque 19 heures et il finit vers 20 heures. J'ai hâte d'être dans ses bras si sécurisant. Pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital, il a été très attentionné et doux. Je l'aime encore plus chaque jour qui passe.

Ouf, j'ai enfin fini mes devoirs ! Je vais m'installer dans le canapé pour regarder la TV en attendant son retour.

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Enfin, ma garde est finie, je suis fatigué, j'ai cumulé 12 heures de garde presque tous les jours pour récupérer mes heures. Je regarde mon portable, pas de message ou d'appel d'Edward, donc tout va bien !

Je démarre ma voiture pour rejoindre au plus vite mon homme. Je passe vite fait au restaurant chinois pour prendre un plat à emporter pour deux, ce soir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de cuisiner et je veux aussi profiter d'Edward. Car si j'ai bien compris, demain soir, mon frère et les autres ont prévu de fêter mon anniversaire.

Un sourire radieux se dessine sur mon visage quand je repense au magnifique cadeau qu'Edward m'a offert, il m'a impressionné. C'est le plus cadeau de ma vie ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé autant quelqu'un, il me donne tout, malgré sa timidité et son innocence.

J'arrive devant chez moi, je rentre ma voiture dans le garage, je prends notre dîner et je ferme ma voiture ainsi que le garage à clef. Je me souviens soudain que Jasper dort chez Alice, voilà une nouvelle qui me ravie !

Je rentre, j'entends la TV dans le salon et je me dirige directement là-bas. Mon homme est étendu sur le canapé en train de dormir. Je pose notre dîner sur la table basse, puis, je m'agenouille près de lui, pour le réveiller en douceur.

_On se réveille __ma petite marmotte_.

Je lui fais des petits bisous dans le cou en passant ma main sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse. Il commence à bouger, je l'embrasse et il joint ses mains derrière ma nuque. On se sépare à bout de souffle, je pose mon front contre le sien, il ouvre ses beaux yeux verts encore endormis et je plonge sans retenu dans ces derniers.

_Allez debout, __bébé, j'ai ramené notre dîner, c'est chinois ce soir. _

Je me relève pour m'installer sur le canapé, à côté de lui, il se redresse pour venir directement dans mes bras.

_On dirait que je t'ai manqué ?_

_**Ouais… J**__**e me sentais seul ! C'est trop long sans toi.**_

Je lui fais un bisou sur sa tempe, il s'assoit à côté de moi et on commence à manger.

_Pourtant__, tu devais passer ta journée avec Alice et Bella, non ?_

_**Oui, **__**mais ce n'est pas pareil, m'assure-t-il. **_

_Alors__, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?_

_**Nous sommes allés faire les magasins à Port Angeles. Alice était survoltée, Bella avait du mal à suivre et moi j'essayais de la freiner. J**__**e ne sais pas comment Jasper fait ? C'est une vraie pile électrique ! Nous sommes rentrés vers 16 heures. Après j'ai travaillé mes cours, pour ne pas être à la ramasse lundi. Et toi, ta garde ?**_

_Cela a été, pas d'accidents ! Mais je suis fatigué, donc je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder. En plus, je vois bien que tu es __épuisé toi aussi. Donc on mange, câlin et dodo, cela te va ?_

_**Oui, pas de problème ! **_

On mange tranquillement en silence, en regardant la TV en se faisant des petits bisous et des caresses. A la fin du repas, je prends Edward dans mes bras, pour regarder l'émission en m'allongeant. Je pose ma main dans ses cheveux pour lui masser son cuir chevelu. Et lui, il passe sa main sous ma chemise, pour faire des petits cercles sur mes abdos.

.

_L__e lendemain…_

_._

J'ouvre un œil, je vois qu'il est presque midi et je regarde ma moitié qui dort paisiblement, sa tête repose sur mon torse et sa main sur ma taille. Je resserre mon emprise avec ma main dans son dos et j'embrasse ses cheveux. Je referme les yeux pour profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur si envoûtante, mais mon désir commence à se réveiller petit à petit. Je bouge délicatement mon homme pour le mettre sur le dos et ainsi pouvoir le réveiller en douceur avec plein d'amour. Il grogne, j'adore ce son, mais il se laisse faire. Je dépose de légers baisers sur son torse en remontant vers le lobe de son oreille car je sais que c'est son point sensible. Il me sourit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, je continue mon exploration vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il me répond et ses mains se faufilent dans mon dos. Une de mes mains caresse son torse avant de descendre lentement vers l'objet de mes désirs. Je vois que son sexe prend de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure de mon approche. Je le caresse par-dessus de son boxer, il gémit.

Avec douceur, j'enlève son boxer, pour dévoiler sa virilité gonflée, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier avant de déposer un bisou humide sur son sexe. Je répète plusieurs fois l'opération sur toute sa longueur. Je titille son gland avec ma langue, il gémit et son bassin commence à venir à la rencontre de ma bouche. Je mets une main sur sa hanche pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Ma langue lèche toute sa longueur, ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus bruyants, ses mains se resserrent sur les draps. Je relève la tête pour l'admirer, il a toujours les yeux fermés. Je reprends son sexe dans ma bouche en creusant mes joues pour l'accueillir au plus profond de ma gorge.

Edward grogne, l'une de ses mains se crispe dans mes cheveux. Je continue à le câliner avec ma bouche, je cajole la base de son sexe. Il ouvre les yeux et ses prunelles obscurcies par le désir se posent directement sur moi. Je sens qu'il ne va plus tenir longtemps, je recueille ses premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. J'accélère mon va et vient, en creusant plus mes joues, il gémit mon prénom plusieurs fois. D'un coup, son bassin se cambre contre ma bouche et il jouit. Je recueille le fruit de sa jouissance jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je nettoie avec application son sexe et je remonte vers lui pour l'embrasser, pour qu'il se goûte à travers moi.

_Bonjour, bébé !_

'_**jour !**_

Il tente de reprendre son souffle et son corps tremble encore de plaisir. Il m'embrasse, son baiser est rempli d'amour, il caresse mon dos en descendant vers mes fesses tout en enlevant mon boxer. Je l'aide à me l'ôter, puis, je laisse échapper un gémissement quand ma virilité touche sa cuisse. Je me frotte contre lui, pour garder un contact entre nos deux corps. Mon membre est dur, mais j'ai l'impression que sa grosseur augmente quand il murmure quelques mots à mon oreille.

_**J'ai envie de toi.**_

Je grogne, je l'embrasse avec fougue. Je me redresse pour attraper le lubrifiant et un préservatif sur ma table de chevet. Je prends un coussin pour l'installer en bas de son dos pour relever ses belles fesses et il se laisse faire. Je m'installe entre ses jambes. D'un geste rapide, je débouche la bouteille du lubrifiant et j'en verse un peu au creux de ma main. Je commence à déposer des baisers humides sur son torse pendant que l'une de mes mains glisse le long de son corps pour se faufiler ensuite vers ses fesses où j'introduis doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules, mais je regarde son visage, il a les yeux fermés et il commence à se détendre au fur et à mesure que mon doigt rentre dans son antre. J'insère le deuxième ainsi que le troisième doigt, il gémit mon prénom. Je vois sa virilité reprendre le l'ampleur. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche, il répond à mon baiser avec passion et on se sépare à bout de souffle. Je le délaisse quelques secondes le temps d'enfiler le préservatif.

_Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait,__ bébé. _

Il me regarde avec son sourire en coin qu'il sait que je trouve irrésistible, je prends une de ses jambes pour la poser sur mon épaule, j'écarte délicatement ses fesses, puis, je place mon membre à l'entrée de son antre. Je progresse lentement, en m'assurant que je ne lui fais pas mal. Je m'immobilise pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Il donne un coup de bassin et je commence un doux va et vient. Il se laisse aller et je prends sa seconde jambe pour la mettre aussi niveau de mon épaule pour m'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Un son rauque sort de sa bouche, je continue en accélérant la cadence, touchant de plus en plus sa prostate. Je commence à le masturber au même rythme que mes va et vient.

_Viens, bébé, __viens avec moi, suppliais-je en atteignant les sommets du plaisir._

Là, j'explose en lui et il me suit de peu, jouissant entre nos deux corps. Je me laisse retomber sur lui. Il me serre dans ses bras. On reste un moment, sans bouger, pour reprendre nos esprits. Je suis complètement à l'ouest et je vois que lui aussi à du mal à redescendre sur terre.

Je commence à bouger pour enlever le préservatif et le mettre dans la poubelle de ma salle de bain. Je reviens avec un gant de toilette pour nettoyer toute trace de jouissance. Edward me fait un petit bisou timide sur la joue tout en me soufflant un doux : _**je t'aime.**_

On se fait un petit câlin, après, on va à la douche, on se lave mutuellement tout en se faisant de petits bisous un peu partout. On se sèche et on s'habille tranquillement dans un silence non gênant. Je mets un jean noir avec une chemise blanche en retroussant mes manches jusqu'aux coudes et Edward s'habille avec un jean noir délavé taille basse avec un tee-shirt ainsi que mon pull bleu.

_On dirai__t que tu aimes ce pull, non ?_

_**Oui je l'adore.**_

_C'est vrai __qu'il moule bien ton torse_, _le complimentais-je._

Je me colle à lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et il repose sa tête contre mon épaule. Je me redresse.

_Allez, on va prendre un bon petit-déjeuner._

_**Ouais**__**, je meurs de faim !**_

On se fait un petit bisou, on descend à la cuisine. Je commence à faire le café et à lui préparer son chocolat. Edward prend le jus de fruits dans le frigo et commence à mettre le reste sur la table.

Il me fait un câlin, en enlaçant ma taille de ses bras et il repose sa tête contre mon dos. Je mets mes mains sur les siennes en faisant de petits cercles dessus pour le détendre. On reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que nos boissons soient prêtes.

On s'installe au bar pour manger.

_Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?_

_**Rien de spécial, mais **__**en fin d'après-midi, ton frère et Alice vont débarquer avec les autres.**_

_Donc, si j'ai bien c__ompris, on a l'après-midi pour nous et ce soir on sort avec le reste de la bande._

_**Yes**__**.**_

Je regarde le temps qu'il fait dehors et je vois qui fait beau. Je pense que je vais emmener Edward dans un mes endroits favoris.

_Cela te dit __d'aller faire une balade ?_

_**Ouais, où ?**_

_C'est une surprise, __répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_**Ok, je suis ton homme, **__**dit-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin. **_

Je me lève pour déposer un baiser sur la peau tendre de son cou. Je commence à débarrasser et il m'aide. Je prends une bouteille d'eau avec quelques biscuits et une couverture, je les mets dans un sac à dos et je vois Edward m'observer en s'interrogeant. Je le rassure par un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre la main.

_Allez, on y va !_

Il me suit sans un mot, on met nos vestes et on sort. Je prends sa main et on part en direction de la forêt entourant la villa. On sillonne un petit chemin pédestre, il ne quitte pas ma main, par moment, on s'arrête pour s'embrasser tendrement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, on arrive à mon endroit préféré : une petite clairière.

_Voilà un de mes lieux favori__ !_

Je l'observe, il est ébahi avec un magnifique sourire. Il se retourne vers moi, en plongeant ses iris émeraude dans mes yeux.

_**C'est magnifique, mon amour !**_

On s'embrasse jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, je lui prends la main pour l'entraîner au centre de cette clairière. J'installe la couverture, il m'aide, je m'assois en l'attirant entre mes jambes, je l'entoure de mes bras et pose mon menton sur son épaule. On reste dans un silence non gênant. Je lui fais des petits bisous sur sa nuque, il se laisse aller contre mon torse.

_**C'est vraiment très joli ici**__**. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir un endroit aussi beau, merci de le partager avec moi. **_

Il se retourne pour m'embrasser en passant ses mains dans mon cou.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est la première fois que j'amène quelqu'un ici. Je voulais passer un moment de tendresse et calme avec toi. Et j'ai vu qu'il faisait beau, donc __j'ai pensé que nous pouvions venir ici. Cela peut devenir notre endroit, si tu veux ?_

_**Oui !**_

Il me serre dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, j'en profite pour nous allonger en le gardant bien contre moi. Je reste un moment à regarder le ciel et Edward joue avec ma chemise sous mon blouson en me faisant des petits bisous dans mon cou. On savoure ce moment d'intimité.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens Edward tressaillir malgré l'étreinte de mes bras. C'est vrai, qu'il commence à faire froid.

_Tu as froid ?_

_**Ouais, un peu. Le temps commence à se rafraichir.**_

_Ok, on va rentrer, l__es autres ne vont pas tarder, de toute manière._

Edward se lève, il me tend une main pour m'aider à me redresser. Je le prends dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. On se sépare et je pose mon front contre le sien pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je vois plein d'amour et de tendresse.

_**Je t'aime, merci pour ce petit moment.**_

_Je t'aime aussi, __dis-je en lui faisant en effleurant ses lèvres_.

On range les affaires, je reprends le sac pour le mettre sur mon dos et on emprunte le chemin menant jusqu'à la villa. Nos mains sont toujours jointes et nous discutons tout en marchant d'un pas tranquille.

_Je pense qu'on va renouveler ces petits moments ?_

_**Sans problème**__**, accepte-t-il avec plaisir, c'est vraiment agréable de se retrouver à deux sans les autres.**_

On se rapproche de la villa. Je prends Edward dans mes bras pour embrasser tendrement sa tempe et pour le remercier de me rendre aussi heureux depuis plus d'un mois. Il me serre un peu plus fort dans les siens. Alors que je mets ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je sens une de ses larmes glisser sur ma peau. Doucement, je pose mes mains sur son visage pour lui faire relever la tête, mes pouces essuient ses larmes. Edward pose son front contre le mien, ses magnifiques yeux verts plongent dans les miens et je peux y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi.

Notre bulle éclate soudain quand on entend des voitures qui arrivent dans l'allée. On s'embrasse, puis, on reprend notre chemin en se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour aller à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense merci** à **Missloup** !_

_calimero59_


	11. Rosalie et Emmett

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_**Merci** beaucoup pour votre lecture, vos reviews, vos mises en alertes/favoris... Cela me touche enormément !_

Un **grand Merci** pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**tinga Bella, Elumea, pierard85, Ginie74, mamoure21, erika shoval, doudounord2, litteangelordevil93, DavidaCullen, Triskelle sparrow,**** lauraetbinou et Kristen971 **(Merci pour ton commentaire !)

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** :

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**11**** : Rosalie et Emmett**

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je mets mon bras sur les épaules d'Edward et lui enlace ma taille. On avance en direction de l'allée devant la villa où on voit les autres sortir de leurs voitures. Je me fige soudain quand j'aperçois ma sœur et Emmett. Je regarde mon homme qui m'offre son irrésistible sourire en coin ainsi qu'un clin d'œil complice.

J'ai juste le temps de me retourner vers les autres pour voir arriver ma sœur en courant et me sauter dessus.

_**Hey, grand frère !**_

Je la réceptionne dans mes bras, mais heureusement Edward met une main derrière mon dos pour nous éviter une chute.

_**Ouah ! Il est canon, murmure Rosalie **__**à mon oreille.**_

_Rose ? Emmett ?__ Balbutiais-je encore abasourdi par leur présence._

_**Surprise, joyeux anniversaire, Carlisle ! **__**Crie Rose en m'étreignant à nouveau.**_

Je reçois une grande tape sur mon épaule, je regarde et bien sûr c'est Emmett !

_**Bon anniv', me dit Emmett**__**.**_

_Merci à vous deux, quelle surprise !_

Ensuite, tout le monde se dit bonjour. Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon homme se tenir en retrait, nous observant de loin, un peu tendu. Je m'approche pour prendre sa main et l'attirer vers notre petit groupe tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

_Rose, Emmett, voici « mon petit ami »__ Edward. Edward voici ma sœur Rosalie et son copain Emmett._

_**Et accessoirement mon frère, **__**précise Bella en rigolant.**_

_**Euh… Salut ! D**__**it timidement Edward. **_

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer, vu le regard de ma sœur. Elle est toujours méfiante envers les inconnus. Par contre, Emmett lui offre un grand sourire.

_**Salut, Edward… **__**Le salue Emmett.**_

_**Bonjour, dit un peu froidement Rosalie.**_

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je n'apprécie pas son comportement, que ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi froide avec Edward.

On rentre, je prends la main de mon homme, pour rester à l'écart des autres, pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter du comportement de ma sœur, elle est toujours méfiante envers les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me débarrasse du sac à dos en lui faisant un petit bisou.

Ensuite, main dans la main, on rejoint les autres au salon, on s'installe dans un canapé et j'attire mon homme dans mes bras.

_Donc si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde était au courant sauf moi ?__ Interrogeais-je._

Tout le monde hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Je reporte mon regard sur mon homme qui me sourit, il me fait un petit bisou du bout des lèvres.

_Merci pour la surprise__, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir ! Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Alors, c'est quoi le programme de la soirée ?_

_**Bah, ton **__**chéri ne te l'a pas dit ? Me demande Jasper.**_

_Non, il a bien __caché son jeu !_

Je l'embrasse dans son cou. Je sens qu'il est un peu tendu, je resserre mon étreinte et il se laisse aller contre mon torse.

_**Ce soir, on va aller manger dans un resto et ap**__**rès on se fera un petit bowling sur Port Angeles. Il est 17h, donc dans une demi-heure ou une heure maxi, on décolle. On prend deux voitures, étant donné que nous sommes huit, nous annonce Alice.**_

En même temps, mon frère et Alice nous servent à boire. Les discussions vont un peu dans tous les sens. J'observe ma sœur qui me regarde en souriant et je lui rends son sourire. Au bout d'un moment, je vois Alice se lever :

_**Allez on y va, si on veut être à l'heure au resto**__** ! Déclare Alice.**_

On se répartit en deux groupes de quatre, Alice prend sa voiture avec Bella, Jacob et Jasper et je prends ma voiture avec Rose, Emmett et mon homme. On démarre et je suis Alice.

Dans la voiture, je sens que mon homme est toujours stressé, je caresse sa cuisse tendrement pour le rassurer. En même temps, je vois le regard de Rosalie dans le rétroviseur intérieur qui me fait clairement passer le message : _on doit discuter ! _J'hoche la tête pour lui signaler que je suis d'accord.

Heureusement le reste du trajet, Emmett allège l'atmosphère avec ses blagues, un peu tordues, mais qui font rire tout le monde.

Au bout d'une heure, on arrive sur le parking du resto, un japonais, je reconnais bien là mon frère, c'est un de mes préférés. On descend de voiture et on rentre dans le restaurant où l'ambiance est tamisée et zen.

_**Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles et M**__**essieurs, dit le serveur.**_

_**Bonjour, j'ai réservé au nom de Cullen, une table pour 8 personnes, dit Jasper.**_

_**Oui, suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, nous dit l'homme en s'engageant entre les tables.**_

Je pose une main au bas du dos d'Edward, traçant des arabesques avec mon pouce. On suit les autres et on s'installe par couple l'un en face de l'autre. On regarde la carte des menus, je me penche vers Edward pour lui demander s'il a choisi. Il hausse les épaules.

_**Et toi ? M**__**e demande mon homme.**_

_J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre __un bateau pour deux, si cela te convient ?_

_**Oui, pourquoi pas ! Au moins**__**, il y a un peu de tout, approuve Edward.**_

J'acquiesce sans pouvoir m'empêcher de l'embrasser dans le cou. Edward me prend la main sous le couvert de la table et je fais des petits cercles sur sa paume pour l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, le serveur revient pour prendre les commandes, puis, les discussions recommencent relativement calme.

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

J'ai vraiment du mal à me détendre face à Rosalie. Elle n'arrête pas d'épier mes faits et gestes envers Carlisle. Je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de mal ? A part aimer son frère et le rendre heureux, je ne vois pas où est le malaise !

Carlisle doit sentir mon trouble parce qu'il essaye de m'apaiser avec des petits gestes discrets, mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre face au regard glacial de sa sœur. Du coup, je commence un peu à m'énerver, donc, je reste un peu en retrait des conversations, je n'ose pas faire un seul geste.

Rosalie me sort soudain de mes pensées en m'adressant la parole.

_**Alors Edward, **__**qu'est ce qui t'amène à Forks ? **_

_Euh…__ C'est suite au divorce de mes parents, ma mère a voulu partir assez loin de Chicago, donc elle a demandé sa mutation par ici…_

_**Et toi, cela ne te dérange pas d'avoir tout **__**quitté là-bas ? **_

_Non__, pas vraiment ! _

Je sens que Carlisle essaye de m'apaiser en faisant des petites pressions sur ma main, mais j'ai du mal à me laisser aller en voyant que tous m'observent.

_**Mais tu n'avais personne là-bas**__** à qui tu tenais ? Me questionne Rosalie en plantant son regard glacial dans le mien.**_

_Non, à part ma meilleure amie et son ami, avec qui je suis resté en contact. Sinon,__ non, je n'ai personne. _

Je soutiens son regard, mais celui-ci me fait penser à mon père, la façon dont elle me regarde avec mépris et froideur.

_**Ah **__**bon, tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami ou de petite-amie ?**_

_Non._

Putain, elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver avec ses questions et ses regards froids. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon homme qui me sourit tendrement.

_**Mais tu sais**__** que pour mon frère, tu n'es pas le premier ? M'informe Rose.**_

_**A**__**rrête, Rosalie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais laisse Edward, ok ? Dit Carlisle en perdant patience.**_

_Tu__ sais quoi Rosalie, je m'en fou, si Carlisle a déjà eu des partenaires, du moment où il est fidèle et heureux avec moi, tout va bien. Et s'il veut me parler de son passé, il le fera quand il aura envie. Alors, arrête de me prendre la tête avec tes putains de questions, ok ? Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait… Mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part, car tu pourris l'ambiance et en même temps gâche la soirée de ton frère, lâchais-je à bout de souffle avant d'être gêné par le silence qui m'entourait. Désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air…_

Je me lève, j'embrasse brièvement les lèvres de mon homme avant de sortir du resto, j'allume une cigarette pour me calmer. Je marche jusqu'à la Mercedes de Carlisle pour m'adosser à celle-ci. J'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes, le regard de Rosalie me fait trop penser à mon géniteur.

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je regarde mon homme s'en aller. Je reporte aussitôt mon regard sur ma sœur.

_Putain __! Mais Rosalie, pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Edward ? Il ne t'a rien faire à ce que je sache, non ?_

…

_Ok, tu ne veux pas me répondre, mais sache que tu me déçois beaucoup et qu'on aura une vraie discussion ! _

Je vois qu'elle évite mon regard et je me lève aussi pour aller retrouver mon homme.

Je sors, je regarde vers le parking, où je vois Edward adossé à ma voiture, en train de fumer une cigarette, la tête baissée. Je me rapproche de lui, il écrase sa clope et je le prends dans mes bras.

Là, il se laisse aller, il pleure longuement contre mon épaule. Je lui dis des mots doux à l'oreille. On reste comme ça un petit moment, le temps qu'il se calme.

Mes mains se posent sur ses joues pour lui faire lever la tête, j'essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces et je pose mon front contre le sien. Je me plonge dans ces yeux tristes.

_Hey, bébé…_

_**Je ne comprends pas, je **__**ne lui ai rien fait de mal et elle m'attaque et me regarde froidement, pourquoi ?**_

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! D'accord ?_

Il hausse les épaules en me regardant aussi et en m'interrogeant du regard.

_Tu sais, m__a sœur s'inquiète pour moi par rapport à mon ex, notre histoire ne s'est pas merveilleusement bien terminée ! Mais maintenant, je suis avec toi, elle doit s'y faire, c'est tout. _

_**Pourquoi tu regrettes ton ex ?**_

_C'est assez compliqué, un peu comme l'__histoire avec ton père, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre._

_**Ok**__**.**_

_On en reparlera, mais pas ici, d'accord ? Tu pourras me po__ser toutes les questions que tu souhaites ? De toute manière, je n'ai rien à te cacher !_

_**D'accord !**_

_Mais sache une chose : je__ t'aime, tu es toute ma vie et il n'y a que toi ! _

Je prends sa main pour la mettre sur mon cœur.

_Mon cœur bat pour toi__ et uniquement pour notre amour !_

_**Moi aussi je t'aime…**_

Il me serre dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte tendrement. Après on s'embrasse à en perdre haleine, puis, on se décide enfin à rejoindre les autres.

_**Attends, je vais aller me rafraichir, je te rejoins.**_

_Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

_**Nan, rejoins les autres, j'arrive.**_

On s'embrasse et je regarde mon homme partir vers les toilettes, je me dirige vers notre table. Je vois que Rosalie est prostrée contre Emmett, les autres la regardent et ne cessent de l'assaillir de questions pour savoir pourquoi elle est aussi dure avec Edward ?

Quand j'arrive, tout le monde arrête de parler et je m'installe en les observant un peu gêné d'être le centre d'autant d'attention.

_**Désolé, Carlisle ! M**__**e dit timidement Rosalie.**_

_Ce n'est pas à moi__ que tu dois des excuses, mais à Edward…_

_**Où est-il**__** ? Questionne Jasper. **_

_Il est parti aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, ensuite__, il nous rejoint._

Tout le monde acquiesce et chacun se perd dans ses pensées.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers ma sœur, en lui montrant bien, que je lui en veux. Je sens la chaise bouger à côté de moi, je me tourne vers mon homme pour lui offrir un regard rassurant, il me fait un petit sourire timide en retour. Je me rapproche de lui et passe mon bras derrière son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_**Désolé Edward, **__**déclare soudain ma sœur.**_

Edward la regarde et hoche la tête pour acquiescer, mais il ne prononce pas un mot. Le serveur arrive pour prendre la commande de nos desserts. Les conservations reprennent, petit à petit.

J'observe mon homme qui est perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui fais un bisou dans le cou et en même temps des petites arabesques dans son dos avec mon pouce.

On mange notre dessert et avec Edward, nous échangeons des petites cuillerées de nos desserts respectifs tout en se regardant amoureusement.

…

Vers vingt-deux heures, on arrive au bowling. On commence à s'installer tranquillement pour débuter la partie. On décide de jouer, chacun pour soi, mais en alternance par couple.

C'est parti pour deux heures de fous rires, entre Bella qui s'emmêle les pinceaux, Emmett et Jacob qui essayent de l'aider, les coups bas d'Alice sur Jasper et de Rosalie sur Emmett et Edward qui a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, il essaie aussi de me déconcentrer tout le long de la partie, mais j'ai quand même gagné !

Pendant tout le long de la partie, mon homme m'a séduit avec ses regards tendres et timides, son fameux sourire en coin, sa main baladeuse sur mon corps et aussi en m'embrassant soit le lobe de mon oreille, soit à pleine bouche…

Pour le retour, j'ai préféré laisser Edward conduire ma voiture, car j'ai un peu bu et lui non. C'est assez rare que je confie ma voiture, mais je sais qu'Edward est très prudent.

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour et je suis au volant de la Mercedes de mon homme. Je suis très touché qu'il me laisse conduire son petit bijou.

Dans la voiture, c'est calme, une musique douce sort de l'autoradio. Derrière, ils somnolent et Carlisle essaie de lutter contre la fatigue, mais il a perdu la bataille au trois quart de la route. Je suis toujours Alice jusqu'à la maison des SWAN pour déposer Bella, Jacob, Emmett et Rosalie. On se dit au revoir et sûrement à demain. Ensuite, on reprend la route vers la villa et je rentre la voiture dans le garage. On sort du véhicule, là, je commence à sentir la fatigue, je rends les clefs à Carlisle et on rentre.

On va dans la cuisine pour boire un dernier verre tout en discutant avant d'aller se coucher.

En arrivant dans la chambre de mon homme, je m'affale sur le lit, je me mets sur le dos pour observer mon homme se déshabiller.

_**La vue te plait ?**_

_Ouais pas trop mal, ricanais__-je_

Il s'installe sur moi en s'asseyant en califourchon sur mes hanches et il commence à défaire mon haut. Je lève mes bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et aussi pour l'embrasser. Il me pousse tendrement contre les oreillers et il s'installe en s'allongeant à côté de moi. Je me relève pour enlever le reste de mes habits, puis, je me glisse sous la couette pour me coller à Carlisle.

_**Merci pour cette soirée et encore désolé pour ma sœur, susurre**__**-t-il à mon oreille.**_

Je me retourne pour l'embrasser tendrement, pour lui montrer tout mon amour. Il me colle contre son corps chaud et je sens sa main se faufiler dans mon dos pour atterrir sur mes fesses où il exerce une légère pression pour coller nos deux érections, on gémit ensemble. Je me mets au dessus de lui, frottant nos virilités l'une contre l'autre, ses mains jouent avec la couture de mon boxer. Un instant plus tard, nos boxers ont disparus et je frotte mon sexe contre le sien tout en l'embrassant et en le caressant. Je sens mon orgasme arriver.

_**Vas-y joui**__**, bébé, je…**_

_Oh putain ! __Carliiiisleeee !_

_**Edwwaaarrrddd**__** !**_

On jouit ensemble sur nos ventres et je me laisse retomber sur lui, ses bras m'entourent dans une étreinte remplie d'amour.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je me lève, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer et je prends un gant de toilette pour essuyer les traces de notre jouissance sur le ventre de mon homme.

Puis, je reviens dans le lit, je me cale dans les bras de Carlisle, on se fait des petits bisous.

_Je t'aime__._

_**Moi aussi bébé.**_

Je m'installe contre lui en posant ma tête sur son torse et en mélangeant nos jambes.

_**Bonne nuit**__**, mon amour.**_

_A toi aussi__._

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense merci** à **Missloup** !_

_calimero59_


	12. Mon agression

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Ouah, cette semaine vous avez explosez ma boite mail avec vos reviews, un **énorme merci** à vous ! Cela me touche beaucoup._

Un **grand Merci** pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**tinga Bella, litteangelordevil93, Ginie74, caropat07, DavidaCullen, ankoda, mamoure21, Triskelle sparrow, erika shoval, pierard85, Elodie Breuse, Savigny, liloua, doudounord2 et lauraetbinou**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** :

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**12**** : Mon agression**

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Depuis quelques jours, je suis revenu chez moi avec ma mère. Au début c'était bizarre, j'avais pris l'habitude d'être toujours avec mon homme. Mais demain, c'est le week-end, donc on va enfin se retrouver. J'ai profité d'être avec ma mère pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, parce que les horaires de mon homme ne permettaient pas de nous voir souvent.

En même temps, j'ai repris le lycée ainsi que le boulot avec un peu la peur au ventre à cause des réactions des autres par rapport à ma relation avec Carlisle. Au travail, cela se passe bien, mais je pense que mon homme y est pour beaucoup. Par contre, au lycée, ce n'est pas la même chose, même si les autres me soutiennent ou me défendent. J'entends au moins une fois par jour des remarques sur mon couple ou sur moi.

Là, je vais à mon cours de sport, sans Jasper. Il a dû accompagner Alice pour un rendez-vous médical. Je rentre donc seul dans les vestiaires pour me changer.

_**Hey, Masen ! T**__**u t'es trompé de vestiaires, celui des filles, c'est à côté ! Ricane Mike Newton.**_

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais je ne dis rien, ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas répondre aux imbéciles. Je me déshabille rapidement, puis, je sors du vestiaire au plus vite pour rejoindre le prof.

_**Allez**__**, tout le monde, on se dépêche. Aujourd'hui c'est basket, donc, vous faites 5 tours de terrain pour vous échauffer, ordonne le prof. **_

Je commence à courir, je suis seul, perdu dans mes pensées.

Après cet échauffement, le prof nous répartit par équipes, je me retrouve avec deux filles et deux autres mecs de ma classe avec qui je m'entends assez bien. Les deux premiers matchs, on gagne assez facilement, mais là, on joue contre l'équipe de Newton et ses potes, super !

_**Alors **__**Masen, tu ne t'es pas cassé un ongle, ricane la copine de Newton, Jessica.**_

Je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque, je continue à jouer, mais pendant tout le match, je suis victime de coups perdus : coup de coude dans les côtes, poussé par terre, croche-pied, …A la fin, j'en ai un peu marre, cela commence à m'énerver sérieusement. En plus, le prof n'a rien vu bien sûr !

A la fin du cours, je prends mon temps pour rejoindre les vestiaires en discutant avec quelques personnes de ma classe. En fait, j'attends que Newton et ses sbires partent pour aller prendre ma douche, puis, partir au plus vite d'ici pour aller bosser.

Je sors enfin de la salle de sport, je me mets en route avec mon MP3 sur les oreilles. Comme j'ai du temps et qu'il fait beau, je décide d'aller à pied au travail.

J'avance tranquillement quand, d'un coup, je me sens projeté contre le mur lycée près du terrain de foot.

_**Tiens **__**« la pédale » se promène toute seule, sans ses amis pour le défendre ! Crache Newton.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il m'envoie un coup de poing dans l'estomac. J'ai le souffle coupé, ce « con » a de la poigne !

_Laisse-moi, tranquille…_

_**Ta gueule **__**Masen… Tenez-le-moi ! Ordonna Newton.**_

Ses sbires me tiennent par les bras, j'essaye de me dégager, mais je n'y arrive pas, ils sont deux contre moi.

_**Tu sais quoi, je n'**__**ai jamais aimé les personnes comme toi ! Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature ! Vocifère Newton dont le visage est déformé par la colère. **_

_Qu'est __ce que tu en as à foutre de moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais emmerdé à ce que je sache ! Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_**Ferme-la,**__** Masen ! Rugit Newton.**_

Il commence à me frapper avec violence, je ne peux rien faire à part encaisser. Les deux autres « connards » me tiennent. Je sens un liquide chaud au coin de mon œil, il m'a ouvert l'arcade sourcilière ce « con ». J'essaie de contracter mes abdos quand je reçois un coup dans le ventre.

Au fur et à mesure, je me sens partir, les coups partent dans tous les sens et j'ai plus la force de lutter. J'entends une voix crier au loin…

Les coups s'arrêtent et je me sens chuter, mais quelqu'un amorti ma chute en me prenant dans ses bras. Cette personne me parle, mon corps tremble et j'ai du mal à respirer.

**.**

**.**

**PDV ROSALIE**

**.**

**.**

Avec Emmett, nous avons décidé de rester quelques jours à Forks pour profiter de nos familles avant de repartir.

Là, on se balade tranquillement dans Forks. Emmett souhaite revoir le lycée et plus précisément le terrain de foot où nous sommes sortis ensemble pour la première fois.

Nous arrivons près du terrain quand on entend des rires et des bruits étouffés. On se rapproche, on voit alors Newton et ses potes. Ses gorilles tiennent une personne pendant que Newton se défoule sur leur victime.

_**Oh putain, c'est Edward**__** ! S'écrie Emmett en partant en courant pour l'aider.**_

Je cours aussi derrière lui, il attrape Newton pendant que les autres s'enfuient. Je vois Edward tomber, je m'avance pour le réceptionner dans mes bras et lui éviter ainsi une chute douloureuse sur le bitume.

Je m'assoie par terre, Edward dans mes bras, il tremble et il respire mal.

_Eh__, Edward, c'est moi, Rosalie, l'appelais-je tout en caressant doucement sa joue, calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité._

Il ne réagit pas. Inquiète, je jette un coup d'œil à Emmett qui met une bonne correction à Newton.

_Emmett !_

Il donne un dernier coup de poing et il se retourne vers nous, il nous rejoint en courant.

_**Comment va-t-il ? **__**Me demande mon homme. **_

_Mal, il tremble, il respire __difficilement et il est à peine conscient. Il faut l'emmener à Carlisle._

_**OK**__**.**_

Il prend Edward dans ses bras et on court jusqu'à la voiture. Mon homme le pose sur la banquette arrière où je m'installe pour le prendre dans mes bras. Emmett démarre en trombe en direction la villa.

On arrive assez vite, Emmett reprend Edward dans ses bras, je me dépêche de sortir de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte de la maison.

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

J'ai fini ma garde ce matin vers neuf heures. J'ai envoyé un SMS à mon homme avant d'aller me coucher. Je me suis levé vers 14 heures après un petit appel d'Edward avant qu'il n'aille en sport.

Là, je sors de la douche pour aller m'habiller avec un boxer blanc, un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, je retrousse mes manches jusqu'aux coudes.

Soudain, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. C'est bizarre personne ne devait rentrer avant au moins deux heures.

_**Carlisle, t'es où ? **__**Crie ma sœur.**_

_J'arrive__._

Je descends les escaliers tranquillement. Je vois ma sœur affolée en bas de ces derniers.

_Qu__'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_**Dépêche-toi**__**, c'est Edward !**_

_Quoi ?__! _

Je me dépêche de les rejoindre, la peur m'étreint alors que je regarde dans le salon, je vois Emmett allonger mon homme sur le canapé.

Je cours vers eux, je m'agenouille près de lui. Il tremble et il saigne.

_Putain__, que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers ma sœur et Emmett._

_**Newton**__** et sa bande étaient en train de le tabasser au lycée, m'informe Emmett.**_

_Rose, __peux-tu aller me chercher ma trousse de secours, s'il te plait ?_

_**Oui**__**.**_

Je me retourne vers Edward, ses yeux sont dans le vague, il tremble de plus en plus et il respire mal.

_Il__ fait une crise d'angoisse ! Calme-toi, mon amour._

Je l'embrasse pour le faire revenir à la réalité tout en caressant ses cheveux, n'osant pas toucher son visage tant il est tuméfié. Il ouvre en grand ses yeux emplis de panique.

_Hey, bébé, c'est moi._

_**Carlisle… J'ai mal partout…**_

_Oui, je vais te soigner bébé_

Il pleure, je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

_Calme-toi bébé, je vais te donner un __antalgique et un calmant, d'accord ?_

Au même moment, Rosalie me donne ma mallette.

_Merci Rose !_

Je lui fais une piqûre pour l'apaiser, je regarde ses blessures : arcade sourcilière ouverte, lèvres fendues, hématomes au niveau de l'abdomen.

Je débute mes soins sur son visage alors qu'il commence à s'endormir et après je recouds son arcade. Ensuite, je lui enlève sa veste, son pull et son tee-shirt pour lui passer de la pommade sur ses côtes. Je pense qu'elles sont juste fêlées, mais pour être sûr, demain, je lui ferai passer une radio. Je lui fais un bandage pour les maintenir.

Je relève la tête vers ma sœur et Emmett en leur souriant pour les rassurer.

Je prends délicatement Edward dans mes bras pour aller l'allonger dans ma chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer au calme. Je le déshabille et je l'allonge dans le lit en rabattant la couette sur lui.

_Je t'aime__, mon bébé, murmurais-je à son oreille._

Il dort paisiblement, je l'embrasse sur le front avant de redescendre.

J'arrive en bas, je vois Rosalie en train de nettoyer et Jasper qui interroge Emmett pour savoir ce qui se passé.

_**Carlisle, j'ai appelé mon père**__** pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé, il m'a dit que si Edward veut porter plainte, qu'il viendra le voir, mais il faudra faire des photos de ses blessures, me dit Emmett.**_

C'est vrai le père de Bella et d'Emmett est chef de la police à Forks, donc j'espère qu'Edward portera plainte contre Newton, en tout cas, je ferai tout pour l'encourager.

_Merci, mais pouvez-vous me __raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il vous plait ?_

On s'assoit dans le salon, ma sœur me prend la main pour me rassurer.

_**En fait, avec Emmett, on se baladait dans Forks, et on **__**a voulu retourner au terrain de foot au lycée pour se rappeler notre rencontre. En arrivant sur place, nous avons entendu du bruit, donc, on s'est rapproché. C'est là qu'on a vu Newton tabasser quelqu'un, dit Rose.**_

_**Ouais, quand j'ai reconnu Edward, j'ai vu rouge, j'ai choppé Newton pour lui rendre ces coups, confia Emmett.**_

_**Je me suis précipité vers Edward, car il allait chuter sur le sol. En fait, Newton le tapait et deux autres le maintenaient par derrière, dit Rose. Après, en voyant Edward assez mal, j'ai rappelé Emmett pour pouvoir le remettre au plus vite ici.**_

_Ok__._

Je me lève pour sortir sur la terrasse, car là, j'étouffe. Je m'assois sur les marches et je craque. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, c'est mon frère.

_Putain__, pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? ! C'est de la méchanceté gratuite… Heureusement qu'Emmett s'en est chargé, car je crois que je me l'aurais fait ce petit merdeux ! _

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir **__**été là, pour protéger Edward. Il ne voulait pas te le dire, mais depuis le début de la semaine, il reçoit des insultes sur votre couple ou sur lui, m'avoue Jazz.**_

_Quoi ?__ Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_

_**Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter… Tu le connais, il pense toujours aux autres avant **__**de penser à lui ! Me rappelle mon frère.**_

_Ouais…_

Je sèche mes larmes et je me relève pour aller rejoindre mon homme.

_**Euh, Carlisle, le portable d'Edward n'arrête pas de sonner, m'annonce Rosalie en me le tendant.**_

_Oh merde ! C'est l'hôpital, c'est vrai qu'il devait bosser ce soir, je les rappelle de suite._

Je compose directement le numéro de l'accueil de l'hôpital, on me répond au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

_Bonjour Lisa, c'est Carlisle, t'as __essayé de joindre Edward ? Désolé, mais il ne pourra venir, il ne va pas trop bien… Oui. Tu pourras prévenir Mr SMITH, s'il te plait ? Merci. A bientôt._

Je raccroche, j'appelle sa mère dans la foulée et elle me répond au bout de trois sonneries.

_Allo, Elizabeth, oui c'est Carlisle, je t'appe__lle parce qu'Edward s'est fait agresser à la sortie du lycée…. Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai soigné et là il dort. Oui, bien sûr, tu peux passer sans problème. D'accord à toute de suite._

Je raccroche, je passe au salon vite fait pour prévenir les autres que la mère d'Edward arrive et je file voir mon ange. Je rentre dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit, j'enlève mes chaussures pour m'allonger à côté de mon homme. Je vois qu'il a les yeux ouverts.

_Hey, bébé…_

Il vient se réfugier dans mes bras et il craque. Je le console en le rassurant avec des mots doux. Il se calme au bout de quelques minutes, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je l'embrasse sur sa tempe. Au bout d'un moment, il bouge.

_**Je suis désolé…**_

_Pourquoi __es-tu désolé, bébé ?_

…

Je prends sa tête entre mes deux mains, je l'embrasse, avant de lui faire relever la tête et de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

_Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'est pas toi qui a __agressé, c'est l'autre, d'accord ?_

…

_Bébé, regarde-moi, je t'aime, on pourra rien faire c__ontre la méchanceté des autres !_

Il acquiesce en hochant la tête et ses larmes réapparaissent, je les efface avec mon pouce. J'embrasse son front, je le prends dans mes bras pour le réconforter. En même temps, je lui annonce que j'ai appelé l'hôpital et sa mère pour les prévenir.

_Repose-toi mon amour__, ta mère devrait arriver, veux-tu un somnifère pour pouvoir dormir?_

Il ne me répond pas, mais je vois bien qu'il a mal. Je me lève pour aller chercher le comprimé et un verre d'eau dans ma salle de bain. Je reviens, je m'assois au bord du lit, pour l'aider à se redresser, il avale le comprimé et il se rallonge en mettant sa tête sur mon oreiller. Je m'installe contre lui en le serrant dans mes bras et en lui faisant des petits bisous sur le visage. Il s'endort au même moment où j'entends sonner.

Je me lève en faisant un dernier bisou sur sa tempe, je réajuste mes habits en remettant mes chaussures et je descends voir les autres.

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, je vois la mère d'Edward qui vient vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte.

On s'installe dans le salon et on lui explique les événements. Ensuite, elle va voir son fils, je la suis, mais je vois bien qu'elle est tracassée et triste en ressortant de la chambre.

_Qu'est-__ce qui se passe, Elizabeth ?_

_**Je m'inquiète pour lui, tu sais, je pensais qu'en partant de Chicago, les choses allaient changer. **_

_Que lui est-il arrivé là-bas ? _

_**Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais à Edward, mais sache que **__**là-bas pour lui, ce n'était pas tout « rose ». On dirait que tout recommence…**_

_Je ne comprends pas, dis-moi, s'il te plait ?_

_**Non, je laisserai Edward t'en parler, **__**s'il veut. Mais sache qu'il est vraiment heureux avec toi, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi épanoui depuis qu'il t'a rencontré.**_

_Euh…_

_**Mais ne le brusque pas**__**, c'est un sujet assez difficile pour lui !**_

_Comme pour son père ?_

_**Euh… Il t'en a parlé ?**_

_Oui, mais très vaguement, mais__ j'ai compris que son père l'a rejeté suite à un événement, mais j'en sais pas plus._

_**D'accord, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il t'en parlera **__**bien assez vite.**_

_Ok__._

Après m'être assuré que mon ange dormait bien, on descend pour rejoindre les autres. Ma sœur nous avait préparés à manger et bien sûr Elizabeth s'est jointe à nous. Tout le long du repas, chacun est resté dans ses pensées, mais je n'avais pas trop faim, la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était d'aller rejoindre mon homme pour le rassurer et le prendre dans mes bras.

Au bout, de deux heures, Elizabeth nous quitte en me rappelant de lui téléphoner si Edward n'allait pas bien, mais je l'ai rassuré, je veillerai sur lui.

Je dis bonne nuit aux autres pour rejoindre au plus vite mon homme.

Je rentre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, j'observe Edward qui s'était mis en position fœtale, son nez plongé dans mon oreiller. Je me déshabille et je me glisse sous la couette en me collant à lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

J'ai du mal en m'endormir, j'ai plein de questions qui trottent dans ma tête. Si Emmett et ma sœur n'étaient pas arrivés à temps ? Dans quel état aurait été Edward ? Pourquoi autant de mystère sur le passé de mon homme avec son père ? Vue la réaction de sa mère, je m'inquiète de plus en plus, Edward a dû traverser pas mal de choses avant d'arriver ici ! J'espère qu'on trouvera un moment pour discuter de nos passés, je pense que pendant ces prochaines vacances, je lui proposerai de venir avec moi à Seattle pour quelques jours, pour profiter d'être qu'à deux pour en discuter tranquillement.

Sur ces pensées, je m'endors avec mon homme dans mes bras…

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense merci** à **Missloup** !_

_calimero59_


	13. Mes doutes, ma peur et ma douleur

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

**_MERCI_**_ ! J'adore quand vous faites exploser ma boite mail par vos reviews, vos favoris et vos alertes, c'est vraiment sympa !_

Un **énormément MERCI** pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**tinga Bella, caropat07, doudounord2, Ginie74, mamoure21, pierard85, DavidaCullen, litteangelordevil93, Triskelle sparrow, erika shoval, Elunea, ankoda, Elodie Breuse, et lunesaphir** (Merci pour ton commentaire !)

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** :

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**13**** : Mes doutes, ma peur et ma douleur**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille tout groggy, je frotte mes yeux en me retournant pour chercher mon homme, mais sa place est vide. Je me sens mal, un sentiment d'insécurité m'envahit, peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus ? De toute manière, qui peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? « Une gonzesse », comme me disait souvent mon père.

J'essaye de me lever, mais c'est difficile car mes côtes me font souffrir, j'ai mal au crâne et mes yeux s'embrouillent à cause de mes larmes. J'enfile un bas de jogging et un sweat à capuche de Carlisle qu'il a laissé traîner sur une chaise.

Tout en serrant les dents et avec une lenteur exaspérante, je descends les escaliers. J'arrive en bas indemne et j'entends du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je me dirige vers celle-ci, tête baissée, arrivé devant la porte, j'hésite. J'essuie mes larmes, lentement, je lève la tête et je tombe sur le regard rassurant de mon homme.

Aussitôt, Carlisle se dirige vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, enfin à l'abri contre son torse, je laisse échapper un sanglot. Il prend ma tête entre ses mains, nos regards se croisent alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien.

_**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ? Bébé, dis-moi**__**, s'inquiète-t-il. **_

_J'ai eu peur__, avouais-je honteux. _

_**Peur de quoi ?**_

_A mon réveil, t__u n'étais plus là… Alors, j'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté à cause…_

Je craque, il me serre dans ces bras, en me rassurant avec des mots tendres, ses lèvres déposent un doux baiser contre ma tempe.

_**Je viens juste de descendre pour nous préparer **__**un bon petit-déjeuner en amoureux, désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu paniquerais. **_

…

J'aimerais m'excuser, mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, j'ai honte. Honte de ce qui m'est arrivé, honte d'avoir douté de lui.

_**Je t'aime, alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord**__** ?**_

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, mais je reste dans ses bras.

_**Allez**__**, viens…**_

Il me prend par la main et je remarque alors qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cuisine, Rosalie est là. Je me fige, j'ai peur qu'elle me fasse une remarque, mais non, au contraire, elle me sourit et elle se lève même pour me prendre dans ses bras, je reste inerte et surpris. Cependant, je garde la main de Carlisle dans la mienne, je sens qu'il exerce une petite pression pour m'encourager.

_**Quand**__** j'ai vu Mike et ces deux abrutis te faire du mal, je me suis rendue compte que, même si l'on ne se connaît que depuis peu de temps, je tiens à toi comme je tiens à Jasper, tu pourrais être mon petit frère, enfin, si tu veux bien ? Propose Rosalie.**_

Je suis confus en entendant ses propos, je ne comprends pas trop, il y a une semaine, elle me détestait, bon, d'accord elle s'était excusée, mais là elle se jette carrément dans mes bras !

_Euh…_

Je reste sans voix et je regarde Carlisle pour savoir quoi faire, mais il hausse les épaules.

_Merci Rosalie !__ Finis-je par murmurer. _

_**Je vais vous laiss**__**er, je vais rejoindre Emmett, nous informe la sœur de Carlisle. Et, Edward, si tu as besoin de nos témoignages, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? **_

Je la regarde avec incompréhension avant de me tourner vers Carlisle en quête de réponses.

_**Viens, je vais t'expliquer.**_

On s'installe au bar, je grimace de douleur en m'installant sur un tabouret.

_**Tu as**__** mal ?**_

_Un peu…_

_**Ok, je vais te chercher un antid**__**ouleur, j'arrive…**_

Je mets ma tête entre mes mains pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mes tremblements. Soudain, je sens deux bras m'enlacer et un bisou dans mon cou.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, je suis là**__** !**_

Carlisle m'oblige à me retourner pour me prendre dans ses bras, j'éclate encore en sanglots. Il me serre dans une étreinte rassurante. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me calmer, je relève la tête pour l'embrasser, mettant tout mon amour dans ce baiser pour le remercier.

Mon homme dépose un petit bisou sur mon front en me disant qu'il faut qu'on mange. Je me réinstalle correctement, il me tend un verre de jus de fruit pour prendre l'antalgique. Il commence à me préparer mon chocolat chaud ainsi que son café. Ensuite, il s'installe et on commence à manger.

_**Edward, te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier après les cours ? **_

…

_**S'il-te-plaît, mon amour, raconte-moi, implora mon homme. Jasper m'a dit que les élèves n'ont pas été sympas avec toi, je sais qu'ils ont dit des méchancetés sur notre couple, sur toi. Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir, je veux t'aider, mais pour cela il faut que tu me parles. S'il-te-plaît, bébé.**_

_Euh…,_ je relève timidement la tête pour croiser le regard rassurant de Carlisle, alors, je me lance… _Depuis que je suis retourné au lycée, j'ai eu quelques remarques sur nous ou sur moi. Et hier, j'en ai eu assez, c'est pour ça que je t'ai téléphoné juste avant mon cours de sport, j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix pour me rassurer et pour me remonter le moral, car je savais qu'ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie pendant les deux heures suivantes comme Jazz n'était pas là. A peine arrivé aux vestiaires, que Mike Newton m'a agressé verbalement, je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis dépêché de me changer pour rejoindre le prof au plus vite. L'activité, c'était basket, tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où mon équipe a dû jouer contre celle de Newton. Pendant ce match, ils ne m'ont pas manqué avec leurs remarques et des coups perdus, mais le prof n'a rien vu._ _Le cours terminé_, _j'ai discuté avec quelques personnes de ma classe, en fait, je voulais surtout attendre que Newton et ses sbires sortent du vestiaire, pour aller prendre ma douche tranquillement._ _A la sortie du gymnase, il faisait beau, donc, je me suis dit que j'allais me rendre au boulot à pied, mon MP3 sur les oreilles. Hélas, je n'avais pas fait cinq mètres que je me suis senti propulsé contre un mur. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un geste ou de dire un mot que je recevais déjà les coups de Newton et les deux autres me maintenaient par derrière pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir ou de répliquer. Au départ, j'essayais d'éviter les coups mais c'était impossible, il frappait toujours de plus en plus fort, je me sentais partir. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, les coups se sont arrêtés. Ensuite, je me souviens juste que quelqu'un m'a retenu pour m'éviter une chute sur le bitume. Après, c'est flou, je me souviens plus trop comment j'ai atterri ici. Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! _

Je n'ose pas relever la tête tellement j'ai honte de ne pas avoir su me défendre. Je sens son index se poser sous mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête, j'obéis, mais je fuis son regard.

_**Regarde-moi, s'il te plait !**__** M'ordonne doucement Carlisle. **_

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, mais j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes, il les essuie tendrement avec son pouce.

_**Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de**__** ce qui t'est arrivé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de culpabiliser. **_

Doucement, je le vois se pencher vers moi, il m'embrasse avec passion me faisant ainsi ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour moi.

_**Veux-tu **__**que je te raconte la suite ?**_

J'acquiesce.

_**Je venais de finir de m'habiller**__** quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et Rosalie m'a appelé. Je suis descendu au plus vite. Quand je t'ai vu dans les bras d'Emmett qui te posait sur le canapé, je me suis précipité à tes côtés pour voir ce que tu avais. Tu étais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, je t'ai donné un calmant, puis, j'ai soigné tes blessures. Ensuite, je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer, mais tu avais du mal à t'endormir, donc, je t'ai donné un somnifère. Après, Jasper et ta mère sont arrivés, Rosalie et Emmett, nous ont expliqué ce qu'ils ont vu et j'ai aussi appelé l'hôpital pour les prévenir que tu n'allais pas bien. Emmett a téléphoné à son père, Charlie Swan, qui est le chef de la police de Forks, pour le prévenir, et Charlie a dit que si tu voulais porter plainte, il fallait le lui dire. Il viendra prendre ta plainte ici. J'ai aussi fait des photos de tes blessures et un certificat médical. Je pense qu'après notre douche, on va aller à l'hôpital pour te faire passer une radio de tes côtes pour être sûr qu'elles ne sont pas cassées, d'accord ?**_

_Euh… __En fait, je n'ai pas le choix, non ?_

_**Non, **__** pour la radio de tes côtes, tu n'as pas le choix, là c'est le médecin qui te parle ! Par contre, pour porter plainte, c'est à toi de voir, mais je pense que tu devrais le faire. Si tu veux appeler ta mère, déjà pour la rassurer et aussi pour lui demander conseil, tu peux le faire.**_

_D'accord, merci !_

Notre discussion terminée, nous rangeons les restes du petit-déj', mais il me chasse de la cuisine, il préfère que je passe mon coup de fil à ma mère. Je monte dans sa chambre, pour lui téléphoner, elle me répond au bout de trois sonneries.

_Hello, maman, c'est moi… Oui__, je me sens mieux, Carlisle m'a donné un antidouleur ce matin. Il veut que j'aille passer une radio pour mes côtes, euh d'accord… Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il va m'accompagner. Euh… Il m'a aussi dit que ce serait préférable que je porte plainte…Oui, tu le penses aussi ? D'accord. Bisous à tout à l'heure._

Je raccroche, je sens deux bras enlacer ma taille. Je me laisse aller contre son torse, je tourne la tête pour lui faire un petit bisou.

_Je viens de téléphoner à ma mère, elle est __accord avec toi et elle va passer en fin d'après-midi. Carlisle, j'ai un peu peur…_

_**Tu ne do**__**is pas avoir peur, tu es dans ton droit, si tu laisses passer ça, la prochaine fois, il va te faire quoi ?**_

_Oui, mais __tu restes avec moi, s'il-te-plait ? Dis-je en baissant la tête._

_**Oui, je reste auprès de toi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez**__**, maintenant, on va prendre une douche, après, direction l'hôpital et entre temps j'appellerai Charlie, d'accord ?**_

_Ouais…_

Il m'emmène dans sa salle de bain, je me déshabille vite fait, sans me regarder dans le miroir, j'ai trop honte de moi, des traces de coups qui se reflètent sur mon corps... Carlisle m'imite, puis, il règle la température de la douche et on rentre dans la douche.

Je me laisse aller, Carlisle s'occupe de moi en faisant attention à mes blessures. On s'embrasse tendrement, mais on ne tarde pas. On sort, on s'essuie, il m'examine avant de s'habiller. Il me donne quelques vêtements à lui, j'adore. Je lui fais un petit bisou pour le remercier, puis, il m'aide à les enfiler.

Ensuite, nous descendons main dans la main, on ne se lâche pas jusqu'au garage, nous montons en voiture et on prend la direction de l'hôpital.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Nous arrivons sur le parking de l'hôpital, je me gare à ma place, j'éteins le moteur et je regarde mon homme. Il souffre, je le vois bien même s'il essaye de me le cacher. Avant de sortir, je lui tends mes lunettes de soleil.

_Tiens, met__s-les, tu seras moins mal à l'aise avec._

_**Merci**__**.**_

Je descends au plus vite pour aller aider Edward à sortir de la voiture. Il grimace un peu. Nous rentrons dans l'hôpital, je vais directement à l'accueil pour savoir qui est de service aujourd'hui.

_Salut Lisa !_

_**Salut**__**, Carlisle… Edward, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**_

_Ce serait pour faire__ passer une radio à Edward, qui est de garde aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plait ?_

_**Attends, je regarde, c'est le **__**docteur CARTER.**_

_Ok, merci, on va aller le voir, __lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers Edward, j'espère qu'il pourra pratiquer rapidement l'examen._

_**Si tu veux, je peux l'appeler pour le prévenir de votre arrivée et lui préciser que c'est urgent ? Propose Lisa. **_

_Oui__, je veux bien, merci._

On se dirige directement vers le service de radiologie, en espérant qu'il n'y a pas grand monde. On arrive tranquillement dans la salle d'attente où il n'y avait qu'une personne qui patientait.

_Vas-y, assi__eds-toi, je vais voir le titulaire._

_**Ok**__**, murmure Edward dont le visage se tord lorsqu'il s'assoit. **_

Je vois qu'il a mal, j'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave. Je vais au comptoir de la secrétaire pour l'informer de notre présence.

_**Hey, **__**Carlisle, on vient de me prévenir que tu arrivais avec Edward, tu veux lui faire passer une radio ? Me demande le Docteur CARTER.**_

_Oui__, il est là-bas._

Je rejoins mon homme avec le radiologue. A notre approche, Edward se lève difficilement.

_**Bonjour, Edward ! **__**Le salue le Docteur CARTER.**_

_**Bonjour… Réplique**__** mon homme.**_

_**Suivez-moi, nous demande le médecin. **_

On le suit, tout en marchant, je pose ma main dans le dos d'Edward pour le rassurer. On arrive devant la salle de radiologie.

_**Edward, tu peux rentrer. Enlève **__**ton tee-shirt ainsi que ton pull dans le petit vestiaire, pense bien à ôter tout objet métallique, montre, boucle d'oreille, collier, piercing, s'il-te-plait, lui demande le Docteur. **_

Edward acquiesce et me regarde avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

_**Carlisle, tu veux veni**__**r ou pas ? Me demande John.**_

_Non, je préfère l'attendre ici, merci_

_**D'accord**__**, me répond le docteur CARTER.**_

Je m'installe sur une des chaises le long du couloir. Je prends mon portable pour appeler le chef Swan qui répond dès la seconde sonnerie.

_Salut Charlie, c'est Carlisle. Oui, ca va mieux, je t'appelle pour Edward…Oui, il veut porter plainte. Serait-il possible que tu passes à la maison ?...Euh__, c'est noté vers seize heures. Merci, à tout à l'heure._

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois mon homme sortir de la salle. Il s'assoit à mes côtés.

_Ca va ?_

_**Ouais, **__**je suis juste un peu un fatigué.**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, on attend tes résultats__ et après on rentre, tu pourras te reposer. Je viens de téléphoner au père de Bella, il passera vers seize heures._

_**D'accord.**_

Edward baisse la tête, je vois bien qu'il est stressé, il ne cesse de triturer les manches de son pull. Je lui prends la main pour essayer de le rassurer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Docteur Carter vient vers nous avec la radio d'Edward.

_**Carlisle, Edward, il **__**n'y a rien de grave, tu as juste quelques côtes fêlées. Carlisle, je te laisse faire l'ordonnance. Mais si tu as encore mal d'ici quelques semaines, **__**je**__** reviens me voir, je te ferai repasser une autre radio, nous informe le radiologue.**_

_**D'accord, **__**merci Docteur, dit Edward.**_

_Merci__. _

On reprend l'ascenseur pour se rendre à mon bureau où je rédige une ordonnance d'antalgiques et de somnifères. Puis, on repart tranquillement à la maison, l'un comme l'autre, nous sommes plus sereins. Sur le retour, je passe vite fait à la pharmacie pour Edward.

On arrive enfin à la maison et je remarque que celle-ci est déserte. Je lui propose de s'installer dans le canapé en attendant que je prépare le repas.

Je prépare une salade et je rejoins mon homme dans le salon où il somnole. Je pose le tout sur la table basse.

Je m'agenouille près de lui, délicatement, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaise tout en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répond à mon baiser en nouant ses mains derrière ma nuque. Je pose mon front contre le sien en me plongeant dans ses iris émeraude.

_Le repas est prêt, bébé._

_**Je n'ai pas très faim.**_

_Mange un moins un morceau, après on ira se reposer._

Il acquiesce en se redressant, mais sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. On commence à manger, mais je vois bien qu'il triture plus la nourriture qu'il ne la mange. Je lui fais de petits bisous.

_Tu veux que je te donne à m__anger, comme les bébés ? Susurrais-je à son oreille._

_**Non**__**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **_

_Allez mange un peu, après__, je te laisse tranquille !_

Il prend quelques bouchées avant de déposer son assiette sur la table basse, je fais de même, mais mon assiette est vide contrairement à la sienne.

Le voir ainsi prostré dans un recoin du canapé me brise le cœur, alors, doucement, je l'attire à moi. Comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, Edward se réfugie dans mes bras, enfouissant directement sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens ses larmes couler, je resserre mon étreinte que j'espère rassurante, je me penche légèrement pour murmurer des mots d'amour à son oreille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calme enfin et je le redresse pour essuyer ses larmes.

_Tu veux te reposer ?_

Il hoche la tête.

_Tu peux monter dans ma chambre, si tu le souhaite__s, tu seras mieux que dans le canapé._

_**Tu ne viens pas **__**? S'inquiète-t-il. **_

_Si, mais d'abord je range et je te rejoins, d'accord ?_

_**Ok**__**.**_

On s'embrasse avant de se lever, je le regarde partir vers les escaliers et je me dépêche de ranger les restes de notre repas pour le rejoindre au plus vite.

Je rentre dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit, je vois Edward allongé sur le lit, sa tête plongée dans mon oreiller. Je ramasse ses affaires posées sur le sol pour les mettre sur la chaise de bureau. Je me déshabille aussi pour rester en caleçon, je mets à sonner mon portable pour nous réveiller à temps pour l'arrivée de Charlie. Je me glisse sous la couette en me collant à mon homme, mais il se retourne pour se réfugier dans mes bras. Je m'installe sur le dos, Edward se colle à moi en mettant sa tête sur mon torse et en mélangeant nos jambes. J'embrasse sa tempe, je me laisse bercer par la respiration régulière de mon amour pour m'endormir.

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**. **

**.**

Je me réveille en sentant de doux baisers partout sur mon visage. Je souris.

_**Allez ma petite marmotte, debout !**_

Je grogne, mais je reste dans les bras de mon homme, je me sens tellement bien et en sécurité, que je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

Il m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser en nouant mes mains dans ses cheveux. On se sépare à bout de souffle, il pose son front contre le mien.

_**Désolé de te réveiller, mais il faut se préparer, Charlie va bientôt arriver. Je te laisse te lever tranquillement, je vais aller me **__**rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.**_

Il me fait un petit bisou avant de se lever pour s'habiller. J'admire son corps, il me sourit et part dans la salle de bain.

Je m'étire en gémissant un peu de douleur à cause de mes côtes. Je me lève tranquillement, je m'habille et je rejoins Carlisle. Il est au lavabo en train de passer de l'eau sur son visage, je l'enlace par derrière en posant ma tête sur son dos.

Il se retourne pour me prendre dans ses bras, il me passe un coup de gant de toilette sur le visage en faisant attention à mes yeux et à mon arcade. Je me laisse faire, il me fait un petit bisou sur le nez quand il a fini.

On descend main dans la main, on va à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et en même temps, il me donne un autre antidouleur. Juste au moment où on veut s'installer dans le salon, quelqu'un sonne.

_**Vas-y installe-toi, je vais**__** ouvrir.**_

Je m'installe sur le canapé et je commence à stresser. J'entends Carlisle discuter avec le Chef Swan et ma mère, ils ne tardent pas à entrer dans le salon.

_**Bonjour, Edward, dit Charlie en **__**me tendant la main.**_

_Bonjour__, Chef SWAN, répondis-je en lui serrant la main._

_**Bonjour, mon grand, me dit ma mère en serrant dans **__**ses bras.**_

Je me réinstalle à côté de ma mère et de mon homme, Charlie s'assoit en face de nous.

_**Alors Edward, Emmett m'a expliqu**__**é ce qui s'est passé hier soir et, tout à l'heure, Carlisle m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu souhaitais porter plainte, c'est exact ? Demande le chef de la police de Forks.**_

_Oui__._

_**Alors, je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé**__**, j'ai déjà eu l'explication de Rosalie et d'Emmett, mais je voudrais ta version des faits, s'il-te-plait ? **_

Je lui raconte tout ce dont je me souviens, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Après c'est Carlisle qui raconte la suite des événements quand je suis arrivé ici.

Pendant tout le long de mon monologue, mon corps s'est mis à trembler à cause des souvenirs de la veille et mes larmes ont bordé mes yeux. Carlisle me serre dans ses bras rassurants pour me donner du courage et aussi pour me montrer son soutien, je suis reconnaissant. Ma mère m'a tenu la main, je voyais bien, qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, je pense que sinon j'aurais craqué.

_**D'accord, bon, il me faudra les témoignages de Rosalie et d'Emmett pour compléter, nous dit Charlie.**_

_**Qu'est-**__**ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Demande Carlisle et ma mère en même temps.**_

_**Là**__**, je vais convoquer Mike NEWTON et ses deux amis pour les interroger et voir leurs comportements vis-à-vis de cette affaire. Après, je vous tiens au courant pour la suite. Soit cela ira très vite, s'ils plaident coupables, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il y aura une enquête. Néanmoins, grâce à vos témoignages, aux photos de tes blessures et au certificat médical, toutes les chances sont de ton côté. Donc, tu n'as rien à craindre, mais cela peut prendre du temps. M'annonce Charlie.**_

On acquiesce tous les trois.

_**Je vais vous laisser et je vous tiens au courant. B**__**on rétablissement Edward, à bientôt Madame MASEN, nous dit Charlie en partant avec Carlisle vers l'entrée.**_

Je me réfugie dans les bras de ma mère, elle m'assure que tout va bien se passer, qu'elle me soutiendra ainsi que les autres.

Après, nous avons discuté tous les trois pendant une bonne heure avant que ma mère parte à sa soirée avec ses collègues me sachant entre de bonnes mains avec Carlisle.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je raccompagne Charlie à sa voiture pour le remercier d'être venu au plus vite.

Je profite de l'air frais pour me calmer, entendre le récit d'Edward, son agression, m'a mis à rude épreuve, heureusement que ce « NEWTON » n'est pas en face de moi ! Je crois que si je le croise, il a intérêt de changer de trottoir. Je pense que je lui dirai ses quatre vérités.

Ensuite, je rejoins Elizabeth et mon homme dans le salon en leur proposant à boire. On parle un peu avant que la mère d'Edward ne prenne congé pour aller passer sa soirée entre collègues. Je lui assure que je veillerai sur son fils.

A peine installé dans le canapé nous nous blottissons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour regarder la télévision, au même moment, on entend la porte d'entrée claquer.

_**Hey, salut les amoureux, nous **__**lancent mon frère et Alice.**_

_Salut_, répondons-nous en cœur tout en nous levant pour les saluer.

_**Comment vas-tu Edward ? **__**M'interroge Jasper.**_

_**Mieux, **__**j'ai encore un peu mal, mais j'ai un très bon médecin à domicile ! Assure Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil. **_

_**Nous sommes venus vous voir, pour savoir si cela vous dit de venir avec nous à Port Angeles pour passer la soirée là-bas ? Nous propose Alice.**_

_Je pense qu'on va rester ici ce soi__r, dis-je en regardant d'Edward qui acquiesce à mes propos._

_**Ok, c'est comme vous voulez, les autres **__**ne devraient plus tarder à nous rejoindre ici, précise Jazz.**_

On s'installe et nous discutons en attendant les autres, au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivent et nous rejoignent dans le salon.

On se dit bonjour, on discute de l'agression d'Edward et tout le monde le soutien. Après, ils partent à leur soirée et je vais enfin profiter de mon homme, prendre soin de lui. Nous allons passer une soirée calme.

_Cela te dit une pizza, pour ce soir ?_

_**Ouais**__**.**_

Je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre le menu et commander les pizzas. Je reviens dans le salon pour faire notre choix. J'appelle la pizzeria et ils vont nous livrer dans trente minutes.

On s'installe dans le canapé pour regarder les informations à la télévision, avec Edward calé dans mes bras contre mon torse. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

On entend la sonnette, je me lève pour aller chercher les pizzas.

Je reviens dans le salon et je vois Edward revenir de la cuisine avec les couverts et l'eau.

On se réinstalle pour manger en s'échangeant quelques morceaux de pizzas et on se fait quelques bisous entre deux bouchées.

_On se regarde un film ?_

_**Oui, mais quoi ?**_

_Tu choisis__ et je débarrasse les restes de notre diner._

_**Ok**__**.**_

Je me dépêche de débarrasser pour rejoindre mon homme dans le salon.

Je m'installe dans le canapé en m'allongeant, Edward met le DVD dans le lecteur et me rejoins pour s'installer contre moi, en mettant sa tête sur mon torse et en mélangeant nos jambes, une de ses mains glisse sous ma chemise. Je mets une main sur sa taille et l'autre à son visage pour le caresser tendrement.

Au bout des trois quart d'heure de film, j'entends la respiration régulière d'Edward, il s'est endormi, je me décale pour essayer de sortir du canapé, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et pour ne pas lui faire mal. J'éteins le DVD et la télé.

Je prends Edward dans mes bras pour aller dans la chambre. Je le pose doucement sur le lit. Il grogne un peu, cela me fait sourire. Je commence à le déshabiller, il ouvre ses beaux yeux verts endormis. Je l'embrasse en continuant à le dévêtir, puis, je me relève pour faire de même.

J'examine ses cotes en mettant de la crème, je refais ensuite son bandage compressif. Je regarde son arcade, elle se dégonfle un peu, je lui passe aussi de la crème. Je termine mes soins en lui donnant un somnifère pour qu'il dorme bien car il a besoin de récupérer.

On glisse sous la couette dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, pour s'endormir…

* * *

><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense merci** à **Missloup** !_

_calimero59_


	14. Le depart pour Seattle !

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_A voir, le dernier chapitre n'a pas inspiré beaucoup de monde, ou alors c'est les vacances !_

Un **énormément MERCI** pour vos messages au chapitre précédent :

**tinga Bella, Ginie74, pierard85, litteangelordevil93, mamoure21, Elodie Breuse et caropat07.**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** :

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**14**** : Le départ pour Seattle !**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes la veille des vacances, je suis retourné au lycée quelques jours après mon agression, j'avais vraiment peur de retomber sur Newton et sa bande, mais, en principe, suite à une décision de justice, mes agresseurs n'ont pas le droit de m'approcher. Ils ont été jugés immédiatement coupables pour coups et blessures volontaires et ils ont dû rembourser mes frais médicaux. Maintenant, au lycée, je ne suis jamais seul, un de mes amis m'accompagne toujours, par moment, c'est dur, car j'aime bien ma solitude, mais je fais avec.

Au travail, tout se passe bien, cependant, je ne peux pas porter de charges trop lourdes en attendant que mes côtes guérissent.

Physiquement tout va bien, mon corps s'est bien rétabli, mais, mentalement, ce n'est pas encore le top ! Cependant, grâce à Carlisle, je n'ai pas sombré dans la déprime, il fait tout pour mon bien-être, je l'aime de plus en plus. Ma mère et le reste de la bande font en sorte que je me sente bien, je suis vraiment heureux d'être bien entouré. Ma meilleure amie et son copain me manquent, mais on se contacte régulièrement, ils m'ont promis de venir me voir cet été, j'ai trop hâte qu'ils rencontrent mes nouveaux amis et surtout mon homme !

Actuellement, je suis en train d'attendre mon homme sur le parking de l'hôpital en fumant ma cigarette, je viens de finir mon travail. Donc, je suis en congé pendant tout les vacances scolaires.

En plus, je suis heureux, je pars quelques jours avec mon homme sur Seattle. Il a un appartement là-bas et puis, il doit retourner à la fac pour finaliser sa dernière année de médecine.

Par contre, après, on sera un peu séparé, il devra rester là-bas et moi je dois revenir en cours, mais avec les révisions du bac, je ne pense pas voir le temps passer.

Carlisle me fait sortir de mes pensées en me faisait un petit bisou dans mon cou. Je jette ma clope pour l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_**T'as **__**toujours pas arrêté, la cigarette ?**_

_Euh…_

Je lui souris en boudant avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, espérant ainsi que le sujet sera clos.

_**Prêt pour les vacances ?**_

_YES ! M'exclamais-je heureux. J__'ai trop hâte !_

On monte dans sa voiture en direction de chez moi, on passe la soirée avec ma mère, car, demain dans l'après-midi, on part pour Seattle. On rentre dans l'appartement, je me manifeste.

_Hey, maman, c'est nous !_

_**Oui, mon chéri, je suis dans la cuisine.**_

On rejoint ma mère, main dans la main, je fais un petit bisou sur la joue de ma mère.

_**Bonjour, Carlisle, dit ma mère en le prenant dans **__**ses bras.**_

_**Bonjour, répond mon homme en lui rendant son étreinte. **_

_Qu'est-__ce qu'on mange, maman ?_

_**Tu verras quand ce sera servi, allez**__**, installez-vous, j'arrive dans quelques minutes avec les plats ! Nous dit ma mère.**_

Avant de m'asseoir, je propose de l'aide à ma mère, mais elle refuse, je me retourne vers mon homme qui me sourit et je me rapproche de lui en l'enlaçant.

_Est-ce que tu as soif ? __Demandais-je à Carlisle, tout en l'embrassant._

_**Euh…. Un soda, s'il te plait, me dit mon homme**__**.**_

_Ok__._

Je me retourne vers le frigo pour sortir deux sodas.

_Maman t'as soif ou pas ? __Questionnais-je la tête toujours dans le frigo. _

_**Oui, tu peux me servir un jus de fruit, mon grand**__**.**_

_OK__._

Je mets le tout sur la table, en même temps, ma mère ramène le plat à table et chacun se sert.

_**Vers quelle heure pensez-vous partir**__** pour Seattle demain ? Nous demande ma mère.**_

_**Début d'après-**__**midi, je pense que nous avons bien mérité une grasse matinée, puis, nous préparerons nos bagages, explique Carlisle. **_

J'acquiesce.

_**Nous avons pour environ quatre **__**heures de route, plus les arrêts et je veux arriver en début de soirée là-bas pour pouvoir en profiter aussi, dit Carlisle.**_

_**D'accord**__**, Edward tu m'appelleras quand vous serez arrivés ? Me demande ma mère.**_

_Oui, m'man, pas de problème._

Ensuite, nous discutons un peu de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Vers vingt-trois heures, ma mère va se coucher.

Je prends la main de Carlisle pour l'attirer dans ma chambre dont je claque la porte avec mon pied. D'un coup, je suis collé contre la porte, le corps de Carlisle collé contre moi, il m'embrasse. Je sens son érection presser contre la mienne, je me frotte sans honte à lui pour attiser notre désir.

_**J'ai trop envie de toi, bébé**__**.**_

_Hummmm…_

Je le pousse vers le lit, il tombe sur le dos et je m'allonge sur lui, mon poids reposant sur mes avant-bras. Carlisle prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et il m'attire jusqu'à ses lèvres, il mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour accéder à ma bouche, le baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux et il me retourne sur le lit. Il se met sur moi avec son érection contre ma cuisse, ses mains voyagent sur tout mon corps.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il capture mes lèvres en forçant le passage de mes dents, nos langues se mélangent et dansent ensemble. Je gémis contre sa bouche, je le sens sourire contre la mienne. Il pose son front contre le mien, plongeant ainsi son regard bleuté assombri, par le désir, dans le mien.

_**Je t'aime, bébé**_

_Moi…__ Oh putain !_

Sa main s'insinue dans mon boxer pour titiller mon gland, je ferme les yeux pour savourer sa caresse. Il se redresse pour pouvoir s'attaquer à ma ceinture et défaire, puis, m'ôter mon jean d'un coup sec en soulevant mes hanches. Il passe sa main sur ma longueur par-dessus le tissu de mon boxer. Mon dos se cambre vers sa caresse, ma respiration devient plus haletante, je me redresse pour lui enlever son pull et son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse et son dos musclé. Je m'attaque à lui enlever sa ceinture ainsi que son jean. On se retrouve en caleçon, il se place sur moi pour frotter nos virilités ensembles. Il embrasse mon cou, je lui donne plus d'accès en mettant ma tête en arrière. J'empoigne ses cheveux blonds pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je vois du coin de l'œil, sa main se tendre vers ma table de chevet, il prend un préservatif et le lubrifiant. Je gémis en le voyant faire, sachant parfaitement la suite des événements.

Il se relève en enlevant nos boxers, il met du lubrifiant dans ses mains, tout en embrassant mon torse et en descendant vers mon sexe qu'il cajole avec son autre main. Je tends ma main timidement vers ses fesses pour les câliner avant de descendre vers la base de son sexe, il grogne.

D'un coup, il insère un doigt dans mon antre, je me cambre vers sa main, il commence un va et vient, je gémis plus fort en m'agrippant au drap. Il se déplace pour se mettre entre mes jambes qu'il positionne sur ses épaules, puis, il met le préservatif.

_**Regarde-moi, bébé**__** !**_

J'ouvre les yeux pour plonger dans les siens.

_**Tu me fais confiance ?**_

_Oui__._

Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre mon souffle qu'il rentre en moi d'un coup de rein puissant, nous gémissons ensemble. Il reste immobile le temps que je m'adapte, je commence à bouger mes hanches vers lui. Il commence alors un doux va et vient, en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser, je le caresse à un peu partout, une de ses mains se faufile vers mon sexe pour me masturber au même rythme que ses va et vient.

Je crie de plaisir quand son sexe touche ma prostate et il augmente ses coups de reins en allant et venant plus en plus vite et fort en moi. Ses grognements de plaisir me rendent fou.

Il m'embrasse pour étouffer nos gémissements, je sens l'orgasme monter, mon dos se cambre contre son corps moite de sueur et mes parties intimes se resserrent autour de son sexe. Il jouit en moi et je le suis juste après en jouissant entre nos ventres.

Il s'effondre sur moi et nous restons ainsi un moment sans bouger pour reprendre nos esprits.

_Je t'aime_, _lui susurrais-je à l'oreille._

Il se redresse pour m'embrasser avec fougue, il me transmet tout son amour dans ce baiser. Il se lève pour enlever le préservatif et il prend un mouchoir pour nous nettoyer.

Nous glissons ensemble sous la couette, nous blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

_**Bonne nuit, bébé.**_

_Bonne nuit, mon amour._

Je m'endors, un sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres…

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

J'entends des petits coups frappés contre la porte de la chambre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Je relève la tête encore endormi.

_**Carlisle, il est dix heures ! Me Chuchote la mère d'Edward. **_

_Ok, merci._

Elisabeth referme la porte, je regarde mon homme qui dort paisiblement et je le secoue tendrement pour essayer de le réveiller. Comme toujours, il a du mal à s'éveiller, je l'embrasse sur son épaule en le retournant pour déposer des petits bisous sur son visage. Il commence à sourire, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

_Allez, bébé, il faut se lever !_

Il grogne, j'adore ce son, il ouvre enfin ses émeraudes en me regardant directement dans les yeux, puis, il me prend dans ses bras pour un câlin.

On se lève en mettant un boxer et un bas de jogging avec un sweat qu'Edward me donne, on s'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

_**Hey, maman, dit Edward en rentrant dans la cuisine.**_

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et sa mère le prendre dans ses bras. Je souris face à leur complicité.

_**Salut, Carlisle, dit Elizabeth, en me prenant aussi dans **__**ses bras.**_

_Bonjour…_

_**Les garçons, comme il est déjà tard, je vous ai fait des crêpes et des pancakes pour que vous puisiez prendre un bon repas avant de prendre la route. **_

_**Merci, m'man, dit, Edward.**_

_Merci beaucoup__._

On s'installe à table, sa mère nous laisse et on commence à savourer notre petit-déjeuner. Pendant tout le long de notre repas, on s'échange des morceaux de crêpes ou de pancakes en se faisant des bisous. J'adore ces petits moments de tendresse entre nous, de voir mon homme épanouit et souriant.

Après avoir débarrassé, nous sommes partis prendre notre douche, mais chacun son tour, sinon, je pense qu'on aurait jamais été prêts pour partir.

Je sors de la salle de bain, je rentre dans la chambre de mon homme, il est accroupi en train de finir son sac. Il est magnifique avec son jean noir taille basse, son boxer blanc dévoilé derrière, sa chemise noire ouvert avec un tee-shirt anthracite. Il se relève, il pose un bisou sur mes lèvres.

_**Tiens, je t'ai sorti**__** un tee-shirt et un pull, si tu veux, m'informe Edward.**_

_Merci, bébé__._

Je m'habille avec mon jean noir délavé et un tee-shirt à longues manches noires et un pull anthracite d'Edward. C'est vrai qu'on fait un peu près la même taille et on se prête ou échange facilement nos habits.

On rejoint sa mère qui est dans le salon en train de lire.

_**Ca y est, m'man, nous sommes prêts**__** à partir, l'informe Edward.**_

_**Aaaahhhh, Edward, tu m'as fait peur, j'étais plongé dans mon livre, s'écrie sa mère.**_

_**Désolé, maman, dit-il en ricanant.**_

Elle se lève pour nous accompagner jusqu'à ma voiture.

_**Vous faites attention sur la route**__** et surtout vous m'appelez quand vous êtes arrivé, d'accord ? nous dit Elizabeth**_

_**Mais oui, maman ! **_

_Ne t'inquiète __pas, Elisabeth, on sera prudent et on te téléphone dès qu'on est arrivé. _

Elle prend son fils dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, il répond à son étreinte. Je mets son sac dans le coffre de la voiture, puis, je me tourne vers eux pour dire au revoir à sa mère.

On prend la route vers la villa pour prendre mes affaires et dire au revoir à mon frère. On arrive au bout de quinze minutes, je me gare dans l'allée et on sort de la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison.

J'entends la télé dans le salon, on se dirige vers cette pièce, je vois mon frère et Alice se relever pour nous saluer.

_Hey, les amoureux !_

_**Salut… dit Edward.**_

_**Salut, nous disent Alice et Jazz en cœur.**_

_**Alors prêt**__**s pour le départ ? Nous questionne Alice.**_

_**Oui pour moi, dit Edward.**_

_Je vais fini__r mon sac et j'arrive._

_**Ok, me répondent-ils.**_

Je monte au plus vite les escaliers pour atteindre ma chambre, finaliser mon sac. Au bout de dix minutes, je les rejoins dans le salon où ils sont en train de discuter de tout et de rien.

Je m'installe à côté de mon homme, il me prend dans ses bras et je lui pique un peu de soda.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, on se met en route. Tout en leur disant au revoir, je mets mon sac dans le coffre à côté de celui de mon homme.

Je démarre la voiture et on fait des signes à Alice et Jazz. Je prends la direction de l'autoroute de Seattle et Edward branche son MP3 sur l'autoradio d'où quelques notes de Debussy ne tardent pas à sortir. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, puis, il s'installe au fond de son siège en battant le rythme de la musique avec ses doigts sur ses genoux.

J'aime le voir heureux, épanouit et insouciant. J'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il se renferme sur lui après son agression, même si j'ai tout fait pour être présent auprès de lui pour le rassurer tout comme les autres.

Je m'engage sur l'autoroute…

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense merci** à **Missloup** !_

_calimero59_


	15. L'appart de mon homme

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord comme d'hab', merci à tous pour vos review, les mises en alertes/fav' !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés :

**tinga Bella, litteangelordevil93, doudounord2, mamoure21, caropat07, DavidaCullen, pierard85, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ankoda, erika shoval, Ginie74, lauraetbinou, Triskelle sparrow et lunesaphir **(Merci pour ton commentaire ! Le commencement de leurs vacances à voir ci-dessous….)

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**15**** : L'appartement de mon homme**

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Nous voilà enfin arrivés à la résidence, je me gare dans le parking souterrain. J'éteins le moteur et je me retourne vers Edward. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de descendre de voiture. On prend nos affaires dans le coffre et les quelques courses faites sur la route. Je verrouille la voiture, on prend la direction des ascenseurs étant donné que mon appartement est au dixième étage.

Dans l'ascenseur, nous restons silencieux, Edward dans mes bras, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de mon cou. Le ding de l'ascenseur nous sort de notre bulle, on reprend nos sacs et je me dirige vers la porte de mon appartement avec mon homme. J'ouvre la porte et je m'efface pour laisser rentrer Edward.

Je vois qu'il regarde à peu partout avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'en profite pour aller dans la cuisine pour ranger nos courses. Je me retourne vers lui, il n'a pas bougé, mais c'est vrai pour mon appartement est un loft « open space » avec de grandes baies vitrées. Je me mets derrière son dos pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se retourne dans mes bras pour passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, il m'embrasse avec fougue.

_**C'est waouh**__** ! Ton appartement est génial !**_

_Yes, viens__, je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire._

J'effleure ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main pour la visite.

_Ici, c'est la pièce à vivre, il y a l'entrée__, le salon à droite, la cuisine sur la gauche qui sert aussi pour manger, soit au bar ou sur la table, et un petit cabinet de toilette à coté de la cuisine dans le fond._

_**J'adore, c'est vraiment magnifique…**_

Toujours main dans la main, je monte à l'étage qui est ouvert sur le rez-de-chaussée.

_Ici, sur ta __gauche, il y a une mezzanine qui sert de bureau ou de chambre avec le clic-clac, entièrement ouvert sur l'étage ainsi que sur le rez-de-chaussée. Après sur ta droite, il y a deux chambres avec dressing et salle de bain._

Nous rentrons dans la première qui sert de chambre d'ami avec son dressing et sa salle de bain séparée par une cloison. On ressort, on se dirige vers ma chambre qui est la plus grande et la particularité de celle-ci est sa salle de bain ainsi que le dressing qui sont directement ouverts sur la chambre, mais on peut retrouver l'intimité de la salle de bain grâce à une porte coulissante.

Je sens mon homme m'enlacer par derrière en m'embrassant dans la nuque.

_**C'est vraiment magnifique, mon amour, susurre Edward à mon oreille. **_

Je colle mon dos contre son torse, je tourne la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. On sépare à bout de souffle et je pose mon front contre le sien en plongeant dans ces iris émeraude. Je vois tout son amour dans ses yeux, il me serre dans ses bras et je lui réponds.

Edward regarde tout autour de lui, il est attiré par la baie vitrée, je lui prends la main pour lui montrer la magnifique vue sur Seattle avec ses lacs, non loin de l'appartement.

_Si cela te dit, __cette semaine, on pourra aller se promener dans la ville ou autour des lacs ?_

_**Ouais**__**, pourquoi pas ! Je ne connais pas.**_

_Qu'est-__ce que tu veux faire : prendre une douche, manger ou te poser ?_

_**Comme tu veux, mais je reste avec toi.**_

_Ok, on va manger un morceau, après__, on avisera._

_**Ok, je suis ton homme.**_

On redescend au rez-de-chaussée, on va directement dans la cuisine. Je sors les courses faites sur la route, j'ai de quoi faire une salade vite-fait. Edward vient m'enlacer par derrière en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

_**Un coup de main ?**_

_Tu peux m'aider à __laver la salade et les tomates._

_**Ok**__**.**_

Il se détache de moi, en faisant un bisou dans mon cou, il prend les légumes pour les passer sous l'eau. Je prépare le reste en attendant.

_**O**__**h merde, j'ai oublié de téléphoner à ma mère ! S'écrie-t-il. **_

_Oui c'est vrai, fait-le maintenant, il n'est pas trop tard !_

_**Ok**__**.**_

Il part vers le salon pour prendre son téléphoner dans sa veste.

_**Allo, m'man, c'est moi…. Désolé, ouais**__**, nous sommes bien arrivés, ok, à bientôt, bisous.**_

Après son coup de fil à sa mère, on s'installe dans le salon pour manger avec un fond sonore de musique.

Le repas terminé, j'attire Edward dans mes bras et il ne se fait pas prier. Il s'installe contre mon torse.

_Alors qu'est-__ce que tu en penses de l'appartement ?_

_**J'adore, c'est **__**joliment décoré et on ne se sent pas étouffé. C'est toi, qui l'as décoré ?**_

_Non, ma mère, elle était décoratrice en intérieur. _

_**Et cela fait longtemps que tu l'as alors ?**_

_Oui, mes parents me l'ont acheté au début de mes études de médecine, après leurs __décès, j'ai hésité à le garder ou pas, car au début j'avais un peu de mal. Mais maintenant, je ne regrette pas d'être resté. Et je voudrais te proposer quelque chose… En fait, mon frère t'avait demandé si tu souhaitais prendre un appart avec lui l'année prochaine ?_

_**Oui**__**.**_

_Mais depuis les choses __ont évoluées, tu pourrais emménager avec moi ici ?_

_**Euh... Ouais, **__**mais tu travailles à Forks, non ? **_

_Pour le moment, je fini__s mon année là-bas. Mais après je peux postuler à Seattle pour rester près de toi, si tu le souhaites, bien sûr ?_

Il se retourne sur moi pour me faire face et s'emparer fougueusement de mes lèvres. Puis, il pose son front contre le mien, il me regarde en me répondant :

_**Oui, mille**__** fois oui… Mais il faut que j'en parle avec ma mère avant.**_

_Pas de souci, si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai pour lui en parler._

_**Ok**__**.**_

Je plonge sur sa bouche pour un baiser ardent, mon homme se colle à moi en frottant son début d'érection contre la mienne. Je m'empare de ses jolies fesses moulées dans son jean et il se met assis sur moi à califourchon.

A bout de souffle on se sépare, il plonge sa tête dans mon cou pour me faire de petits bisous humides en remontant vers le lobe de mon oreille, je grogne.

_J'ai trop envie de toi, bébé !_

Je le fais basculer sur le canapé pour me trouver au dessus de lui et je le dévore du regard tout en le déshabillant. Je me lève pour aussi me dessaper et aller chercher un préservatif et le lubrifiant dans mon sac qui était reste près de l'entrée.

Je reviens vers lui en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens et je pose le tout à côté de nous.

Mon homme agrippe mon cou pour m'embrasser et je commence à caresser son torse pour descendre de plus en plus bas, son dos se cambre sous mes caresses. Je repose mon front contre le sien, lui faisant un petit bisou sur le nez. Je commence un doux va et viens sur son sexe gonflé à bloc, il penche sa tête en arrière et donnant ainsi accès à son cou, où je lui fais pleins petits bisous humides, en retour, il gémit plus en plus fort.

J'attrape le lubrifiant pour en mettre dans ma main et je commence à le préparer en glissant un doigt dans son anus, puis, un deuxième et un troisième rejoint bien vite les autres.

_**Oh**__**, putain, Carlisle !**_

Sans attendre, je mets le préservatif, j'écarte ses fesses pour enfoncer ma bite dans son antre auquel Edward me laisse accéder sans problème en mettant ses jambes sur mes épaules, je peux ainsi aller toucher directement sa prostate. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'il gémit mon prénom.

_Putain bébé, __je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…_

Je le masturbe calquant la vitesse de ma main à celle de mes coups de rien. Je sens ses parois intimes se serrer autour de mon sexe et je me lâche.

_Edwwaarrrddd__ !_

_**Carrllliiissslleee**__** ! **_

Il jouit sur nos ventres en même temps que moi, j'embrasse et je repose ma tête sur son torse pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration.

Je me lève en me retirant de son antre, il grogne de frustration. Je lui fais un petit bisou sur le bout du nez et je pars vers la cuisine pour jeter le préservatif à la poubelle et prendre de l'essuie-tout pour nous nettoyer.

Je reviens en m'agenouillant prés de lui et je commence à le nettoyer tout en parsemant de petits bisous son torse. Je sens sa main se faufiler dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse avec tout son amour et je lui réponds de la même manière. On reste un instant les yeux dans les yeux dans notre bulle.

_Viens, on va aller prendre une douche__. _

Je lui tends une main pour l'aider à se lever et on prend la direction de la douche. On se lave et on se sèche mutuellement, on va directement dans lit et Edward se blottit aussitôt contre moi, je reste sur le dos et il pose sa tête sur mon torse en mettant sa main autour de ma taille, nos jambes s'emmêlent. Je rabats la couette sur nous en resserrant l'étreinte de mes bras sur le corps de mon homme tout en lui faisant un bisou dans ses cheveux, on s'endort…

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille doucement en me retournant vers mon homme, j'ouvre les yeux, mais sa place vide. Je regarde autour de moi et j'admire sa chambre. Je me redresse tranquillement, je vois mon sac et mes affaires d'hier, Carlisle a dû déjà ranger le reste de nos affaires. Je me lève pour m'habiller rapidement en prenant un boxer, un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et je repasse devant la baie vitrée avec cette vue magnifique.

Je décide d'aller rejoindre mon homme, je descends doucement en contemplant son appartement qui est vraiment joli et immense !

En bas des escaliers, j'aperçois Carlisle dans la cuisine en train nous préparer notre petit-déjeuner. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit pour le surprendre, je me glisse derrière lui, mon torse se collant à son dos, mes mains trouvant leur place sur ses hanches et mes lèvres embrassant sa nuque, il sursaute à mon contact.

_**Tu m'as fait peur !**_

_Désolé, je voulais__ te faire la surprise, dis-je en ricanant._

_**C'est ça, fou**__**s-toi de moi !**_

_Désolé, mon amour._

Je l'embrasse pour me faire pardonner et il me serre dans ses bras pour faire un câlin. On reste un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que je ne m'écarte à contrecœur.

_Qu'est-__ce que tu préparais de bon ? _

_**Des pancakes…**_

_Cool ! J__'ai trop faim !_

_**Vas-y installe-toi, tout est prêt.**_

Je l'embrasse pour le remercier, on s'installe au bar pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner en amoureux. Le long de notre repas, on se fait de petits bisous et on s'échange des morceaux de pancakes.

Après avoir rangé et nettoyer, on s'installe dans le canapé, je me blottis dans les bras de mon homme et on regarde la télé, une télé réalité, où on rigole bien.

J'ai dû m'endormir, je suis allongé sur mon homme, la télé toujours allumée, je me redresse et je vois Carlisle qui dort paisiblement. J'essaye de ne pas trop bouger pour l'admirer, il est vraiment beau avec ses cheveux en peu en bataille, lui qui aime bien les coiffer et sa bouche entr'ouverte, m'appelle pour l'embrasser.

A peine ai-je admiré mon homme que je commence à bander, je ne serais jamais rassasié de lui, je pense. Je lui fais des petits bisous partout sur le visage, en évitant sa bouche trop tentante. Il commerce à se réveiller et là j'en peux plus, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, il sourit en m'embrassant et il répond à mon baiser. On gémit en même temps. Je romps le baiser en ouvrant les yeux pour me noyer dans ses yeux bleus assombris par le désir.

_Hey, bien dormi ?_

_**Ouais**__**.**_

_Et toi ?_

_**Yes, j'avais un bon oreiller, dis-je en **__**lui faisant un clin d'œil.**_

Je me lève pour m'étirer et rajuster mon pantalon.

_**On dirait que tu as un souci, non ?**__** Remarque-t-il en rigolant doucement. **_

_Euh… peut-__être ! Admis-je un peu embarrassé, le rouge aux joues. _

Il se redresse et il s'étire aussi en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_**Tu veux que je m**__**'occupe de ton petit problème ? Me questionne mon homme à mon oreille.**_

_Euh, c'est peut-__être grave, docteur…_

_**File dans la chambre, **__**attends-moi nu sur le lit, je vais venir t'ausculter pour voir, si ce n'est pas trop grave.**_

Je lui fais un petit bisou sur la joue et je pars en courant vers la chambre en me déshabillant vite-fait et en jetant mes fringues à travers la pièce. Je m'installe sur le dos alors que j'entends ses pas rapprocher. Il ouvre la porte, il me regarde avec un regard gourmand comme si j'étais une friandise.

Je regarde son corps et je vois qu'il s'est changé, il a mis sa blouse de médecin. Je me lèche les lèvres.

_**Vous avez un souci, Monsieur ? M**__**e demande sensuellement mon homme en affichant un air sérieux. **_

_Oui, je bande, est-__ce que c'est grave, docteur ? Dis-je en lui faisant ma petite noue «made in MASEN »._

_**A quoi **__**pensiez-vous pour être dans cet état ? Interroge mon homme en se léchant les lèvres. **_

_J'ai admiré__ mon mec en train de dormir…_

En même temps, il s'assoit à côté de moi, il m'observe quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Je faufile mes mains sous sa blouse et je me fige.

_Putain, mais tu es nu là-dessous ! _(*petit commentaire de Missloup : SOS ! SOS ! On a perdu Missloup ! mdr*)

Je fais glisser la blouse de sur ses épaules pour admirer son corps.

_**Surprise !**_

_Tu es canon, bisous…. Je t'aime… bisous__._

_**Toi aussi, mon amour**__**, tu es magnifique, je t'aime.**_

_Je crois, docteur, __que vous avez le même problème que moi, non !_

_**Oui, je pense, on va **__**donc régler ça ensemble !**_

Il s'installe sur moi pour frotter son érection contre la mienne, nous gémissons ensemble en s'embrassant.

_**J'ai envie te sentir en moi, **__**confie mon homme à mon oreille.**_

Je me fige en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je commence un peu à paniquer. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et j'ai peur d'être maladroit, de lui faire mal.

_**Eh bébé, regarde-moi, tu n'as pas envie ?**_

Je reporte mon attention sur mon homme, hésitant à lui répondre.

_Si, mais je ne sais pas comme m'y prendre et je pourrais te faire __mal !_

_**Fais les même gestes que moi ou alors suis ton **__**instinct, ton cœur, j'ai confiance en toi, tout va bien se passer, si tu veux je te guiderais ?**_

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête. D'un habile coup de rein de mon blond, je me retrouve au-dessus de lui.

Je commence à l'embrasser pour essayer de me détendre et je descends vers son cou en parsemant des petits bisous humides partout sur son torse. Il doit apprécier au vue de ses gémissements. Je me relève pour le regarder avant de prendre le lubrifiant et un préservatif sur la table de chevet. Il ouvre les yeux, son regard rassurant me couve alors que j'enduis ma main et je la faufile vers son anus. Je ne le quitte pas du regard au moment où j'introduis un doigt dans son antre. C'est vraiment agréable comme sensation, je vois qu'il prend du plaisir, je fais rentrer mon deuxième doigt en essayant de toucher sa prostate et il gémit mon prénom. Et je continue avec un troisième doigt à faire un va et viens avec mes doigts pour toucher son point sensible. Il bouge ses hanches et sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, j'aime le voir détendu et prendre du plaisir grâce à moi.

J'enlève ma main pour me mettre le préservatif, il grogne de frustration, je lui souris et il me prend la capote des mains pour me la mettre, je gémis quand il enroule le préservatif sur mon membre.

Je m'installe entre ces cuisses, il met ses jambes sur mes épaules pour me donner l'accès à son anus. J'écarte doucement ses belles petites fesses et je commence à pousser ma bite dans son cul. Il grimace sous le coup de la douleur, alors, j'arrête ma progression tant j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

_**Vas-y**__**, continue, c'est bon !**_

_T'es sûr ?_

_**Oui**__** !**_

J'avance mon sexe dans son antre serré et extrêmement chaud, je m'arrête pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais jouir directement. Il me donne un coup de hanche, je commence un doux va et viens, retenant mes coups pour ne pas lui faire mal.

_**Plus vite, bébé**__** !**_

J'accélère mes coups de rein et je prends son sexe dans ma main pour le masturber au même rythme que mes va et viens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres entrouvertes dont je m'empare pour un baiser passionné.

_**C'est trop bon**__**, bébé…**_

Je sens ses parois intimes se resserrer autour de mon sexe.

_**Vas-y, bébé, joui…**_

Et là j'explose dans le préservatif et lui dans ma main. Je retombe sur lui à bout de force tellement c'était intense. Il me serre dans ses bras et il me remercie. Je me sens me ramollir, je sors de son antre si chaud et on grogne de frustration, je lui souris en me levant pour aller jeter la capote dans la poubelle, mais je ne tiens pas sur ma jambes, Carlisle me rattrape de justesse pour m'éviter une chute. Il me fait asseoir sur le lit.

_**Ca va ?**_

_Ouais, c'est tellement bon que mon corps a du mal à s__'en remettre._

_**Ok, je m'en occupe.**_

Il me retire le préservatif et il part dans la salle de bain. Quand il revient, je suis allongé, il s'assit à côté de moi pour me nettoyer.

_**Ca va mieux ?**_

J'acquiesce_. _

_**Tu veux prendre une douche ou un bain ?**_

_Un bain avec toi._

_**Repose-toi**__**, je vais faire couler l'eau.**_

Quelques minutes après, il revient pour me prendre dans ces bras comme « une jeune mariée », je me laisse faire et il me pose directement dans l'eau où il me rejoint en se calant dans mon dos. Je me repose contre lui en fermant les yeux, je sens ses doigts tracer de petites arabesques sur mon torse.

_**Merci bébé, pour tout **__**le plaisir que tu m'as procuré, susurre mon homme à mon oreille.**_

_C'était w__ahou…_

On reste dans le bain pendant un bon moment avant que l'eau ne se refroidisse. On se lave mutuellement et on sort en se séchant, puis, on s'habille décontracté. On redescend pour boire un verre.

_**Cela te dit**__** de commander une pizza ce soir ?**_

_Yes__._

Je me colle à lui pour regarder les différentes pizzas et faire mon choix, ensuite, il les appelle, on sera livré dans une demi-heure. On s'installe dans le canapé dans les bras de l'un de l'autre en regardant les infos à la télé.

Trente minutes plus tard, on sonne, Carlisle se lève pour réceptionner les pizzas et on commence à manger en s'échangeant des parts.

On débarrasse notre repas, on s'installe pour regarder un film et je me calle contre mon homme, l'endroit où je me sens le mieux et en sécurité.

Après, le film, on va se coucher…

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à Missloup !_

_calimero59_


	16. Mon passé

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin découvrir le passé d'un des deux beaux gosses… Vous comprendrez mieux ces réactions… Je vous laisse decouvrir…_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés :

**tinga Bella, Ginie74, doudounord2, litteangelordevil93, DavidaCullen, mamoure21, erika shoval et ****Kristen971 **(Merci pour ton commentaire !)

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**16**** : Mon passé…**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nos premiers jours de vacances ont été géniaux. Nous avons profité d'être seuls pour apprendre à mieux nous connaitre et aussi à vivre ensemble. C'est vraiment sympa de pouvoir se balader dans les rues sans soucier des autres, main dans la main. Il n'y avait personne pour nous juger, une sensation de bonheur et de liberté nous étreignait. Au départ, j'ai vraiment eu peur des remarques, mais Carlisle a réussi à m'assurer que tout le monde n'était pas homophobe.

Actuellement, je suis seul à l'appartement, mon homme est parti à sa fac pour avoir son planning des prochaines semaines. Eh oui, hélas après les vacances, nous serons séparés pendant quelques semaines. Il doit finaliser sa dernière année de médecine ici et moi retourner au lycée.

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai envie de parler de mon passé à Carlisle pour qu'il comprenne mon malaise envers les autres par rapport à mon homosexualité, mais j'ai peur qu'il me juge ou qu'il me quitte. J'en ai parlé avec ma mère au téléphone ainsi qu'à ma meilleure amie, elles m'encouragent à en discuter avec lui.

Là, j'ai envie de lui faire une surprise en essayant de faire à manger tout seul, mais je pense que le résultat n'est pas très concluant. Le tout a un peu brûlé au fond de la casserole, j'essaie de me rattraper mais sans résultat. Ensuite, je nettoie tout le bordel que j'ai fait dans la cuisine et je mets la table pour un petit dîner romantique avec quelques bougies.

Tout est prêt, j'espère que c'est mangeable, je pars me préparer vite-fait en prenant une petite douche et je m'habille avec un boxer noir, un jean bleu délavé taille basse, un tee-shirt blanc, le pull bleu de mon homme et je reste pied nu. J'aime bien être en contact direct avec le sol.

J'entends la porte de l'appart claquer, je descends pour rejoindre Carlisle. Je vois qu'il regarde vers la cuisine et il se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_Hey, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour être dans __ses bras._

_**Salut, me dit mon homme en m'embrassant.**_

On reste un petit moment dans les bras l'un et de l'autre. Carlisle se retire doucement.

_**Tu as préparé à manger ?**_

_Oui, j'ai surtout essayé__ en espérant que c'est mangeable !_

_**C'est quoi ?**_

En même temps, on se dirige vers la cuisine.

_J'__ai essayé de faire des tagliatelles à la carbonara, mais ça a un peu brulé dans le fond de la casserole._

Je le laisse regarder dans la casserole, il prend une fourchette pour goûter et je vois qu'il fait une petite grimace.

_Ce n'est pas bon ?_

_**Je pense que tu **__**t'es trompé entre le sel et le sucre. As-tu goûté ? **_

_Euh, non…_

Je me retourne pour qu'il ne voit pas ma déception, je suis vraiment nul, je n'arrive même pas à préparer un bon petit plat pour mon homme !

_**Hey, ne boude pas, ce n'est pas grave, bébé !**_

Il m'attire dans ses bras en mettant son pouce sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. Je lui fais un petit sourire triste avant de plonger ma tête dans son cou pour me cacher.

_**Bébé**__**, ne te cache pas, je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien que tu ais essayé, mais tu sais que la cuisine et toi cela fait deux, donc laisse-moi gérer cette partie, d'accord ?**_

J'hoche ma tête contre son épaule.

_**On va se**__** faire livrer, comme ça on pourra manger et passer une soirée tranquille, d'accord ?**_

_Mouais, je suis vraiment trop nul, moi qui voulais te faire__ une surprise, c'est loupé. _

_**Eh, cela me touche énormément ce petit geste, merci, si tu veux soit on se fait livre**__**r ou alors on sort manger quelque part ?**_

_Euh, non, je __voudrais passer la soirée ici avec toi, car après on se verra moins, je_ _veux profiter de toi._

_**Ok, no souci, tu veux manger quoi ?**_

_Comme tu veux, peut-__être des pâtes à la carbonara mangeables !_

_**D'accord, j'appelle…**_

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes à table en train de manger notre plat. Je vois Carlisle m'observer mais il ne dit rien. C'est vrai que je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

A la fin du repas, je commence à stresser, j'ai envie de lui en parler, mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet et j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction. On s'installe dans le canapé, toujours dans mes pensées et je me mets dans un coin du sofa.

_**Bébé, ç**__**a va, tu es bien silencieux ?**_

…

_**Qu'est-**__**ce qui te tracasse ? Si c'est par rapport au repas, je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave !**_

_Euh… Je voudrais te parler de mon passé…_

_**O**__**h…Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, fais comme tu veux…**_

_Je sais, j'ai envie__ de t'en parler, mais j'ai peur…_

_**Peur de quoi ?**_

…

_**Eh, Edward, je ne vais pas m'enfuir ou te juger par rapport à ton passé. Je t'aime.**_

Je baisse la tête, je sens Carlisle me prendre dans ses bras et me dire des petits mots doux à l'oreille. Je profite de ce moment pour me rassurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'écarte de lui pour plonger dans mes souvenirs, pas très heureux, en fermant les yeux, je commence…

**.**

**Flashback**

…

_Quelques jours avant mon anniversaire, j'allais avoir 13 ans, et j'avais une année d'avance par rapport à mon ami._

_J'étais au collège, dans la cour, en train de discuter de filles avec mon pote. En l'écoutant parler, je commençais à avoir des doutes. Je n'éprouvais pas les sentiments qu'il me décrivait envers les filles, cependant, je les avais déjà ressenti, mais pour lui, pour mon meilleur ami, pour un garçon… _

_**« **__**Alors Eddy, as-tu déjà embrasé une fille ?**_

_Euh… non, pourquoi ?_

_**Moi, ça y est, j'ai déjà passé le cap, c'était fabuleux ! Tu devrais essayer, tu verras, c'est vraiment sympa !**_

_Ouais, je ne sais pas trop, tu sais…_

_**Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui cloche avec toi ? Depuis qu'on se connait, je ne t'ai jamais vu aller vers une fille !**_

_Peut-être que je ne suis pas attiré par elles, tu vois…_

_**Mais qu'est-**__**ce que tu me racontes ?**_

_Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, soufflais-je avant d'hésiter à me confier mais il était mon meilleur ami, je suis plus attiré par toi que par les filles, avouais-je dans un murmure la tête basse. _

_**Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? Tu es « PD », alors ? Si c'est le cas, on n'est plus ami !**_

…

_**Je ne veux plus te voir, c'est clair… Allez dégage !**_

_Nan, mais attends__, s'il te plait !_

_**Non, dégage ! Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, attends la réputation que je vais te faire : Eddy, la gonzesse !**__** »**_

_Je le vois partir, c'était mon seul ami. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec moi ? Je reste là assis seul, dans mes pensées, avec mes larmes. _

_Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? C'est mal d'aimer un garçon au lieu d'une fille ? Je ne comprends pas sa réaction ! D'un coup, je me sens vraiment seul et un sentiment d'insécurité m'envahit. Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois mon ami ou mon « ex » ami en train de me pointer du doigt, en parlant à d'autres personnes de ma classe, ca y est, tout le monde va être au courant. _

_La sonnerie sonne, je me lève sans enthousiasme pour rejoindre ma classe. En arrivant à celle-ci, je baisse la tête et je vais m'installer au fond, tout seul. J'entends déjà des murmures sur mon passage. Je peine à ne pas pleurer. J'ai hâte que l'heure de cours soit finie pour rentrer chez moi, pour me réfugier dans ma chambre._

_Ouf, c'est la fin des cours, je m'empresse de partir, en espérant que ma maman est déjà à m'attendre sur le parking. Je sors en courant, pour m'échapper, je vois la voiture de mère, je fonce directement dedans._

_En rentrant à la maison, je suis allé directement dans ma chambre, en retenant toujours mes larmes._

_**« **__**Chéri, ca va ? Me demande maman inquiète. »**_

_J'ai secoué ma tête de droite à gauche en restant dos à ma mère et je suis monté pour aller m'allonger en travers de mon lit, je lâche mes larmes contre mon oreille._

_Quelques temps après, Je me sens secouer…_

_**« **__**Allez, mon grand, debout, le repas est prêt »**_

_J'ouvre les yeux en évitant de regarder mon père. Il sort de ma chambre, je passe par la salle de bain pour me rafraichir, je descends pour__ rejoindre mes parents à table._

_Tout le long du repas, je reste muet et mon appétit ne vient pas. Je vois du coin de l'œil mes parents m'observer. Là, cela recommence, j'ai envie de pleurer._

_« __Je peux quitter la table, demandais-je sans les regarder._

_**Oui, mon grand, tu sais, tu peux nous parler si quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord ? Me dit maman.**__** »**_

_J'hoche la tête et je pars me refugier dans ma chambre__, sous ma couette pour pleurer._

_Au bout d'un moment, je sens mon lit s'affaisser, je sors ma tête de sous ma couette pour voir qui est là, c'est ma mère. Elle ouvre les bras, je m'y réfugie pour pleurer. _

_**« **__**Qu'est ce qui se passe mon grand ? Me demande-t-elle.**_

…

_**Allez dis-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal au collège ?**_

_Euh… oui, non pas vraiment…__! _

_**Alors raconte-moi, ce qui t'arrive ?**_

_Tu crois que c'est normal d'être plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles, maman ? Interrogeais-je la voix emplie de crainte ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait. _

_**Oh…**__** »**_

_Là, j'entends un gros bruit, je relève la tête, c'est mon père qui a donné un coup de poing dans le mur. Je le vois sortir de ma chambre. _

_**« **__**Oh…Putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Crie mon père en sortant. »**_

_Je regarde ma mère et j'enfouis mon visage dans son giron où je me sens en sécurité._

_**« **__**Ce n'est pas grave, mon grand, cela arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »**_

_J'hoche la tête._

…

_Quelques jours après, mon père m'évitait le plus possible, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi ! Jusqu'au jour, où je l'ai attendu engueuler ma mère à cause de moi. _

_Au collège, ma situation était de plus en plus désastreuse. J'étais tout le temps seul et les autres se moquaient de moi._

_Au fur et à mesure, je commençais à déprimer, à ne plus manger, et je ne parlais plus à personne. Je me refugiais dans mes pensées. Et mes notes à l'école étaient de plus en plus catastrophiques. _

_Jusqu'au jour, à l'école, en sport, vers la fin de l'année, où j'ai eu un malaise, j'ai dû être transporté à l'hôpital. En fait, j'ai fait une sorte de « mini » crise cardiaque, dû à ma déshydratation et à mon manque d'alimentation depuis plus de six mois. _

_Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à cacher mon état à tout le monde, mais hélas ce jour-là, tout a été découvert. Je suis resté pendant plus de deux semaines à l'hosto, après mes parents m'ont amené dans un centre spécialisé pour me redonner envie de manger. Au départ, je ne voulais pas, je voulais en finir. Pour moi, être là-bas, c'était comme si mes parents m'avaient aussi abandonné._

_Pour finir, je suis resté plus d'un an dans ce centre, j'en suis ressorti avec encore la peur au ventre à cause des jugements des autres, même si avec mon psy on a travaillé là-dessus. _

_Dans ce centre, j'ai parlé à mes parents et hélas, mon père et moi nous étions en rupture, depuis le jour que j'ai annoncé à mes parents pour mon homosexualité. _

_En rentrant chez moi, j'ai vu beaucoup de changement, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il avait dû vendre mon piano pour payer cette clinique. Il ne s'est pas non plus gêné pour me faire remarquer que le piano c'est pour les filles et non pour son fils. Donc, depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus fait de piano et bien sûr j'étais déçu et en manque…. Mais plus les jours passés, plus mon père était violent envers moi ou avec ma mère, car elle me soutenait. La plupart du temps, il rentrait tard et complètement bourré._

_A la rentrée suivante au lycée, j'ai pu rentrer en seconde avec ma meilleure amie, Victoria. En fait, à la clinique, quand j'ai remonté la pente, j'ai pu suivre mes cours par correspondance pour essayer de garder mon niveau scolaire. J'ai réussi, et c'était grâce à Vicky, elle me donnait la force et elle m'a aidé pour les cours. Et fur à mesure, on a créé des liens, et après on était inséparable, bien sûr elle savait que j'étais homo, donc il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité. _

_Au lycée, j'avais peur, que tout recommence, mais Vicky m'a soutenu et est restée près de moi. Ensuite, elle a rencontré quelqu'un. Au début, j'ai eu peur de la perdre, mais non, elle est toujours restée avec moi et son copain James a suivi. Il ne m'a pas jugé, et il a compris ma crainte, il a su me rassurer. Après, nous sommes devenus un peu inséparable tous les trois, Il m'a beaucoup aidé, il m'a appris à avoir du répondant et à savoir me défendre sans être violent. _

**Fin du Flashback**

**.**

…

Je reste dans le coin du canapé sans bouger, mes jambes repliées contre mon torse, entourées par mes bras et ma tête posée sur mes genoux.

J'attends une réaction de la part de Carlisle, mais rien, j'ose à peine lever la tête pour le regarder. Je me rends alors compte qu'il me regarde, ses yeux sont embués de larmes, il m'ouvre ses bras, je n'hésite pas à aller me réfugier dans son étreinte et je craque. Il me rassure avec des mots d'amour en me serrant contre lui et en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je commence à me calmer au bout de quelques minutes, mais je laisse ma tête dans son cou, je n'ose pas trop bouger. Je le sens remuer quelque peu, il prend ma tête entre ses deux mains pour m'embrasser, je ressens tout son amour dans son baiser et je lui réponds de la même manière.

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je viens d'écouter mon homme me parler de son passé. J'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes, je le serre dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je suis là et je le rassure avec des petits mots d'amour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calme, je bouge un peu pour prendre sa tête entre mes mains et je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour, il me répond de la même manière. On se sépare à bout de souffle, je pose mon front contre le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais il baisse ses belles émeraudes.

_Bébé, regarde-moi._

Il plonge des iris rougis par ses larmes dans les miens. J'essaie de le rassurer avec mon regard.

_Je suis vraimen__t désolé, mais tu sais je t'aime et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Sauf si tu en as marre de moi. Sinon, je ne suis pas prêt de te quitter !_

_**C'est vrai… **_

_Oui, tu peux en être sûr. _

_**Merci, je t'aime auss**__**i, dit-il en baillant.**_

Il me serre dans ses bras et je réponds à son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, je sens Edward me relâcher petit à petit, je me redresse pour l'observer et je remarque qu'il vient de s'endormir. Je le cale bien dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre et l'allonger sur notre lit. Il grogne un peu, mais il se laisse faire, je le déshabille et je rabats la couette sur son corps et je lui fais un bisou sur le front avant de redescendre.

Je range vite-fait les affaires dans le salon et dans la cuisine. Je me pose contre le comptoir de la cuisine en posant mes mains dessus pour me ressaisir. J'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir mes larmes en pensant à la vie de mon homme avant que je ne le rencontre. Maintenant, je comprends mieux ses réactions ainsi que celles de sa mère lors de son agression.

Une fois un brin calmé, je rejoins mon ange dans le lit et je le prends dans mes bras. J'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir.

J'ouvre les yeux pour admirer Edward. Je me promets alors que je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux et qu'il se sente en sécurité. Je m'endors sur cette promesse-là….

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** pour sa rapidité pour me corriger et aussi prendre du temps pour moi !_

_calimero59_


	17. Le mois de Juin:le bac, mon anniversaire

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

**_Merci_**_ beaucoup pour votre lecture, vos reviews, vos mises en alertes/favoris... Cela me touche énormément !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés :

**tinga Bella, caropat07, litteangelordevil93, pierard85, erika shoval, Elodie Breuse, andoka, DavidaCullen et isasoleil**

_Bonne lecture…_

_PS : une pensée aux américains…. Nous sommes le 11 septembre, déjà 10 ans !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**HAPITRE ****17**** : Le mois de Juin : le bac, mon anniversaire...**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes déjà en juin avec l'arrivée des épreuves du bac et je commence sérieusement à stresser. Depuis mon retour de vacances, je bosse à fond sur mes révisions avec Jasper et Jacob. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à cet été, que tout soit fini et que j'ai mon diplôme en poche.

En plus, le mois de mai a été dur pour Carlisle et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus. Il devait finaliser sa dernière année de médecine à Seattle, donc on ne se voyait que les week-ends. Entre mes cours, mon boulot et les soirées avec la bande, le temps passait assez vite, mais on s'appelait régulièrement. Nos forfaits téléphoniques ont explosé, ma mère a été furieuse en découvrant la facture, j'ai dû payer le surplus.

J'ai aussi profité de l'absence de mon homme pour me rapprocher un peu de tout le monde, pour mieux apprendre à les connaître, mais c'est surtout de Bella dont je suis le plus proche aujourd'hui. Nous avons pas mal de points en commun, comme la littérature, la musique… En plus, nous sommes à peu près pareils : timides, reversés... Je suis devenu peu à peu son confident ou son meilleur ami, je pense. Après, je suis toujours proche de Jasper, il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Ensuite, avec Alice, nous nous sommes aussi rapprochés ayant les mêmes goûts pour la mode, les fringues. Quant à Jacob, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu décompresser avec ses blagues tordues et sa joie de vivre.

Je me réveille en m'étirant, mais en restant collé à mon homme. Je suis en manque de sommeil, entre le travail et les révisions, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Donc Carlisle ne m'a pas laissé le choix aujourd'hui, j'ai ordre de me reposer et de ne plus penser à rien. Dans deux jours, les épreuves commencent, j'espère être au top !

_**Ma petite marmotte est **__**réveillée, me demande doucement mon homme en massant mon cuir chevelu.**_

_Ouais, il est quelle heure ?_

Au même moment, on entend quelques petits coups contre la porte de ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre doucement.

_**Vous êtes réveillés**__** ? Questionne ma mère. **_

_Ouais, m'man__._

_**C'est pour vous prévenir**__** que le dîner est prêt.**_

_**D'accord, Elizabeth, on arrive, dit Carlisle.**_

_**Ok, je vais servir, à tout de suite, nous informe ma mère.**_

Ma mère referme doucement la porte pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité et j'en profite pour faire un petit câlin et un petit bisou à mon homme avant de me lever.

On se rhabille simplement avec un bas de jogging et un sweat, on passe vite-fait à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et on rejoint ma mère. Ce soir, on va en profiter pour demander à ma mère si elle serait d'accord pour que nous emménagions ensemble l'année prochaine.

On s'installe à table, ma mère nous a préparé des hamburgers maison.

_Trop cool,__ m'man, j'adore…_

Elle me sourit en passant une main dans mes cheveux et on commence à manger tranquillement.

_Au fait, maman, Carlisle m'a proposé d'aller habiter avec lui, l'année prochaine, si je__ suis admis à l'université de médecine à Seattle, tu serais d'accord ? _

_**Oui, si cela ne pose pas de problème à Carlisle, répond ma mère**__** en le regardant dans les yeux. **_

_**Non, Elizabeth, pas de souci, **__**assure mon homme. **_

_**Il faudra voir pour le loyer et les charges, non ? Questionne-t-elle**__**.**_

_**Au niveau du budget, il n'aura pas de loyer à payer, car je suis propriétaire de **__**l'appartement, ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont offert. Pour le reste, je pense qu'on peut diviser en deux, dit Carlisle.**_

_**D'accord, mais Edward tu dois continuer à bien travailler tes cours pour réussir.**_

_Oui, m'aman, __ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer à bien bosser, tu sais bien que je suis toujours sérieux dans mes études._

_**Je pourrai l'aider sans problème, s'il a des difficultés, **__**rajouta Carlisle.**_

_Et je vais essayer __de trouver un petit job, pour aider à payer._

_**Ok, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez pensé à tout, **__**nous dit ma mère.**_

_E__uh ouais…_

_**Serait-il possible d'aller visiter ton appartement, Carlisle ? **__**S'enquit ma mère.**_

_**Oui, pas de problème**__**, quand tu veux, dit Carlisle.**_

_**Peut être après tes épreuves ? Propose ma mère. **_

_Ouais, no souci__._

Le reste du repas se passe tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. En tout cas, je suis trop heureux que ma mère ait acceptée. Après nous aidons ma mère à débarrasser et à ranger la cuisine. Ensuite, on s'installe devant la télé pour regarder un film.

**.**

_Quelques jours après…_

**.**

Ouffff, je viens de passer ma dernière épreuve, j'en peux plus, je suis complètement naze. J'espère avoir réussi et ne pas aller au rattrapage. Je commence à arriver au parking, en fumant une cigarette, pour décompresser. Je regarde autour de moi, je vois déjà Jasper et Jacob avec les filles.

_Hey, vous __êtes déjà sortis ?_

_**Ouais, je crois que cette épreuve, je l'ai un peu raté, nous **__**confie Jake.**_

_C'était quoi ? __Demandais-je, car Jacob est en bac ES, donc ses épreuves ne sont pas les mêmes que Jasper et moi._

_**Les maths, me **__**répond Jake. **_

_Ok, pourtant, tu les a__s bien révisés. _

_**Ouais, mais je**__** me suis planté dans les calculs, donc, j'ai abandonné, nous dit Jake.**_

_**Et toi, Edward, tu t'**__**en es sorti ? Me demande Bella.**_

_Ouais, je pense avoir répondu à__ toutes les questions et toi Jazz ?_

_**Pareil, maintenant**__**, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats, dit Jasper. **_

_**Bon, les gars on fait quoi ? **__**Nous questionne Alice.**_

_**On pourrait aller chez moi, si cela vous dit ? **__**Nous offre Jasper.**_

Tout le monde acquiesce, on se dirige vers les voitures, je monte avec Bella et Jacob pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Alice et à Jazz. Car depuis que je suis arrivé ici, Jasper m'a beaucoup vadrouillé. En tout cas, j'essaye aussi d'économiser pour essayer de m'acheter une voiture, pour être un peu plus dépendant.

Sur la route, j'en profite pour envoyer un texto à mère, qui m'a répondu aussitôt, pour l'informer que je suis chez les Cullen et un aussi à mon homme avec trois petits mots d'amour même si je sais qu'il ne pourra pas me répondre de suite, car il bosse jusqu'à 23h00 ce soir.

On arrive tous en même temps à la villa, on descend des voitures, pour aller s'installer directement au salon. Je m'affale sur le fauteuil, étant seul, je laisse les canapés aux couples. Jazz nous sert à boire et on discute du bac, des futures vacances et aussi de l'année prochaine.

Ensuite, on décide de manger ensemble en commandant des pizzas tout en regardant un film.

Entre deux, j'ai renvoyé un SMS à ma mère pour savoir si je peux dormir chez Carlisle ce soir et elle m'a répondue « pas de souci ». Je suis heureux, je vais faire une surprise à mon homme ce soir !

**.**

.

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

.

_Quelques semaines après…_

**.**

Je me réveille tranquillement en sentant le corps chaud d'Edward contre moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Il va avoir plein de surprises : la venue de sa meilleure amie et de son ami, des cadeaux bien sûr et là j'ai très envie de profiter de lui et de son corps.

Je bouge doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon homme. Je commence à le caresser légèrement en effleurant sa peau et en parsemant des petits bisous sur son épaule en descendant vers son cou, puis son torse. Il commence à bouger et à se mettre sur le dos, me laissant ainsi accès à son corps, parfait. Je continue ma descente vers l'objet de mes désirs, je dépose des petits bisous sur sa longueur par-dessus son boxer. Il commence à gémir et à bouger ses hanches. Je me redresse pour le regarder, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés, je m'allonge sur lui, en faisant reposer mon poids sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Je caresse son visage, il me sourit et il ouvre enfin ses magnifiques yeux sur moi. On s'embrasse avec fougue, on s'arrête à bout de souffle et je repose mon front contre le sien.

_Bonjour, bébé, dis-je en frottant mon érection contre la sienne._

_**Hey, dit-il en gémissant.**_

_Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange !_

Je lui fais un petit bisou sur le nez, en me déplaçant, pour continuer mes caresses sur son corps. Ma main fait des petites arabesques sur son torse, en descendant au fur et à mesure vers l'élastique de son boxer pour plonger dedans et cajoler son gland.

_**Carlisle !**_

Je me redresse pour lui enlever le vêtement et commence à lécher toute sa longueur avant de l'engloutir dans ma bouche pour lui faire perdre la tête.

_**Oh putain, c'est trop bon…**_

J'ouvre les yeux pour pouvoir me plonger dans les siens, il met sa main dans mes cheveux et ses hanches commencent à bouger vers ma bouche. Une de mes mains maintient ses hanches et l'autre câline la base de son sexe. Il gémit de plus en plus et il explose dans ma bouche, je le nettoie et je me relève pour prendre le lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif sur ma table de chevet. Je me mets entre ses jambes tout en débouchant la bouteille du lubrifiant, je verse un peu de produit au creux de ma main. Je me penche pour l'embrasser en même temps j'insère un doigt dans son antre. Ses mains se crispent sur ma nuque, mais il se laisse aller au plaisir, je continue en introduisant mon deuxième doigt ainsi que le troisième. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, mais je l'observe pour voir ces belles émeraudes.

Je le délaisse pour mettre la capote, je prends ses jambes et les mets sur mes épaules. Je mets mon membre à l'entrée de son antre. Je progresse lentement, en regardant si je ne lui fais pas mal. Je m'immobilise pour qu'il s'habitue. Il me donne un coup de bassin et je commence un doux va et vient. Je me penche pour l'embrasser, pour lui montrer tout mon amour, et je commence à accélérer mes coups de rein. Je descends sur son torse pour lui faire des petits bisous et ma main prend son sexe pour le masturber au même rythme que mes coups de rein. Je commence à accélérer en entrant plus profondément en lui pour toucher sa prostate.

_J__'y suis presque bébé, viens avec moi…_

On explose en même temps. Je me laisser aller contre lui, tellement c'était intense, il me serre dans ses bras en me remerciant. On reste un moment sans bouger pour reprendre nos esprits. Je suis complètement à l'ouest et je vois que lui aussi a dû mal à redescendre sur terre.

Je me redresse pour enlever le préservatif et le mettre dans la poubelle de ma salle de bain. Je reviens avec un gant de toilette pour nettoyer toute trace de jouissance, il met sa main autour de ma nuque pour m'embrasser.

_**Je t'aime mon amour**__**.**_

Je me rallonge près de lui, en rabattant la couette sur nous, pour profiter de ce câlin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me lève doucement, car Edward vient de s'endormir. Je le laisse se reposer et je vais prendre ma douche. Ensuite, je m'habille vite-fait pour ne pas réveiller mon homme. Je me rapproche de lui, pour lui faire un bisou sur sa tempe et remettre la couette en place, puis, je descends pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je me sens secoué, mais je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, pourtant, la personne ne me laisse pas le choix. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir mon homme allongé contre moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_**Coucou, ma petite marmotte, allez**__**, debout, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.**_

Je me redresse, je vois un plateau sur la table de nuit et je me rapproche de mon homme et l'embrasse pour le remercier.

_Merci, t'es un amour !_

_**Allez installe-toi !**_

Je m'assois avec un oreiller dans le dos et en rabattant la couette sur mes jambes.

_**Et voilà, le petit déjeuner de ma princesse !**_

Je grogne en lui balançant un oreiller, je boude et il se moque de moi.

_**Ne fait pas la tête, bébé…dit-il entre deux fous rires**__**.**_

En même temps, je ne le regarde pas, j'observe le plateau, il y a une rose dessus. Je la prends pour la sentir, je relève la tête avec un sourire. Carlisle se rapproche et je l'embrasse.

_Merci, tu es pardonné._

Il me fait un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se réinstaller à côté de moi et on commence à manger en se regardant amoureusement. Après le petit dej', Carlisle m'a fait couler un bain avec plein de mousse.

_Wahou, j'adore._

_**Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange !**_

Il me rejoint dans la baignoire en se calant derrière moi. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et ses mains se baladent sur mon corps qui se réveille au fur et à mesure que mon désir augmente. Je sens aussi le sien en bas de mon dos, je frotte mes fesses contre son érection, il grogne. D'un coup, il met ses mains sur mes hanches pour me soulever et je m'empale sur sa bite, je crie son prénom et il gémit. Il reste un moment sans bouger, pour que je m'habitue, puis, je pose mes mains sur le rebord de la baignoire pour commencer un doux va et vient. On gémit ensemble, lentement, mon orgasme me submerge et j'ai plus de force. Carlisle prend le relais en s'agrippant à mes hanches pour continuer.

_Carlissslllee__ !_

_**Edwaaaaardddd**__** !**_

J'explose et il me suit de près. Je me laisse tomber sur lui, il m'encercle de ses bras contre son torse. Mais à regret je me soulève pour qu'il se retire. Je me retourne pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine, je cale ma tête dans son cou, juste au dessus de l'eau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'eau commence à se refroidir, donc on se lave mutuellement. Carlisle sort en premier, il met son peignoir, je me lève aussi pour sortir de l'eau, mon homme me met un peignoir sur mes épaules. On se sèche tranquillement, on rejoint la chambre pour s'habiller.

Carlisle se dirige vers son dressing, il me sort un paquet emballé, et il me le tend.

_**Cadeau !**_

_Euh merci… _

Je le prends pour enlever l'emballage, je découvre la chemise que je convoitais depuis quelques semaines.

_Mais comment tu as su ?_

_**Un**__** petit lutin !**_

_Ok, merci mon amour, j__e l'adore, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser._

Je regarde le temps qui fait dehors, je vois qui fait encore beau, c'est tellement rare ici, donc j'en profite pour m'habiller léger. Je me vêtis sous le regard de mon homme, je lui pique un boxer noir en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je prends mon pantacourt noir, un tee-shirt blanc et ma nouvelle chemise bleu nuit que je laisse ouverte.

Carlisle s'habille en tenue décontractée avec un pantalon en lin et une chemise blanche. Il me prend dans ses bras.

_Tu es magnifique mon bébé._

_**Toi aussi, tu es t**__**rès beau.**_

On s'embrasse doucement et main dans la main on descend les escaliers pour ranger le reste de notre petit dej. On se sert un verre de jus de fruit.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?_

_**Surprise !**__** Prépare-toi, on va y aller.**_

_Ok, pour aller où ?_

_**Tu verras, prend**__**s ta veste et tes papiers.**_

Je m'exécute, je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture, et on démarre en direction, bah bonne question !

Au bout d'une heure de route, nous arrivons à Port Angeles, on rentre dans un restaurant italien, Carlisle demande une table dans un coin tranquille et on s'installe face à face.

La serveuse vient de prendre notre commande et on commence à discuter tranquillement.

_Et les autres ?_

_**Tu n'es pas heureux d'être qu'avec moi ?**_

_Si, mais je pensais__ qu'on rejoindrait les autres._

_**Chaque chose **__**en son temps. Dis-moi, tu vas faire quoi cet été ?**_

_D'abord, j'attends mes résultats du bac et aussi les réponses des universités. Après je continue mon boulot à l'hôpital jusqu'à mi Aout. _

_**Donc après mi-aout tu es libre ?**_

_Ouais, pourquoi ?_

_**J'ai pensé qu'on pourra**__**it partir quelques jours au soleil en amoureux, si tu veux, bien sur ?**_

_Oui, ce serait génial ! Mais il fau__t que je demande à mère avant si elle est d'accord._

_**Pas de problème**__** !**_

_On en rediscutera avec elle._

Ensuite on mange en s'échangeant quelques bouchées tout en se regardant amoureusement. Juste avant le dessert, Carlisle me tend une enveloppe, je la prends en l'interrogeant du regard.

_**Vas-y ouvre, tu verras.**_

Je l'ouvre, je vois des résultats d'analyse d'une prise de sang à son mon. Je relève la tête.

_**J'ai fait les tests pour**__** le VIH pour que, si tu le souhaites, on puisse arrêter le préservatif.**_

_Euh… mais moi, je ne l'ai pas fait._

_**Oui, je suis ton premier, donc il n'y a pas de risque.**_

Je reporte mon regard sur son analyse, je prends conscience qu'on avait oublié de mettre un préservatif tout à l'heure dans le bain.

_Mais tu le savais…_

_**Oui, c'est pour ça, que toute à l'heure, j'en ai pas mis, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

Nous sommes interrompus par la serveuse qui nous amène nos desserts et on commence à les manger, en faisant pareil que notre plat, on s'échange des petits morceaux.

Après, Carlisle paye notre repas, je le remercie et on rejoint sa voiture pour une nouvelle destination « surprise » !

Apparemment, on retourne vers Forks, mais il tourne sur sa gauche pour aller à la réserve indienne « La Push ».

On arrive sur la plage, je vois tout le monde, mais mon regard se bloque sur deux silhouettes très familières. Je me retourne vers mon homme, il arrête sa voiture et il me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Je sors de la voiture et je pars en courant vers …

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

_calimero59_

_Info : **Missloup** a été nommé au "ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS" sur le forum "DAMN ADDICT LEMON", si cela vous dit de voter pour une des ces fictions !_ _En tout cas, pour ceux qui ne connait pas ces fics, je vous encourage d'aller les lire, car elles sont extra..._


	18. Mon anniversaire avec pleines surprises!

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici un chapitre où de nouveaux personnages débarquent… et aussi quelques moments assez tristes pour l'un des beaux gosses !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés :

**tinga Bella, pierard85, litteangelordevil93, mamoure21, caropat07, andoka, doudounord2, Elodie Breuse, erika shoval et DavidaCullen**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18<strong>** : Mon anniversaire avec pleines surprises !**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je cours vers ma meilleure amie pour me jeter dans ses bras. Elle m'avait manqué depuis mon arrivée à Forks.

_Vicky !_

On se serre dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment et je lui fais un petit bisou sur la joue. Je me recule pour prendre aussi mon pote, James, dans mes bras.

_**Salut, Ed ! Me dit James.**_

**_Joyeux anniversaire, me souhaitent en même temps Victoria et James tout en m'étreignant._**

_Merci, je suis vraiment content de vous revoir. Mais vous êtes arrivés quand ?_

_**Hier soir, c'est ta mère qui est venue nous chercher à l'aéroport, m'explique Victoria.**_

_Ok, dis-je ému._

Je m'écarte d'eux, pour chercher du regard mon homme, pour le leur présenter. Il me regarde avec un magnifique sourire, je lui tends la main et il me rejoint.

_Vicky, James, voici « mon petit ami » Carlisle, Carlisle voici ma meilleure amie Victoria et son copain James. _

_**Enchanté, dit Carlisle.**_

_**Salut, disent en cœur Victoria et James.**_

Je laisse Carlisle discuter avec eux, je me retourne pour aller dire bonjour à tout le monde et les remercier pour cette surprise.

_Merci maman, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_**Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand, dit ma mère.**_

Je quitte l'étreinte de ma mère et aussitôt je sens plusieurs mains entourer ma taille, je me retourne, c'est Alice, Bella, Jacob et Jasper, qui me prennent dans leurs bras, tous ensemble, en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire en cœur.

_Merci les gars ! _

D'un coup, je me sens basculer et on atterrit tous à terre.

_Vous pouvez me lâcher, car là je ne peux plus respirer !_

Je tente de bouger quelque peu, mais ils sont tous sur moi ! Bien sûr, je comprends rapidement que c'est James qui nous a bousculé lorsque je vois son sourire amusé. Ils se relèvent au fur et à mesure et je vois Carlisle me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever.

_Ouah, merci beaucoup pour cette surprise, dis-je ému de toute l'attention dont j'étais l'objet._

Carlisle me serre dans ses bras, je plonge la tête dans son cou pour me cacher.

_**Ils sont trop mignons, soupire James en prenant une voix exagérément niaise.**_

Je grogne, je relève la tête pour apercevoir le sourire de Carlisle et me rendre compte que tout le monde nous regarde, cependant, je ne bouge pas, je reste dans ses bras.

_**Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas tout, au boulot, annonce Alice.**_

_**Putain, mais c'est une vraie pile électrique cette fille, s'exclame James.**_

_**Je suis d'accord avec toi, je me demande toujours comment fait Jasper, confie Jake en rigolant.**_

Alice râle envers James et Jacob, mais tout le monde la suit. J'interroge du regard Carlisle.

_**Surprise, me susurre mon homme à l'oreille.**_

_Encore ?_

_**Oui, mon grand, allez viens, me dit ma mère.**_

Carlisle met son bras autour de mes épaules, j'en profite pour enlacer sa taille, ma mère me tient la main et nous suivons les autres vers le parking. C'est vrai, que je n'avais pas fait attention en arrivant, mais là, je ne peux que remarquer cette énorme masse sous une bâche.

Une fois sur le parking, je vois tout le monde prendre place autour de cette masse, sauf Carlisle et ma mère.

_**Surprise, s'écrient-ils en cœur en soulevant la bâche. **_

Je reste bouche bée et immobile. Je sens une pression sur ma main, je tourne la tête vers ma mère tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle me sourit et m'offre un clin d'œil. Je me tourne ensuite vers les autres, en les regardant un par un et finis par mon homme, qui me fait un petit bisou sur la joue.

_**Et voilà, Edward, tu n'auras plus besoin de conducteur, voilà ta propre voiture, à ton nom, de la part de Carlisle, James, ta mère et moi, m'informe Victoria.**_

_**Et nous, Bella, Jacob, Alice et moi, on t'a mis un très bon autoradio dans ta nouvelle voiture, m'informe Jasper.**_

_Euh… merci, mais c'est trop… bafouillais-je sous le coup de l'émotion. _

J'en reviens pas, ils m'offrent une voiture, et pas m'importe laquelle, une Volvo C30 grise, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une ! Je me rapproche de celle-ci pour la toucher et la regarder de plus près.

_**Tiens, Edward, voici les clés ! Je t'ai fait une « super » révision, tu es tranquille pendant 20000 kms, m'informe Jacob.**_

_Merci, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras._

Ensuite, je prends chaque personne dans mes bras pour les remercier.

**. **

**.**

**PDV VICTORIA**

**.**

**.**

Je suis vraiment heureuse de retrouver Edward, mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon petit frère. A voir il est heureux et bien entouré, son petit ami a l'air d'être protecteur et aimant, tout ce qu'il faut pour lui.

Je sors de mes pensées quand James me prend dans ses bras.

_**T'as vu comme Edward est heureux ? Me questionne mon homme.**_

_Oui, c'est clair qu'il est épanoui, je trouve qu'il forme un beau couple avec Carlisle._

_**Yes, en tout cas il a très bon goût ! Assure James en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_On lui annonce quand la bonne nouvelle ?_

_**Bah, après si tu veux, là, je pense qu'il va aller faire un tour avec sa voiture, dit James.**_

Au même moment, je vois Edward et Carlisle monter dans la Volvo et s'éclipser.

_Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je aux autres._

_**Ils sont partis faire un petit tour et ils nous rejoignent après, nous informe Jasper.**_

_**On peut retourner chez moi, pour les attendre, non ? Propose Elizabeth.**_

Tout le monde acquiesce, on se répartit dans les voitures. Jasper prend la voiture de Carlisle. James et moi, nous montons avec Elizabeth et nous prenons la direction vers son appartement.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Au bout d'une demi-heure de balade, nous sommes de retour chez Edward, pour continuer à fêter son anniversaire. Pendant notre tour en voiture, j'ai pu observer mon ange, il est vraiment heureux et épanoui. Cela me ravi de le voir comme ça. Il m'a aussi demandé si j'étais au courant pour la venue de sa meilleure amie et son ami, j'ai acquiescé.

Je sors de mes pensées quand Edward arrête sa voiture devant chez lui, où on voit les autres voitures. Avant de descendre, mon bébé se penche vers moi pour me remercier et m'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

On rentre main dans la main, on se dirige directement vers le salon, où les autres sont installés dans les canapés.

**_Vous voilà enfin, les amoureux, vous avez déjà baptisé la voiture ? Interroge James en se marrant._**

Edward lui tire la langue et lui jette un coussin au visage. On s'installe dans le canapé, je prends mon homme sur mes genoux, car il y n'a pas beaucoup de place, il se laisse faire et il passe un bras derrière ma nuque en posant sa tête dans mon cou. Les discussions reprennent tranquillement tout en buvant un verre.

_**Excusez-moi, James et moi, nous avons deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, et surtout pour Edward, nous informe Victoria en se levant pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.**_

Elle donne un paquet cadeau à Edward, il la regarde en l'interrogeant.

_**Vas-y ouvre, Ed', l'encourage James.**_

Il déchire lentement le papier pour découvrir une paire de petits chaussons pour bébé. Il me regarde en m'interrogeant, je lui souris, car j'avais compris. Il sort les petits chaussons, pour que tout le monde les voie.

Elizabeth et les filles sourient, les mecs restent bouche-bée comme Edward, en s'interrogeant. Je vois à la tête de mon homme, qu'il a enfin compris.

_**Putain ! Vous allez avoir un bébé, dit Edward en se levant pour prendre Victoria dans ses bras.**_

**_Bah, tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre mon pote, dit James, en mettant sa main sur son épaule. _**

**_Oui, Vicky et moi, nous allons avoir un petit bébé, dans environ sept mois. Et on voulait savoir si tu veux être le parrain de ce petit bout chou ? Questionne James en regardant mon homme._**

_**Euh…, mais pourquoi moi ? Balbutie Edward.**_

**T'es notre petit frère, donc c'est normal ! S'exclament James et Victoria en cœur.**

_**Ouah, merci, dit mon ange, en les prenant en même temps dans ses bras.**_

Je me relève tranquillement pour féliciter les futurs parents. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne vers mon frère.

_**Ça va ? Me demande Jazz discrètement.**_

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, c'est vrai que je pense à…

Je suis interrompu par mon homme qui saute dans mes bras, tout heureux de cette nouvelle, je le serre contre moi.

Il se recule pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, il m'interroge, je lui chuchote dans l'oreille que tout va bien, mais il n'est pas dupe. Il laisse couler, mais je pense qu'il va me questionner plupart.

Tout le monde félicite les futurs parents et est heureux par cette nouvelle.

**_C'est quoi l'autre nouvelle ? Demande mon homme._**

**_La seconde nouvelle, mon pote, Vic et moi nous installons à Seattle le mois prochain ! Annonce James à Edward._**

_**Ouah, c'est trop cool, on va vivre dans la même ville ! S'écrie Edward.**_

_**Ouais, comme tu le sais mon bar « Twilight » marche très bien à Chicago, et j'ai pensé en ouvrir un autre sur Seattle, avec le même principe, qui s'appellera « New Moon », nous informe James.**_

_**Félicitations, James, je suis trop content, on va plus se quitter, dit mon homme à Victoria et James.**_

**_En plus, je sais par ta mère que tu cherches un boulot pour l'année prochain. Bah, considère que tu l'as trouvé, je t'embauche dans mon bar ! Dit James._**

_C'est quoi comme style de bar, James ?_

_**Un café concert, il y a un ou deux par week-end et c'est ouvert du mardi au samedi, m'informe James.**_

**_J'ai trop hâte de découvrir ton bar, dit Jasper._**

…

Vers 19h00, on bouge pour aller à la villa, pour passer le reste de la soirée là-bas et Elizabeth nous quitte pour aller passer la soirée avec des amis et aussi pour nous laisser entre jeunes, comme elle dit.

On repart en direction chez moi, on arrive tous en même temps et on s'installe directement dans le jardin, car pour une fois le temps se maintient à Forks, autant en profiter. En plus, nous avons prévu un barbecue.

Pendant la préparation du barbecue, les discussions se portent essentiellement sur Victoria et James ou sur leur trio avant l'arrivée d'Edward à Forks. A voir, ils sont très complices. J'apprends quelques détails supplémentaires sur mon ange, mais depuis qu'il s'est ouvert à moi sur son passé, je fais encore plus attention à lui.

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je vois mon amour et les autres mecs autour du barbecue, entrain de cuire la viande et de discuter. Alice et Bella préparent la table. Je profite de m'isoler un peu avec ma meilleure amie pour discuter.

…

Pendant notre repas, j'observe un peu tout le monde, et je suis heureux de voir l'attente cordiale entre la bande et Vic et James. Ils s'intègrent facilement et sans problème. Franchement depuis mon déménagement à Forks, je suis chanceux, d'être entouré par mes amis et surtout d'avoir trouver l'amour.

Après le repas, on s'installe dans le salon, par couple, bien sûr. Je me cale dans les bras de mon homme en posant ma tête sur son torse, il me regarde en souriant et il dépose un petit bisou sur mon front et resserre son étreinte. Je me sens tellement bien, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place.

La soirée continue, nous regardons un film qui a réussi à convenir à tout le monde. Après le film, tout le monde est resté ici pour dormir, comme il y a de la place et aussi tout le monde a un peu bu, donc, il vaut mieux éviter de prendre la route.

On se souhaite tous bonne nuit et chaque couple retrouve son intimité.

Je m'affale sur le lit, et je me retourne pour regarder mon amour droit dans les yeux. J'ai envie de le questionner par rapport à tout à l'heure, j'ai bien vu que l'annonce du bébé de Vicky et James a chamboulé mon homme, mais pourquoi ?

Il vient s'installer près de moi en posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je le prends dans mes bras en faufilant ma main dans ses cheveux.

**_Vas-y, pose ta question, dit mon homme._**

_Mais…_

_**Je vois bien dans ton regard que tu te questionnes sur…. Dit Carlisle en relevant la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.**_

_C'est par rapport à l'annonce du futur bébé de ma meilleure amie et de James, tu avais_ _l'air d'être triste, je me demande pourquoi ? Dis-je en craignant un peu sa réaction._

_**Tu te rappelles le soir de la fête de mon anniversaire avec tout le monde, quand Rosalie n'a pas été tendre avec toi ?**_

_Oui._

_**Elle a évoqué un peu mon passé.**_

_Euh ouais, tu m'avais dit qu'on pourrait en parler après, mais nous n'avons pas eu vraiment l'occasion !_

**_Ok, dit-il en se réinstallant sur le dos._**

Je m'assois en tailleur à côté de lui, en lui prenant la main. Je vois qu'il ferme les yeux en soufflant.

_Eh, si tu n'es pas prêt pour m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave, on peut attendre si tu veux._

**_Si, je vais te le dire, je n'ai rien à te cacher, mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi, un peu comme toi quand tu m'as parlé de ton passé._**

J'attends tranquillement en essayant de l'apaiser, mes doigts tracent des petits cercles sur la paume de sa main. Il souffle et il commence…

**.**

**Flashback**

**…**

_**Je venais d'avoir 16 ans, j'étais au lycée avec ma petite amie, cela faisait six mois qu'on sortait ensemble et elle s'appelait Esmée. On vivait à Seattle avec ma famille, ma sœur s'est liée d'amitié avec elle, elles sont devenues de grandes amies.**_

_**Au bout d'un an de relation, nous avons décidé de passer le cap, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Ce jour-là, dans l'après-midi, nous avons séché les cours pour aller chez moi. Mes parents étant absents et mon frère et ma sœur étant encore à l'école, nous avions donc la maison pour nous. Nous avons franchi le cap avec des gestes un peu maladroits. J'avais pris un peu de plaisir et Esmée pas vraiment, à cause de la douleur, mais pour nous c'était normal. Après, nous avons recommencé plusieurs fois, en prenant tout les deux du plaisir.**_

**_Cependant, quelques semaines après, Esmée est tombée malade, elle vomissait beaucoup et elle était toujours fatiguée. D'abord, le médecin a cru à une gastro, mais au bout de deux semaines, les symptômes étaient toujours présents, ses parents et moi étions de plus en plus inquiets._**

_**Ils l'ont hospitalisé et ils ont fait des examens complémentaires. Le verdict est tombé, elle était enceinte. On s'est fait engueuler par nos parents. C'est vrai, que nous n'avions pas pensé à nous protéger, nous étions tous les deux fautifs.**_

_**Les parents nous ont beaucoup parlé sur les trois possibilités qui s'offraient à nous : l'avortement, l'adoption ou le garder, mais nos parents nous ont prévenu, si nous choisissions cette dernière option, nous devrions assumer l'enfant que ce soit pour son éducation ou financièrement. **_

_**C'est là que je me suis effondré, car je voulais faire médecine et non arrêter mes études. J'ai essayé de convaincre Esmée d'avorter ou de le faire adopter, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait garder ce bébé avec ou sans moi, je suis parti, sans un mot. **_

**_Une semaine plus tard, je suis retourné la voir pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, je n'avais pas le choix. Donc avec mes parents, on avait conclu qu'après mon bac, je devrais arrêter mes études pour trouver un travail._**

_**Le bébé devait arriver un mois avant mes 17 ans, j'étais en terminale, je travaillais dur pour avoir mon diplôme et, en même temps, je travaillais pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Esmée avait dû arrêter le lycée à cause de sa grossesse, elle avait mal et avait besoin de repos. **_

_**Nous étions à la période de Noël, tout se passait bien, mon niveau scolaire était correct, mais j'étais fatigué entre les cours, le travail et ma petite amie. Je n'avais plus une minute à moi.**_

_**A la vieille de Noël, le 23 décembre dans la nuit, le père de ma petite amie m'a téléphoné pour m'annoncer qu'Esmée avait dû partir en urgence à l'hôpital. Je me suis précipité dans la chambre de mes parents pour leur dire et avec mon père, nous sommes partis directement là-bas. En arrivant sur place, j'ai rejoint en toute hâte ses parents qui pleuraient.**_

_**Mes beaux parents m'ont annoncé que les médecins avaient dû provoquer l'accouchement, mais Esmée n'avait pas survécu et pour le bébé, ils ne savaient pas. Là, trou noir…**_

_**Deux jours après, je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital, ma mère m'a annoncé que le bébé n'avait pas survécu non plus !**_

_**Après ça, je voulais tout abandonner, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et de me morfondre. Mais grâce à ma famille, j'ai pu remonter la pente et nous avons déménagé ici, à Forks, pour reprendre une vie normale. Les parents d'Esmée ne m'ont plus jamais parlé après l'enterrement, pour eux, j'étais le seul responsable de la mort de leur fille.**_

_**Ensuite, je me suis plongé dans mes études, le bac et ensuite la fac de médecine. Je ne suis plus tombé amoureux, c'était juste des aventures d'un soir femme ou homme, peu importe.**_

**…**

_**Au milieu de ma seconde année de médecine, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone pour m'annoncer le décès de mes parents.**_

_**Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le réaliser sur le coup, car je devais m'occuper de tout : les papiers, leur enterrement, de Jasper et de Rosalie. Cela n'était pas évident à gérer, entre mes études, mon frère qui se rebellait et Rosalie qui était inconsolable. **_

_**J'ai fait mon deuil plus tard, quand tout revenait un peu en ordre. Depuis ce temps-là, Rosalie, Jasper et moi nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés, même si ma sœur est partie vivre à New York pour ses études.**_

**…**

**Fin du Flashback**

**.**

Carlisle tourne sa tête vers moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien, ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

**_Maintenant, j'ai vraiment trouvé l'amour, grâce à toi, Edward, tu me montres chaque jour ce que c'est d'aimer une personne et je t'en remercie. Avant j'avais cru aimer Esmée, mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi. Donc, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, mon cœur t'appartient._**

Sans un mot, je m'allonge près de lui pour être dans ses bras, mes yeux sont embués de larmes, il me serre fortement contre son torse.

_**Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ! Susurre mon homme à mon oreille.**_

Je relève la tête pour essuyer ses larmes avec mes pouces et pour l'embrasser à bout de souffle pour lui montrer mon amour.

_Je t'aime aussi énormément._

Il claque en sanglot, je le prends dans mes bras et j'essaye de l'apaiser avec des petits mots doux à son oreille. Il commence à se calmer et j'en profite pour lui faire des petits bisous humides dans le cou. Il révèle ma tête entre ses deux mains pour m'embrasser et il me retourne d'un coup de rein, je me retrouve dos au matelas et mon homme sur moi.

**_Merci d'être là chaque jour et de me donner ton amour, je t'aime Edward._**

_Je t'aime, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras, ému par sa déclaration._

Après ce moment riche en émotion ainsi que cette journée, nous nous déshabillons vite-fait, pour nous coucher blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je suis heureux qu'on puisse parler sans tabou dans notre couple, je ferais tout pour rendre heureux mon beau blond et je m'endors avec cette pensée…

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	19. La remise de diplôme !

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici un chapitre où je suis un peu sadique, lol, d'après Missloup !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés :

**Ginie74, DavidaCullen, pierard85, andoka, tinga Bella, Elodie Breuse, caropat07, erika shoval et mamoure21**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**19**** : La remise de diplôme !**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Depuis que Carlisle s'est ouvert à moi, je comprends mieux les réactions de sa sœur, elle voulait me tester pour protéger son frère, mais elle a vite compris que j'étais fou amoureux de lui.

A partir de ce moment-là, mon homme et moi, nous ne nous cachons plus rien et nous parlons sans tabou. Carlisle est toujours aussi protecteur et aimant envers moi et, de mon côté, j'essaie d'être digne de lui et de lui prouver encore plus mon amour. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être l'année prochaine pour que l'on vive ensemble !

…

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J, la fameuse remise de diplôme, je stresse un peu, être encore le centre d'intérêt parmi tant d'autres, je n'aime pas ça. Heureusement, je ne dois pas faire le discours de fin d'année, c'est Jasper qui s'y colle !

Je préfèrerais être loin d'ici plutôt que de revêtir mon costume de pingouin avec la toge par-dessus et essayer de dompter mes cheveux pour mettre le fameux chapeau.

_Putain, je n'__y arrive pas, fais chier !_

_**Qu'est ce que t'arrive, **__**bébé ? Me demande Carlisle en arrivant avec ma mère dans la salle de bain et en collant son torse contre mon dos pour pouvoir entourer ma taille avec ses bras. **_

_Mes cheveux, c'est le bordel !__ Me plaignis-je. _

Mon homme me prend le pot de gel des mains, il prend une bonne dose entre ses doigts et essaye d'aplatir ma tignasse avec beaucoup de mal. J'entends ma mère se foutre de moi. Je grogne en lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui a pour effet d'accentuer son fou-rire.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, Carlisle a réussi à plaquer mes cheveux en arrière, un peu comme lui, ouf !

_Merci mon amour ! Dis-je en lui faisant un petit bisou __du bout des lèvres._

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre ma toge et le tour est joué, je suis enfin prêt !

_**Allez, venez vous deux que je vous prenne en photo ! Ordonne ma mère. **_

_Pourquoi, m__aman ?_

_**Souvenir, mon fils, tu seras content plus tard de retrouver cette photo, dit maman avec un air faussement vexé.**_

_**Allez bébé, viens, susurre mon homme à mon oreille.**_

Je me laisse aller contre torse, il enlace ma taille en posant son menton sur mon épaule et ma mère nous prend en photo. Ensuite, Carlisle prend l'appareil photo pour en faire une avec ma mère et moi et une dernière de nous trois.

_**Allez, les garçons, **__**il faut y aller sinon nous serons en retard, nous presse ma mère.**_

_Ok, let's go, dis-je_

Allez, c'est parti, on doit rejoindre les autres sur le parking du lycée. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous y sommes, ils sont tous déjà là. On se dit bonjour, j'embrasse mon homme avant de partir à l'opposé de lui, non sans lui avoir glissé quelques mots doux à l'oreille.

Jacob, Jasper et moi, nous rejoignons les autres diplômés du lycée qui se trouvent dans la salle de sport.

_**Oh merde, dit Jazz, c'est Alice qui a mon discours, je reviens.**_

_Ok, dépêche-toi__._

Jacob et moi nous continuons notre route en discutant de ma voiture, il voulait savoir si je n'avais pas de problème et je lui confirmais que non. On tourne vers le terrain de foot quand tout à coup on se retrouve face à NEWTON. Une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos lorsque je vois qu'il pointe une arme sur moi.

_**Alors **__**MASEN, on fait moins le malin ! Crache NEWTON avec hargne.**_

_**Lâche**__** cette arme, dit Jacob qui parait bien plus calme que moi. **_

_**Toi, je t'ai rien demandé l'indien de service ! Crie Mike avec colère. **_

Jake essaie de faire un pas vers lui, mais l'autre sans rend immédiatement compte et devient plus menaçant.

_**Ne bouge pas l'i**__**ndien, où je tire, menace NEWTON. **_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Mike ?_

_**Rien, juste**__** te faire souffrir ainsi que ton petit ami le Docteur CULLEN, hurle NEWTON. **_

Je déglutis en voyant Mike s'avancer vers moi, son arme toujours pointée vers mon torse.

Soudain, Jake se jette sur lui pour essayer de le désarmer, j'entends un coup de feu, je me précipite vers eux pour essayer d'aider mon ami. Brusquement, je vois Jacob s'effondrer, NEWTON se tourne vers moi et sans attendre me tire dessus. Je le regarde incrédule alors que je sens une violente douleur dans mon ventre, je baisse les yeux, une tâche rouge s'étire sur ma toge. La douleur devient rapidement insupportable, je tombe lourdement vers le sol alors que j'aperçois Mike s'enfuir en courant.

Je serre les dents tout en essayant de me lever avec difficulté, j'appelle Jacob, mais il ne me répond pas. Je réussis enfin à me traîner jusqu'à lui, je le retourne et je vois qu'il est touché près du cœur, je le secoue, mais il n'a aucune réaction.

Merde ! La peur m'étreint de plus en plus alors que j'essaye de choper mon téléphone pour appeler Carlisle. Il répond à la troisième sonnerie.

_Carlisle, dis-je difficulté__._

_**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, bébé ?**_

_NEWTON__ nous a tiré dessus, Jacob est blessé et inconscient, putain, ça fait mal…_

_**Quoi ?**__**!**_

_Viens __vite, s'il te plait…_

_**J'arrive, reste avec moi au téléphone, bébé**__** !**_

J'entends mon homme parler à quelqu'un. Je baisse les yeux vers ma blessure, la tête me tourne lorsque je vois la quantité de sang que je perds. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

…

_**Bébé !**_

_Carlisle…. J'ai mal… _

_**Edward ! Où es-tu touché ? S'angoisse Carlisle **_

_Au ventre__, je pense…_

_**Reste **__**éveillé, bébé !**_

_Viens…_

_**J…**_

Je sens mes forces me quitter, je n'arrive plus à garder mes paupières ouvertes, je ferme les yeux, tout devient sombre et je me sens tomber dans un gouffre sans fin…

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

_Bébé ? Réponds-moi !_

…

_Merde ! Dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone dans la poche._

Je cours plus vite pour essayer de les trouver avec Jasper, Emmett et James.

_**Que se passe-t-il**__** ? Me demandent-ils en cœur.**_

_Il ne répond plus !_

On les rejoint enfin, Jacob est étendu sur le dos, il ne bouge plus, je vois James et Jasper aller vers lui. Emmett regarde les environs pour essayer d'apercevoir ce petit merdeux de NEWTON. Je reporte mon attention sur mon bébé, il est recroquevillé sur lui-même en maintenant ses mains sur son ventre blessé. Je me précipite vers lui, je le retourne sur le dos pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

_Bébé, c'est moi, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait._

Il les ouvre difficilement, sa main s'agrippe à la mienne.

_**J'ai mal, Carlisle…**_

_Je suis là, laisse-moi regarder, d'accord ?_

Il hoche la tête, je garde sa main dans la mienne, je prends son pouls qui est assez faible. Doucement, je soulève sa toge pleine de sang, je lui arrache les boutons de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir au plus vite et voir où la balle est entrée.

Je relève la tête pour voir James, il agite doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Il est trop tard pour Jacob.

_Merde !_

Jasper est en train d'appeler les secours, les mains de mon frère tremblent alors qu'il fait nerveusement les cents pas, pourtant sa voix est calme quand il dit aux secours où nous trouver.

_Edward, s'il te plait, réponds-moi._

Il ouvre difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussi vite.

_Reste avec moi, bébé._

J'essaye de compresser sa plaie avec ma veste pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. James vient m'aider à le retourner pour voir si la balle est sortie dans son dos, mais hélas, non.

_**Merde !**__** dit James.**_

_Putain, où est l'ambulance ?__!_

_**Les voilà, me dit Jasper en courant vers nous.**_

J'explique rapidement aux ambulanciers l'état de mon homme et ils le prennent en charge. Entre temps, les autres sont arrivés. Elizabeth et Victoria se précipitent vers Edward, j'entends soudain un hurlement, c'est Bella.

Elle est effondrée près du corps inerte de Jacob, elle pleure en essayant de le secouer, mais James la récupère pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'accroche désespérément à lui.

Je monte dans l'ambulance avec la mère d'Edward pour aller aux urgences le plus rapidement possible, je sais que chaque seconde compte.

Je prends Elizabeth dans mes bras, elle sanglote et je retiens à peine mes larmes. En arrivant sur les lieux du drame, quand j'ai vu tout ce sang, je suis passé en mode médecin, mais là en arrivant à l'hôpital, je craque littéralement et à peine arrivé, je me laisse glisser contre le mur.

Mon homme est parti avec mon supérieur au bloc, il est entre la vie et la mort. Les infirmières s'occupent de sa mère qui vient de s'évanouir.

J'entends la deuxième ambulance arriver, je relève la tête, ils sortent le corps de Jacob et je vois James porter Bella dans ses bras, elle aussi, s'est évanouie.

Je reste assis, ma tête contre mes genoux, et je ne cesse de pleurer.

Je sens une pression sur mon épaule, c'est mon frère qui s'agenouille devant moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'éclate en sanglots.

**. **

**.**

**PDV JASPER**

**.**

**.**

Nous arrivons enfin à l'hôpital, je dis à Alice d'aller rejoindre les autres avec Rosalie et Victoria. Je vois mon frère complètement abattu par terre à côté des portes des urgences. Je vais vers lui, pour le réconforter en le prenant dans mes bras.

_**Ils l'ont trouv**__**é ? Me demande mon frère entre ses pleurs.**_

_Non, mais Emmett est rest__é avec son père pour aider aux recherches. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va payer cher !_

_**Pourquoi lui ? Ce devait être une be**__**lle journée, mais non, MERDE ! S'écrie Carlisle dans un brusque accès de rage. **_

_Hey,__ calme-toi._

_**Me Calmer ?**__** Putain ! Edward est entre la vie et la mort, Jacob est mort et Elizabeth et Bella sont évanouies, et tu veux que je me calme, Jazz ! Hurle mon frère.**_

Je vois Mr SMITH sortir des urgences pour voir ce qui se passe, il voit que j'ai du mal à gérer mon frère qui s'énerve tout en faisant une crise d'angoisse, Carlisle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mr SMITH rentre dans le bâtiment pour ressortir aussitôt avec deux infirmiers qui tentent de maîtriser Carlisle.

J'essaye de le raisonner, sans succès, un des infirmiers se rapproche de Carlisle et lui fait une piqûre dans le cou, je le récupère dans mes bras.

_**C'est un calmant, on l'emmène dans une chambre, pour **__**qu'il puisse se reposer, m'annonce Mr SMITH. **_

J'acquiesce, les infirmiers le transportent sur un brancard, je les suis pour rester auprès de lui. Je vois ma sœur affolée, courir vers nous.

_**Carlisle ? **__**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Jazz ? Me demande Rosalie en me suppliant du regard.**_

_Il a pé__té un câble, ils lui ont faire une piqûre avec un tranquillisant. _

On rentre dans la chambre, où mon frère est installé, Rosalie se précipite vers lui pour prendre sa main et caresser ses cheveux. Alice entrouvre la porte, je vais vers elle, je la prends dans mes bras et nous sortons de la chambre, James et Victoria m'interrogent du regard.

Je leur explique ce qui s'est passé, ils acquiescent et je demande à Alice si c'est possible d'aller chercher des vêtements de rechange pour Carlisle. Elle part avec James, qui voulait se changer aussi.

Victoria me donne des nouvelles de la mère d'Edward et de Bella, elles sont en état de choc et pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas aller les voir.

Je vois Lisa au bout du couloir, je cours vers elle pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Elle m'annonce qu'il est en train d'être opéré et qu'elle me tiendrait au courant si quelque chose se passait.

Je retourne dans la chambre de mon frère avec Victoria, Carlisle est toujours dans les vapes. Nous attendons d'avoir des nouvelles, entre temps, Alice et James sont revenus. Rosalie s'est occupée de changer mon frère.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je suis dans brouillard total, je suis allongé sur un lit, j'essaye d'ouvrir un œil, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. La lumière m'aveugle, aussitôt, je les referme. Je sens quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi.

_**Carlisle, réveille-toi, me demande doucement ma sœur.**_

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je vois que l'intensité de la lumière a baissé, je tourne la tête vers ma sœur qui se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant. Je regarde autour de moi, je vois tout le monde qui m'observe avec attention et un peu de crainte.

Merde ! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, je serre plus fort Rosalie dans mes bras, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, je sens une pression sur mon épaule et je croise le regard aimant de mon frère.

Au bout d'un moment, ma sœur se relève, j'essaye de me redresser, je me sens tout mou.

_Edward ?_

_**Toujours au bloc, m'annonce James**__**.**_

_**Et les autres ?**_

_**Elizabeth et Bella sont dans une chambre, **__**elles sont sous calmant, m'informe Alice.**_

_Depuis combien temps __suis-je ici ?_

_**Une**__** heure, me renseigne Jazz.**_

Je passe mes mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Je vois qu'on a changé mes vêtements, je pousse la couette pour me lever, mais j'ai du mal à rester sur mes jambes et ma tête tourne. James me récupère pour m'éviter une chute et il me réinstalle sur le lit. Je vois Jasper sortir de la chambre pour revenir avec un de mes supérieurs.

_**Carlisle ! Tu dois rester tranquille et te reposer, tu viens de faire une crise d'angoisse, nous t'avons**__** mis sous calmant, dit le docteur KNIGHT. **_

_Edward ?_

_**Il est toujours au bloc avec le docteur **__**BENTON, ils ont réussi à extraire la balle, mais elle était assez mal placée, m'informe mon supérieur.**_

_Où ?_

_**Au n**__**iveau de la colonne vertébrale. Désolé, je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, alors, essaye de te reposer, Edward aura besoin de toi, m'annonce le médecin.**_

_Merci, dis-je d'un ton las__._

Je me rallonge en cachant mes larmes qui ont refait surface, je sens une pression sur mon épaule, mais je ne fais pas attention, j'éclate en sanglots. Edward ne me laisse pas, reviens vite, j'ai besoin de toi, suppliais-je.

Je sens qu'on m'enfonce une aiguille dans le bras, je sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience…

**. **

**.**

**PDV ROSALIE**

**.**

**.**

Cette journée est un véritable cauchemar !

Voir mon grand frère dans cet état m'est insupportable, je le comprends très bien, je pense que je serais pire si c'était Emmett à la place d'Edward.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons beaucoup perdu, mais on reste soudé les uns aux autres. Même si je connais peu les amis d'Edward, je suis reconnaissante qu'ils soient présents.

Bella a perdu son amour, elle est en état de choc. Idem pour la mère d'Edward qui ne sait pas si son fils va s'en sortir et Carlisle n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

Mon portable me fait sortir de mes pensées, je regarde et je vois que j'ai un texto d'Emmett.

_« __Nous avons retrouvé ce « fils de pute », il s'est donné la mort et a tué aussi sa garce de Jessica. J'arrive, bisous, Em. »_

Je relève la tête pour regarder Jasper, je lui tends mon téléphone, il lit le message avant de le passer à James. Tout le monde reste silencieux suite à cette nouvelle.

**. **

**.**

**PDV JAMES**

**.**

**.**

J'en peux plus d'attendre, je chuchote à Vic que je vais prendre l'air et essayer de voir Elizabeth.

Après, cette attente interminable, plus le SMS d'Emmett, il faut que je sorte, sinon, je vais aussi péter un câble comme Carlisle.

Je m'installe sur un banc à côté de la porte des urgences, je laisse mes larmes couler en pensant à mon pote, mon petit frère, qui se trouve au bloc, à cause de l'imbécilité de ce petit merdeux de NEWTON. Déjà, quand Victoria m'a raconté l'agression d'Edward, il y a quelques mois, j'ai failli débarquer ici pour massacrer ce mec.

Je sens une présence à côté de moi, Vicky, elle me prend dans ses bras, nous pleurons tout les deux. Au bout d'un moment, je pose mon front contre le sien en essuyant ses larmes.

_**Viens on va aller **__**voir Elizabeth, elle a besoin de nous, dit ma petite amie.**_

On se lève pour se diriger vers la chambre à côté de celle de Carlisle, où se trouvent la mère de mon pote et Bella. J'ouvre doucement la porte, on voit Alice près de Bella, cette dernière commence à se réveiller.

_Vas-y, je vais chercher un médecin pour Bella, j'arrive, dis-je doucement à Vicky._

Je trouve facilement le docteur KNIGHT, je lui explique vite-fait et nous retournons dans cette chambre. Je laisse le médecin s'occuper de Bella et je me rapproche de Victoria qui est au chevet d'Elizabeth, celle-ci est toujours endormie.

**. **

**.**

**PDV JASPER**

**.**

**.**

Emmett était revenu avec son père. Ils sont au chevet de Bella, la pauvre, elle a perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire, son amour. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à remonter la pente. Je pense que tout le monde sera à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Là, je suis toujours au chevet de mon frère, il dort, j'ai vraiment peur pour Edward et j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir.

Alice accompagne ma sœur pour prendre l'air, James et Victoria sont à côtés de la mère d'Edward.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous patientons, c'est long…

…

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille à nouveau tout groggy, j'observe la chambre, tout est calme, je vois que mon frère est en train de dormir en me tenant la main, je regarde par la fenêtre pour constater qu'il fait déjà noir. J'essaye de voir l'heure qu'il est…

_**Hey, me dit Jasper, avec une voix endormie.**_

_As-tu des nouvelles ?_

_**Non, rien, désolé**__**.**_

_Où sont les autres ?_

_**Emmett et Charlie sont avec Bella, Victoria et James avec Elizabeth et Rosalie et Alice sont parties chercher à manger. **_

_Ok, quelle heure est-il ?_

_**21h00 !**_

_D'accord, tu peux essayer de trouver le docteur __KNIGHT s'il te plait ? _

_**Ouais…**_

_Merci__._

Je me soulève pour essayer de sortir du lit, je vois que je tiens sur mes jambes et je n'ai pas la tête qui tourne, ouf !

Au même moment la porte s'ouvre sur mon frère et mon supérieur.

_**Carlisle t'es réveillé, ç**__**a va ? Me demande le docteur.**_

_Ouais !_

_**Je vais t'exami**__**ner, m'informe le docteur KNIGHT. **_

Je me rassois sur le lit et je me laisse faire tout en posant des questions.

_Edward ?_

_**Il vient de sortir du bloc, ils l'ont mis en salle de réveil.**_

_Son état ?_

_**Mieux d'après **__**Benton, la balle n'a pas touché sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'a pas fait trop de dégât. Là, ils entendent son réveil pour faire des tests psychomoteurs. **_

_Merci, et sa mère ?_

_**Toujours en état de choc, donc sous sédatif**__**.**_

_Et Bella ?_

_**Idem, mais plus aggrav**__**é !**_

_**C'est bon ! Tu peux sortir, aller voir la mère d'Edward, je t'appellerai quand Edward sera réveillé.**_

_D'accord__._

Je me lève, je suis mon frère dans la chambre d'à côté où tout le monde est là. Je les informe de l'état d'Edward, ils sont soulagés. Emmett m'explique leurs recherches sur NEWTON et m'informe qu'il s'est donné la mort.

Je suis soulagé, au moins il viendra plus nous emmerder !

* * *

><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	20. Remise en forme et vacances !

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés :

**tinga Bella, Gaelle-51, pierard85, Ginie74, mamoure21, caropat07, littleangelordevil93,****DavidaCullen, andoka, doudounord2, erika shoval et ****lunesaphir **(Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps de me laisser une review)

**Petite annonce**** : **

_Je pense que ce sera une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais pour moi une bonne nouvelle (lol), dimanche prochain (le 09 octobre), je pars une semaine en vacances._

_Je reste en France, dans le Jura, mais je n'aurai pas d'accès à internet ! (sniff). Donc le prochain chapitre, ce sera surement le dimanche 23 octobre 2011. _

_Mais si vous me motivez avec vos petites reviews, je pourrais peut être en mettre un nouveau chapitre, le dimanche 16 octobre, à voir si j'aurais le temps ou pas. Et surtout, si Missloup aura eu le temps de me le corriger. _

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE <strong>**20**** : Remise en forme et vacances !**

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Au bout d'un moment, le Docteur BENTON vient me chercher, il m'informe qu'Edward est enfin réveillé et qu'il n'arrête pas de me réclamer. Je peux enfin le voir et je ne me fais pas prier pour le suivre.

Pendant le trajet, mon supérieur me renseigne sur l'état d'Edward, il me résume l'intervention qu'a subie mon bébé ainsi que son état actuel. En arrivant devant sa chambre, il me laisse seul, j'ouvre doucement et je vois mon homme tourner sa tête dans ma direction. Je lui souris et je me dépêche de le rejoindre.

_Hey, bébé…_

Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit, je caresse tendrement sa joue tout en voyant sa lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts, je passe une main dans ses cheveux et il ferme les yeux.

_Repose-toi, mon ange, je suis__ là, dis-je en déposant un petit bisou sur son front._

Ses paupières se referment, il est épuisé. Je m'allonge à ses côtés en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le couver du regard, il est là... Il est bien vivant ! Une larme roule sur ma joue avant que je n'enfouie mon visage dans ses cheveux pour me repaître de son odeur si apaisante…

…

_Lendemain__…_

_._

Depuis que j'ai pu le rejoindre, Edward s'est réveillé deux fois, nos regards se sont croisés quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retombe dans un lourd sommeil causé par les sédatifs et la dose massive d'antalgiques qu'il reçoit. Je me lève doucement du lit pour ne pas le déranger et prendre les résultats de ses tests, les premiers résultats psychomoteurs sont rassurants, même si la balle n'est pas passée loin de sa colonne vertébrale, il n'en gardera pas de séquelle.

Sa mère s'est réveillée dans la nuit et est venue me rejoindre dans sa chambre. Charlie et Emmett sont restés au chevet de Bella qui est toujours en état de choc. Quant aux autres, ils sont retournés à la villa pour se reposer.

Elizabeth se réveille, nous échangeons un sourire avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne s'approche du lit. Tendrement, elle se penche et pose un baiser sur le front de son fils. Elle le contemple avant de se redresser.

_**Je vais aller me chercher un café, en veux-tu un ? Offre-t-elle. **_

_Oui, merci, Elizabeth. _

La mère de mon petit-ami me serre dans ses bras, elle embrasse mon front avant de quitter la chambre pour aller nous chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner. Je reprends ma place auprès de mon bébé, je remarque alors que ses paupières papillonnent.

_Bonjour, ma marmotte, dis-je doucement. _

Je croise le regard un peu perdu de ma moitié, je me doute qu'entre le choc de l'agression et la dose massive de médicaments, son esprit doit être confus. Tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, j'attrape un verre d'eau. Je porte le gobelet à ses lèvres pour les humidifier un peu avant de l'aider à se rallonger. Alors que je caresse tendrement ses cheveux, je vois ses émeraudes se troubler. La douleur se lit sur son visage, ses yeux se voilent de tristesse et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je le prends délicatement dans mes bras alors qu'il sanglote.

_**Ja…Jacob, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.**_

Mon cœur se serre, je mords ma lèvre inférieure et des larmes viennent troubler ma vue. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne. J'inspire profondément pour endiguer mon chagrin, il faut que je sois fort pour lui, pour l'aider. Nous restons de longues minutes enlacés, je le berce tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, espérant ainsi l'apaiser, le rassurer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement sur Elizabeth, je me redresse en déposant un bisou sur le front de mon ange, pour aller l'aider.

_**Mon chéri, **__**tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiète doucement la mère d'Edward en lui caressant ses cheveux.**_

Il fait non de la tête, il referme les yeux, une larme coule sur sa joue, sa mère le prend délicatement dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Je me joins à eux, en passant mon bras dans le dos d'Elizabeth et en mettant une des mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward.

Nous restons pendant un petit moment enlacés, le temps que mon ange se calme. Cependant, nous sommes aussi interrompus par l'arrivée de mon supérieur et l'infirmière.

Dans l'après midi, nos amis sont passés voir Edward, ils ont essayé de le détendre tout en lui rappelant qu'il n'est pas responsable des actes de NEWTON, même Charlie est venu le voir, le rassurer et lui expliquer les faits. Néanmoins, je vois bien qu'il culpabilise encore pour la mort de Jacob car il reste silencieux tout le long de l'après-midi. Je pense qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'il s'en remette et je ferais tout pour l'aider.

Au moment où Edward se rendort, j'en profite pour aller voir Bella, je l'ai rassuré sur l'état d'Edward avant de lui présenter mes condoléances pour Jacob.

Actuellement, il ne reste plus que Victoria, James, Elizabeth et moi, nous discutons doucement avec mon homme légèrement dans les vapes. Nous lui expliquons ce qui s'est passé après son arrivé aux urgences.

…

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

_Début du mois d'Août__…_

_._

Je suis resté presque trois semaines à l'hôpital en convalescence. Cela fait du bien de sortir et d'être de retour à la maison. A la fin, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer d'être allongé et de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Heureusement, Carlisle est resté près de moi les premiers jours, ensuite, il bossait, mais dès qu'il avait une pause, il venait me voir.

Mes journées à l'hôpital étaient alternées par ma rééducation, les soins, les visites de mes amis et surtout le réconfort de ma maman. Cependant, le plus dur c'était mes séances avec le psy, déjà que je ne suis pas une personne qui s'exprime facilement, donc j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à parler de mon malaise et de ma culpabilité, même avec la présence de ma mère ou de Carlisle.

Victoria et James sont restés une semaine de plus avant de partir pour organiser leur déménagement. Ma mère était toujours présente, elle a pris des congés pour moi, j'en étais heureux. Alice et Jasper venaient me voir régulièrement, mais après ils sont partis en vacances avec les parents d'Alice. Par contre, Rosalie et Emmett sont moins venus, mais je pouvais comprendre, ils avaient Bella, ils ne voulaient pas la laisser toute seule.

Quand, j'ai pu enfin bouger, je suis allé voir Bella, avec la peur au ventre. Sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage en dessous du mien, nous avons beaucoup parlé de ce fameux jour et aussi beaucoup pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour moi, j'étais fautif de la mort de Jake, car NEWTON en avait après moi et non après lui. C'est en me défendant qu'il s'était pris la balle. Elle a essayé à me convaincre du contraire et toute cette histoire nous a encore plus rapprochés. J'étais un peu soulagé même si j'avais toujours du mal à y croire, même le père de Jake est venu me voir pour m'en parler, c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais.

Il y a eu aussi le jour de l'enterrement de Jacob à la réserve, j'ai pu sortir exceptionnellement de l'hôpital pour m'y rendre. Je voulais être présent pour Bella. Cette journée a été très dure pour tout le monde émotionnellement, car Jake était quelqu'un de joyeux, de joueur et toujours de bonne humeur.

…

Quelques jours avant ma sortie de l'hôpital, mon homme est venu m'annoncer qu'il avait pu avoir trois semaines de congés, qu'on partirait dès ma sortie. Au départ, il ne voulait pas me dire où nous allions pour me faire une surprise. Cependant, j'ai réussi à le convaincre en le charmant, en le séduisant avec mes regards tendres, mon sourire en coin, je sais qu'il a du mal à résister et mes mains baladeuses sur son corps magnifique sont venues à bout de son obstination.

…

Actuellement, je suis avec mon amour dans l'avion à destination de Los Angeles, proche de notre lieu de vacances. Avec Carlisle, nous partons deux semaines, rien que tout les deux au soleil. Cela nous fera du bien suite aux événements subis ces dernières semaines.

Au bout de deux heures et demie de vol, nous atterrissons enfin, nous descendons et nous avons cherché nos valises. Carlisle a réservé une voiture dans une agence juste à côté de l'aéroport. Je l'attends devant l'agence avec les valises et en fumant une cigarette. Il ressort quelques minutes après. Nous prenons la direction de notre hôtel qui se situe à l'extérieur de la ville près de la plage.

Après environ trois quart d'heure de route, nous arrivons à destination, la particularité de cet hôtel, c'est de posséder essentiellement des bungalows et non des chambres qui donnent directement sur la plage. On sort de la voiture.

_C'est vrai__ment sympa ici !_

_**Oui, me dit Carlisle en me prenant dans **__**ses bras. **_

Je me tends un peu, j'ai toujours peur des réactions des autres. Pourtant, mes amis et aussi le psy ont tout fait pour me redonner confiance et faire disparaitre ma paranoïa.

_**Détends**__**-toi, bébé, tu n'as rien à craindre. Allez viens, on va chercher les clés, puis, on va se relaxer. **_

Je le suis vers la réception, main dans la main, je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête, je n'ose pas croiser les regards de personnes autour de nous. On arrive au comptoir.

_**Bonjour, j'ai réservé un bungalow au **__**nom de Monsieur Cullen, annonce Carlisle au réceptionniste.**_

Il nous regarde un peu choqué, j'ai envie d'enlever ma main, mais Carlisle me la serre plus fort pour m'éviter de partir en courant.

_**Bonjour, messieurs !**_

Il regarde dans ses registres, puis, il nous tend les clés.

_**Voici, les clés de votre chambre, **__**un plan de l'hôtel et vous avez à votre disposition deux piscines, un bar,… Pour le spa ce sera un supplément, nous informe l'homme.**_

_**D'accord, merci**__**, dit Carlisle.**_

Nous repartons vers la voiture, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise, mon homme doit le sentir, car il essaye de m'apaiser en faisant des petits cercles sur la paume de ma main avec son pouce.

Nous prenons les valises dans le coffre, nous nous dirigeons vers notre chambre, j'ai hâte d'y être et de me cacher.

On rentre, on dépose les affaires, puis, nous faisons le tour, je m'affale ensuite sur le lit en m'étalant tout le long sur le ventre.

_**Ca va, bébé ? D**__**emande mon homme, en s'allongeant doucement près de moi.**_

_Ouais !_

Il me retourne, je me retrouve dans ses bras, je me blottis contre son torse en cachant ma tête dans son cou.

_**Tu sais, bébé, nous n'allons pas nous cacher des autres, j'ai envie **__**de vivre notre amour au grand jour.**_

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai peur, t'as vu le regard __des gens et l'air choqué du réceptionniste ? Depuis, …_

_**Chut bébé, je suis là…**_

Je commence à trembler, mes larmes débordent alors que je me rappelle de ce jour-là. Depuis ce fameux jour, j'ai encore plus de mal à afficher mon homosexualité face aux autres.

Je me laisse bercer par les mots doux de mon homme, je m'endors…

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je sens le corps d'Edward s'affaisser sur moi, je me décale pour le regarder, il vient de s'endormir. Je me lève pour lui enlever ses vêtements, je le laisse en boxer et je fais de même.

Je m'allonge à côté de lui, en le prenant dans mes bras, je lui fais un petit bisou sur le front. Je n'arrive pas trop à m'endormir, car je n'arrête pas de penser aux réactions de mon amour depuis l'accident. C'est vrai, il a vraiment peur du jugement des autres, il s'est un peu renfermé sur lui, avec sa mère nous avons tout fait, pour qu'il ne déprime pas, mais je sais que nous n'avons pas complètement réussi.

Au bout d'une heure, j'entends sa respiration changer, il se réveille, je baisse ma tête pour l'admirer, il est toujours magnifique. Il ouvre ses yeux endormis pour les plonger directement dans les miens.

_Ma petite marmotte est réveillée, dis-je doucement en caressant sa joue._

_**Ouais, me répond mon bébé en s'étirant.**_

_Cela te__ dit d'aller te baigner ?_

_**Yes !**_

On s'embrasse avant de se lever, puis, on met nos shorts de bain. Nous prenons chacun une serviette, la crème solaire, nos lunettes de soleil et nous allons directement nous installer à la plage. On se met de la crème avant d'aller dans l'eau. On se relève tranquillement.

_**Le premier qui arrive dans l'eau**__** ! Lance Edward en effleurant mes lèvres avant de partir en courant.**_

Je le poursuis, mais il arrive dans l'eau avant moi, il plonge, je l'observe avant de rentrer dans l'eau tranquillement. Il refait surface et il me lance un regard taquin. J'avance doucement en me mouillant au fur et à mesure le corps, soudain, je reçois plein d'eau dans la figure. Je le fusille du regard, il se moque de moi, je plonge dans sa direction, j'attrape ses hanches pour me hisser au dessus de la surface et je pose ma main sur sa tête pour le faire couler. Il me tire par les pieds, nous nous retrouvons sous l'eau, je le prends dans mes bras pour remonter à la surface et je l'embrasse.

Nous sortons de l'eau pour aller nous installer sur nos serviettes, Edward se met sur le ventre, j'en profite pour lui faire un massage du dos en me plaçant à califourchon sur ses belles petites fesses et attiser ainsi notre désir en parsemant son corps de petits bisous.

_**Carlisle !**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Nous ne sommes pas seuls, on pourrait nous voir.**_

_Et alors ?_

…_**.**_

Il se retourne tout en me repoussant.

_**Je ne suis pas très à l'aise **__**et tu le sais, dit-il en me faisant sa petite moue.**_

_Ok, j'arrête, c'était juste pour te détendre, dis-je un peu déçu._

_**Je suis désolé**__**.**_

_Ce n'est pas grave, si tu veux, on rentre pour se changer et on __pourra aller manger quelque part ?_

_**Ouais.**_

Tout en se levant, il me fait un petit bisou du bout des lèvres. Nous retournons au bungalow pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour aller dîner.

On prend notre douche ensemble en faisant des petits câlins et des petits bisous.

_J'ai envie de toi, bébé !_

En même temps, je plaque mon corps contre le sien en prenant appui sur le mur de la douche pour me frotter contre lui, nous gémissons ensemble. Il tire ma tête en arrière pour m'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine et je taquine ses belles petites fesses avec ma main en insérant un doigt. Il entoure ma taille avec ses jambes pendant que ses mains agrippent ma nuque, me permettant d'avoir accès plus facilement à son anus et j'insère trois doigts en même temps pour le préparer.

Il se cambre en gémissant tout en mettant sa tête en arrière, j'en profite pour parsemer son cou de petits baisers humides. Je commence à introduire mon sexe dans son antre bien chaud, grâce à l'eau chaude de la douche, je rentre facilement sans lui faire mal.

Je commence un doux va et vient, on s'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'il gémit mon prénom.

_Je t'aime bébé…. Vas-y joui avec moi, je suis proche…_

Je commence à le masturber à la même vitesse que mes coups de rein. Je sens ses parois intimes se serrer autour de mon sexe et je me lâche en criant son prénom.

Il me suit de près en jouissant sur nos ventres, je l'embrasse et je repose ma tête sur son torse pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration.

Je me redresse, je me retire de lui en m'écartant, pour lui permettre de reposer ses pieds à terre. Il m'attire dans ses bras.

_**Je t'aime, mon amour, me dit-il en me faisant un câlin.**_

Nous nous faisons un petit bisou du bout des lèvres et nous finissons de nous laver. Je sors en premier de la douche, je mets mon peignoir et je me retourne pour lui donner le sien, mais je le vois encore sous le filet d'eau, dos à moi. Je lui laisse un peu d'intimité en commençant à me sécher.

Au bout d'un moment, il sort de la douche tête baissée, je lui tends son peignoir et je l'attire dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Il cale sa tête dans mon cou en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

_Ca va ? __Demandais-je inquiet par son comportement._

_**Oui….**_

Je lui relève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, je vois qu'il a pleuré.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe, bébé ?_

_**Rien, me dit-il en haussant **__**les épaules.**_

Je le reprends dans mes bras pour l'entraîner dans la chambre et l'installer sur le lit. Il reste accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il commence à trembler et à sangloter. Je resserre mon étreinte, pour lui montrer que je suis là. J'essaye de le rassurer avec des petits mots doux à son oreille.

Il se calme au bout de quelques minutes en se redressant pour plonger sur ma bouche, je le laisse faire. A bout de souffle, il s'écarte en posant son front contre le mien.

_**Merci d'être là…Je t'aime…**_

_Je t'__aime aussi mon ange, tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Ça va mieux ?_

_**Oui, mais j'ai peur…**_

_De quoi ?_

_**D**__**u jugement des autres, de leurs regards, …**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes ensemble pour affronter ça et je suis là pour t'aider. D'accord ?_

_**Ouais, dit-il en se **__**laissant tomber à côté de moi.**_

_Bébé, on ne va pas se cacher à cause des autres, nous allons profiter de nos vacances et je vais montrer que tu m'appartiens._

Il me sourit en se redressant, je l'attire en posant ma main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

_Où veux-tu manger ?_

_**Ici avec toi, dit-il e**__**n faisant sa petite moue.**_

_Ok pour ce soir,__ mais les autres jours, nous bougerons, nous n'allons pas rester cloitrer dans cette chambre._

_**P**__**ourquoi pas, on pourrait s'aimer à volonté, non ?**_

Je grogne en me relevant pour aller chercher le papier du room-service et nous commander à manger. Nous passons commande et nous restons en peignoir, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour nous câliner.

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je me sens tellement bien dans les bras sécurisant de mon homme. Heureusement qu'il est là, sinon je serais en train de déprimer. Depuis ce fameux jour de la remise des diplômes, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester serein, j'ai toujours peur de voir surgir quelqu'un pour me menacer ou de sentir le poids du regard des autres sur mon couple.

Hélas, notre moment de tendresse s'arrête par l'arrivée de notre repas. Carlisle se lève pour aller ouvrir et remercier le groom.

_**Allez ma petite princesse, le repas est servi.**_

Je grogne en lui jetant mon oreiller au visage. Il l'évite en le récupérant pour me le relancer. Je me lève pour m'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé devant la télé. Nous mangeons tranquillement en regardant les infos.

Après le repas, nous décidons de ressortir pour nous balader au bord de la mer. Il fait encore très doux, c'est vraiment agréable, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, donc, je me laisse aller.

Nous arrivons près de quelques rochers où nous nous installons, je suis entouré par les bras de mon amour ainsi que ses jambes, je me cale bien contre son torse et lui il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous admirons l'océan avec le coucher du soleil.

_C'est __vraiment magnifique !_

_**Oui, me susurre **__**mon homme à mon oreille tout en me faisant des petits bisous dans la nuque. **_

_Je suis heureux d'être là avec toi, même si je panique…_

_**Moi aussi **__**je suis content, ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, je ferais tout pour te protéger et aussi pour que tu te sentes mieux par rapport aux autres. Nous sommes deux, tu n'es pas tout seul et c'est aussi normal de craquer, je te comprends. **_

_Je t'aime…_

Je me retourne dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, pour lui montrer mon amour envers lui et aussi pour le remercier d'être simplement là pour me soutenir.

On se relève pour continuer notre balade. Sur notre retour, nous marchons en silence avec les pieds dans l'eau. Nous rentrons dans notre bungalow, nous allons rincer nos pieds avant d'aller se coucher.

Nous glissons sous la fine couette, je me colle à mon homme, il relève ma tête en mettant son pouce sous mon menton pour m'embrasser. Je m'installe sur lui pour lui faire un petit câlin et aussi frotter nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Nous gémissons, ses mains jouent avec la couture de mon boxer.

Un instant plus tard, nos boxers ont disparus, je frotte mon sexe contre le sien, tout en l'embrasant et en le caressant. Je sens mon orgasme arriver.

_Oh putain ! Carliiiisleeee__ !_

_**Edwwaaarrrddd**__** !**_

On jouit ensemble sur nos ventres et je me laisse retomber sur lui, ses bras m'entourent dans une étreinte remplie d'amour.

Au bout de cinq minutes, mon homme me pousse doucement pour se relever et aller dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Je me redresse pour le suivre pour faire de même. Il me nettoie, je me laisse faire et nous retournons dans le lit tout en nous embrassant.

_Je t'aime__._

_**Moi aussi bébé.**_

Je m'installe contre lui, je pose ma tête sur son torse alors que nos jambes se mélangent.

_**Bonne nuit**__**, mon amour.**_

_A toi aussi__._

* * *

><p><em>Au dimanche 23 octobre 2011 ou peut être au 16 Octobre, à voir…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	21. Los Angeles

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Eh oui, je suis de retour comme promis, avec un nouveau chapitre avec pleins de douceurs et de tendresses !_

_Sinon, j'ai remarqué une baisse au niveau des reviews dans les derniers chapitres publiés, peut être que mon histoire ne vous plait plus ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! _

_Mais je remercie beaucoup ceux, qui prend toujours du temps pour me laisser une petite trace sur leur passage, cela me touche énormément. _

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**pierard85, mamoure21, tinga Bella, Ginie74, littleangelordevil93,**** Elodie Breuse, erika shoval, ****DavidaCullen**** et Drayy **(Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps de me laisser une review)

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>21 : Los Angeles**

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes déjà à la deuxième semaine de nos vacances, le temps passe vite auprès de mon ange. Au début, nous nous sommes reposés en alternant les balades sur la plage ou aux alentours, les baignades et les câlins.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés faire une randonnée dans le « _Runyon __Canyon __Park_ *», dans les montagnes de Santa Monica, c'est un immense parc situé à l'extrémité nord, proche d'Hollywood. Nous avons vu de magnifiques paysages avec des vues incroyables, dont une vue imprenable sur Los Angeles et Hollywood !

Actuellement, j'admire mon ange en train de dormir dans mes bras. Je vais le réveiller en douceur pour le préparer à une journée riche en émotion. Je commence à lui faire des petits bisous sur l'épaule, puis, je le retourne pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos et accéder ainsi facilement à son corps.

Je caresse tendrement son torse descendant lentement jusqu'à l'objet de mes désirs où je vois son sexe commencer à prendre de l'ampleur. Il a toujours les yeux clos, mais il commence à bouger ses hanches vers ma main. Je rapproche ma bouche de son gland pour le lécher, il gémit…

_**Mumm, Carlisle !**_

J'engloutis son sexe dans ma bouche tout en caressant la base de son membre. Je sens ses doigts se faufiler dans mes cheveux, il soupire de bien être et il commence à bouger ses hanches. Je passe ma langue sur sa longueur, mes dents frottent contre sa verge et il gémit en fermant ses yeux. Je sens qu'il est proche…

_Regarde-moi, s'il te plait, bébé ! _

Il ouvre ses iris émeraudes encore endormis en bloquant son regard sur moi, je reprends sa bite dans ma bouche et je continue mes vas et vient.

_**Mon amour….C'est trop bon, dit-il en gémissant.**_

J'accélère le rythme, je sens qu'il griffe mon cuir chevelu, il se tend et explose dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom. Je continue à le lécher pour nettoyer son sexe. Je me redresse pour lui faire un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Je vois qu'il a du mal à se remettre, sa respiration est saccadée.

_Bonjour, bébé._

'_**lut, dit-il en rouvrant ses yeux pour plonger directement dans les miens.**_

Il m'attire en passant une de ses mains dans ma nuque pour m'embrasser.

_**J'adore ce réveil ! **_

Je colle ma virilité contre sa cuisse, sa main caresse mon dos en descendant plus en plus bas pour atterrir sur mes fesses. Je laisse échapper un gémissement, quand il me pousse contre lui.

_**J'ai envie de toi, susurre-t-il à mon oreille.**_

Je grogne, je me redresse pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Je me retourne pour attraper le lubrifiant sur ma table de nuit et en même temps, je prends un coussin pour l'installer en bas de son dos, pour relever ses belles fesses, il se laisse faire. Je me mets entre ses jambes tout en débouchant la bouteille du lubrifiant, j'en verse un peu au creux de ma main. Je commence à lui faire de petits bisous humides sur son torse et l'une de mes mains glisse le long de son corps pour se faufiler ensuite vers ses fesses et j'introduis doucement un doigt. Ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules, mais je regarde son visage, il a les yeux fermés et il commence à se détendre au fur et à mesure que mon doigt rentre dans son antre. J'insère un deuxième ainsi qu'un troisième doigt, il gémit mon prénom. Je vois sa virilité reprendre le l'ampleur. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche, il répond à mon baiser et on se sépare à bout de souffle.

_Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait, bébé. _

Il me regarde avec son sourire en coin, je prends une de ses jambes pour la poser sur mon épaule, j'écarte délicatement ses fesses et je presse mon membre à l'entrée de son antre. Je progresse lentement, en regardant si je ne lui fais pas mal. Je m'immobilise pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Il me donne un coup de bassin et je commence un doux va et vient. Il se laisse aller et je prends sa seconde jambe pour la mettre au niveau de mon épaule pour m'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Un son rauque sort de sa bouche, je continue en accélérant la cadence, en touchant de plus en plus sa prostate. Je commence à le masturber au même rythme que mes va et vient.

_Viens, bébé, viens avec moi._

Là, j'explose en lui et il me suit de peu en jouissant entre nos deux ventres. Je me laisse retomber sur lui. Il me serre dans ses bras. On reste un moment sans bouger pour reprendre nos esprits. Je suis complètement à l'ouest et je vois que lui aussi à du mal à redescendre sur terre.

Je l'attire dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi, je commence à bouger pour me lever et aller dans la salle de bain. Il m'attire à lui et me fait un petit bisou sur les lèvres tout en me disant un petit : _**je **__**t**__**'**__**aime.**_

On rentre dans la douche, on se lave mutuellement et en se faisant de petits bisous un peu partout. On se sèche et on s'habille tranquillement dans un silence non gênant. J'enfile un pantalon en lin avec une chemise blanche en retroussant les manches de celles-ci jusqu'aux coudes. Edward s'habille avec un pantacourt blanc et un tee-shirt bleu assez moulant.

Nous sortons de notre bungalow pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner où on s'installe un peu à part des autres, nous mangeons tranquillement.

_**Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Me questionne Edward.**_

_J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller se balader dans Los Angeles, non ?_

_**Euh…ouais, dit mon ange sans grand enthousiasme. **_

_Eh, bébé, c'est juste une balade en amoureux dans les rues de Los Angeles et manger un morceau. Ce serait dommage d'être venu ici sans voir la ville. Nous avons fait les alentours, tout s'est bien passé, non ?_

_**Ouais…**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura tellement de monde qu'on passera inaperçu…_

_**Ok !**_

Après notre petit-déjeuner, nous repassons par la chambre pour prendre nos affaires et nous prenons la direction d'un parking relais pour prendre les transports en commun.

Je vois bien qu'Edward n'est pas à l'aise, mais je veux qu'il affronte les personnes autour de nous pour lui montrer que tout le monde n'est pas « homophobe ». Depuis sa dernière agression, il a peur de s'exposer aux regards des autres, il s'est donc renfermé sur lui et il évite les contacts avec d'autres personnes.

Nous arrivons au parking où nous laissons la voiture pour prendre un bus qui nous conduira au cœur de la ville. Je sens Edward se tendre près de moi, je prends sa main pour le rassurer, il baisse la tête pour monter dans le bus, on s'installe tranquillement, lui à côté de la fenêtre et moi côté couloir.

Il nous fallut plus d'une heure pour y arriver, nous descendons tranquillement du bus, nous nous dirigeons vers le plan de la ville, main dans la main. Ensuite, nous nous promenons dans différents boulevards comme : _Sunset __Boulevard__*,__Santa __Monica __Boulevard__*,__Melrose __Avenue_*…, en s'arrêtant de temps en temps dans une boutique ou autre.

Dans l'après-midi, nous décidons d'aller jusqu'à « _Venice __Beach*_ », proche de la mer, où se situent de nombreuses petites boutiques de souvenirs, de vêtements, de gadgets, … Et il y a aussi quelques peintres ou musiciens qui se produisent…

On s'installe à la terrasse d'un petit café pour nous reposer un peu et profiter du lieu. Nous commandons nos boisons.

_C'est magnifique ! _

_**Oui, je suis d'accord !**_

_Alors, regrettes-tu d'être venu ?_

_**Non, merci de m'avoir encouragé !**_

Je lui fais un petit bisou dans le cou et je mets mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à moi, il se laisse faire.

_Tu vois, il y a tellement de monde que personne ne fait attention à nous. _

_**Oui, j'admets, je suis plus détendu.**_

Nous buvons tranquillement notre boisson, en parlant de tout et de rien. Je suis heureux de le voir enfin un peu plus ouvert et épanoui.

Après nous avons faire quelques boutiques pour acheter des souvenirs et aussi des cadeaux pour nos amis.

Ensuite, nous reprenons le bus pour aller dans le quartier d'Hollywood, où se trouve la plus grosse industrie cinématographique avec son fameux « _panneau __Hollywood* _» et le boulevard célèbre « _Walk __of __Fame*_ », où se trouvent les différentes étoiles des vedettes.

Le soir, nous retournons près de notre hôtel pour aller manger dans un petit restaurant romantique. Nous nous installons à notre table sur la terrasse avec vue sur la mer et nous commandons notre repas.

_**Merci, mon amour, pour cette journée, j'ai vraiment adoré et je me suis senti bien, même si j'avais beaucoup d'appréhension.**_

_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. C'est sûr, tu auras toujours cette peur, mais tu le sais, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir ou t'aider. _

_**Je t'aime.**_

_Moi aussi, mon bébé._

Le serveur vient nous interrompre en nous apportant nos plats. Nous commençons tranquillement à manger, sans vraiment nous parler, mais simplement en échangeant des regards complices.

Ensuite, nous passons notre commande pour le dessert.

_Alors, es-tu prêt pour la rentrée ?_

_**Ouais…**_

_Quand commences-tu ton nouveau travail ?_

_**En principe, début septembre, James m'a dit de le contacter quand je serai installé sur Seattle.**_

_Ok._

_**Et toi, tu reprends le boulot quand ?**_

_Cinq jours après notre retour de vacances. _

_**A Forks ou à Seattle ?**_

_Seattle, j'ai réussi à faire mon transfert là-bas, je vais aussi savoir si j'ai mon année ainsi que mon diplôme._

_**Je connais déjà tes résultats, tu seras un grand médecin ! Dit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.**_

_Merci, mais cela reste à voir, après, je voudrais continuer et me spécialiser en chirurgie. _

_**Ok, tu seras dans quel service sur Seattle ?**_

_Toujours les urgences, mais je me suis arrangé pour être sous les ordres d'un chirurgien._

Le retour du serveur nous interrompt, il nous porte nos desserts et comme à notre habitude nous échangeons quelques morceaux.

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je suis vraiment heureux de ces vacances, cela m'a permis de me ressourcer auprès de mon homme et de mieux me sentir dans ma tête, tout cela grâce à Carlisle. Il a tout fait pour me faire oublier ma crainte ainsi que ma peur des autres. Maintenant, je lui tiens la main, je regarde droit devant moi, sans me soucier des autres. J'espère qu'à Seattle, j'y arriverai aussi, car par moment je serais seul, donc, il faudra que je gère ma panique !

Actuellement, nous sommes en train de nous balader au bord de la plage près de notre hôtel, main dans la main. On s'installe sur le même rocher que le jour de notre arrivée et dans la même position.

Je me laisse aller contre Carlisle, j'enlace mes doigts avec les siens. On reste un petit moment, sans bouger et sans parler, nous profitons juste du calme et d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En arrivant au bungalow, je vais directement m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, je voulais faire une surprise à mon homme. Il m'avait acheté un boxer blanc mais un peu transparent, il le trouvait très sexy d'après ses dires.

Je sors de la salle de bain seulement vêtu de mon boxer, je le vois allongé sur le lit, son regard posé sur moi est clairement gourmand, je lui fais un clin d'œil accompagné de mon sourire en coin. Je monte sur le lit pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser, j'en profite pour faufiler une de mes mains sous sa chemise et caresser son torse. Je descends vers son cou pour lui faire de petits bisous humides, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise, je le regarde, je vois qu'il a les yeux clos et un sourire illumine son visage.

Je le déshabille lentement pour faire augmenter notre désir et il se laisse faire. On se retrouve tous les deux en boxer. Je commence à lui faire de petits bisous sur son torse en remontant vers le lobe de son oreille, je sais que c'est une zone érogène chez lui. Il me sourit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, je continue mon exploration vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il répond à mon baiser et ses mains se faufilent dans mon dos. Une de mes mains caresse son torse tout en descendant vers l'objet de mes désirs. Je le caresse par-dessus son boxer, il gémit.

Je me redresse pour enlever son boxer avec douceur et dévoiler sa virilité gonflée, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier en le regardant, je me baisse pour déposer un bisou humide sur son sexe. Je répète plusieurs fois l'opération sur toute sa longueur. Je titille son gland avec ma langue, il gémit mon prénom et son bassin commence à venir à la rencontre de ma bouche. Je mets une main sur sa hanche pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Ma langue lèche toute sa longueur, ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus bruyants, ses mains se resserrent sur les draps. Je relève la tête pour l'admirer, il a toujours les yeux fermés. Je reprends son sexe dans ma bouche en creusant mes joues pour l'accueillir au plus profond de ma gorge.

Carlisle grogne, l'une de ses mains se crispe dans mes cheveux. Je continue à le masturber avec ma bouche, je cajole la base de son sexe. Je vois qu'il ouvre ses yeux assombris par le désir pour poser son regard directement sur moi. Je sens qu'il ne va plus tenir longtemps, je recueille ses premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. J'accélère mon va et vient, en creusant plus mes joues, il gémit mon prénom plusieurs fois. D'un coup son bassin se cambre contre ma bouche et il jouit. Je recueille le fruit de sa jouissance jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je nettoie avec application son sexe et je remonte vers lui pour l'embrasser et qu'il se goutte ainsi à travers moi.

Il tente de reprendre son souffle et son corps tremble encore sous le coup du plaisir. Il m'embrasse d'un baiser rempli d'amour, il caresse mon dos en descendant vers mes fesses, ses mains impatientes m'enlèvent mon boxer. Je l'aide à m'en défaire et je laisse échapper un gémissement quand sa main frôle ma virilité.

Il veut se redresser, mais je l'en empêche en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il se laisse retomber sur le dos et il me regarde en s'interrogeant. Je l'embrasse et en même temps je tends ma main vers la table de nuit où se trouve le lubrifiant. Il suit le mouvement de ma main et grogne en retour.

Je me redresse pour prendre un coussin pour lui mettre en bas de son dos et relever ses hanches, il se laisse faire. Je me mets entre ses jambes en débouchant la bouteille de lubrifiant, je verse un peu de liquide au creux de ma main. Timidement, je commence à le préparer tout en lui faisant de petits bisous mouillés sur son torse, laissant un sillon humide sur sa peau qui frissonne. En même temps, une de mes mains câline son anus, j'introduis doucement un doigt. C'est toujours aussi agréable d'être en lui et j'adore le voir prendre du plaisir, je profite d'entrer mon deuxième doigt pour aller toucher sa prostate.

_**Putain, bébé… Dit-il en gémissant.**_

Je continue à le torturer tendrement avec mon troisième doigt, je commence un doux va et vient avec mes doigt pour toucher son point sensible. Il bouge ses hanches et sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, j'admire son visage détendu par le plaisir que je lui procure.

Il ouvre les yeux quand mes doigts quittent son antre, je lui souris en prenant une de ses jambes pour la poser sur mon épaule, j'écarte délicatement ses fesses et je place mon membre à l'entrée de son antre. Je progresse lentement, en regardant si je ne lui fais pas mal. Je m'immobilise le temps qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Il donne un coup de bassin et je commence un doux va et vient. Il se laisse aller et je prends sa seconde jambe pour la mettre au niveau de mon épaule pour m'enfoncer plus en lui. Un son rauque sort de sa bouche, je continue en accélérant la cadence, en touchant de plus en plus sa prostate. Je commence à le masturber au même rythme que mes va et vient.

_J'y suis presque mon amour, haletais-je._

Je regarde ses yeux noirs de désir. Là, je ne tiens plus, j'explose en lui et il me suit de peu en jouissant entre nos deux ventres. Je me laisse retomber sur lui sans ménagement. Il me serre dans ses bras en me faisant pleins de petits bisous dans le cou.

Je reste un moment, sans bouger pour reprendre mes esprits. Je suis complètement à l'ouest, hélas trop tôt à mon goût, je commence à bouger en sentant ma virilité se ramollir et je me laisse retomber à côté de lui.

Il se relève en me faisant un petit bisou et en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

_**Je t'aime, mon bébé.**_

Ensuite, il part vers la salle de bain pour revenir nous nettoyer. Je me laisse faire, toujours sous le coup du fabuleux orgasme que je viens d'avoir. Il me regarde en me souriant, puis, il repart dans la salle d'eau.

Je commence à m'endormir, quand je sens le lit s'affaisser, il s'allonge près de moi et j'en profite pour me caler dans ses bras.

_**Bonne nuit, mon ange.**_

'_nuit dis-je en me laissant aller dans ses bras._

Je me laisse emporter par Morphée…

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je cale bien mon ange dans mes bras qui s'est d'ailleurs déjà endormi.

J'ai vraiment aimé le voir sortir de la salle de bain avec son nouveau boxer blanc, il est trop sexy avec ! Non seulement, il m'a offert un splendide spectacle, mais en plus, il m'a fait prendre un plaisir sans limite tout en m'entourant de son amour. J'adore quand Edward prend les commandes, il est encore un peu timide dans ses gestes, mais il agit toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Je le regarde dormir, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Je me réinstalle en gardant mon bébé blottit dans mes bras, je m'endors…

* * *

><p><em>* Ces lieux sont bien réels ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	22. Le café concert New Moon

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici la suite de l'aventure, je reprends le même rythme qu'avant…_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages et votre fidélité à ma fiction._

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés :

**Caropat07, tifolitio, tinga Bella, mamoure21, littleangelordevil93, pierard85, DavidaCullen, Triskelle sparrow et erika shoval.**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>22 : Le café-concert « New Moon »**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Depuis trois semaines, nous sommes rentrés de vacances, elles ont été géniales et magnifiques, j'ai la tête pleine de souvenirs merveilleux et je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible, mais nous sommes encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre !

La première semaine, nous sommes rentrés directement à Forks pour que je prépare mes affaires et pour que je puisse embrasser ma mère. Carlisle lui devait finir son contrat à l'hôpital, avant de commencer celui de Seattle. En rentrant, nous avons appris que Rosalie et Emmett s'installaient aussi à Seattle, car Emmett a signé un contrat avec l'équipe de football américain des «Seahwaks» de Seattle.

La deuxième semaine, nous avons déménagé sur Seattle. Jasper va aller habiter avec sa sœur et Emmett pour nous laisser plus d'intimité comme il dit. Ma mère nous a accompagné pour nous aider et aussi pour passer quelques jours avec nous. Cela nous a permis de faire les démarches d'inscription à l'université de médecine, dont la rentrée sera pour début octobre. J'ai pu aussi prendre mes repères dans cette ville.

La troisième semaine, j'ai commencé à travailler avec James pour finaliser les derniers détails avant l'ouverture qui sera dans deux jours. Je vais travailler tous les soirs de 17h à 2h00 du matin, du mardi au samedi, pour le moment. Quand j'aurais mes horaires de fac, on refera mon planning, James ne veut pas interférer dans mes études et il veut surtout ma réussite.

Actuellement, je suis dans les bras de mon homme, je suis réveillé depuis une heure et j'admire mon homme en train de dormir paisiblement. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il travaille de nuit, il a pris ces horaires-là pour caler aux miens, nous pouvons ainsi en profiter et nous voir le plus souvent possible.

Je commence à m'ennuyer, je pense qu'il est rentré vers quatre ou cinq heures du matin, il est midi, donc, il a dormi environ sept heures, je veux le réveiller en douceur et en plus j'ai envie de lui !

Je commence à effleurer son magnifique visage de mon doigt, je trace le contour de ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche qui m'attire. Je descends au fur et à mesure vers son cou et ses épaules, il ne bouge toujours pas. Je le pousse légèrement pour qu'il soit sur le dos, je me relève pour lui faire des petits bisous sur son torse pendant que ma main continue à faire de petites caresses en descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Mes doigts effleurent sa virilité bien éveillée !

Je me redresse pour voir s'il est réveillé, je le vois, mais ses paupières sont toujours closes. Je dégage la couette et je m'installe sur lui pour que nos érections se touchent. Nous gémissons ensemble quand nos sexes se touchent, je m'appuie sur mes avant-bras, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et je plonge sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

_Bonjour, mon amour._

Je pose mon front contre le sien, toujours en frottant nos sexes ensemble. Ses mains voyagent sur mon dos en me caressant. D'un coup de rein de mon beau blond, je me retrouve dos au matelas et lui sur moi. J'adore quand il prend le contrôle de nos étreintes.

_**Bonjour, mon bébé ! **_

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il capture mes lèvres en forçant le passage de mes dents, nos langues se mélangent et dansent ensemble. Je gémis contre sa bouche, je le sens sourire contre la mienne. Il pose son front contre le mien en plongeant son regard bleuté assombri par le désir dans le mien.

_**J'ai envie de toi, mon ange.**_

_Moi aussi…_

Je vois sa main glisser dans mon boxer pour titiller mon gland, je ferme les yeux pour savourer sa caresse. Je me cambre, mon sexe pointant vers sa main. Carlisle se redresse pour m'enlever mon boxer ainsi que le sien. Il m'embrasse, je vois du coin de l'œil sa main se tendre vers la table de nuit pour prendre le lubrifiant. Je gémis contre sa bouche en le voyant faire, devinant la suite des événements.

Il se relève pour verser du lubrifiant dans ses mains tout en embrassant mon torse tout en descendant vers mon sexe qu'il cajole avec son autre main. Je tends ma main timidement vers ses fesses pour les câliner en glissant vers la base de son sexe, il grogne.

D'un coup, il insère un doigt dans mon antre, mon corps se cambre vers sa main, il commence un va et vient et je gémis plus fort en m'agrippant au drap. Il se déplace pour se mettre entre mes jambes en les positionnant sur ses épaules, il place son sexe à l'entrée de mon antre et je ferme les yeux en sentant sa bite entrer peu à peu en moi.

_**Ouvre les yeux, bébé, j'aime te voir prendre du plaisir !**_

J'ouvre mes yeux en lui faisant un sourire en coin, mon regard plongeant dans le sien. Il ne bouge plus pour que je m'adapte, mais j'en peux plus, je veux qu'il touche mon point sensible et je commence à bouger mes hanches vers lui. Il commence un doux va et vient en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser et je le caresse un peu, une de ses mains se faufile vers mon sexe pour me masturber au même rythme que ses vas et vient.

Je crie de plaisir quand il touche enfin ma prostate et il augmente ses coups de rein en allant et venant de plus en plus vite et fort en moi. Ses grognements de plaisir me rendent fou.

Je sens mon orgasme monter, mon dos s'arque contre son corps moite de sueur et mes parties intimes se resserrent autour de son sexe. Il jouit en moi et je le suis juste après en jouissant entre nos ventres.

Il s'effondre sur moi, je l'accueille dans mes bras pour le remercier pour ce magnifique orgasme qu'il vient de me donner.

_Je t'aime, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille._

Il se redresse pour m'embrasser avec fougue, il me transmet tout son amour dans son baiser.

_**Je t'aime aussi mon bébé.**_

Il se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain et il revient avec un gant de toilette pour me nettoyer. Je me laisse faire, il repart et je me réinstalle sous la couette.

Il revient en me souriant en se glissant aussi sous la couette pour me prendre dans ses bras. On reste quelques minutes en silence en savourant le bien-être qui nous envahit après chaque étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, il interrompt ce silence.

_**Tu commences ce soir ?**_

_Ouais._

_**A quelle heure ?**_

_17 heures._

_**Si tu veux, je peux te conduire et rester avec toi avant d'aller à l'hôpital ?**_

_Oui, c'est quoi tes horaires ce soir ?_

_**De 19h00 à 3h00 du matin. Et toi, tu finis vers quelle heure ?**_

_Vers 2h00 du matin en principe._

_**Ok.**_

_Mais le bar ferme à 2h00 du matin, après, il faudra que j'aide James à ranger, je pense._

_**D'accord, on demandera à James ! Peut-être que je pourrais venir te chercher pour rentrer à l'appartement ? **_

_Ok !_

Je reste encore quelques minutes dans les bras de mon homme avant de me lever pour aller prendre ma douche. Je rentre dans la douche, je profite de la sensation apaisante de l'eau qui coule sur mon corps en sueur.

Je sursaute soudain de surprise, je sens les mains de Carlisle sur mes hanches, je me retourne pour être dans ses bras tout en posant ma tête contre son épaule. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras et surtout en sécurité. Il resserre son étreinte avant de prendre le gel douche pour me laver, je me laisse faire comme un bébé, j'adore quand il s'occupe de moi. Je prends aussi le gel pour m'occuper de lui, il se laisse faire et après nous nous rinçons. Il sort en premier en s'essuyant vite fait, je profite encore un peu de l'eau chaude pour détendre mes muscles. En sortant de la douche, mon homme pose mon peignoir sur mes épaules, je m'essuie vite fait pour le rejoindre dans la chambre et m'habiller.

J'enfile un boxer blanc, un jean noir taille basse, un tee-shirt moulant noir et Carlisle met son jean d'un bleu délavé avec une chemise noire. Après, on descend pour manger un morceau, il est déjà 15h. Nous mangeons un sandwich avec une salade préparée par mon amoureux.

Vers 16h30, nous nous préparons pour rejoindre le bar de James. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur ce soir. Mon pote m'a formé, mais là avec du monde, ce sera différent et je commence à stresser !

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je conduis, je pense à la manière dont Edward m'a réveillé tout à l'heure, c'était magique ! Mais j'ai voulu prendre le contrôle de notre étreinte, car j'avais trop envie de lui !

Je regarde mon ange, je vois qu'il commence à stresser au fur et à mesure que nous approchons du bar de James. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour essayer de le détendre.

_Eh, bébé, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?_

_**Ouais…**_

_De quoi as-tu peur ?_

_**De faire quelque de chose de travers…**_

_Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, même si tu fais quelques gestes maladroits, James ne t'en voudra pas. _

_**Ouais, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir. **_

On arrive sur le parking, je me gare et j'éteins le moteur. Je me tourne vers Edward, je l'attire dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin pour le rassurer et pour l'embrasser.

Nous sommes interrompus par des coups portés contre ma vitre, je regarde qui ose nous interrompre, un sourire éclaire mon visage et je baisse ma vitre.

_**Eh, Carlisle, lâche mon employé ! S'exclame James en rigolant.**_

Edward se redresse pour me faire un petit bisou du bout des lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture et je fais de même.

_**Salut, les gars, dit James.**_

_**Salut, James, répond mon homme.**_

_**Alors prêts pour ton nouveau job, Ed ? Demande le copain de Victoria.**_

_**Ouais, un peu stressé, confie Edward.**_

_**T'inquiète, mon pote, tout va bien se passer, affirme James.**_

_Salut James, c'est ce que je viens de lui dire._

_**Ouais, ouais… Nous dit James en se marrant.**_

Nous entrons dans le café en suivant James, je mets ma main dans le bas du dos d'Edward, traçant de petites arabesques pour le détendre.

_**Ed, peux-tu aller chercher les bouteilles à la réserve, le temps que je finis de nettoyer le bar, s'il te plait ? Demande James**_

_**Pas de problème ! Lance mon homme.**_

Il se retourne pour me faire un petit bisou sur la bouche avant de s'éclipser dans la réserve. Je m'installe au bar sur un tabouret, je regarde autour de moi pour admirer la décoration.

Il y a quelques lumières tamisées avec des néons de couleurs, la couleur noire domine sur le gris et le blanc. Une scène surélevée pour les concerts fait face au bar et quelques tables se trouvent entre les deux.

_Veux-tu un coup de main, James ?_

_**Nan, c'est bon, mon pote, il reste que quelques bricoles à préparer, mais merci. **_

Je vois Edward revenir en portant deux cartons remplis de bouteilles, il m'offre un clin d'œil, puis, il les dépose à terre à côté du bar avant de commencer à les ranger. Au bout d'une petite heure, je les vois s'afférer pour l'ouverture.

_**Tiens, Ed, voici ta tenue de travail ! Dit James en souriant.**_

_**Merci, dit mon homme en s'interrogeant sur le contenu du sac.**_

Il ouvre le sac pour sortir un tee-shirt noir avec écrit devant Edward sur la poitrine et dans le dos « New Moon ». Je vois James enfiler le même, sauf le prénom qui change bien sûr.

_**Hey, salut, les mecs, dit Victoria en rentrant dans le café.**_

Elle prend Edward dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, puis, elle fait de même avec moi, avant se diriger vers James.

_**Alors, tout est prêt pour l'ouverture ? Demande Victoria à James.**_

_**Ouais avec Edward, nous avons fini de tout préparer, l'informe James.**_

_**Cool ! Alors, les amoureux, tout va bien ? Interroge Victoria. **_

_Ça va, et toi ? Dis-je en calant mon ange dans mes bras._

_**Ça va. Ed, prêt pour ce soir ? Lui demande sa meilleure amie.**_

_**Ouais, répond mon homme.**_

_**Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Offre James.**_

Tout le monde acquiesce et on s'installe au bar. Nous buvons tranquillement notre boisson en parlant de tout et de rien.

Vers 18h30, je les quitte pour rejoindre l'hôpital et commencer ma garde. J'ai du mal à me séparer de mon ange, car il ne veut pas me quitter et il commence à stresser pour sa soirée. Je le rassure de mon mieux en lui disant que cela va vite se passer et que je serais bientôt de retour pour le ramener à la maison. On se quitte sur un dernier bisou, je monte dans ma voiture pour partir.

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je regarde mon homme partir et je retourne voir Vicky et James pour nous préparer à l'arrivée des premiers clients. En plus, ce soir, il y a un concert pop-rock pour l'ouverture du café vers 22h00, on risque d'avoir pas mal de monde !

…

Ca y est, c'est officiel, le bar est ouvert et nous sommes déjà complets ! J'essaye d'accueillir, de conseiller, de servir les boisons et d'encaisser. James, à côté de moi, fait les différents cocktails pour les faire découvrir aux clients et en même temps il met l'ambiance. Victoria m'aide, car j'ai un peu de mal à gérer les personnes devant moi.

Au bout de quatre heures, j'en peux plus, entre servir et aller chercher les bouteilles à la réserve. Le bar est saturé, le concert a commencé et tout le monde est excité par l'ambiance. Entre temps, j'ai reçu un petit texto de mon homme pour m'encourager.

Là, je rejoins Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, je m'affale sur une chaise avec mon verre de soda pour souffler. De toute manière, James m'a dit aller faire une pause, j'en profite pour m'installer avec eux.

_**Alors, Edward t'arrive à gérer ? Me demande Jasper.**_

_Ouais, j'essaie de ne pas faire trop de conneries !_

_**Putain, il y a du monde, James a réussi avec sa pub ! Dit Emmett.**_

_Yes ! Et vous ça va ?_

_**Ouais, l'ambiance est vraiment sympa, m'informe Rosalie.**_

Après, nous discutons tranquillement en observant le groupe qui joue vraiment bien. Je reste une demi-heure avec eux avant de retourner au bar pour reprendre mon boulot.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, tout se passe bien, je m'en sors de mieux en mieux avec les clients. Vers une et demie heure du matin, le bar se vide lentement. Je commence à nettoyer quelques tables.

James ferme le bar, nous rangeons le reste et nous nettoyons pour que demain tout soit nickel.

Après ça, nous nous installons au bar pour boire un dernier verre et faire le topo de la soirée. Carlisle arrive et s'installe avec nous. Victoria était déjà partie se reposer.

_**Alors comment s'est passé la soirée ? Questionne mon homme.**_

_**C'était de la folie, il y avait du monde partout. Je suis fier de toi Edward, tu as assuré. Au départ, tu paniquais mais avec l'aide de Vicky t'arrive à mieux gérer, dit James en buvant son verre.**_

_Merci, James, dis-je ému._

_**Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que demain ce sera plus calme. Aujourd'hui, c'était le carton plein pour l'ouverture avec un concert, m'informe mon pote.**_

On reste pendant une demi-heure à discuter et après nous fermons le bar. James repart en moto et je suis mon amour jusqu'à sa voiture pour rentrer.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je démarre la voiture en laissant mon autoradio allumé d'où sors une musique douce et je vois Edward s'endormir. Nous arrivons sur le parking de la résidence, je me gare et je me tourne vers mon homme qui dort sa tête contre la vitre.

_Allez, ma petite marmotte, réveille-toi, nous sommes arrivés._

Il grogne, il essaie d'ouvrir un œil avec beaucoup de difficulté et il s'étire avant de sortir de la voiture pour me suivre à l'ascenseur. On y rentre, il vient directement se caler dans mes bras et je l'accueille sans problème. Je le maintiens car il a du mal à rester éveiller et à tenir sur ses jambes.

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement, nous montons directement dans la chambre.

_Viens on prend une petite douche avant d'aller au lit._

Il acquiesce, on va directement dans la salle de bain, nous nous déshabillons tranquillement, je rentre dans la douche en premier pour régler l'eau et Edward me rejoint.

Je le prends dans mes bras, je commence à le savonner en laissant l'eau couler sur nous pour délasser nos muscles. Il se laisse faire, je me lave vite fait, nous nous rinçons et nous sortons pour nous essuyer.

Je prends deux boxers dans le dressing, j'en tends un à Edward qui l'enfile avant d'aller se réfugier sous la couette. Je fais de même et je rejoins mon ange. Je l'attire dans mes bras, nous nous embrassons avant de nous laisser emporter par Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	23. La rentrée

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**tinga Bella, corapat07, littleangelordevil93, erika shoval, pierard85, Triskelle sparrow, DavidaCullen et Elodie Breuse**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>23 : La rentrée**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille tranquillement, je sens quelques petits bisous sur mon épaule et une main qui caresse mon torse. Je fais semblant de dormir pour profiter de la tendresse de mon homme.

_**Je sais que tu es réveillé, susurre sensuellement mon amour à mon oreille tout en la mordillant. **_

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à lui, j'ouvre les yeux doucement, je me noie dans ses yeux bleus assombris par le désir. Je l'embrasse en passant ma main dans sa nuque pour rapprocher nos corps.

_**Bonjour mon bébé, bien dormi ?**_

_Mumm…._

Il continue sa douce torture avec des petits bisous humides dans mon cou. Je mets ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser l'accès à ma peau. Sa main se faufile vers mon sexe, je gémis quand il l'effleure par-dessus mon boxer.

Je me mets sur le dos pour lui offrir mon corps, je sens ses mains partout sur moi. Je gémis de plus en plus, me cambrant vers sa main. Il remonte pour m'embrasser.

_**J'ai envie de toi, mon bébé.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que sa main se faufile dans mon boxer pour titiller mon gland. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, descendant le long de son dos pour atterrir sur ses belles petites fesses, le collant un peu plus à moi.

Il grogne quand sa virilité touche ma cuisse, il se redresse en me souriant, il enlève mon boxer lentement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, puis, il plonge sur mon sexe tout en me regardant.

_Putain, Carlisle !_

Je le vois engloutir mon sexe dans sa bouche, je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et je ferme les yeux pour savourer son va et vient.

Je me cambre vers sa bouche, il intensifie sa caresse en cajolant la base de mon sexe et en même temps je sens ses doigts lubrifiés s'insérer dans mon antre. Je perds la tête en gémissant plus en plus fort.

_Carlisssllleeee !_

J'explose dans sa bouche si accueillante, il me nettoie jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il se relève en me souriant et m'embrasse alors que je suis complètement à l'ouest.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il entre en moi d'un violent coup de rein. Nous gémissons ensemble. Enfin, nous ne faisons plus qu'un ! Nous nous regardons intensément avant qu'il ne se penche pour ravir mes lèvres.

Carlisle commence un doux va et vient, toujours penché sur mon visage pour me noyer de petits bisous humides dans mon cou ou sur mon torse. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules tellement c'est intense, je sens mon orgasme monter en puissance. En plus, il commence à me masturber au même rythme que ses va et vient.

Je crie de plaisir quand il touche ma prostate et il augmente ses coups de rein en allant et venant de plus en plus vite et fort en moi. Ses grognements de plaisir me rendent fou.

Mon dos se cambre, j'explose entre nos deux ventre, il me suit de près en jouissant en moi. Il se laisse complètement aller contre moi, je l'accueille dans mes bras en lui faisant un petit bisou sur son front moite de sueur.

Hélas, il se retire et s'allonge à mes côtés, il m'attire dans ses bras où je me réfugie sans problème.

Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le silence, reprenant notre souffle. Mon homme commence à bouger, je me mets sur le dos, je l'interroge du regard. Il observe le réveil.

_**A quelle heure est ta rentrée ?**_

_A quatorze heures, pourquoi ?_

_**Ok, on a encore le temps d'en profiter.**_

Il se penche pour me faire un léger bisou sur le bout du nez. Il se lève en me souriant, je le suis du regard, il va dans la salle de bain et j'entends l'eau couler. Je replonge sous la couette pour me détendre.

Je ferme les yeux, c'est vrai que dans quelques heures c'est ma fameuse rentrée à la fac ! Je stresse un peu, je me demande comment cela va se passer ? C'est tout nouveau pour moi, mais heureusement Jasper sera avec moi, même si on n'aura pas toujours les mêmes cours par la suite.

Heureusement, que James m'a donné quelques jours de congés, car au bout d'un mois de boulot dans son bar, j'étais complément décalé au niveau horaire. J'espère que je pourrais continuer à travailler tout en jonglant avec mes cours.

Je sens le lit s'affaisser, le corps de Carlisle me surplombe et il plonge sa main dans mes cheveux.

_**Allez, ma marmotte, il faut se lever, je t'ai préparé un bain.**_

_Merci, lui dis-je en l'embrassant et en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens._

Il se relève en me tendant une main, je la lui prends, il m'aide à me lever pour m'attirer contre son torse et m'embrasser. Nous avançons l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la baignoire dans laquelle je plonge directement, je pousse un soupir de bien être, Carlisle me regarde en souriant et me rejoint en se calant dans mon dos. Je me laisse aller contre son torse, ses mains se faufilent sur mes épaules pour me masser et je ferme les yeux en laissant emporter par son message.

Au bout d'un moment, nous bougeons car l'eau devient froide, on se lave et on sort de la baignoire. Nous mettons nos peignoirs pour rejoindre la chambre et prendre nos fringues dans le dressing.

Je m'habille simplement avec un boxer noir, un jean noir délavé taille basse, un tee-shirt noir moulant et la chemise bleue que Carlisle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Je regarde mon amour, il met son jean noir avec une chemise noire aussi. Je lui fais un clin d'œil en me rapprochant de lui et je le prends dans mes bras.

_Tu es magnifique._

_**T'es pas mal non plus, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil en resserrant ses bras autour de ma taille.**_

Ensuite, nous descendons pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner en amoureux. Nous discutons de tout et de rien.

…

Vers midi, on rejoint son frère pour manger avec lui dans un petit resto juste à côté de la fac. Nous arrivons en même temps que lui.

_**Hey, salut les amoureux, dit Jazz.**_

Nous le saluons en cœur en le prenant chacun à notre tour dans nos bras. Nous rentrons dans cette pizzeria, nous nous installons à une table à côté de la fenêtre. La déco est très simple aux couleurs d'Italie.

Un serveur vient directement prendre notre commande, on prend chacun une pizza avec un soda.

_**Alors, Edward, prêt pour la rentrée ? Me demande Jasper.**_

_Ouais, et toi ?_

_**Yes ! Assure Jazz.**_

_**Et Alice ne te manques pas trop ? Lui demande Carlisle.**_

_**Si, énormément, on n'arrête pas de se téléphoner ou de s'envoyer des textos. En plus, Bella a beaucoup de mal à retourner au lycée, surtout sur le lieu du drame. Son père est un peu dépassé par les événements, car elle ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre, nous apprend Jasper.**_

_Oui, ma mère m'en a parlé, elle est allée la voir, mais son état n'est pas top ! J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner, mais elle ne veut pas répondre, hélas._

_**Pourquoi elle ne changerait pas de lycée, ce serait plus simple, non ? Dit Carlisle.**_

_**Ouais, c'est vrai, admit Jazz.**_

J'acquiesce silencieusement en réfléchissant à la situation.

_Je pourrais en parler avec ma mère la prochaine fois que je l'ai au téléphone. _

_**Ouais, peut-être qu'on pourra trouver une solution et ne pas la laisser dans cette situation ! Dit mon homme.**_

Entre temps, le serveur nous ramène notre commande, nous mangeons silencieusement. Je n'ai pas trop faim, car Carlisle et moi avons mangé un sacré petit dej' et le stress vient s'ajouter à mon manque d'appétit.

Nous sortons du resto, nous allons à la fac à pied, Carlisle serre ma main dans la sienne pour me donner du courage. En arrivant à l'entrée, on s'arrête, Jasper nous laisse un peu de tranquillité. Carlisle me prend dans ses bras, je me laisse faire.

_**Bébé, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?**_

_Ouais._

_**T'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui c'est juste le premier jour avec distribution de l'emploi du temps et quelques consignes pour l'année.**_

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, je me laisse aller dans ses bras, il m'embrasse à en perdre haleine. On se sépare, il fait un petit signe à son frère.

_**A ce soir, mon ange, je t'aime.**_

_**Je t'aime aussi.**_

Je le regarde partir vers sa voiture et je rejoins Jasper. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me faire avancer tout en me rassurant. Je me retourne une dernière fois, je fais un petit signe de la main à mon homme avant qu'il ne quitte le parking.

Nous rentrons dans le hall, il y avait un monde fou, tout le monde parlait, chahutait… Heureusement, Carlisle nous avait prévenus. Nous recherchons l'amphi où le doyen et certains profs doivent nous accueillir pour nous expliquer le déroulement de l'année.

Nous arrivons à nous faufiler vers la porte d'entrée de l'amphi, tout le monde se bousculait. Nous sommes enfin rentrés, presque toutes les places étaient déjà prises. Je regarde Jasper qui hausse les épaules et il me tire vers lui car il a trouvé deux places pas trop loin de l'estrade. On s'y installe tranquillement.

_**Putain, t'as vu ce monde et ce bordel ! S'exclame Jazz.**_

_Ouais, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde !_

_**Heureusement que mon frère nous a dit d'arriver plus tôt, dit Jasper.**_

J'acquiesce, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors et je vois un petit message de mon homme, je souris et je lui réponds.

Nous restons silencieux en observant le monde s'agiter autour de nous. Je me sens un peu oppressé, je prends de grandes inspirations pour m'apaiser.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote, je suis là, me rassure Jazz en serrant mon épaule.**_

D'un seul coup, c'est calme, le silence, je relève la tête et le doyen commence son discours.

Au bout de quatre heures, nous sortons enfin de l'amphi, je suis complètement exténué par toutes les infos reçues aujourd'hui. Nous avons notre programme pour l'année et on devait déjà passer chercher des polys à acheter pour nos futurs cours.

Il y a déjà la queue pour y accéder, nous nous mettons dans la file pour les récupérer. Nous discutons de notre emploi du temps et nous écoutons des diverses discussions autour de nous.

Au bout d'une heure, nous avons enfin les polys, nous nous sommes arrangés pour acheter chacun la moitié, après, nous nous échangerons et photocopierons le reste pour minimiser le coût.

Nous sortons enfin de la fac pour rejoindre le parking. Jasper me tend un casque de moto, il me reconduit chez moi.

On rentre dans l'appart, je vois Carlisle tranquillement installé sur le canapé en train de discuter avec sa sœur et Emmett. Dès qu'il me voit, il se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_**Hey, salut, mon pote, dit Emmett en me tapant l'épaule.**_

Je grogne en élément de réponse, mais en restant bien dans les bras de mon homme.

_**Salut, Edward, me dit gentiment Rosalie en me faisant la bise.**_

C'est vrai, qu'on a pu discuter beaucoup tous les deux depuis leur retour et nous nous sommes naturellement rapprochés sous l'œil bienveillant de Carlisle. Il était heureux que nous nous soyons expliqués et rapprochés.

On s'installe tous dans le salon, nous commandons des pizzas pour ce soir.

_**Alors, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Nous demande Rosalie.**_

_**Il y avait beaucoup de monde, nous avons réussi à trouver une place dans l'amphi et après les discours, nous sommes allés chercher les polys pour nos futurs cours, répond Jazz.**_

_Oui ! Notre emploi est assez chargé aussi entre les cours et le travail perso à la bibliothèque, je pense qu'on ne va pas chômer cette année !_

_**C'est clair que la première année est très intensive, dit Carlisle.**_

_Ouais, il faudra que j'aille voir James demain pour refaire mon planning, dis-je à mon homme en sortant mon emploi du temps pour le lui montrer._

_**Et ton boulot, comment tu vas faire ? Me demande Rosalie.**_

_Je vais m'arranger avec James. De toute manière, il fera tout pour ne pas s'interférer dans mes cours. _

_**Peut-être qu'il va embaucher quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Me questionne Emmett.**_

_Ouais, James a déjà recruté Démétri pour nous aider et surtout combler mon absence, je pense._

Le livreur vient de sonner, Carlisle se lève pour aller ouvrir, je me joins à lui pour l'aider. On s'installe au bar pour manger tranquillement tout en discutant.

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	24. Halloween

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**tinga Bella, ****Caropat07, erika shoval, pierard85, littleangelordevil93, Elodie Breuse et DavidaCullen,**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>24 : Halloween**

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Ce week-end, nous retournons à Forks pour fêter halloween à la villa. Je pense que cela nous fera du bien de nous retrouver. J'ai enchainé garde sur garde, en jonglant entre les équipes jour/nuit et j'ai seulement pris un jour de repos depuis mon arrivée à Seattle. Edward a aussi beaucoup travaillé entre ses cours et son boulot, il enchaîne les heures sans se soucier de sa santé. Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler, mais il ne dit rien. En plus, depuis une à deux semaines, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'espère qu'il va venir se confier. J'ai questionné mon frère, il n'a rien remarqué, sauf sa fatigue et James m'a dit la même chose.

Je pense que ce séjour à Forks va nous faire du bien et aussi nous permettre de nous reposer. En même temps, nous allons revoir Elizabeth, Bella et Alice, mais cette dernière est déjà venue nous voir à Seattle, surtout pour voir mon frère.

De toute manière, Alice et Bella vont changer de lycée après leurs vacances, elles débarquent sur Seattle avec nous. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et vu avec son père, Bella a besoin de changer d'environnement. Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec nous et Alice irait vivre avec « son » Jasper chez ma sœur et Emmett. Je pourrais surveiller la santé de Bella, actuellement, elle est en pleine dépression, il faut lui changer les idées et j'espère que son nouvel environnement va l'aider. De plus, avec Edward, ils ont une complicité, comme un lien fraternel, qui devrait l'aider à avancer. Donc, ce sera plus que bénéfique pour elle, je pense.

Actuellement, je suis adossé à ma voiture sur le parking de la fac de mon ange, je l'attends pour partir directement à Forks avec Jasper. Nous prenons la route cette après-midi pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée.

Je vois des personnes sortir de la fac, j'aperçois une chevelure cuivrée dans la foule, je souris en le voyant arriver, il a la tête baissée, Jasper est à ses côtés, mon frère me voit et me fait signe. Il donne un coup coude à Edward tout en lui parlant, mon homme relève la tête pour me voir et m'offrir un sourire timide.

_Hey !_

_**Salut frérot, me dit Jasper en tapant mon épaule.**_

Edward reste en retrait les mains dans ses poches avec la tête baissée.

_Hey, bébé, ça va ? Demandais-je doucement en m'approchant de lui. _

Je le vois regarder autour de nous avant de plonger dans mes bras en mettant sa tête dans mon cou. J'interroge Jazz du regard, mais il hausse les épaules.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bébé ?_

Edward se redresse et me regarde.

_**Rien, j'ai juste mal à la tête, dit-il en restant dans mes bras.**_

_Ok, vas-y, installe-toi, je vais te donner un médicament._

Je lui ouvre la portière, il s'installe sur le siège passager en mettant sa tête en arrière. Je vais dans le coffre pour déposer son sac de cours et pour prendre un médicament dans ma trousse avec une bouteille d'eau.

Entre temps, Jasper s'est installé sur la banquette arrière, il téléphone à Alice. Je rentre dans ma voiture pour donner le tout à mon bébé.

_Tiens, prends ça, cela va te soulager, dis-je en douceur en massant ses tempes pour le détendre._

_**Merci.**_

_Repose-toi pendant notre route, je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivé, dis-je en lui donnant un doux baiser._

Je mets en route la voiture et je m'insère dans la circulation. De temps en temps, je jette un coup d'œil à mon homme. Il a les yeux fermés et il se détend peu à peu. Je regarde dans mon rétroviseur intérieur pour jeter un coup d'œil à Jasper, il est encore au téléphone avec Alice, je pense.

On sort enfin de la ville pour prendre l'autoroute. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Edward s'endort, je change la musique pour en mettre une plus douce.

Pendant la route, mon frère et moi, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Il me raconte ce qu'a prévu Alice, mais je lui dis qu'on verra bien. Edward voudra en profiter pour voir sa mère et je dois aller voir Bella pour organiser son installation chez nous et discuter avec son père.

Au bout de quatre heures de route, nous arrivons enfin à Forks, je prends la direction de chez Alice pour déposer Jasper. Entre temps, Edward s'est réveillé, il prend part à la discussion.

Nous arrivons enfin chez Edward, nous descendons tranquillement de la voiture en nous étirant les muscles. Nous prenons nos affaires dans le coffre pour rentrer dans l'appart et mon homme se manifeste.

_**Hey, maman, c'est nous ! Crie Edward en rentrant.**_

_**Edward, mon chéri, dit Elizabeth en se jetant dans ses bras.**_

Il lâche ses affaires pour rendre son étreinte à sa mère. Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

_**Tu es fatigué, mon grand, non ? Questionne-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**_

_**Ouais, j'ai du mal à trouver mon rythme de sommeil entre la fac et le boulot, dit Edward en haussant les épaules.**_

_**D'accord, on en reparlera, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi pour me prendre aussi dans ses bras.**_

_**Bonjour, Carlisle, dit-elle joyeusement.**_

_Bonjour, Elizabeth._

_**Alors, vous avez fait bonne route ? Nous demande la mère d'Edward en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.**_

_Oui._

Nous la suivons en laissant nos sacs dans l'entrée et nous nous installons à table. Elle avait déjà préparé des lasagnes, nous nous servons tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien.

Après le repas, nous rangeons nos affaires dans la chambre d'Edward, nous prenons une douche rapide avant d'aller nous coucher.

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille tranquillement en m'étirant, je me sens un peu plus reposé. Je me retourne pour voir mon homme, mais sa place est vide. Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est déjà midi. Je me pose sur le dos en fermant les yeux.

Ces derniers temps, je n'arrive plus à me reposer correctement entre mes cours et mes soirées au club, je dormais entre trois à cinq heures par nuit depuis plus d'un mois. Je ne voulais pas montrer à Carlisle mon état de fatigue ainsi que mes maux de tête répétés, dus à ce surmenage, je pense. Je veux prouver que je suis apte à assurer mes heures sans problème et ainsi aider à payer pour ne pas être une charge pour ma mère et mon homme.

J'entends du bruit près de la porte de ma chambre, elle s'entrouvre pour laisser passer la tête de mon amour.

_**Coucou, tu es réveillé ? Demande doucement Carlisle en s'allongeant à côté de moi.**_

_Ouais, dis-je en me blottissant contre son torse. _

Il embrasse ma tempe pendant que je profite de son odeur apaisante et rassurante.

_**Tu te lèves ? Ta mère est en train de préparer le repas, après, nous irons voir Bella.**_

_Ok._

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser et je prends quelques affaires pour prendre ma douche avant d'aller manger.

_**Je vais aider ta mère à finir le repas.**_

_D'accord, je vous rejoins._

Je lui fais un dernier bisou avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche bien chaude et relaxante pour détendre mes muscles.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je rejoins ma mère et Carlisle dans la cuisine. Ils discutent tranquillement en m'attendant.

_Hey !_

_**Bonjour, mon grand, bien dormi ? Me demande ma mère.**_

_Oui, comme un bébé !_

Je prends un jus de fruit dans le frigo et je m'installe avec eux à table.

_**Tu as faim, mon chéri ? Me questionne ma mère.**_

_Yes, j'ai une faim de loup !_

Nous commençons à manger tranquillement tout en parlant de tout et de rien. J'aime cette complicité entre nous, c'est simple et sans tabou, même si, en ce moment, j'essaie de cacher mon état de fatigue pour ne pas les inquiéter, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux.

Après notre repas, nous allons voir Bella qui ne va toujours pas bien, pourtant, j'essaie d'être présent soit par téléphone ou par internet, mais je sais, que c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état-là, elle a perdu Jacob à cause de moi.

Nous arrivons chez elle, nous nous installons dans le salon avec son père. Nous discutons de son futur emménagement chez nous à Seattle.

Après, nous retournons à la villa pour aider à préparer la fête d'Halloween. Tout le monde sera là : Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, Victoria et James, Bella et son père, ma mère, mon homme et moi.

_T'as vu, Bella a maigri ! Et ses cernes !_

_**Oui, son père m'avait tenu au courant de son état. **_

_Eh dire que tout ça c'est de ma faute !_

D'un coup, Carlisle s'arrête sur le bas-côté et coupe le moteur de la voiture. Il se tourne vers moi, son regard d'habitude si apaisant est sombre de colère.

_**Bébé, nous en avons déjà parlé, gronde-t-il ses mains se posant de part et d'autre de mon visage m'obligeant à le regarder et surtout à écouter ses propos, rien n'est de ta faute ! Le seul coupable c'est Newton et son esprit limité ! Tu m'entends ! **_

Carlisle se calme dès qu'il aperçoit mes yeux embués, il me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il me force à le regarder à nouveau.

_**Arrête de culpabiliser !**_

Je baisse les yeux car, pour moi, je suis coupable.

_**Cesse de détourner le regard, mon ange !**_

Je relève mes yeux pour plonger dans ses iris bleutés, la colère et l'inquiétude se sont atténuées pour ne laisser transparaître que son amour.

_**Bella et même le père de Jacob sont venus te voir et te dire que tu n'es pas le coupable dans cette histoire, tu es une victime tout comme Jacob. **_

_Ouais, je sais bien, mais quand je vois Bella, ma culpabilité remonte en flèche ! Avouais-je d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion. _

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera tout pour qu'elle remonte la pente et lui changer les idées.**_

…

Après, nous reprenons la route en direction de la villa, tout le monde aide à la préparation du repas et à la déco.

Vers vingt heures, tout le monde arrive déguisé bien sûr. Le thème de la soirée est sur les vampires et les loups-garous. Depuis qu'Alice a lu la « _saga __du __désir __interdit* _» de Stéphanie Meyer, elle voulait à tout prix transposer les personnages sur nous.

Je reste un peu en retrait pour observer, les discussions partent un peu dans tous les sens. Je regarde essentiellement ma mère qui a l'air d'être proche de Charlie, étrange !

_**Alors, p'tit frère, on reste dans son coin ? Questionne Victoria en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_Ouais, j'observe._

Elle détourne son regard pour voir qui je fixe. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

_**On dirait que ta mère se rapproche de Charlie, c'est cool !**_

_Mumm !_

_**Elle aussi a le droit d'être heureuse, surtout que son fils chéri prend son envol, dit-elle à mon oreille.**_

_Oui, je sais, mais cela me fait bizarre, je l'ai toujours vu soit avec mon père ou soit toute seule._

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle te tiendra au courant, s'il se passe quelque chose, vous êtes tellement complice. **_

_Yes, et vous ? Demandais-je en regardant son ventre qui commence à s'arrondir._

_**Ca va, depuis quelques semaines, je me sens moins nauséeuse, c'est plus agréable et James me chouchoute tout le temps. **_

_Cela ne m'étonne pas, il t'aime beaucoup !_

_**Et toi avec Carlisle ?**_

_Il est génial, toujours là à me rassurer et à me protéger, je suis heureux et surtout amoureux. _

_**Je vois ça, ricane Vicky. **_

Je grogne en la prenant dans mes bras, mais nous sommes interrompus par un « petit lutin » qui vient nous dire qu'il est temps de passer à table.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Je discute tranquillement avec James tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil à mon ange qui parle avec sa meilleure amie.

_**T'as pu lui parler ?**_

_Non, pas vraiment, même quand je suis allé le chercher à la fac, il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, en soumission par rapport aux autres. _

_**Ce n'est peut être pas grande chose, juste de la fatigue !**_

_Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'il est fatigué, mais, par moment je le revois comme à sa sortie de l'hôpital, renfermé sur lui._

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revoir ses horaires en novembre, avec l'arrivée de Démétri, je pourrais encore alléger ses heures.**_

_D'accord, ce serait préférable, car par moment on dirait qu'il va s'écrouler. _

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de Victoria au bras d'Edward.

_**Un « petit lutin » nous informe que le repas est prêt, annonce mon homme.**_

Je prends Edward dans mes bras pour faire un petit bisou sur sa tempe avant de suivre les autres à table.

Pendant tout le repas, l'ambiance est joyeuse, même Bella sourit grâce à Alice, Emmett et Edward avec leurs blagues. Je suis heureux de voir mon ange se lâcher, et participer. Par contre, je remarque un petit rapprochement entre la mère de mon petit ami et Charlie, même Vicky et James l'ont remarqué.

Après le repas, Elizabeth et Charlie sont repartis pour nous laisser entre nous et nous avons regardé quelques films d'horreurs avant d'aller nous coucher.

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Ce soir, je me suis bien amusé, j'ai réussi à laisser mes soucis de côté et à enfin faire sourire Bella avec l'aide des autres.

Nous rentrons dans la chambre, dans notre bulle, je l'embrasse en me blottissant dans ses bras tout en nous allongeant sur le lit.

_**Ça va ?**_

_Oui, je suis heureux._

_**J'ai vu, je suis ravi de te voir t'amuser.**_

_Oui, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous ensemble. _

_**Oui ! Tu as remarqué aussi le rapprochement entre ta mère et Charlie ?**_

_Yes, j'en ai parlé avec Vicky. _

Je me redresse pour me mettre sur Carlisle, pour l'embrasser, et surtout pour lui montrer mon envie de lui tout en caressant nos érections ensemble.

Il me retourne d'un coup de rein, je me retrouve plaqué contre le matelas, je lui souris, heureux qu'il prenne le contrôle de notre étreinte.

Je me laisse complètement aller sous ses caresses, en gémissant son prénom. Il se redresse en me dévorant du regard, il commence à nous déshabiller. J'admire son corps magnifique tout en traçant du bout des doigts les contours de ses muscles.

J'agrippe son cou pour l'embrasser, il commence à caresser mon torse en descendant plus en plus bas et je me cambre sous ses petites attentions. En même temps, il parsème plein de petits bisous dans mon cou et sur mon torse, je perds complètement la tête.

_Carlisle…_

Il repose son front contre le mien, déposant un petit bisou sur mon nez. Il commence un doux va et vient sur son sexe gonflé à bloc. Je penche ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, sous le coup de l'émotion, je gémis de plus en plus fort.

Il attrape le lubrifiant pour en mettre dans sa main et il commence à me préparer en glissant un doigt dans mon anus, puis, un deuxième et un troisième rejoint bien vite les autres.

_Oui… Carlisle !_

Sans attendre, il enfonce son sexe dans mon antre et je lui en laisse l'accès sans problème en mettant mes jambes sur ses épaules pour qu'il touche directement mon point sensible. Ma respiration est de plus en plus saccadée alors que je gémis son prénom.

_**Putain, bébé, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…**_

Il me masturbe à la même vitesse que ses coups de rein. Je sens mes parois intimes se serrer autour de son membre et je me lâche.

_Carrllliiissslleee !_

_**Edwwaarrrddd !**_

Je jouis entre nos ventres en même temps que lui, il m'embrasse avant de reposer sa tête sur mon torse.

Il se lève en se retirant de mon antre, je grogne de frustration. Il me fait un petit bisou sur le bout de son nez tout en me souriant et il part vers la salle de bain pour revenir et nous nettoyer.

Je faufile ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer contre mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour et il répond de la même manière. On reste un instant les yeux dans les yeux dans notre bulle.

Après, nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre sous la couette pour dormir. Je pose ma tête sur son torse en mettant ma main autour sur sa taille et en mélangeant nos jambes. Carlisle me serre dans ses bras en embrassant tendrement mes cheveux tout en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Je m'endors avec le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

><p><em>* plus connu sous le nom de Twilight, lol !<em>

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	25. Un Noël dramatique

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_Dans ce chapitre, je pense que vous allez me détester, même Missloup a fini en larmes à la fin de ce chapitre…_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**tinga Bella, littleangelordevil93, pierard85, tifolitoi, Caropat07, Elodie Breuse, DavidaCullen et erika shoval**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>25 : Un Noël dramatique**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes déjà aux vacances de Noël, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, entre les cours, mon travail et quelques soirées entre potes. J'ai surtout hâte de passer du temps avec Carlisle, car avec nos emplois du temps, on ne fait que se croiser, on se voit à peine. Là, nous aurons deux semaines pour en profiter, mais je dois continuer à étudier car mes partiels ont lieu juste à la rentrée.

La cohabitation avec Bella se passe à merveille, elle est très discrète et calme, un peu comme nous. Avant, nous pouvions nous balader nu ou presque et s'aimer un partout dans l'appart. Mais là, nous devons faire plus attention, car par moment c'est limite si l'on ne se fait pas surprendre.

J'ai aussi trouvé une solution contre ma fatigue, je prends de temps en temps des amphétamines pour me redonner la pêche. J'ai découvert ça, une fois en cours, quand j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, une fille à côté de moi m'en a donné un et depuis ce temps-là, elle me fournit régulièrement, nous sommes d'ailleurs devenus amis. En même temps, nous sommes binômes pour certains cours, elle s'appelle Jane.

Bien sûr, je me cache pour les prendre, je sais que c'est illégal, mais cela me permet de rester éveillé en cours et au boulot. J'en prends très peu pour ne pas devenir dépendant, mais cela a aussi des effets secondaires pas très agréable, comme les migraines, le manque d'appétit … Je dois être vigilant pour que Carlisle ne s'en rende pas compte tout comme le reste de mon entourage. Depuis ma rentrée, j'ai réussi à cacher mon état de fatigue, j'ai failli céder à Halloween, mais j'ai tenu le coup.

Les premiers jours des vacances, nous avons fait quelques boutiques pour trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde. J'ai aussi profité des connaissances de mon homme pour approfondir mes cours et réviser au calme à la villa.

Actuellement, nous nous préparons pour aller manger chez ma mère, elle veut me parler d'après ses dires. Depuis quelques temps, sa voix au téléphone est plus joyeuse. Déjà à Halloween, j'avais remarqué quelques changements, mais sans plus.

_**Tu es prêt, bébé ?**_

_Yes, j'arrive !_

Je descends en dévalant les escaliers, mais je loupe une marche, je ferme les yeux attendant le choc, mais j'atterris dans les bras de mon homme.

_**Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**_

_Non, je ne pense pas, mais heureusement que tu m'as réceptionné, dis-je en restant dans ses bras. _

On s'embrasse avant de se séparer pour aller au garage et prendre la route pour aller chez ma mère.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Dans la voiture, nous sommes chacun de nos pensées accompagnées par une musique douce. Ce soir, je pense qu'Elizabeth va nous annoncer quelque chose et je vois qu'Edward est un peu soucieux par rapport à ça.

Depuis quelques temps son comportement est étrange, soit il est en pleine la forme et sûr de lui ou complètement l'inverse : découragé ou fatigué au point de s'écrouler. C'est vrai, ces dernières semaines, nous n'avons pas pu profiter de notre couple, hélas. Cependant grâce aux vacances, nous en profitons pour passer tout notre temps ensemble.

Nous arrivons chez sa mère, on voit la voiture de Charlie. Edward se retourne vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard, mais j'hausse les épaules.

Nous descendons de voiture pour rentrer directement, mon ange se manifeste.

_**Hey, maman, c'est nous !**_

_**Bonjour, mon grand, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.**_

Elle se sépare de son fils pour me saluer aussi en m'étreignant chaleureusement. On s'avance ensuite dans le salon où j'aperçois Charlie. On lui dit bonjour avant de s'installer dans les canapés. Edward se colle à moi, il appréhende la révélation de sa mère.

_**Euh… Voilà, mon grand, je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose de vive voix et non au téléphone, Charlie et moi, nous sommes ensembles, dit simplement Elizabeth en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux.**_

…

Je regarde Edward, il est en « mode bug » : bouche ouverte, regard fixé sur sa mère, je souris. A bout de quelques minutes de silence total, il commence à bouger, il saute dans les bras de sa mère en la félicitant.

_**Maman, c'est génial, je suis content pour toi ! Tu as le droit d'être heureuse ! S'exclame mon homme. **_

Charlie respire à nouveau, il devait avoir peur de la réaction d'Edward. Je me lève pour le rassurer. En même temps, mon ange se retourne vers Charlie.

_**Charlie, je vous confie ma mère, mais, attention, si vous lui faites du mal, flic ou pas, je vous tue, d'accord ? Menace Edward avec sérieux.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, assure Charlie.**_

_**Ok, dit simplement mon ange en échangeant une poignée de main avec le Chef.**_

_Félicitation à vous deux, dis-je en reprenant mon ange dans mes bras._

On s'installe ensuite à table pour manger tout en discutant du nouveau couple. En fait, leur rapprochement datait de cet été, juste après l'agression d'Edward. C'est vrai qu'à Halloween, nous avions eu quelques doutes, mais nous ne nous sommes pas attardés dessus. J'observe mon ange qui a l'air d'être heureux pour sa mère, je sais que pour lui le bonheur de sa maman est important.

Edward m'avait raconté la vie de couple qu'entretenait ses parents vers la fin, ce n'était pas joyeux, ils étaient toujours en conflit. Sa mère prenait toujours la défense de son fils et cela énervait son père jusqu'au jour où les coups sont arrivés. Edward a dû se battre contre son père pour qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à sa mère. Le conflit a duré jusqu'au divorce et à leur déménagement.

A la fin du repas, nous repartons vers la villa pour laisser les amoureux en tête à tête. Sur la route, Edward est silencieux et ne cesse de triturer les manches de sa veste avec ses doigts.

_Ca va, bébé ?_

_**Ouais…**_

_Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?_

_**Ça me fait bizarre de voir ma mère avec Charlie et non avec mon père.**_

_Oh…_

_**Mais je suis heureux de la voir sourire, être joyeuse, …**_

_C'est sûr, elle a l'air d'être plus épanouie !_

_**Mumm.**_

_Mais tu sais que maintenant, tu as un frère et une sœur en plus !_

_**Putain, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! Bella, je la considère déjà comme ma petite sœur, mais Emmett va me charrier avec ses blagues sans fin !**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose va le tenir._

_**Oui, c'est clair, c'est elle qui domine dans leur couple.**_

Nous arrivons à la maison, je rentre directement la voiture au garage et je sors. Edward me rejoint en me faisant un petit bisou, je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons à l'intérieur de la villa.

Nous montons directement dans la chambre, mon bébé s'affale de tout son long en travers du lit. Je le rejoins en m'allongeant près de lui, je le prends dans mes bras. Il se redresse pour m'embrasser et mon désir augmente au fur et à mesure de notre baiser et des caresses de mon ange sous mon pull.

D'un coup de rein, j'échange nos places, je me retrouve au dessus de lui, il entoure ma taille de ses jambes faisant ainsi toucher nos érections. Il me sourit en m'attirant à lui avec sa main sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser et je grogne.

_**Je **__**t**__**'**__**aime, **__**mon **__**bébé**_.

Mes mains se faufilent à nouveau sous son pull et son tee-shirt pour caresser avec douceur sa peau. Il commence à gémir, toujours en frottant nos virilités, il met sa tête en arrière et je parsème son cou de baisers humides.

Je me redresse un peu pour pouvoir le déshabiller, il se retrouve torse nu, je commence à le cajoler en embrassant son torse avec des petites caresses faites du bout de mes doigts. J'arrive à la ceinture de son jean, je commence à la défaire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit en rapprochant sa main de mon érection, je gémis quand il la touche.

Je lui enlève son jean et son boxer, lentement, tout en dévorant son corps du regard. Il se redresse pour me faire basculer sur le matelas, il commence aussi à me déshabiller. Il me regarde avec ses yeux noirs de désirs, nos respirations deviennent de plus en plus saccadées.

Je m'agrippe à ses épaules pour pouvoir l'embrasser en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque et en même temps il glisse timidement une main dans mon boxer pour titiller mon gland avec son pouce, son autre main fait glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Je me cambre vers sa main, j'en peux plus, il me regarde tendrement en descendant vers mon gland en empoignant fermement mes fesses pour mieux le prendre en bouche. Il aspire mon sexe goulument, mes hanches commencent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, il les bloque avec sa main gauche. Il se retire un peu pour mordiller mon gland tout en me regardant et puis, d'un coup, il reprend mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche alors que sa main libre cajole la base de mon sexe. Il intensifie ses caresses, je sens mon corps se tendre, il m'aspire toujours mais avec plus de fermeté.

_Edwwwarrrrddddd !_

Là, je me sens exploser dans sa bouche, il récolte toute ma semence, sa bouche et sa langue continuent à s'affairer sur mon membre en nettoyant toute trace de jouissance. Lentement, il se relève pour venir s'emparer de mes lèvres. J'ai pu me goûter sur ses lèvres alors que nos langues se caressent. Il se pose sur mon torse, le temps que je me remette de mes émotions. Quand ma respiration fut plus calme, je commence à mordiller lobe de son oreille pour attiser son désir et je sens sa virilité contre ma cuisse, il grogne.

_**J'ai envie d'être en toi, mon amour !**_

Je grogne, je m'empare de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et lui donner ainsi mon accord. Je vois du coin de l'œil sa main se tendre vers la table de nuit pour prendre le lubrifiant. Edward se relève en me faisant un clin d'œil, je gémis et il commence à enduire ses mains du liquide huileux.

Je ferme les yeux, je sens son doigt s'introduire dans mon antre pour toucher directement ma prostate.

_Oh oui, bébé !_

Il accélère ses va et viens en mettant ses doigts pour me préparer, j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de le sentir en moi maintenant !

Je le bouscule d'un coup de rein, Edward se retrouve dos au matelas, il m'interroge du regard, il a peur de m'avoir fait mal. Je le rassure d'un baiser avant de me saisir de son sexe que je guide en moi, lentement, je m'empale sur lui, nous gémissons en cœur et je commence un doux va et viens.

Je vois une de ses mains se crisper sur le drap pendant que l'autre se faufile vers mon sexe. Il commence à masturber au même rythme que mes va et viens.

_**Putain Carlisle, je vais…**_

Là, il explose en moi, et je le suis de près en jouissant sur son ventre avant de me laisser retomber sur lui. Il me serre dans ses bras.

On reste un moment, sans bouger pour reprendre nos esprits. Je suis complètement à l'ouest, j'ai du mal à redescendre sur terre et je vois que lui aussi.

Hélas, je commence à bouger en sentant sa virilité se ramollir et je prends un mouchoir en papier sur la table de nuit pour nettoyer les traces de jouissances. Je me rallonge près de lui en l'attirant de mes bras, en prenant la couette pour nous recouvrir.

Il se redresse pour m'embrasser et il se réinstalle contre moi en posant sa tête contre mon torse, sa main sur ma taille et en mélangeant nos jambes.

_**Je t'aime mon amour, bonne nuit.**_

_Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, fais de beaux rêves !_

Je ressers mon bras derrière son dos pour le coller d'avantages à moi et je m'endors…

**. **

**.**

**PDV ELIZABETH**

**.**

**.**

Je suis heureuse que mon fils approuve ma relation avec Charlie. Pour moi, son avis est important, il a été tellement malheureux ces dernières années avec son père. Je veux juste son bonheur. Depuis notre déménagement à Forks, il est plus épanoui et ouvert, grâce à Carlisle et à ses amis.

Mais ces derniers temps, je le trouve un peu fatigué et aussi survolté par moment, ce qui est étrange. Ce n'est pas son style, j'en parlerai à Carlisle pour savoir s'il l'a remarqué aussi.

Là, je suis dans ma voiture en direction de la villa des Cullen pour aller chercher Edward et passer la journée seule avec lui comme avant. Nous avons prévu de nous promener sur Port Angeles.

Je sonne. Carlisle vient m'ouvrir en me saluant et il appelle mon fils à travers les escaliers. Il arrive en courant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Après il serre son homme dans ses bras en l'embrassant, je retourne à la voiture et m'installe du côté passager sachant parfaitement qu'Edward voudra conduire.

Je me redresse en voyant la portière s'ouvrir, mon fils rentre en me souriant, puis, il met le contact et prend la route vers Port Angeles.

_**Alors, maman, que veux-tu faire pendant cette journée ?**_

_Passer du temps avec toi et voir pour ton cadeau !_

_**Ok, journée shopping, cool, j'adore …**_

Dans la voiture l'ambiance est joyeuse, nous rigolons, nous chantons… Nous retrouvons notre complicité.

Mais, tout à coup, Edward donne un coup de volant violent pour éviter un 4x4 qui vient nous dépasser comme un fou.

_**Putain, mais quel con ! Crie mon fils. Ça va maman ? **_

_Oui, un peu secouée, mais ça va et toi ?_

_**Ouais, heureusement, je l'ai vu à temps avec la chaussée glissante plus le virage, c'est vraiment inconscient !**_

Au même moment, le fameux 4x4 freine brusquement tout en se déportant sur la gauche, je vois une voiture garée sur le côté, Edward essaye la l'éviter, mais trop tard, notre voiture part dans les airs en faisant plusieurs tonneaux avant d'atterrir sur le toit.

_**Maman, ça va ? S'inquiète Edward.**_

Je me tourne vers mon fils, je vois du sang au niveau de son crâne et il me regarde avec un regard inquiet, j'acquiesce à sa question. Cependant au lieu de le rassurer, je vois son regard laisser transparaître sa peur, je me tourne vers ma vitre pour voir arriver avec horreur une autre voiture qui fonce droit sur nous. Le choc est violent, tout devient noir...

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Je vois la voiture percuter violemment la portière de ma mère dans un bruit assourdissant, je me tiens tant bien que mal à mon siège jusqu'à ce que la voiture cesse de bouger dans un bruit de tôle froissée.

Je mets plusieurs minutes à me remettre du choc, tout est confus dans mon esprit. Tout est calme, j'essaye de sortir de la voiture en me détachant, je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère, elle ne bouge pas. Je me glisse hors de la voiture, je me redresse, je ressens une douleur au niveau de ma cheville que j'ignore pour courir vers l'autre côté de la voiture en regardant autour de moi pour voir les dégâts. J'arrive à la hauteur de mère, je m'abaisse en l'appelant et elle ne répond pas.

Je m'effondre à ses côtés pour essayer de la dégager de cet amas de tôle, mais je n'y arrive pas, mes larmes coulent de plus en plus.

_Maman, réponds-moi, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! Maman !_

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute en me retournant.

_**Excuse-moi, je viens d'appeler les urgences, ils arrivent et je suis venu voir les dégâts, dit l'homme accroupi à côté de moi. **_

_Ma mère est coincée dans la voiture et elle ne répond pas ! Dis-je paniqué les larmes aux yeux._

Je m'écarte pour laisser l'homme voir s'il peut faire quelque chose, il se tourne en me lançant un regard triste.

_**Désolé…**_

_Non, non….Non ! Hurlais-je en regardant cet homme dont je martèle le torse de mes poings. _

Je m'éloigne de ce type, mais je ne vais guère loin, je m'effondre sur le sol en criant à cause de la douleur à ma cheville. Péniblement, je sors mon portable, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, j'ai besoin de lui ! Il répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

_Carlisle, dis-je entre deux sanglots._

_**Edward ? Tu pleures, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, bébé ?**_

_Nous avons eu un accident de voiture, ma mère… Maman ne répond pas et elle est coincée dans la voiture, dis-je d'une voix tremblante._

_**Quoi ? Tu as appelé les secours ?**_

_Non… Si, un gars l'a fait. Ils arrivent, Carlisle j'ai peur… Dis-je en éclatant en sanglots._

_**Bébé ! Vous êtes où exactement ?**_

_Je ne sais pas, sur la route pour aller à Port Angeles, elle voulait… Carlisle vient s'il te plait, j'ai mal !_

_**Ok, j'arrive, mais reste avec moi au téléphone, bébé !**_

J'entends mon homme bouger et démarrer sa voiture en trombe ! Mon adrénaline redescend et je me sens peu à peu sombrer.

_**Bébé !**_

_Ouais…Dis-je difficilement. _

_**Dis-moi, où tu as mal ?**_

_A la cheville !_

_**D'accord, j'arrive au plus vite…**_

_Viens…_

_**J…**_

Et là le trou noir….

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

_MERDE ! _

Je jette mon portable sur le siège d'à côté en me concentrant sur la route, je dépasse les limitations de vitesse, mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que je souhaite c'est d'arriver au plus vite près de mon ange.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je vois le lieu de l'accident avec la police, les ambulances, les pompiers, … Je m'arrête sur le bas côté et je sors vite fait de ma voiture pour me diriger sur le lieu du drame.

_**Désolé, monsieur, l'accès est interdit au public, me dit un policier.**_

_Je suis le docteur Cullen, laissez-moi passer, mon ami et sa mère sont là, dis-je montrant ma carte professionnelle._

_**D'accord, allez-y.**_

_Merci._

Je cours en cherchant mon homme des yeux, je le vois à l'écart, replié sur lui-même, je me précipite à ses côtés.

_Bébé, dis-je doucement en l'allongeant sur le dos._

Je le prends dans mes bras. Il est inconscient, je vérifie son pouls ainsi que son rythme cardiaque qui est régulier. Je le pose délicatement sur le sol pour regarder sa cheville gonflée en lui enlevant sa basket. Je pense qu'elle est cassée.

Je me redresse et, tout en prenant sa main dans la mienne, j'observe les alentours. Je vois la voiture de la mère de mon petit ami retournée, les pompiers sortent son corps inanimé et ils commencent un massage cardiaque, sans résultat. Des larmes débordent de mes yeux et je me retourne vers mon ange en sentant une pression sur ma main, il ouvre difficilement un œil. Je le prends dans mes bras, en essuyant discrètement mes yeux et en lui cachant la vue de sa mère.

_**Carlisle…**_

_Oui, je suis là mon bébé !_

Il s'agrippe à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, son corps tremble et je resserre mon étreinte pour le rassurer, mais nous sommes interrompus.

_**Excusez-moi, messieurs, l'un d'entre vous est blessé ? Nous demande un pompier.**_

J'acquiesce en m'écartant de mon ange pour le laisser s'en occuper tout en informant le secouriste qu'il souffre de sa cheville droite, mais Edward me retient.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi, d'accord ?_

Il hoche la tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux, les larmes roulent librement sur ses joues.

_**Ma mère ? Demande difficilement Edward.**_

Le pompier me fixe avec un regard désolé, je sens mon ange trembler de chagrin dans mes bras et je resserre mon étreinte.

_**Je vais mettre une attelle à votre cheville, monsieur, elle est cassée et on va vous emmener à l'hôpital, annonce le pompier à Edward.**_

Le secouriste appelle un de ses collègues, j'ai toujours Edward dans mes bras qui sanglote de plus en plus.

_Calme-toi, mon amour, je suis là, lui susurre à son oreille en embrassant sa tempe, je suis là, je vais veiller sur toi. Tout ira bien, mon amour. _

Je n'arrive pas à le calmer, je regarde le pompier qui tient une seringue de tranquillisant, j'hoche la tête et il lui fait une piqûre pour calmer sa crise d'angoisse. Je sens son corps s'affaisser contre le mien.

Les pompiers le mettent sur un brancard, je les suis jusqu'à l'ambulance pour rester près de lui.

_**Carlisle !**_

Je me redresse pour me tourner vers un ambulancier que je connais.

_Salut, Tom, dis-je d'un ton las._

_**Tu n'as rien ?**_

_Non, c'est Edward et sa mère…. Dis-je en regardant l'endroit vide où était son corps. _

_**Ok, désolé, je dois emmener mon patient à l'hôpital, tu montes ou pas ?**_

_Non, je vais te suivre avec ma voiture._

_**D'accord.**_

Je remonte dans ma voiture pour suivre l'ambulance à vive allure. Je me gare le plus rapidement possible sur le parking de l'hôpital et je me précipite derrière les brancardiers pour être auprès de mon ange. Hélas, je le regarde partir en salle d'examen sans pouvoir l'accompagner.

_**Carlisle !**_

Je me retourne vers Lisa pour la saluer.

_Bonjour, Lisa._

_**Salut, l'hôpital de Forks te manque, dit-elle en me souriant.**_

_Euh pas vraiment, Edward et sa mère viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture. Edward à une cheville sûrement cassée et sa mère est d…, dis-je ému, en n'arrivant pas à finir ma phrase._

_**Oh… Désolée, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.**_

Je m'y accroche pour laisser couler ma peine et nous restons un petit moment ainsi, le temps que je me calme et reprenne mes esprits. Je m'écarte doucement en la remerciant du regard.

_Je vais prévenir les autres._

_**D'accord, je t'appelle, s'il y a du nouveau. Courage. **_

_Merci !_

Je sors des urgences pour appeler mon frère, je le mets au courant de la situation et il me rejoint au plus vite. Maintenant, le plus dur, je dois téléphoner à Charlie qui est avec Bella. J'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction, les jours prochains vont être très durs…

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	26. Un enterrement et …

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_Je ne pourrais pas poster dimanche prochain, je pars en week-end, donc il faudra être patient pour la suite, qui arrivera surement le dimanche 11 Décembre 2011, désolé ! Merci de votre compréhension. _

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**tinga Bella, tifolitoi, littleangelordevil93, pierard85, mamoure21, Elodie Breuse, erika shoval, DavidaCullen et Eline Moon.**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>26 : Un enterrement et …**

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Au bout d'une semaine, Edward a pu sortir de l'hôpital, sa cheville droite était cassée et plâtrée pour six semaines. Par contre, j'ai enfin compris son « étrange » humeur de ces derniers temps. En effet, les résultats de sa prise de sang nous ont appris qu'il prenait en cachette des amphétamines, chose que j'ai du mal à concevoir. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? Nous aurions pu en parler. Cependant, je me sens un peu fautif, j'aurais dû remarquer qu'entre ses cours et son boulot, il en faisait trop et était épuisé. Nous aurions pu trouver un arrangement. Bref, quand il sera en meilleure forme, je lui en parlerai tranquillement pour comprendre les raisons de son geste.

Avec la fatigue accumulée et le décès de sa mère, son moral est au plus bas, il parle très peu et il ne mange presque rien. Il est encore plus refermé sur lui-même, il s'isole fréquemment dans notre chambre.

J'essaie de le réconforter et de lui apporter mon soutien, mais il est inconsolable. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer et des cauchemars terrifiants ne cessent de le hanter. Ses nuits sont très agitées, soit il se réveille en sursaut et en sueur, soit en hurlant.

Je cache beaucoup ma peine car je suis obligé d'être fort pour nous deux, mais par moments je craque. Heureusement, Victoria et James sont très présents, ils m'aident à préparer l'enterrement d'Elizabeth ainsi que le reste, j'ai même contacté mon avocat pour les différents papiers. James a téléphoné au père d'Edward pour le prévenir, mais sans succès, il s'est fait envoyer sur les Edward est maintenant seul, mais je ferai tout pour qu'il remonte la pente, même si je dois rester avec lui 24h/24, je quitterai tout pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de l'enterrement d'Elizabeth, je ne sais pas comment Edward va réagir. De toute manière, il sera bien entouré et je serais à ses côtés pendant toute la journée pour le soutenir.

Là, je vais le réveiller en douceur pour qu'on se prépare tranquillement. Ma sœur vient de nous amener un plateau avec notre petit dej'. Je me redresse pour surplomber mon ange qui dort, notre nuit a encore été agitée par un de ses trop nombreux cauchemars. J'ai dû le consoler en le rassurant avec des mots doux.

Je caresse son dos tout en déposant de légers baisers un peu partout sur sa peau, je lui susurre à l'oreille qu'il faut se lever. Il grogne en cachant sa tête sous la couette, je la retire doucement, mes doigts frôlent son visage dessinant ainsi le contour de ses yeux, de son nez, de sa bouche …

_Bébé, il faut se lever, Rosalie nous a apporté notre petit-déjeuner. _

_**J'ai pas faim !**_

_Mange au moins un petit croissant avec ton chocolat !_

_**Nan !**_

_Hier soir, tu n'as rien mangé. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, Edward, pour prendre des forces **…**_

Finalement, il se redresse en attrapant un croissant qu'il mange lentement en buvant son chocolat tout en gardant sa tête baissée. Je passe mes doigts sous son menton pour la lui relever et lui faire un petit bisou. Nous prenons tranquillement notre petit-déjeuner, après nous nous rallongeons pour un câlin.

Soudain, je sens le corps de mon ange être secoué par de petits sanglots. Je resserre mon étreinte pour le rassurer tout en lui faisant un bisou sur la tempe.

_**J'ai peur, Carlisle ! **_

_Bébé, je sais que cette journée ne sera pas facile, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à côté de toi, je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle. Les autres seront là aussi pour t'épauler._

…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je me relève doucement pour lui préparer un bain relaxant. Avec sa cheville plâtrée, il ne peut pas prendre de douche. En revenant dans la chambre, il me fixe avec ses yeux gonflés et rougis, je me mets à sa hauteur pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux et embrasser son front.

_Tu viens, je t'ai préparé un bain !_

Il passe ses mains autour de mon cou tout en se collant à moi, je le prends délicatement dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'au bord de la baignoire. Je nous déshabille pour nous installer dans l'eau chaude et je fais attention à sa cheville en la maintenant sur le bord de la baignoire sur un petit coussin. Nous en profitons pour nous relaxer avant de nous lever. Je sors en premier de la baignoire en me séchant vite fait, puis, je mets une serviette autour de ma taille pour aider mon ange à sortir. Je lui passe son peignoir pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et nous retournons dans la chambre.

Nous nous habillons tranquillement, j'aide mon homme à passer son jean noir, car avec le plâtre, ce n'est pas simple. Alice a réussi à découdre une partie du pantalon pour qu'il soit à l'aise avec.

Pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, je porte mon ange dans mes bras avec ses béquilles, mon ange en profite pour enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. En arrivant en bas, je vois tout le monde de prêt et je dépose doucement Edward sur son pied avec ses béquilles. A tour de rôle, ils viennent tous l'étreindre pour lui montrer leur soutien dans cette épreuve. Nous prenons ensuite la route pour rejoindre Port Angeles où sa mère sera incinérée, puis, nous irons sur la plage de « La Push » pour un dernier au revoir en jetant les cendres. C'est Edward qui l'a voulu car sa mère adorait ce lieu.

Nous arrivons enfin au crématorium où Victoria et James sont déjà là pour accueillir les premiers arrivants tout en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde.

J'éteins le moteur, je me tourne vers mon ange, il est recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond de son siège. Je passe ma main sur sa cuisse, il me regarde tristement, j'ai mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Je l'attire à moi en le soulevant pour le mettre sur mes genoux et il niche sa tête dans mon cou en pleurant. Nous restons silencieux le temps qu'il se calme et je frotte son dos pour le réconforter. Je vois Jazz et James venir vers ma voiture sûrement pour savoir quand nous arrivons.

_Allez, bébé, il faut y aller !_

Il se replie encore plus en se collant contre moi, m'étreignant comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Je délie son emprise sur mon corps, je relève sa tête en posant mes doigts sous son menton, puis, tendrement, je le regarde droit dans les yeux en effleurant sa bouche d'un léger baiser.

Il se redresse pour se mettre sur son siège et sursaute quand sa porte s'ouvre sur James.

_**Allez, mon pote, je vais t'aider, lui propose son ami.**_

Edward le regarde et prend la main offerte de James pour sortir de la voiture. Je sors vite fait pour lui donner ses béquilles et nous rejoignons tout le monde.

En arrivant à l'entrée du bâtiment, mon homme ralentit l'allure en baissant la tête, je me rapproche de lui pour poser ma main en bas de son dos et l'encourager ainsi à passer la porte. Il me regarde tristement en me suppliant de ne pas le faire rentrer, je nous arrête pour prendre son visage en coupe entre mes mains, je pose mon front contre le sien.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer tout mon amour tout en essuyant les larmes qui ne cessent de couler depuis plus d'une semaine.

Après notre moment silencieux, nous continuons notre route jusqu'à la salle où se trouve la mère de mon petit ami. On s'installe au premier rang, ma main serre fermement la sienne alors que je regarde nos amis et d'autres personnes s'installer.

La cérémonie commence doucement, Edward n'a pas voulu d'une messe à l'église, car sa mère et lui ne sont pas croyants, il voulait quelque chose de simple pour sa maman. Je le regarde, il fixe le cercueil de sa mère en effectuant de petites pressions sur ma main quand c'est trop dur.

…

La cérémonie a duré environ une heure, où chacun a pu s'exprimer, Edward nous a fait un beau discours, très émouvant.

Maintenant, nous sortons tranquillement pour aller manger au restaurant en attendant que l'urne funéraire soit prête.

Nous rejoignons le groupe tranquillement, mais je vois Victoria se tenir le ventre en s'agrippant au bras de James.

_**Vicky, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande James affolé.**_

_**Je crois que je perds les eaux ! S'écrie Victoria.**_

_**Oh, merde ! Carlisle ! M'appelle James.**_

_Je suis là, installe-toi sur le banc, Victoria, s'il te plait, dis-je calmement. _

Je vois Edward s'installer derrière sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la maintenir à demi-allongée. James panique à côté de moi et les autres nous encerclent.

_Tu permets que je regarde ? Demandais-je à Victoria_

Elle hoche la tête en s'agrippant à mon homme.

Je soulève sa robe et je ne peux que constater la dilatation de son col doit être de 8, l'accouchement est imminent. Tout en reposant le vêtement sur ses jambes, je me dis qu'elle doit avoir des contractions depuis plusieurs heures !

_Jazz, appelle les pompiers et dis-leur qu'ils se dépêchent un bébé va arriver dans peu de temps !_

_**Ok, dit Jazz, en prenant son téléphone.**_

_**Mais Carlisle, il ne peut naitre maintenant, ce n'est pas possible ! Dit Vicky paniquée en pleurant.**_

_Désolé, mais votre bébé en a décidé autrement ! _

_**Ca va aller, Vic ! Dit doucement mon homme en prenant sa main de la sienne. **_

Au bout de cinq-dix minutes, j'entends l'ambulance arriver, je me relève pour laisser la place aux secouristes en leur expliquant la situation. Ils la mettent dans l'ambulance, James monte avec elle et ils partent directement aux urgences.

Je sens une présence près de moi, je regarde, c'est Edward.

_**Drôle de journée ! Murmure mon ange.**_

_Oui, dis-je ému, d'une part par rapport à la future naissance et de l'autre d'entendre enfin la voix de mon homme._

Depuis l'accident, il ne parlait presque pas et il était resté prostré dans son mutisme. Je lui souris et caresse sa joue, puis, nous montons dans nos voitures pour rejoindre James et Victoria à l'hôpital.

…

Au bout deux heures, nous voyons James arriver avec son bébé dans les bras, un grand sourire est dessiné sur son visage. Il s'approche directement de mon homme pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

_**Ed, c'est une petite fille, elle est trop mignonne. Victoria et moi, nous aimerions l'appeler « Elizabeth » en mémoire de ta mère, annonce James en observant à tour de rôle son bébé et Edward.**_

_**D'accord, accepte mon ange en sanglotant, ému par l'attention de ses amis.**_

Je passe mon bras autour des épaules de mon homme, il regarde le bébé avec beaucoup d'émotion et j'entends les félicitations des autres envers James.

_**Tiens, Edward, tu peux la prendre, si tu veux ? Propose le nouveau papa.**_

Mon homme prend la petite Elizabeth précieusement dans ses bras, mettant son doigt près de sa main et le bébé le regarde avec de grands yeux bleus.

_**Voici ton parrain, dit James ému en regardant Edward et son bébé.**_

Après ces présentations, nous rejoignons la chambre de Victoria pour la féliciter et prendre de ses nouvelles. Edward la serre de ses bras pour la remercier et il reste un moment l'un contre l'autre. J'aime bien voir leur complicité, elle est tellement naturelle, comme un frère et une sœur.

…

En fin d'après-midi, nous rejoignons le crématorium pour aller chercher l'urne de la mère d'Edward, nous avons décidé de rester sur Port Angeles pour la soirée car Edward est épuisé et je dois admettre que moi aussi, nous irons demain à la Push pour répandre les cendres. Charlie, Bella, Rosalie et Emmett, eux, repartent pour Forks et nous rejoindrons demain sur la plage.

Nous trouvons un petit hôtel proche de l'hôpital, nous prenons chacun nos chambres. Je suis heureux que Jasper et Alice soient restés avec nous.

Arrivés dans notre chambre, mon homme s'installe sur le lit, il s'allonge sur le dos, son regard se perd dans le plafond, il se mure dans le silence, ses mains derrière sa tête. Je me rapproche doucement de lui pour m'allonger juste à ses côtés. Je pose ma tête sur son torse tout en mettant ma main sur sa taille.

_Comment te sens-tu ? Demandais-je doucement craignant un peu de briser le silence._

_**Bizarre… **_

_Pourquoi ?_

_**D'un côté, je perds ma mère, mon repère et, de l'autre, ma meilleure amie est maman d'une jolie petite fille et, en plus, ils me font l'honneur de l'appeler Elizabeth, dit-il.**_

_Oui, c'est journée riche en émotion !_

_**Mumm… Mais je culpabilise d'être heureux, alors que je viens de dire adieu à ma mère, c'est dur à gérer, m'annonce mon homme.**_

Je me redresse pour l'observer, il tourne la tête vers moi, on se regarde.

_Tu sais, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser d'être heureux pour la naissance du bébé de Victoria et de James, ta mère ne souhaitait que ton bonheur, toute sa vie, elle a lutté pour ça. Tu seras toujours triste en pensant à elle, mais essaye de penser à vos moments de joie, de complicité…_

Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser, je mets fin à notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle et je pose mon front contre le sien.

_**Merci d'être là pour moi, je t'aime…**_

_Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, je serai toujours là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas ! _

Nous sommes interrompus par des petits coups sur notre porte, je me lève pour ouvrir à mon frère et à Alice que je laisse entrer.

_**Nous allons manger un morceau, vous nous accompagnés ou pas ? Demande Jazz. **_

Je regarde mon homme qui se redresse avec un petit sourire.

_**Ok ! Accepte-t-il.**_

Heureux, je prends mon ange dans mes bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant de rejoindre les autres.

_J'aime ce petit sourire, susurrais-je à son oreille._

…

_Lendemain matin._

Nous sommes tranquillement réveillés avec un petit câlin avant de rejoindre mon frère et Alice pour le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, nous sommes allés voir les nouveaux parents.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maternité, ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser passer, j'ai dû leur expliquer et leur prouver que j'étais moi-même médecin. Par moments, ma carte professionnelle nous ouvre quelques portes sans difficulté.

Nous avons passé la matinée avec Victoria et James et voir mon homme sourire tout en parlant tranquillement au bébé dans ses bras m'a tout simplement rendu heureux. Depuis l'accident, il ne souriait plus et il ne parlait presque pas. J'ai donc profité du spectacle et j'ai même pris plein de photos avec mon portable.

Vers midi, nous quittons l'hôpital pour aller manger un morceau avant de reprendre la route.

Nous arrivons vers 14h30 à la plage de « La Push », je me gare et nous rejoignons les autres. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je me tourne vers Edward et je vois qu'il regarde droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

_Eh, bébé, tu viens ? _

Il se tourne vers moi, je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue, je l'essuie avec mon pouce et il penche sa tête vers ma main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sortons enfin de la voiture, Jasper attend tranquillement Edward pour lui donner ses béquilles et il le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Nous disons bonjour à Rosalie, Emmett, Bella et Charlie, je vais dans mon coffre pour prendre l'urne et Edward reste à mes côtés.

Pour monter en haut de la falaise, je porte mon ange dans mes bras, car le terrain est trop accidenté pour marcher avec des béquilles. J'arrive en haut, essoufflé, et je dépose mon ange au bord de la falaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Nous nous installons tous autour de lui et je le prends dans mes bras.

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun dans ses pensées et j'entends quelques sanglots autour de moi ainsi que les tremblements du corps de mon homme contre moi. Edward commence à jeter les cendres tout en pleurant. Je resserre mes bras autour de son corps pour lui donner du courage. Je commence aussi à craquer quand il me donne l'urne. Puis, tout le monde fait le même geste jusqu'à ce que l'urne soit vide.

Deux heures après chacun retourne vers sa voiture, nous allons directement à la villa. En arrivant, je vois Edward se réfugier aussi vite qu'il le peut dans ma chambre. Je le laisse y aller, je sais qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

Je m'installe avec les autres dans le salon, nous discutons tranquillement en nous remémorant quelques souvenirs, puis, nous discutons de la petite Elizabeth.

Une fois tout le monde partit, je rejoins mon homme, je le retrouve installé en boule, sa tête plongée dans mon oreiller. Je m'installe derrière son dos en passant mon bras autour de sa taille pour le mettre sur le dos. Il grogne un peu avant de se réfugier dans mes bras, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, je sens ses larmes couler sur ma peau.

Au bout d'une heure, il se calme enfin en s'endormant contre moi, je défais mon étreinte pour me relever et je nous déshabille.

Je fais glisser Edward sous la couette en faisant attention à sa cheville. Je m'installe aussi, je sens le corps de mon ange se coller à moi, je reste sur le dos pour le prendre dans mes bras et je laisse couler mes larmes…

* * *

><p><em>Au dimanche 11 Décembre 2011<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	27. Quelques mois après…

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Me voilà de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre…_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

Un petit sondage : un petit dilemme !

_Le 25 Décembre2011 et le 1ier Janvier 2012, tombent un dimanche, donc je voulais savoir si je poste ou non !_

_J'ai besoin de votre avis, sinon je poste un autre jour de la semaine, mais lequel ?_

_Ou je poste après les vacances de Noël ?_

_Merci de votre avis pour votre commentaire !_

_Suivant vos avis, je ferais un choix…_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**tinga Bella, tifolitoi **(x2, c'est génial !)**, littleangelordevil93, DavidaCullen, Elodie Breuse, mamoure21, erika shoval, Caropat07 et Eline Moon**

_Bonne lecture… _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>27 : Quelques mois après…**

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes déjà en mai, ces derniers mois ont été dur, mais grâce au soutien de mes amis, à mes séances de psychanalyse et surtout à Carlisle, je remonte doucement la pente.

Peu après le décès de ma mère, j'étais complètement perdu dans mon chagrin. Le seul moment où j'arrivais à m'arracher à ma peine c'était lorsque je passais du temps avec Lizzie, la petite fille de ma meilleure amie et de James.

Par ailleurs, lors de l'accident, j'avais été blessé à la cheville, je me suis retrouvé immobilisé par un plâtre pendant six semaines, suivies de deux mois de rééducation avec le port d'une orthèse. Donc mes déplacements étaient assez limités, mais cela m'allait très bien, je me suis refugié dans ma bulle, je parlais ou mangeais très peu et j'ai même arrêté la fac. Impossible pour moi d'y retourner pour le moment et, de toute manière, je n'aurai pas pu réussir mes partiels en janvier, je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

Au bout d'un mois, Carlisle a commencé à s'inquiéter, car je maigrissais et j'étais toujours plongé dans un certain mutisme, il avait peur que je replonge dans mon « anorexie », donc, il a pris différentes mesures pour me secouer et me sortir de ma bulle.

Au départ, je refusais toute aide, pour moi, j'étais responsable de la mort de ma mère, rien ou personne, n'arrivait à m'en faire démordre. Cependant, mon homme m'a plus ou moins menacé de me mettre sous sonde alimentaire, j'ai réagi de suite, ayant de mauvais souvenirs de mon séjour à la clinique quelques années auparavant. Me voyant enfin réagir, Carlisle en profita pour parler de mon problème d'amphétamines…

**.**

**Flashback**

…

Je suis en train de lire tranquillement sur notre lit, j'ai toujours mon plâtre, donc, je limite mes déplacements quand je suis seul à l'appart. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas dans les escaliers, je reconnais de suite ceux de mon homme. Il rentre tranquillement en enlevant sa veste et il s'installe à côté de moi. J'arrête de lire pour me coller à lui.

_**Comment vas-tu, mon bébé ?**_

…

Je remarque alors que cela fait quelques jours qu'il ne soupire plus ou n'insiste pas pour avoir une réponse, il commence à être habitué à poursuivre un monologue.

_**Edward, il faut que tu arrêtes de rester dans ton monde, laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.**_

…

Peut-être que je me trompe… Car contrairement aux autres jours, j'ai l'impression que cette fois Carlisle est à bout et qu'il ne me laissera pas m'en tirer aussi facilement que les autres fois.

_**Tu sais, ces derniers temps, ton comportement m'intriguait, je te trouvais bizarre, tu passais de l'euphorie à une grande fatigue. J'ai eu des réponses à l'hôpital lorsqu'ils t'ont fait une prise de sang avant ton intervention. **_

Là, je me raidis immédiatement en essayant de ne pas trop bouger, mais il l'a senti et resserre son étreinte tout en continuant de me parler.

_**Ta prise de sang a révélé une substance dangereuse, ils ont fait des recherches pour savoir laquelle et aussi voir les conséquences sur ton organisme. Heureusement le taux était limite, mais suffisant pour que tu commences à être dépendant à tes « fameux amphétamines » dont la prise est illégale, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler ? Quand mon ex-supérieur est venu me voir pour me l'annoncer, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais après avoir réfléchi, j'en ai déduis qu'il disait la vérité, tout concordait... **_

Une fois la vérité dévoilée, Carlisle se tait, le silence s'installe et mon malaise ne cesse de croitre. Je ne peux plus rester dans ses bras, il doit me haïr de lui avoir caché mes problèmes. Je quitte son étreinte pour me coucher, seul, loin de son corps, tout en lui tournant le dos.

_**Edward, arrête de me fuir, je veux juste comprendre, pourquoi tu as pris ces amphétamines ?**_

J'hausse les épaules en élément pour toute réponse. Je sens une pression sur mon épaule, je me laisse faire pour me retrouver sur le dos, Carlisle me surplombant, m'emprisonnant de son corps de peur que je m'enfuie une nouvelle fois.

Je mets mes mains sur mon visage pour me cacher, j'ai peur de voir son regard emplit de colère et de reproches. Doucement, Carlisle retire mes mains de sur mon visage pour me les mettre au-dessus de la tête, il les maintient en otage avec une main, je détourne mon visage. Hélas, son autre main m'emprisonne la tête, je ferme les yeux. Il pose son front contre le mien.

**_Bébé, regarde-moi, s'il te plait…_**

J'ouvre les yeux en laissant une larme couler, il l'essuie avec son pouce.

_**Tu sais, je ne vais pas te gronder comme un bébé, je veux comprendre pourquoi tu t'es refugié dans « cette merde » au lieu de venir m'en parler ou d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre !**_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, décidais-je de confier, je voulais te prouver que j'étais capable de faire mes études et de travailler en même temps pour aider à payer les charges et ne pas être un boulet pour toi et ma mère, finis-je essoufflé d'un seul coup d'avoir parlé sans avoir pris le temps de respirer._

_**Bébé, tu es loin d'être une charge pour moi. Je t'aime, si tu m'avais dit que tu n'arrivais pas à suivre, cela n'aurait pas été grave, tu te serais concentré sur tes études et je me serais occupé du reste, dit-il tout en m'embrassant pour me montrer son amour.**_

_Désolé…_

_**Ne sois pas désolé, mon ange, j'aurais dû être plus attentif, mais maintenant arrête de me cacher quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Me demande-t-il doucement.**_

J'hoche la tête pour approuver ma promesse, je scelle mes lèvres aux siennes pour montrer que cela me touche énormément. Et je laisse couler mes larmes…

**Fin du Flashback**

**.**

…

Après ce jour-là, nous avons beaucoup discuté, Carlisle m'a convaincu d'aller voir un psy pour me libérer de ma culpabilité, il s'était donc renseigné auprès de l'un de ses amis, car j'étais réticent au départ.

Les jours suivants, j'étais heureux de ne plus être tout seul à l'appart, mon homme a pris un congé sans solde pour rester près de moi. Donc, j'étais moins dans ma bulle et surtout on s'aimait encore plus. Pendant cette période, Carlisle m'a montré et donné beaucoup d'amour et de soutien. Il a tout fait pour me rendre heureux.

Ensuite, j'ai enfin pu enlever mon plâtre, j'en pouvais plus d'avoir ma cheville prisonnière et je rêvais de me déplacer librement.

Enfin, j'ai pu reprendre un peu mon rythme de vie : séances chez le psy, accompagner ma meilleure amie pour garder la petite Elizabeth, aider Bella dans ses cours pour le bac et reprendre doucement mon travail au bar avec James.

La fac, j'ai renoncé pour cette année, mais je ne sais toujours pas si l'année prochaine je reprends ou pas. Pour le moment, j'aime être libre, travailler avec James et aussi faire du baby-sitting pour ma meilleure amie.

J'adore plus en plus les enfants, je sais que par rapport à mon orientation sexuelle, je ne pourrai pas en avoir, hélas… J'en ai discuté avec Carlisle, mais il est réticent, mais je peux comprendre, il a déjà été papa entre guillemets et pour lui c'est encore un mauvais souvenir.

Quand la petite Lizzie est à l'appart, il m'aide à m'en occuper sans problème, mais je vois bien qu'il a toujours une lueur triste dans les yeux pendant ces moments-là. Alors j'en parle plus, je laisse mon envie de côté, pour mon amour.

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Enfin, Edward a l'air d'être heureux, il y aura toujours une part d'ombre, mais il arrive à surmonter sa douleur. Après le décès de sa mère, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même en mettant un mur entre les autres, lui et moi. J'ai du intervenir pour le sortir de cette bulle en le menaçant plusieurs fois pour le faire réagir.

Nous avons eu une grande discussion par rapport à son mutisme, sa non-alimentation et surtout cette drogue, « les amphétamines ». Après j'ai compris, j'ai pris un congé indéterminé pour rester près de lui, pour l'épauler au maximum et tout est revenu en ordre par la suite.

Depuis plus d'un mois, il a repris son travail au bar de James, il aide aussi Bella dans ses devoirs et par moment c'est assez comique de les voir s'énerver l'un contre l'autre.

**.**

**Flashback**

…

Un soir, je rentre tranquillement de l'hôpital, je regarde mon ange en train d'expliquer un cours de math à Bella, en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il faut dire que cette matière et Bella font deux, elle a beaucoup de mal.

Je fais un clin d'œil à Bella qui me regarde en souriant, je me rapproche d'Edward pour lui faire un bisou sur la tempe avant d'aller passer une tenue plus confortable.

En redescendant, je prends un livre pour m'installer à côté d'eux, pour lire tranquillement avant de préparer à manger.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'arrête de lire car il m'est impossible de me concentrer entre Edward qui perd patience et Bella qui s'énerve.

…

_**Putain, Bella, tu n'as rien compris ! S'énerve mon ange.**_

_**Quoi ? Répond Bella.**_

_**Regarde, là, tu as oublié … Dit-il en essayant de se calmer.**_

_**Mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dis, assure Bella en le coupant.**_

_**Attends, je te réexplique, dit doucement Edward.**_

_**Non, laisse tomber pour ce soir, j'en peux plus de ces exercices ! S'exclame-t-elle**_

_**Ok, mais ne viens pas pleurer, si tu rates ton prochain contrôle ! La prévient mon homme.**_

_**Je me demande qui a pu inventer cette matière, de toute manière, à quoi cela va me servir plus tard ! Je suis en bac littéraire et non scientifique ! Pense tout haut Bella.**_

**Fin du Flashback**

**.**

…

Après, il adore de s'occuper de la petite Lizzie, il est aux anges et tellement heureux. Par moment, je l'aide, mais j'ai encore du mal, beaucoup de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, hélas !

En plus, il m'a parlé de son envie d'avoir un enfant plus tard, mais je suis assez réticent. D'une part, à cause de mon passé et, d'autre part, par rapport à notre homosexualité. Je pense qu'il a compris, car il ne m'en parle plus pour le moment.

**.**

**Flashback**

…

Cette après midi, nous avons la garde de la petite Elizabeth, ses parents voulaient un peu de temps pour eux. Donc, Edward s'est naturellement proposé de la prendre chez nous. Bella était partie chez ma sœur avec Alice.

Je vois mon homme revenir après avoir mis Lizzie au lit pour sa sieste. Il vient se coller à moi et je le prends dans mes bras.

_**Mon amour !**_

_Mumm…_

_**Je peux te poser une question, demande-t-il timidement en se relevant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.**_

_Oui…_

_**En fait, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aussi avoir un bébé ensemble, non ? Me questionne-t-il avec beaucoup d'appréhension dans la voix.**_

_Euh ! Tu sais que nous sommes deux hommes, donc c'est peu probable d'avoir un enfant, non ? Dis-je doucement en calmant ma crainte._

_**Oui, je sais, mais nous pourrions adopter, non ? Me dit mon ange en triturant sa manche.**_

_Oui et non, les couples homosexuels ont peu de chance que leur demande d'adoption soit acceptée. _

_**Ouais… Soupire-t-il déçu.**_

_Edward, je comprends ton désir, depuis quelques temps, tu t'occupes de Lizzie et je vois bien comme tu es heureux et épanoui avec elle, mais s'occuper d'un bébé à plein temps n'est pas pareil !_

_**Oui, je sais… **_

_Mais nous avons le temps pour y penser. D'abord, il faut que tu saches ce que tu souhaites faire plus tard. Et puis, profitons aussi un peu de nous, non ? _

_**D'accord ! **_

Apres cette discussion, nous nous sommes fait un gros câlin avant que la petite ne se réveille.

**Fin du Flashback**

**.**

…

Actuellement, nous préparons nos valises, demain, nous partons plusieurs semaines en vacances. Nous avons décidé de nous éloigner un peu de tout le monde et de nous évader.

Suite aux dernières séances chez le psy, où je devais accompagner mon homme, Edward avait du mal à se confier et avec l'aide de ma présence, il s'est plus au moins ouvert. Le psy nous a recommandé de partir quelques temps.

Donc, nous avons planifié notre projet sur environ cinq à six semaines. En premier lieu, Edward voulait essayer de recontacter son père et aussi me montrer où il avait vécu avant d'arriver ici, donc notre première destination sera Chicago. Ensuite, nous allons faire une halte à Londres, où j'ai vécu les premières années de ma vie avant d'arriver aux Etats-Unis avec mes parents. Enfin, nous prenons la destination de nos vraies vacances : « la Scandinavie », plus précisément « la Laponie ». C'est un endroit où je rêve de me rendre depuis quelques temps, Edward a été enthousiaste quand j'en lui ai parlé et j'en suis heureux.

Pendant ces semaines, nous pourrons profiter pleinement de notre couple ainsi que découvrir d'autres cultures et surtout nous évader de notre quotidien.

Au niveau de mon travail, j'ai pris une disponibilité pour quatre mois, pour ne pas être contraint par un quelconque délai. Nous serons de retour vers fin juillet ou au mois d'août au plus tard.

Demain, nous prenons notre avion en fin de matinée, nous avons enfin fini de faire nos valises, un vrai casse-tête pour savoir quoi prendre. Donc, nous avons pris à peu près de tout et nous verrons sur place s'il nous manque quelque chose, nous l'achèterons.

Là, nous nous dépêchons, nous devons rejoindre nos amis pour passer une dernière soirée tous ensemble et nous sommes déjà en retard.

_Allez, bébé, il faut y aller._

_**Ouais, j'arrive… Désolé, mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps, dit-il en me souriant.**_

Je le prends dans mes bras pour l'embrasser avant de le questionner.

_Quel est ce contre temps ? Questionnais-je en souriant et en posant mon front contre le sien._

_**Euh… **_

Il s'empourpre, en repensant à notre moment intime sous la douche. Je lui fais un petit bisou avant de partir de l'appart.

Au bout de dix minutes, nous arrivons au bar de James, qui est fermé au public, effectivement, c'est le seul endroit où on peut tous manger ensemble, sans problème de place.

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	28. Chicago

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_Suite à vos réponses à mon petit sondage, je posterai surement un nouveau chapitre le 26 décembre 2011, ce sera mon petit cadeau de Noël !_

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**tinga Bella, pierard85, littleangelordevil93, tifolitoi, DavidaCullen, Elodie Breuse, mamoure21,Eline Moon,**** Caropat07, Triskelle sparrow et Grazie**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>28 : Chicago **

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Nous voilà à Chicago pour deux jours, voire peut être plus, suivant les événements.

Pourquoi Chicago ? Je voulais montrer à Carlisle où j'avais vécu pendant mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence. J'avais aussi envie d'essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de mon père, voir ce qu'il est devenu.

James m'avait dit qu'il l'avait contacté par rapport au décès de ma mère, mais une nouvelle fois, mon père a décrété qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi.

J'ai peu d'espoir de pouvoir lui parler et de lui présenter mon homme. Cependant, depuis la mort de ma mère, j'en envie de reprendre contact avec lui, car il est la seule famille qu'il me reste à part Carlisle et mes amis.

Nous avons pris un hôtel au bord du « _lac __Michigan__*_ », le premier soir, nous nous sommes baladés dans un des parcs le long du lac : le « _Millennium __Park_ _*_ ». C'est l'un des plus grands jardins publics de Chicago qui met en valeur l'architecture et l'art contemporain avec de nombreux aménagements publics : théâtre, patinoire, …

Le lendemain, nous avons visité la ville, nous sommes allés nous promener dans les différents quartiers, comme « _Chinatwon *_ » avec son temple chinois et aussi « _Loop__*_ » avec ces différents buildings architecturaux. Après, je lui ai fait découvrir la «_Sears __Tower__*_ », c'est la plus grande tour des USA, depuis le 11 Septembre, avec sa vue impressionnante.

Cette visite m'a fait penser à la fois où mon père m'avait emmené pour passer une journée père/fils comme il le disait, c'était juste avant mon coming out.

Ensuite, nous avons fait quelques boutiques sur « _Michigan __Avenue__*_ » avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Pendant tout le parcours de la journée, Carlisle a été très étonné que je sois aussi autonome dans les différents transports : bus, métros ou train. Je lui ai expliqué que juste avant de partir de Chicago, j'étais devenu un expert des transports en commun, le train de banlieue et le métro faisaient partis de mon quotidien.

…

_Le lendemain…_

Ce matin, mon amour m'a réveillé avec un gros câlin emplit d'amour, comme je les aime, avec plein d'amour et de tendresse. Rien de tel pour être de bonne humeur toute la journée ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui nous allons rencontrer mon père, je stresse à mort !

Après notre petit déjeuner, nous avons pris la direction de mon ancien quartier à Elm Street, non loin du terrain de base-ball, à cinq minutes du centre de Park Ridge dans la banlieue de Chicago, à quinze kilomètres du cœur de la ville.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous arrivons à destination, mon angoisse monte en flèche, j'espère qu'il sera là, d'après mes souvenirs, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, sauf s'il y a eu du changement depuis plus de deux ans. Carlisle doit sentir mon stress car il m'attire dans ses bras.

_**Bébé tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?**_

_Ouais…_

_**Je suis là, quoi qu'il se passe nous sommes deux pour l'affronter !**_

_Mumm…_

Il m'embrasse en resserrant son étreinte sur mon corps. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, où je me sens complètement en sécurité. Nous continuons notre route, main dans la main, et je lui raconte quelques souvenirs.

Nous arrivons enfin devant mon ancienne maison qui n'a pas changé, c'est une simple habitation de quartier avec trois chambres, salon, salle à manger, cuisine, garage pour deux voitures et un grand jardin autour. J'ai plein de souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête, je souris tout seul, Carlisle me regarde intrigué et je lui explique quelques anecdotes.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour avancer dans l'allée et aller sonner avec Carlisle sur mes talons.

J'appuie sur la sonnette, je me recule un peu et j'attends la fatidique ouverture de la porte avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

J'entends des pas derrière la porte et une voix que je reconnais sans problème, la porte s'ouvre doucement.

Je reste un moment à regarder mon père, sans un mot, j'attends qu'il parle en premier.

_**Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? M'agresse aussitôt mon père.**_

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je ne vais pas baisser la tête, car je ne suis pas du tout étonné par son agressivité.

_Je suis venu te voir et prendre de tes nouvelles, dis-je simplement._

_**Pourtant, j'ai été clair, non, quand ta mere et toi, vous êtes partis ? Je ne veux plus te voir, tu n'es plus mon fils depuis… Dit-il en me regardant avant de dévier son regard vers Carlisle.**_

_Oui… dis-je, mais il ne me laisse pas m'exprimer. _

_**C'est qui ce mec ? Ton petit ami ? M'attaque mon paternel. **_

_Oui, je te présente Carlisle, annonçais-je doucement en me retournant. _

_**Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de ton soi-disant mec !**_

Je commence à m'énerver sérieusement, Carlisle doit sentir ma colère, il se rapproche pour se placer à mes côtés, sa main se pose en bas de mon dos pour me faire des petites arabesques.

_**Bonjour, monsieur, Edward essaie juste de reprendre contact avec vous, car vous êtes sa seule famille, explique calmement mon homme.**_

_**Pour moi, je n'ai plus de fils depuis plus de cinq, alors dégagez de chez moi, où j'appelle les flics ! Nous menace mon « soi-disant » père.**_

…

_**D'accord, monsieur, désolé pour le dérangement, s'excuse pour nous Carlisle.**_

Il me prend la main pour partir, mais je résiste pour regarder une dernière fois mon géniteur.

_Adieu, di-je une voix triste._

_**Edward, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ou de me téléphoner, pour moi, mon fils est mort depuis cinq ans ! M'annonce mon père. **_

…

Je me retourne pour suivre Carlisle, j'entends la porte claquer derrière moi. Mon homme me prend la main et je baisse la tête, déçu par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais je m'en doutais hélas, maintenant, je suis seul.

Je suis mon amour, sans me soucier d'où il m'emmène, je suis complètement perdu.

Nous arrivons à un petit parc, situé proche de mon ancien quartier, je me laisse guider, nous nous asseyons sur un petit banc, Carlisle me prend sur ses genoux, je plonge ma tête dans son cou et mes larmes commencent à couler.

Il me laisse me calmer tranquillement, me serrant simplement contre lui et en me disant des petits mots doux à l'oreille.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous reprenons les transports en commun pour atteindre le « _lac __Michigan__*_ », nous décidons de nous balader encore un peu et de manger un morceau.

En arrivant, nous prenons chacun un hamburger avec un soda à emporter pour aller nous installer sur la plage. Aujourd'hui, il fait un temps magnifique avec du soleil.

Nous mangeons tranquillement installés côte à côte, en regardant le lac, tout en s'échangeant quelques morceaux. Après notre repas, je m'allonge tranquillement en fermant les yeux, je suis toujours aussi perdu, Carlisle est parti jeter les vestiges de notre repas à la poubelle.

Je sens soudain un poids sur moi, je ré-ouvre les yeux pour voir le magnifique sourire de mon amour qui baisse la tête pour m'embrasser. Il s'allonge complètement sur moi, en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras et en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je me laisse aller dans sa douceur, je commence à sentir son érection contre la mienne qui se réveille doucement et je le regarde en souriant en soulevant mes hanches pour intensifier nos frottements.

_**A voir, tu te sens mieux, non ? Me taquine mon homme en frottant son érection contre la mienne.**_

_Mumm…_

_**J'ai envie de toi, mon ange ! Me susurre mon amour à l'oreille en la mordillant.**_

Je grogne en lui répondant et je glisse ma main vers ses fesses pour appuyer son bassin contre le mien.

Il grogne aussi, en se levant et en remettant son pantalon en place, avant de m'aider à me lever et nous prenons la direction de notre hôtel. Nous sommes pressés d'arriver à destination, là, j'ai trop envie de lui et je pense que pour lui, c'est pareil.

A peine passé la porte de notre chambre, je me retrouve plaqué contre celle-ci, mon homme se colle à mon corps, puis, il dévore ma bouche tout en forçant le passage de mes lèvres pour jouer sensuellement avec ma langue.

Je gémis contre sa bouche, il me sourit. J'ai tellement envie de lui, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour que nos sexes se touchent. Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise en caressant son torse ainsi que son dos.

Il met une de ses mains sous mes fesses pour faire frotter nos érections, nous grognons ensemble et son autre main se faufile sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser mon torse en pinçant mes tétons.

Dans l'urgence de ne faire plus qu'un, nous nous décollons l'un de l'autre pour nous déshabiller, je le vois partir chercher le lubrifiant et revenir aussitôt se coller à moi. Je remets mes jambes autour de sa taille et sans préambule il insère ses doigts lubrifiés dans mon antre, je soupire de bien-être. Il me sourit et m'embrasse en continuant son va et vient en touchant ma prostate. Je me tortille entre ses bras, tellement la sensation est bonne, je cajole son sexe avec une de mes mains.

Il grogne quand je m'amuse avec son gland déjà humide et je prends son membre entièrement dans ma main pour commencer un va et vient au même rythme que les siens.

D'un coup, il me soulève pour entrer en moi d'un coup de reins et nous gémissons à l'unisson. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules tout en l'embrassant, Carlisle commence un va et vient assez intense avec mon sexe qui butte entre nos deux ventres.

_Oh ! Putain ! Carlisle…._

_**C'est si bon d'être en toi, bébé…**_

Mon orgasme monte au fur et à mesure que ses coups de reins deviennent brutaux, je me sens partir quand il commence à toucher mon sexe pour me masturber à la même vitesse que ses va et vient.

_**Vas-y, bébé, je vais…**_

Je jouis entre nos deux ventres et il me suit juste après, je me laisse complètement aller dans ses bras, il me porte difficilement jusqu'au lit pour m'allonger délicatement, puis, il part dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher un gant pour nous nettoyer. Nous nous glissons sous la couette pour faire un câlin.

Je me cale entre ses bras avec un sourire aux lèvres, malgré le moment désastreux avec mon père, je suis heureux avec mon homme et je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi.

_Je t'aime._

Je l'embrasse tendrement et je mets ma tête dans son cou.

_**Je t'aime aussi, mon bébé ! Dit-il doucement en faisant un petit bisou sur ma tempe.**_

Je me laisse emporter par Morphée…

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Hier soir, j'avais laissé mon ange se reposer, ces derniers temps, c'était assez rare qu'il dorme une nuit complète sans cauchemars. Mais heureusement il n'en faisait presque plus, depuis un mois ou deux. Depuis, ses séances avec le psy, il arrive à mieux à gérer ses émotions ainsi qu'à faire, enfin, le deuil de sa mère et à effacer sa culpabilité suite à l'accident. Hier, j'ai eu peur qu'après l'altercation avec son père ses cauchemars ne reviennent, mais pour le moment, ça a l'air d'aller.

Je viens de ranger nos affaires, je nous ai préparé un petit bain et là je regarde mon ange dormir.

Je m'installe dans son dos pour le réveiller en douceur en effleurant d'un doigt son visage. Je me rapproche de son oreille.

_Allez, ma petite marmotte, il faut se lever…_

_**Nan….**_

_Allez mon bébé, le bain nous attend, après, nous avons un avion à prendre._

Il se retourne pour se blottir contre mon torse en cachant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me recule pour déloger sa tête et soulever son menton pour l'embrasser, il répond à mon baiser en passant ses mains dans ma nuque.

Je mets fin à notre baiser en me levant, il s'accroche à moi, en mettant ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses mains à ma nuque, je transporte ainsi mon joli fardeau dans la salle de bain en le mettant directement dans la baignoire. Je retire mon boxer et mon tee-shirt en le rejoignant pour me mettre derrière lui et il s'installe contre mon torse en soupirant de bien être.

Je commence à lui faire un petit massage de ses épaules et il cale sa tête sur mon épaule, j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Au fur et à mesure de notre baiser, mes mains descendent vers son torse pour le caresser. Je le sens se détendre de plus en plus, je continue mon chemin vers l'objet de mes plaisirs.

Il gémit quand je commence à toucher son sexe, il colle ses fesses contre mon érection et je grogne. Il me sourit tout content de l'effet qu'il a sur moi.

Je soulève ses belles petites fesses pour m'insérer dans son antre doucement, il gémit mon prénom dès que je touche sa prostate et je commence un doux va et vient avec plein d'amour et de tendresse. Il m'aide en prenant appui sur le rebord de la baignoire pour se soulever et mieux s'empaler sur mon membre.

On se laisse aller dans notre jouissance, nous libérant en même temps, tellement c'est intense.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après s'être remis de notre plénitude, nous nous lavons mutuellement avant de sortir de l'eau. Nous mettons un peignoir pour rejoindre la chambre et nous habiller.

Ensuite, nous allons prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller rejoindre l'aéroport.

* * *

><p><em>* Ces lieux sont bien réels ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>Au lundi 26 décembre 2011 ! Et « joyeux Noël » à tout le monde…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	29. Londres  Stockholm

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_La suite, ce sera posté le 02 Janvier 2012… J'espère que le Père Noël vous a gaté... _

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**pierard85, tifolitoi, tinga Bella, erika shoval, littleangelordevil93, Elodie Breuse, Grazie, Amlove, Caropat07, Eline Moon et DavidaCullen**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE<span>29 : Londres / Stockholm**

**. **

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Londres, il est déjà tard, nous sommes fatigués, donc nous rejoignons directement l'hôtel au centre ville par une navette. Notre voyage a duré plus de huit heures, donc à peine arrivés dans notre chambre, nous ne tardons pas à aller nous coucher en nous blottissant l'un contre l'autre tout en nous faisant des petits bisous avant de nous endormir.

Le pourquoi de notre étape à Londres ? En fait, je suis né dans cette capitale et c'est là où j'ai fait mes premiers pas dans la vie avant de partir vers les USA et aussi pour découvrir cette ville avec Edward.

Le lendemain matin de notre arrivée, nous avons pris le métro jusqu'à « _Piccadilly __Circus*_ » et nous avons fait une petite balade jusqu'à « _Trafalgar __Square*_ » en passant par « _Leicester__Square*_ ». Le midi, nous avons mangé un petit morceau dans le parc « _Hyde __Park*_ », c'est un endroit calme et romantique avec un lac qui se trouve au millieu avec ces petits animaux. Ensuite, nous avons rejoint l'incontournable « _Buckingham __Palace*_ », le fameux château de la reine ainsi que la célèbre relève de la garde où Edward s'est complètement lâché, j'ai pris quelques photos de ses grimaces et nous avons bien rigolé. Dans l'après-midi, nous sommes allés faire une petite balade au bord de la « _Tamise*_ », puis, nous nous sommes arrêtés à la « _Tower __Bridge*_ » pour visiter et découvrir l'histoire de ce site avec sa vue spectaculaire sur la « _Tamise*_ ». Ensuite, nous sommes allés voir la célèbre horloge « _Big __Ben*_ » ainsi que le musée « _British __Museum*_ ». Le soir, nous sommes retournés à « _Piccadilly __Circus*_ » pour flâner tranquillement, où il y avait pas de mal de monde, avant de retourner à notre hôtel.

Le deuxième jour, nous avons pris l'un de ces fameux bus à deux étages qui offrent une visite dans les rues du centre-ville avec son toit ouvert. L'avantage de ce bus est que nous pouvons monter ou descendre à notre guise, en passant devant les sites les plus célèbres. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à différents endroits : « _Notting __Hill*_ » un quartier connu pour son carnaval, ses magasins, ses résidences et son ambiance cosmopolite, la Cathédrale « _Saint __Paul*_ » avec son fameux dôme et « _Convent__Garden*_ » une place dans le quartier « _Westminster*_ » avec ces halles où se trouvent des magasins, des bars et des restos. Et le soir, nous sommes retournés tranquillement à l'hôtel pour nous reposer et surtout nous aimer.

Le troisième jour, je voulais retrouver l'ancien quartier de mes parents où ils ont vécus avant de partir définitivement aux Etats-Unis. Je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenirs, mais j'avais toujours gardé les photos de mes parents ainsi que leur ancienne adresse pour m'y rendre. Mon père était américain et ma mère anglaise, ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université aux USA et mon père avait suivi ma mère en Angleterre pour voir ses parents et demander sa main à l'époque. Après cette balade partagée avec mon ange, nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel pour préparer nos valises.

A peine arrivé à l'hôtel, je m'étale sur le lit en me retournant pour regarder le plafond. Edward me rejoint en se collant à moi et je le prends dans mes bras pour mettre ma tête dans son cou.

_**Ca va, mon amour ? Me demande doucement mon ange.**_

_Ouais, je suis heureux d'avoir pu revoir ma première maison où j'ai passé les premiers jours de ma vie ainsi que le quartier. Depuis le temps que je voulais revenir ici, je suis heureux d'avoir pu partager cela avec toi. _

Je déloge ma tête de son cou pour m'emparer de ses magnifiques lèvres et il répond à mon baiser en se mettant à califourchon sur mes jambes. Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos. Notre désir augmente au fur et à mesure de nos caresses. Je le laisse prendre le contrôle de notre étreinte.

Il se redresse en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis, il commence à déboutonner ma chemise avec lenteur tout en me regardant. Je me laisse complètement aller, il commence à tracer de petites arabesques avec sa langue autour de mes tétons.

_Mumm… Edward !_

Il continue sa torture en descendant de plus en plus bas vers la ceinture de mon jean où il laisse un sillon humide et mes hanches se lèvent d'elles-mêmes vers sa langue.

En se relevant, je ne peux que remarquer son regard assombri par le désir, il commence à défaire tranquillement ma ceinture ainsi qu'à ouvrir mon jean. Lentement, il passe son doigt sur mon membre par-dessus mon boxer, je gémis. Fier de son effet, il descend mon jean délicatement en me regardant avec son sourire en coin qui m'arrache un grognement. Il revient sur moi, en pressant son érection contre la mienne et nous gémissons en cœur.

J'en peux plus, d'un coup de reins, j'inverse nos positions pour prendre le contrôle, tout en enlevant ma chemise. Il me regarde surpris, je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Mes mains voyagent sur son corps en le déshabillant au fur et à mesure. Il gémit de plus en plus en bougeant ses hanches contre les miennes.

J'enlève nos boxers, je prends le lubrifiant pour le préparer en douceur en ne le lâchant pas du regard tout en mordillant sa longueur.

_**Oh putain Carlisle ! **_

Il explose dans ma bouche, son corps tremble contre le mien, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre, je le retourne facilement pour le mettre à quatre pattes devant moi. Ainsi offert, je ne peux résister, j'entre d'un seul coup de reins dans son antre. Nous gémissons en cœur de ne faire plus qu'un.

Je continue mon va et vient en douceur, mon corps est couvert de sueur, quelques gouttes tombent sur le dos de mon ange. Je touche sa prostate, il gémit mon prénom et je commence à le masturber au même rythme.

_Vas-y, bébé, je vais venir…._

_**Oh oui, Carliiiissssslllleee !**_

Là, je sens ses parties intimes se serrer autour de mon membre et son sperme dans ma main, j'explose en criant son prénom.

_Edwwaarrrddd !_

Je me laisse retomber sur son dos en essayant de ne pas l'écraser. Il bascule sur le côté en m'entraînant avec lui pour me retrouver dans ses bras. Nous reprenons notre souffle avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Après une douche en amoureux pleines de petites attentions de mon homme, nous commençons à ranger nos affaires.

Nous commandons au room service de l'hôtel pour notre repas du soir ne souhaitant pas sortir et plutôt rester dans notre bulle de bonheur.

Après avoir mangé, nous regardons nos photos de Chicago et de Londres téléchargés sur notre ordinateur portable avant de nous endormir.

**. **

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Après avoir passé trois jours à Londres à visiter ou à nous balader en amoureux, nous prenons la direction de Stockholm avec environ deux heures de vol.

Nous avons décidé de visiter la capitale avant de partir vers le Nord de la Scandinavie.

Nous avons trouvé un hôtel sympa et pas trop cher dans le quartier « _Normalm*_ », c'est un des quartiers du centre ville de Stockholm.

Le jour de notre arrivée, dans l'après-midi, nous nous sommes baladés à pied dans la vieille ville « _Gamla __Stan*_ » qui est située sur une petite île avec ses rues étroites pavées et ses maisons datant de l'époque médiévale. On y trouve des petits magasins, des musées, des bars, … Et le soir nous avons vadrouillé tranquillement dans le centre où nous avons trouvé un bon petit resto avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

Les jours suivants, nous avons continué notre découverte de la ville : l'hôtel de ville « _Stadshuset*_ » avec sa tour de 106 mètres de haut et ces 365 marches pour arriver au sommet pour avoir une vue magnifique de Stockholm, le palais royal avec la résidence de la famille royale, le « _Palais __de __Drottningholm*_ », qui se trouve au bord du « _lac __Malären* _». Après, nous sommes allés dans le musée en plein air de « _Skansen*_ », où se trouvent différentes maisons allant du 18ème siècle à nos jours et aussi un parc zoologie avec des animaux nordiques : des rennes, des lynx, des ours, … Enfin, quelques boutiques pour préparer notre périple en Laponie, nous avons acheté du matériel de camping ainsi que loué une voiture : une Volvo XC90.

Avant de partir vers le nord, nous sommes allés découvrir les alentours de Stockholm avec ces différentes îles : île « _Grinda_* » petite et verdoyante et sans voiture, l'île de « _Waxholm*_ » où on s'est baigné tranquillement et une petite randonnée sur le « _Finnham*_ ». Après, nous avons découvert la ville universitaire « _Upsalla*_ » avec sa cathédrale et son magnifique château de « _Kloskoster*_ ».

Le lendemain, après notre première nuit sous la tente, proche d'« _Upsalla*_ », c'est agréable de dormir collé à mon homme, nous nous levons vers huit heures du matin et nous prenons le petit dej sous un magnifique soleil. Vers dix heures, nous reprenons notre route vers le nord de la Scandinavie. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, le temps commence à changer en devenant gris et froid, nous décidons de nous arrêter à « _Sundvall*_ » pour manger dans un fast-food suédois « _Max_* », où le repas est excellent, les hamburgers sont préparés devant nous. Nous profitons de l'accès au net, pour envoyer un petit message à nos amis restés à Seattle pour les informer de la progression de notre voyage.

Vers quinze heures, nous reprenons notre route tranquillement en découvrant différents paysages et nous croissons par mal d'anciennes voitures américaines.

Vers sept heures du soir, nous décidons de nous arrêter dans un camping à « _Nordmaling*_ » où le temps s'est un peu amélioré avec du soleil et un peu plus de chaleur. A vingt-trois heures, nous nous endormons tranquillement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre comme chaque soir.

Le lendemain, nous continuons notre progression vers le nord, avec une humeur plus morose, nous nous sommes réveillés sous la pluie avec seulement 10°C, c'est la première fois, nous avons replié la tente sous l'averse. Vers midi, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans la même chaîne de fast-food pour manger tranquillement et le beau temps est enfin revenu avec 17°C.

Vers dix-huit heures, nous arrivons enfin au cercle polaire, c'est la première étape de notre voyage en Laponie. Nous profitons du lieu pour faire une pause et prendre des photos. En plus, nous sommes tranquilles, il n'y a personne.

Vers vingt heures, nous arrivons dans la ville de « _Jokkmokk*_ », où nous nous arrêtons au camping. Nous installons la tente tranquillement avant de prendre notre repas au bord d'un magnifique lac.

Après notre repas, nous nous baladons autour du lac et du camping en prenant quelques photos. Nous trouvons un petit endroit isolé, où nous nous allongeons, blottis l'un contre l'autre en regardant le ciel.

_C'est vraiment magnifique !_

_**Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, en plus maintenant, il fera jour vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. **_

_Je suis vraiment heureux d'être parti et d'être ici avec toi, loin de tout, merci._

_**De rien, mon bébé, je voulais venir ici pour te faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons et aussi pour te permettre de t'évader.**_

_Mumm… Dis-je me redressant pour l'embrasser. _

Notre baiser prend de l'ampleur et réveille notre désir.

_**Si tu veux, on peut aller prendre notre douche, non ? Me questionne-t-il avec une moue attendrissante.**_

_Oui, mais à deux, dis-je en collant mon érection contre la sienne._

Il grogne en se levant, il remet son pantalon en place, avant de m'aider à me lever et nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la tente pour prendre nos affaires.

J'ai à peine le temps de franchir la porte de la douche que je me sens pressé contre celle-ci par le corps de mon homme, je gémis en sentant son érection au bas de mon ventre. Il m'embrasse avec fougue.

Il s'écarte de moi, je souffle de frustration de ne plus sentir son corps, il m'attire dans ses bras pour commencer à me déshabiller et je fais de même.

Il allume l'eau, pour régler la température, et nous glissons sous l'eau en nous embrassant à en perdre haleine. Je gémis quand il s'empare de ma virilité pour commencer un doux va et vient. Pour ne pas être le seul à prendre du désir, je fais les mêmes gestes que lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il m'arrête, il me soulève pour introduire son membre directement dans mon antre, je crie de plaisir et il m'embrasse pour étouffer mes gémissements. Je me laisse complètement aller dans ses bras, tellement c'est intense. Je sens mon orgasme monter en puissance, je m'agrippe à ses épaules, il me regarde tendrement et je ne tiens plus.

_Carlisssssllllleee !_

J'explose entre nos deux ventres et je resserre mes parties intimes autour de son sexe dès qu'il touche ma prostate.

_**Oh oui, Edddwwwaaarrrdd !**_

Je sens qu'il jouit en moi, il me cale contre le mur en mettant sa tête contre mon torse pour reprendre son souffle. Nous restons un petit moment dans cette position avant de commencer à nous laver.

Après notre douche, nous rejoignons notre tente pour nous glisser dans nos duvets, je me blottis dans les bras de mon amour avant de m'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>* Ces lieux sont bien réels ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>Au lundi 02 Janvier 2012 ! Et « Meilleurs vœux à tous ! »<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	30. La Laponie

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_Dans ce chapitre, je vous fais voyager à travers de mes vacances de l'été dernier… Chaque lieux sont vraiment magnifiques !_

**Petite annonce** :

C'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction…

Après celui-ci, il reste deux chapitres et ils sont déjà prêt à être publier (écrire et corriger), mais je préfère continuer le même rythme de publication : soit une fois par semaine, le dimanche ! Merci…

Un **énormément MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**tinga Bella, pierard85, Grazie, littleangelordevil93, Elodie pixie B, mamoure21,**** DavidaCullen et erika shoval**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 30<span> : La Laponie **

**.**

**.**

**Petite note : **_Ce chapitre est raconté par les pensées de Carlisle, en sorte de journal de bord !_

**.**

**.**

_**Laponie suédoise…**_

**.**

_Etape 1 : « Gallivare* »_

Ce matin, nous avons pris le temps de nous réveiller vers huit heures, nous avons pris un petit déjeuner au soleil sur la terrasse de la cabane, où se trouve la cuisine et nous avons aussi fait notre première lessive.

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés aux portes de la Laponie, les moustiques sont envahissants !

Ensuite, nous avons repris la route, tranquillement, vers la ville de « _Gallivare*_ », avec la mine de fer : « _LKAB à Malmberget*_ ». Nous avons visité l'ancien chevalement et un ancien petit village de mineurs avec des petites cabanes en bois, un peu comme dans les westerns.

Vers quatorze heures, nous avons trouvé un petit fast-food dans cette ville pour manger tranquillement. Nous avons discuté avec des suédois qui ont une ancien voiture américaine et nous expliquent que chaque année, il y a un rassemblement de ces voitures en Suède.

Après nous avons roulé jusqu'à « _Kiruna*_ » où nous avons pris une nuit au camping de la ville. Cela nous a fait plus penser à un jardin public qu'à un camping !

Avant de manger, nous avons fait une petite balade à pied dans la ville pour découvrir son église et son hôtel de ville qui sont assez originaux ! Nous avons vu aussi l'immense mine de fer qu'on doit aller visiter demain.

A vingt-une heures, nous rentrons au camping pour manger et pour dormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

…

_Etape 2 : « Kiruna* » et le « parc naturel d'Abisko* »_

Nous nous sommes levés paisiblement vers huit heures avec un gros câlin, mais nous avons dû faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Avant de replier la tente, nous sommes allés prendre une douche et nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner.

Avant notre repas du midi, nous avons acheté nos entrées pour la visite de la mine qui était à treize heures pour une durée de trois heures. Après, nous allons manger dans un nouveau fast-food suédois : « _Frasses*_ ».

A treize heures, nous sommes retournés à l'office du tourisme pour rejoindre le bus pour la visite. Juste après la visite de la mine, nous avons fait quelques courses avant de reprendre la route vers le « _parc naturel d'Abisko*_ ».

Vers dix-neuf heures, nous sommes arrivés au point d'information ainsi qu'au camping à « _Abisko*_ ». Dommage, le camping était assez cher et en plus nous ne pouvions pas prendre la voiture sur notre emplacement ! Donc, nous avons décidé de continuer notre route.

Sur cette route, nous sommes montés à côté d'une piste de ski pour aller à la réception d'un nouveau camping, c'était déjà fermé. Nous décidons donc de dormir dans la voiture cette nuit. Et, nous en avons profité pour nous balader sur la piste de ski et ses alentours où la vue est superbe.

Après, nous sommes redescendus pour aller faire une petite randonnée dans le « _parc naturel __d'Abisko* _» pendant environ deux heures et demie.

Ensuite, nous avons repris la route pour retourner vers Kiruna, nous avons profité pour faire de belles photos avec le soleil de minuit. Pour le repas du soir, nous avons fait un petit pique-nique dans la voiture.

Vers une heure du matin, nous nous sommes arrêtés sur une aire de repos où nous avions pensé planter la tente, mais on a eu l'agréable surprise de trouver une « petite cabane » au fond de cette aire. On s'est installé dedans juste pour dormir quelques heures.

…

_Etape 3 : La route vers « Karasjok* »_

Nous nous sommes levés vers six heures du matin pour ne pas traîner et ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres campeurs !

Vers neuf heures, nous nous sommes arrêtés sur le bord de la route pour prendre un petit déjeuner sous un beau soleil avec un peu de vent et aussi beaucoup de moustiques, Edward s'est même énervé et a fini son repas dans la voiture.

Vers onze heures, nous sommes arrivés à la frontière finlandaise !

A midi trente, nous avons passé la frontière Norvégienne pour arriver au village « _Kautokeino*_ », le cœur de la Laponie. Nous avons voulu faire un petit trek sur deux jours, mais impossible de trouver des renseignements pour les différentes randonnées.

Nous avons décidé de continuer notre route pour arriver à « _Karasjok*_ » vers dix huit heures. Nous nous sommes installés tranquillement dans le seul camping de la ville et après notre repas, nous sommes allés dans un tipi avec un feu de camp pour nous réchauffer dans les bras l'un et de l'autre.

…

**.**

**.**

_**Laponie norvégienne…**_

_**.**_

_Etape 4: La route vers le « Nordkapp* »_

Après avoir rangé les affaires de camping et pris notre petit déjeuner, nous sommes allés faire un tour au magasin souvenirs pour faire un peu shopping et acheter quelques souvenirs. J'en ai profité pour acheter en cachette une belle bague que j'offrirai à mon ange pour son anniversaire. En même temps, nous avons pris un encas au petit resto du magasin avant de reprendre la route.

Vers quatorze heures, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une petite pizzeria à « _Lakslev*_ » pour nous restaurer.

Vers dix-sept heures, nous sommes enfin arrivés au tunnel « _Nordkapp Bompen*_ » pour accéder à l'île du « _Nordkapp* _» pour arriver à « _Sharsvag_* » où se trouve le camping le plus haut de l'Europe. Vu le temps, gris et froid, nous avons décidé de prendre une cabine pour deux nuits.

A vingt heures, nous sommes arrivés au péage pour entrer au « _Nordkapp* _», dans les nuages avec énormément de vent et seulement 4°C pour un mois de juin. Nous en avons profité pour faire du shopping et voir le soleil de minuit.

…

_Etape 5 : Le « Nordkapp* »_

Ce matin, nous avons décidé de prendre notre temps et de faire une « grasse matinée » avec un énorme câlin, puis, nous avons fait une lessive. En plus, il faisait beau avec 15°C.

Entre quinze heures et vingt-une heures, nous avons fait une randonnée à « _Kinivsjelloden*_ » d'environ 18 kms, avec ma déclaration.

**.**

**Flashback**

…

Après, environ deux heures et demie de marche, en suivant le parcours, nous arrivons au bout, il y a une pierre gravé avec le mon « _Kinivsjelloden*_ » et la situation géographique. Nous nous retrouvons entre deux océans : Arctique et Atlantique.

Je profite de l'inattention Edward pour préparer ma petite déclaration, étant seuls, c'est le moment, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, nous n'avons jamais parlé de notre avenir.

Je vais vers lui, je lui prends la main pour l'attirer dans un coin un peu isolé, pour avoir un peu d'intimité au cas où d'autres personnes débarqueraient. Il m'interroge du regard, je l'embrasse pour apaiser mon cœur et me donner du courage.

Je mets fin au baiser en posant mon front contre le sien et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_Edward, mon bébé, la première fois que je t'ai vu, mon cœur s'est accéléré… Tu me montres chaque jour ton amour, tu me donnes tout… sans rien me demander en échange ! Nous n'avons jamais parlé de notre avenir, si tu le souhaites, je voudrais passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés ? Dis-je en sortant la bague pour la lui offrir._

J'attends une réaction de mon ange, à voir sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, j'ai peur de l'avoir brusqué…

_**Euh… OUI, mon amour, mille fois OUI, OUI….. Me dit-il en me serrant très fort dans ses bras, tout en m'embrassant à en perdre haleine. **_

A la fin de notre baiser, je glisse la bague à son annulaire.

_Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment officialiser notre union, mais par ce geste, je te fais mien ! Je t'aime._

_**Moi aussi, je t'aime…**_

**Fin du Flashback**

**.**

…

Vers vingt-trois heures, nous sommes retournés au _« Nordkapp* »_, mais hélas il y avait encore plus de nuages, nous n'avons pas pu revoir le soleil de minuit.

Avant de retourner au camping, nous avons décidé d'aller faire un petit tour au village des pêcheurs « _Gjesvaer*_ » avec son île à oiseaux.

…

_Etapes 6/7/8 : La route vers la frontière russe !_

Nous sommes réveillés vers neuf heures du matin, nous avons pris notre temps pour ranger nos affaires et nous avons quitté le camping vers midi.

Nous sommes arrivés vers quinze heures à « _Lakselv*_ » sous une forte pluie, nous avons fait quelques courses et nous sommes retournés manger à la petite pizzeria.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, nous sommes arrivés à « _Ifjord*_ », le seul camping du coin ! Nous nous sommes un peu éloignés des lieux à touristes de la Norvège…

…

Le lendemain matin, nous avons fait un petit aller/retour « _Ifjord* / Hopseidet*_ », pour profiter des magnifiques paysages avec, par-ci, par-là, quelques morceaux de neiges restantes.

Vers quatorze heures, nous avons pique-niqué dans la voiture au bord de la route. Avant de reprendre notre route vers « _Kirkenes*_ » où nous sommes arrivés en fin d'après-midi. Nous avons fait un petit tour dans la ville avant de rejoindre le camping.

…

Le surlendemain, nous avons pris la direction de « _Grense Jacobselv*_ », au bord de la frontière russe, complètement dans la campagne. Le poste de frontière russe n'est vraiment pas accueillant et nous ne nous sommes pas trop attardés avant de redescendre vers la Finlande.

A quinze heures, nous avons enfin passé la frontière, juste après, nous nous sommes arrêtés au bord de la route pour pique-niquer dans la voiture. Pendant notre repas, nous avons aperçu troupeau de reines ! C'est la première fois qu'on en voyait autant !

Vers vingt heures, nous sommes arrivés au camping d' « _Inari*_ », nous nous sommes installés et nous avons fait le tour du camping qui se situe au bord d'un lac.

…

**.**

**.**

_**Laponie finlandaise…**_

_**.**_

_Etape 9 : La route vers la ville du père Noël ! _

Le réveil ne fut pas joyeux à six heures du matin, nous sommes réveillés par le matelas dégonflé !

Vers neuf heures, nous sommes partis du camping pour aller faire un peu de shopping sur « _Inari*_ » pour nous acheter quelques souvenirs.

A midi, nous avons quitté « _Irani*_ » pour prendre la direction de « _Rovaniemi*_ » en prenant les petites routes. Sur notre route, nous avons aperçu un écureuil et surtout un élan, c'est la première fois que l'on en voyait un en vrai !

Pendant notre route, nous sommes tombés sur « une piste » à faire sur soixante kilomètres, pas trop le choix ! Heureusement, nous sommes en SUV !

Après cette route pleine de surprises, nous sommes arrivés à « _Levi*_ », une station de ski moderne. Nous avons mangés dans un fast food finlandais « _Hesburger*_ » vers seize heures.

Vers sept heures, nous sommes arrivés au camping de « _Rovaniemi*_ », la ville du père Noël ! Nous avons pris deux nuits pour pouvoir visiter.

Dans la soirée, nous nous sommes baladés dans la ville et vers minuit, il y a l'embrasement d'un tipi avec des branches de sapins pour la fête de la St Jean, le 25 juin.

…

_Etape 10 : « Rovaniemi* », la ville du père Noël !_

Vers neuf heures, nous nous sommes levés tranquillement et nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner vers dix heures.

A midi, nous sommes allés visiter l' « _Arktikum*_ », c'est un musée sur la culture lapone et sur le cercle polaire.

Vers seize heures, nous sommes allés au « _village du Père Noël*_ » pour manger un morceau, faire les magasins et surtout voir la « fameuse »poste, où les courriers des enfants du monde entier arrivent. Hélas, nous n'avons pas pu voir le Père Noël en personne, son bureau était déjà fermé et il fait très beau avec 24°C.

Sur la route du retour, pour rejoindre notre camping, nous sommes passés voir la station de ski avec ses tremplins de ski.

Dans la soirée, nous avons lavé un peu la voiture qui a subi des projections de boues à cause de la piste effectuée le jour précédent.

…

_Etape 11 : « Aavasaksa* » la colline du soleil !_

Nous commençons la route du retour en passant à « _Pello*_ » où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour manger un bon hamburger à la station service Shell vers midi.

Après, vers quatorze heures, nous sommes montés à la « colline du soleil » à « _Aavasaksa*_ » avec une très belle vue. Cela se situe proche de la frontière Suédoise qui est séparée par le fleuve le « _Tornio*_ ».

Vers dix-neuf heures, nous arrivons au camping à « _Luléa*_ ». Nous en avons profité pour aller manger au « _MAX*_ ».

…

_Dernière étape : La route du retour…_

Avant de redescendre sur Stockholm, nous sommes allés visiter un joli village « _Gammelstad*_ » avec ces petites maisons atypiques !

Vers midi, nous sommes allés sur « _Sundsvall*_ » pour manger une dernière fois au fast food « _MAX*_ ».

Pour notre dernière nuit en camping, nous sommes arrivés dans la ville « _Hundsikvall*_ ».

* * *

><p><em>* Ces lieux sont bien réels ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain, soit le 08 Janvier 2012 !<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**

**_**« MEILLEURS VOEUX 2012 ! »**_**


	31. Retour aux USA !

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre…_

Un **énorme MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**Tifolitoi, tinga Bella, pierard85, Elodie pixie B, littleangelordevil93, Grazie, caropat07, erika shoval et DavidaCullen**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 31<span> : Retour aux USA !**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Nous venons d'atterrir à New York, notre avion n'allait pas directement à Seattle, nous profitons de cette escale pour prolonger de deux à trois jours nos vacances pour visiter cette ville. Carlisle et moi, nous ne connaissons pas New-York, c'est donc une belle occasion.

Nous n'étions vraiment pas pressés de rentrer et surtout nous souhaitions rester dans notre bulle de bonheur et d'amour. Ce voyage a été extraordinaire, nous avons découvert des lieux inimaginables. Mais d'un autre côté, nous voulons montrer nos photos à nos amis pour leur faire découvrir et aussi les revoir car cela fait plus de six semaines que nous sommes partis !

Nous allons récupérer nos valises, seulement une partie, car nous avons tellement acheté de souvenirs, de vêtements, de cadeaux, …. Nous les avons multipliés au fur et à mesure de notre voyage, donc, avant de partir de Stockholm nous avons expédié certaines de nos valises chez Rosalie et Emmett pour éviter d'être encombrés pour la fin de notre voyage.

Pour cette dernière étape, nous avons pris un bel hôtel au cœur de New York, pas loin de « _Central Park*_ ». Nous ne tardons pas à aller nous coucher, car nous sommes un peu fatigués par notre vol et aussi par le décalage horaire.

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, nous commençons la visite par la « _Statue de la Liberté* _» pour y accéder nous prenons un bateau avec une jolie vue extérieure de « _Manhattan*_ ». Ensuite, nous visitons « _Broadway*_ », mais plus précisément le centre touristique « _Times Square*_ » où se trouvent différents magasins de tout style. Et le soir, nous montons à l' « _Empire State Building*_ » pour profiter du coucher de soleil.

Le second jour, nous nous baladons dans « _Greenwich Village*_ », un quartier un peu atypique, c'est un ancien village qui a gardé ces rues parfois courbes et non rectilignes comme le reste de New York. Et après nous continuons notre visite à « _Soho*_ », un quartier dans l'esprit très « bourgeois-bohème » avec ces magnifiques immeubles.

Le dernier jour, nous en profitons pour flâner dans « _Central Park*_ » en amoureux.

…

_Retour à Seattle…_

Nous venons d'atterrir, nous récupérons nos valises avant de rejoindre nos amis. A peine ais-je franchi les portes que ma meilleure amie se jette dans mes bras, heureusement que Carlisle me retient, sinon je serais tombé !

_Ouah quel accueil !_

Je la serre dans mes bras, heureux de la retrouver, et je regarde autour de moi, j'aperçois tout le monde. Nous les prenons chacun à notre tour dans nos bras pour les embrasser.

_**Alors les amoureux ! De retour parmi nous ? S'exclame James en nous prenant tous les deux en même temps. **_

_Yes, mon pote !_

_**Oui, hélas, les vacances se terminent, dit simplement Carlisle, en regardant tout notre petit monde.**_

_**Eh, grand frère, ne sois pas si triste ! Sympa pour nous, en tout cas, ici, rien n'a changé ! Dit Jasper.**_

_**Si Bella est amoureuse ! S'écrit Alice.**_

Je me retourne vers Bella, elle est tout rouge après la révélation du petit lutin et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

_**Ok, si on y allait ? On pourrait aller chez nous pour discuter ? Propose Rosalie.**_

Tout le monde acquiesce, Carlisle et moi nous suivons nos amis, main dans la main, et nous montons dans la voiture de Rosalie avec Emmett.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, nous arrivons à leur appart et nous rentrons tranquillement pour nous installer au salon.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les discussions partent un peu dans tous les sens, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre à cause de la fatigue.

Le soir, nous décidons de commander des pizzas pour rester tous ensemble et entre temps le nouveau copain de Bella débarque.

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclame le petit ami de Bella.**_

Je souris en voyant Démétri arriver, depuis le temps qu'il avait des vues sur Bella, mais il n'osait pas aller vers elle. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à conquérir sa belle. Je suis heureux pour eux. Tout le monde le salue et il vient vers Carlisle et moi.

_**Salut, les amoureux ! Alors de retour ? Me demande Démétri. **_

_Ouais mon pote, dis-je en me levant pour l'étreindre, heureux de te revoir._

Les jours avant notre départ, nous avons beaucoup discuté et une complicité s'était installée entre nous.

_**Bonjour, dit mon homme en lui serrant la main.**_

Ensuite, nous nous installons à table pour manger tout en discutant. D'un coup, ma meilleure amie me crie dans les oreilles.

_**Putain, Ed', c'est quoi ça ? Hurle Victoria en agrippant fermement ma main pour observer avec attention la bague que Carlisle m'a offerte.**_

_Du calme, Vicky, n'oublie pas que ta fille dort juste à côté._

_**Oui, je sais, mais explique-moi, s'il te plait ! Me supplie ma meilleure amie.**_

Je regarde mon homme, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tout en prenant sa main.

_Voilà, Carlisle m'a offert cette bague pour officialiser notre couple comme une sorte de demande en mariage, le jour de mon anniversaire, dis-je ému en me souvenant de ce jour-là._

_**Oui ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier officiellement comme tous les autres couples, le mariage homosexuel n'étant pas encore autorisé, j'ai voulu officialiser notre couple à notre manière, pour moi, c'est pareil et je pense qu'Edward pense la même chose, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**_

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête sans quitter du regard mon homme. Il se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement et je lui réponds de la même manière.

_**Ouah, c'est super romantique ! S'exclame Bella.**_

_**Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Rosalie.**_

_**Bon, les gars, vous voyez ce qu'il vous reste à faire avec vos demoiselles, dit sérieusement James en regardant Victoria.**_

_**Il faut faire une fête, non ? Nous demande Alice.**_

_**Non, Alice ! Désolé, mais nous voulons garder ce moment pour nous ! Déclare Carlisle.**_

_**Ouh…. Dit le petit lutin, un peu déçu. **_

_**Bah, grand frère, félicitation, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi romantique, dit Jazz en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **_

Après, les discussions repartent tranquillement, je suis heureux de ne plus être le centre d'attention. Pendant toute cette discussion, Carlisle caressait ma cuisse en montant de plus en plus haut vers mon membre, faisant naître mon désir pour lui.

Pendant la soirée, nous avons appris que Bella et Alice avaient eu leur bac et qu'elles iraient à l'université après, Jasper a réussi sa première année de médecine, Rosalie a enfin fini ses études et va ouvrir son propre garage, quant à Emmett, il continue à jouer dans son équipe encore pour quatre ans. Victoria continue ses cours par correspondance pour devenir comptable pour aider James à la gestion de ses bars.

…

Enfin de retour à notre appart, nous déposons nos affaires dans le salon et je me colle au dos de mon homme pour lui montrer mon envie de lui. Il se retourne pour m'embrasser, il presse son érection contre la mienne et nous gémissons.

Il me prend la main pour monter à l'étage dans notre chambre et à peine la porte est-elle passée qu'il me bouscule sur le lit et s'installe à califourchon sur mes jambes. Il commence à m'embrasser fougueusement en frottant nos érections à travers nos jeans.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour lui rendre son baiser, à bout de souffle, il pose son front contre le mien. Il ouvre doucement ses yeux pour les planter dans les miens.

_**Je t'aime, mon bébé.**_

Il commence à me faire de petits bisous humides partout sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Je gémis de plus en plus, en cambrant mon dos pour toucher son érection. Mes mains descendent dans son dos pour enlever sa chemise dans son jean, me permettant ainsi de caresser les muscles de son dos. Il commence à enlever ma chemise en traçant un sillon humide avec sa langue le long de mon torse pour arriver à ma ceinture qu'il défait doucement.

Il se redresse pour enlever mon jean et mon boxer, puis, il se déshabille tranquillement tout en me regardant. Je gémis en le voyant nu devant moi.

Il se réinstalle à califourchon en prenant mon membre dans sa main pour commencer un doux va et vient, tout en se léchant les lèvres. Je grogne quand je vois sa tête descendre vers ma bite pour la prendre dans sa bouche et avec son autre main, il cajole la base de mon sexe. J'en peux plus, je gémis de plus en plus et il me fait perdre la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il me procure ces tendres attentions.

D'un coup, je sens ses doigts lubrifiés entrer dans mon anus, je me cambre pour lui donner un accès plus facile.

Il s'arrête, je grogne de frustration. Carlisle se redresse tout en me regardant avec ses magnifiques prunelles bleutées assombries par le désir, il s'installe entre mes jambes en les mettant sur ses épaules et il rentre doucement dans mon antre. Nous gémissons ensemble, heureux de ne faire plus qu'un, tout en nous regardant amoureusement.

_Mumm…. Carlisle !_

Au bout de quelques secondes, je bouge mon bassin pour lui permettre de commencer son va et vient. Il se penche vers moi pour me noyer de petits bisous humides dans mon cou et sur mon torse. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules tellement c'est intense, je sens mon orgasme monter en puissance. En plus, il commence à me masturber au même rythme que ses va et vient.

Je crie de plaisir quand il touche ma prostate et il augmente ses coups de reins en allant et venant de plus en plus vite et fort en moi. Ses grognements de plaisir me rendent fou.

_Putain, Carlisssllleeee !_

_**Oh oui, Bébé ! **_

Mon dos se cambre, j'explose entre nos deux ventres, il me suit de près en jouissant en moi. Il se laisse complétement aller contre moi, je l'accueille dans mes bras en lui faisant un petit bisou sur son front moite de sueur.

Hélas, il se retire de moi pour s'allonger à mes côtés, mais il m'attire dans ses bras, où je plonge sans problème.

Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le silence, en reprenant notre souffle. Mon homme commence à bouger, je me mets sur le dos tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Il se penche vers la table de nuit pour prendre un mouchoir pour nous nettoyer avant de se réinstaller pour me reprendre dans ses bras.

_**Bonne nuit, bébé, je t'aime…**_

'_nuit, dis-je en baillant, en me collant à mon amour. _

Je m'endors avec le sourire…

….

_Quelques semaines après…_

Le cours de la vie a repris, Carlisle reprend dans deux semaines son travail à l'hôpital et je commence à faire les démarches pour m'inscrire à l'université.

J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études en septembre, mais je m'oriente vers une autre voie, je veux ouvrir un centre d'accueil pour enfants et adolescents qui sont rejetés par la société ou par leurs parents à cause de leurs différences, pour pouvoir les aider. Avec Carlisle, nous en avons beaucoup discuté, il trouve mon idée sympa et il m'aidera à accomplir mon rêve.

Avant sa reprise, Carlisle veut me faire passer plusieurs examens médicaux, car pendant nos vacances, mes maux de tête se sont amplifiés et par moment c'était assez violent. Pour lui, ce n'est pas normal, donc, il a appelé une de ses connaissances pour avoir un rendez-vous au plus vite et résoudre ce problème.

Actuellement, nous sommes dans la salle d'attente pour revoir le neurologue pour avoir les résultats de mon IRM ainsi que des tests faits lors de la précédente visite pour essayer de trouver la cause de mes maux de tête.

Je stresse un peu, j'ai peur du verdict, Carlisle me serre la main pour me donner du courage, mais j'ai dû mal à me calmer. Déjà avoir fait l'IRM et ces fameux tests, c'était un peu chiant et fatiguant.

_**Edward ? **_

_Oui._

_**Peux-tu me suivre, s'il te plait ? Me demande le neurologue.**_

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, je me lève doucement et Carlisle essaie de me rassurer en me prenant la main pour suivre le médecin dans son bureau.

En rentrant dans celui-ci, j'ai un pressentiment, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Le neurologue, à peine assis, annonce déjà les résultats.

_**Edward, tes résultats sont bons, rien d'anormal. Je pense juste que tes maux de tête sont dus à la fatigue ou au stress. A voir, tu les as de manières répétées, mais toujours dans une de ces situations ? **_

_Oui, dis-je, en soufflant de soulagement._

_**Donc il y a rien à faire par rapport à ce problème ? Demande Carlisle.**_

_**Si, je pense que tu devrais aller voir un ophtalmologue, voir si le problème ne vient pas d'une fatigue oculaire, nous annonce le médecin.**_

_D'accord !_

_**Mais je vais te faire une ordonnance avec un traitement, que tu prendras dès que tu as mal à la tête, dit-il.**_

_Oui !_

Quelques jours après, nous sommes allés voir un ophtalmologue et le verdict est tombé, j'ai une légère déficience qui est à corriger, mais celle-ci est sans conséquence. Donc, je dois porter des lunettes soit pour regarder la télévision, soit à l'ordinateur ou soit quand je me sens fatigué.

D'un côté, je suis heureux de n'avoir rien de grave, je pense que Carlisle est aussi soulagé ainsi que nos amis.

La vie peut continuer…

* * *

><p><em>* Ces lieux sont bien réels ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain…<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	32. Epilogue 10 ans aprés

**Secret médical**

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, votre fidélité à ma fiction et mise en alerte ou favoris !_

_Voici l'**épilogue** de cette histoire… C'est la fin, sniff !_

Un **énorme MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, et toujours fidèles :

**pierard85, tinga Bella, littleangelordevil93, Grazie, DavidaCullen, Elodie pixie B et erika shoval**

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**** :**

Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 32<span> : Epilogue 10 ans après**

**.**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans, je suis toujours heureux et toujours amoureux de Carlisle et c'est toujours réciproque.

Il y a trois ans, nous avons officialisé notre relation avec nos amis, un mariage à notre manière, comme le « mariage homosexuel » n'est toujours pas reconnu, nous avons fait un repas et un petit voyage de noce offert par nos amis, donc, nous sommes partis au soleil en Polynésie. Suite à notre union, nous avons fait diverses démarches avec notre avocat, nous avons réussi à changer notre état civil, mon nom de famille est donc dorénavant : MASEN-CULLEN et inversement pour Carlisle.

Le pourquoi de ce changement ? La raison est simple, nous avons adopté un petit garçon, Benjamin, âgé de deux ans à l'époque. Nous venons d'ouvrir notre centre d'accueil, il a été le premier bébé arrivé, abandonné par sa mère prostituée et de père inconnu. En plus, ce petit bonhomme est né avec une maladie : le sida, c'est sa mère qui le lui a transmis. Nous sommes tombés sous le charme de ce petit être, il nous a fallu un seul regard à Carlisle et moi, nous sommes tombés d'accord. Les démarches ont été assez dures pour obtenir la garde, mais nous avons réussi à l'adopter et maintenant c'est un vrai petit ange et notre rayon de soleil !

En fait, depuis trois ans, mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé, nous avons ouvert notre centre d'accueil pour enfants et adolescents avec Carlisle. Nous sommes associés dans ce projet et le but est d'aider ces jeunes en difficulté. J'ai réussi à avoir mon diplôme d'éducateur spécialisé dans différents domaines, mon homme est le médecin du centre et Jasper le psychologue à mi-temps, car il veut continuer à travailler dans le cabinet de son mentor. Après, nous avons recruté d'autres personnes pour nous aider : un autre psychologue à plein temps, deux pédiatres, d'autres éducateurs, …

Dans ce centre, nous accueillons tout le monde, enfants ou ados, de la naissance à vingt-un ans, qui sont soit rejetés par leurs parents, soit par la société. Le rejet le plus fréquent est essentiellement à cause de leur différence physique, mentale ou maladie. Actuellement, nous avons à peu près vingt jeunes dont nous nous occupons et nous travaillons dans une très bonne ambiance.

Par moment, je me retrouve dans certains des ados qu'on reçoit, par rapport au rejet de mon père à cause de mon homosexualité. Maintenant, grâce à Carlisle et à mes amis, je ne me sens plus effrayé par une personne homophobe, j'assume pleinement ma sexualité et mon couple.

Mon père, je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis ma dernière visite à Chicago. Je sais juste qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il s'est remarié avec « une pouffe » !

Ma mère, je pense à elle chaque jour, elle me manque terriblement, j'espère qu'elle est fière de moi et qu'elle voit l'homme que je suis devenu. Je pense qu'elle est un peu mon ange gardien sur cette terre.

…

_Nos amis…_

Ma meilleure amie Victoria et James sont mariés depuis plus de cinq ans. Et la famille s'est agrandie avec l'arrivée d'un petit garçon, il y deux ans, il s'appelle Laurent. Lizzie est heureuse d'avoir un petit frère avec qui jouer et s'en occuper.

Rosalie et Emmett, vivent toujours ensemble, le mariage n'est pas leur priorité, mais ils ont eu des jumeaux, Jane et Alec, il y a un an.

Alice et Jasper, c'est un peu différent, à cause du travail d'Alice, cette dernière est toujours partie pour un défilé ou un salon de mode de prêt-à-porter aux quatre coins de la planète. Donc, ils n'ont pas d'enfant et ne sont pas encore mariés.

Bella est toujours avec Démétri, toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils n'ont pas encore franchi le pas du mariage ou d'avoir des enfants. Ils veulent juste profiter de la vie à deux.

…

**.**

**.**

**PDV CARLISLE**

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon ange, nous sommes en train de lui préparer une surprise avec les jeunes du centre et nos amis. Actuellement, il est absent, il est parti s'occuper de notre fils, Benjamin, pour sa rentrée scolaire en septembre.

Ce petit bout chou est merveilleux avec nous, par moment, nous devons faire à attention à cause de sa maladie, mais il le vit très bien grâce à son traitement. Il nous apporte plein de bonheur, même si il y a des hauts et des bas. Edward a été très ému quand il l'a appelé « papa » pour la première fois. En fait, Ben appelle mon ange « papa » et moi « Karl » !

_**Carlisle, arrête de rêvasser et aide-nous, s'il te plait ! S'exclame James.**_

_Ouais, j'arrive…_

Nous sommes vraiment heureux, ici, notre couple n'est pas tabou, nous sommes entourés de personnes formidables et les jeunes sont assez cool, même si par moment il faut quand même les recadrer.

Au début de ma carrière, je ne pensais pas faire ce travail. Je voulais juste travailler dans un hôpital comme une grande partie des médecins, mais quand Edward m'a soumis son idée, aider et apporter du réconfort aux enfants ou aux ados, j'ai tout de suite adhéré pour l'aider et j'ai décidé de travailler avec lui. Nous voilà donc co-gérants de ce centre qui a un succès fou.

_**Allez tout le monde, Edward arrive, annonce Démétri en courant pour éteindre la lumière.**_

Tout le monde se met au fond de la pièce, pour plus ou moins se cacher tout en essayant de faire moins de bruit possible.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon ange qui tient Benjamin dans ses bras.

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EDWARD ! Crie tout le monde, en même temps. **_

La lumière se rallume et je vois Edward ému, lui qui n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, il sera ravi aujourd'hui avec les jeunes ! Ils ont prévu plein de surprises pour lui !

Je réceptionne Ben qui saute dans mes bras et je me rapproche de mon homme pour l'étreindre et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ainsi que lui offrir le cadeau de Benjamin qui lui a fait un joli dessin.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, les jeunes du centre avaient préparé un jeu de piste aidés par les éducateurs, Edward devait trouver des indices pour recevoir son cadeau : un week-end de détente pour deux.

La soirée se passe dans une très bonne ambiance familiale avec nos amis et les jeunes.

…

Je suis vraiment heureux de voir Edward enfin épanoui…

Notre petite famille est partie pour être heureuse encore pas mal d'années, même si notre fils Benjamin est malade du sida, nous ferons tout pour le garder en vie le plus longtemps.

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>A dimanche prochain pour mes remerciements et une petite surprise...<em>

_Un **immense MERCI** à **Missloup** !_

**_calimero59_**


	33. Mes remerciements

**Secret médical**

**.**

**REMERCIEMENTS**

**.**

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 22 Janvier 2012, c'est la fin de « **Secret médical** », avec 94107 mots et 283 pages sur World. Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de terminer cette histoire !

…

Je remercie, tout le monde, de m'avoir suivi pour ma première fiction, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant du succès !

.

**- Reçu 368 reviews avec 37 mises en favoris et 52 mises en alertes ! **

**.**

**UN ****ENORME MERCI** à mes twilighters préférés, qui sont toujours restés fidèles depuis le début de cette aventure :

Tinga Bella, erika shoval, pierard85, DavidaCullen, littleangelordevil93, Marmoure21, Elodie pixie B et caropat07.

.

**UN GRAND MERCI** aux twilighters occasionnels, qui ont laissé une trace sur leurs passages :

Triskelle sparrow, Andoka, doudounord2, isasoleil, Ginie74, Elunéa, tilolitoi, Kristen971, Abby915, lunesaphir, Eline Moon, Grazie, Lalyblue, Indosyl, Imagiaire-de-kiki, LauraetBinou, katymina, caro06, Nilua, sandraj60, gaya22, hardysabrina, HarchikoFTW, Law, fanny, Bellalice cullen-sawn, Ed-and-Bell's42, Bibine, Cendrillon49, Gaelle-51, Savigny, liloua, Carinae, drayy, amlove, Merlin et pilgram67.

.

Et **MERCI** aux autres avec vos mises en alertes ou favoris :

Belhotess, nono67, diabolo78, christou57, carlie cullen100, pyreneprincesse, JeesiRosSten, ptiteframboise, Lily-la-belette, Lidwine, kiara elora, chupacabra7, lunaa1, doubi, Maryell, sarahmaman03, LilyLatendresse63, Law P, Yumie76, phoebe1012, mariaco, pinkies, neny, Cloums, my-fiction-twilight, Aude13Rob, Mimix-Xera, lena41183, kikimica, Mayryanne, nalya77, Scottish-Puffin, nOvembre, Poesie-de-Rere, red blood apple, Heachigo, aurelie01, Cello-no-Tenshi, gardelina, casupper, Pamela34, Chocolate7, Llyllylilou et bellyna34.

.

_J'espère d'avoir oublier personnes, sinon je m'excuse…_

…

**UN IMMENSE MERCI** à **Missloup**, pour ses nombreux conseils, ses encouragements, et pour tout le temps qu'elle a pris à me relire et à me corriger tout le long de cette histoire !

Un peu de pub : _Je peux vous conseiller d'aller lire les magnifiques fictions de Missloup, vous ne serez pas déçus. Elles sont géniales ! _

**.**

**Un petit mot de la part de Missloup** **: **

Hum ! Hum !

C'est avec une grande émotion et un pincement au cœur qu'un point final a été mis à « Secret Médical », que dire si ce n'est que ce fut une belle aventure !

Euh, ça fait trop solennel ? Bon, je continue quand même…

Non, seulement, j'ai été ravie de voir quelqu'un me rejoindre dans les fics Carlisle/Edward (même si maintenant nous commençons à être un petit nombre ! ^_^) et très heureuse qu'elle me contacte pour avoir mon avis.

J'espère avoir été de bon conseil et je dois admettre avoir pris goût à nos correspondances.

Par ailleurs, j'ai pu voir un progrès entre le début et la fin de l'histoire, mes corrections sont de moins en moins importantes, tu prends confiance en toi et c'est génial ! Félicitations !

Donc, je pense que je n'ai plus que deux choses à dire :

-Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire, merci pour vos reviews, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est toujours valorisant pour un auteur, même juste un petit mot fait plaisir, alors, merci à vous.

-Merci à Caliméro pour son histoire, merci pour sa gaieté et sa bonne humeur. Merci !

Donc, merci à vous tous !

A bientôt, peut-être pour une autre collaboration… Moi je dis ça, mais je dis rien… lol.

**Missloup. **

**.**

…

Comme le dit **Missloup**, le mois prochain, si tout va bien, vous pourrez me retrouver sur une nouvelle fiction… Surveillez vos mails !

Voici un « tout petit » résumé : _L'un cherche l'amour, et l'autre n'y croit plus… _

Voilà je vous laisse avec cet indice, à vous de deviner…

…

Bref, **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI** de votre soutient, de votre enthousiasme…

_A bientôt pour une autre aventure…_

**Caliméro**


End file.
